Alvitre
by MariFM
Summary: Elena começa a ter lembranças esparsas da noite em que Damon a compeliu e tenta buscar respostas, mas em meio a todas essas dúvidas, mais conflitos estão destinados a aperecer, por um lado magnificando divergências e por outro lado saturando sentimentos.
1. Duradouro

_N.A.: Primeiramente, nenhum dos personagens e cenários me pertencem, só pra deixar claro que a fic é somente para recreação. Essa fic se passa depois de Fur Elena (no meu profile), então aconselho a lê-la primeiro para fazer mais sentido; também se passa algum tempo depois da abertura da tumba. A fic é centrada em Elena, Damon e Stefan e a plotline é praticamente igual à série, salvo alguns detalhes. Ainda não acabei de escrever Alvitre, mas estimo que terá aproximadamente 15 capítulos, começando com este. Divirtam-se e revisem!_

"_O amor é paciente, é benigno; o amor não arde em ciúmes, não se ufana, não se ensoberbece, não se conduz inconvenientemente, não procura os seus interesses, não se exaspera, não se ressente do mal; não se alegra com a injustiça, mas regozija-se com a verdade; tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. O amor jamais acaba; mas havendo profecias, desaparecerão; havendo línguas, cessarão; havendo ciência, passará; porque em parte, conhecemos e, em parte, profetizamos. Quando porém, vier o que é perfeito, então, o que é em parte será aniquilado." Coríntios 13. 4-10_

Alvitre

Capítulo 1: Duradouro

Stefan entrou pela janela do quarto de Elena sem muita dificuldade e logo a contemplou deitada em sua cama, envolvida em lençóis brancos. Ele se aproximou e sentiu seu cheiro leniente, que trazia paz até nos momentos mais difíceis.

Ele levou um dedo até uma mecha de cabelos aparentemente fora do lugar, mas o dedo logo se esqueceu do que foi fazer ali e se desviou para pele macia que se encontrava tão perto. Ela estava excepicionalmente linda hoje; ou era devido ao fato de ele ter ficado 2 dias longe dela? Ele não ficou pensando muito sobre o assunto e logo estava sentado ao lado da moça.

Assim que Stefan se sentou perto a face dela, ele viu algo aos arredores das mãos de Elena. Era um bloco de folhas com a aparência envelhecida; pegou nas mãos vagarosamente e começou a folhear sem fazer barulho.

Era uma partitura, sem dúvidas. Stefan concluiu segundos após olhar as folhas. Seu pai, Giuseppe, fizera questão de que ambos os filhos fossem exímios tocadores de piano. Damon e ele tinham aulas diárias desde muito novos e com o tempo passaram a gostar muito de tocar; não só porque seu pai os abrigava, mas porque era um momento somente deles, onde suas mentes podiam ir aonde quer que fossem e pessoa alguma faria objeções.

Ele olhou as notas e interpretou uma música triste, quase melancólica. Seus olhos leram a notação musical com a agilidade de anos de experiência e ficou impressionado não com a terminação dos movimentos, mas com a flutuação deles. Sem começo e sem fim. Era difinitivamente um bela música; seus olhos percorreram toda a grade e chegarem a uma inscrição na última página com uma caligrafia que ele conhecia muito bem.

_O nome, Fur Elena._

_Posso tocá-la sem a ajuda disso._

_D._

Stefan sabia que _D._ era abreviação para Damon e o sentimento imediato que ele teve foi tristeza. Estavam eles se envolvendo em uma relação maior que só amizade? Ele não sabia, e também não estava muito interessado em descobrir no momento. A única coisa que Stefan sabia era que se ele tivesse que saber de algo, Elena nunca esconderia dele.

A partitura foi para cima do criado mudo perto do diário de Elena e Stefan escorregou um pouco na cama para plantar um beijo silencioso na bochecha dela, mas o esforço para não acordá-la foi em vão, pois seus olhos piscaram repetitivamente enquanto se acostumavam com a luz e logo ela se fez ciente do que estava acontecendo. "Stefan?"

"Oi," ele respondeu com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. "decidiu cabular aula hoje?" Stefan falou num sussurro, aproximando seu rosto do dela para lhe selar os lábios.

Ela devolveu o beijo com um sorriso. "Segundas deveriam ser finais de semana ainda." Elena adicionou enquanto o puxava para mais perto, fazendo-o se deitar junto a ela.

Elena inspirou o ar para sentir o cheiro de Stefan e se sentiu mais confortável e segura do que nunca. "Senti sua falta." Stefan falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela notou que os olhos dele estavam mais claros e brilhantes do que nunca; deveria ser por conta da caça. "Eu te amo." Elena dirigiu sua resposta à sentença anterior, e viu os olhos do vampiro a sua frente piscar devagar com o entendimento e conhecimento daquelas palavras.

Elena não mais precisava ouvir as mesmas palavras saírem da boca dele, pois ela sabia a verdade, e a verdade era somente uma. Stefan Salvatore a amava mais do que ele amava sua própria existência. Ela se moveu para frente e o beijou somente para terminar a troca de palavras. Eles se beijaram e se beijaram, como se não o fizessem há séculos. Distância era sempre um fator importante para duas pessoas apaixonadas, pois fazem-nas dar maior valor quando juntas.

As mãos de Stefan foram até a camiseta de Elena e a retirou com facilidade, assim que a situação tomou outra dimensão. Roupas caíam pelo chão enquanto beijos eram trocados e logo os amantes se encontravam perdidos um no outro. Eles tomaram seu tempo e apreciaram cada toque e cada troca de intimidade até o clímax.

Com a respiração irregular eles se abraçaram satisfeitos e ficaram deitados por mais alguns minutos. Quando Elena estava quase adormecendo novamente, ela ouviu um sussurro. "Eu tenho que ir para minha casa, mas quero te ver de novo. Eu ligo." Stefan se levantou e colocou agilmente suas roupas agora amassadas, e antes de sair por onde entrou, voltou para perto de Elena e falou algumas últimas palavras. "Eu te amo."

Elena somente sorriu com os olhos ainda fechados e voltou a pegar no sono.

Algumas horas se passaram e Elena se virou na cama, abrindo os olhos devagar; ela olhou para seu criado mudo em busca das horas, mas o que viu foi a partitura da música que tocara com Damon na noite anterior. Também lembrou do sonho que tivera com Damon e como ele estava diferente e como tudo aquilo que ela sonhou pareceu ter sido verdade. Ela respirou fundo enquanto realizava que havia uma chance de Stefan ter visto a paritura e até mesmo a nota de Damon. Ela provavelmente teria que contar a Stefan o que acontecera este final de semana. Mas o que acontecera, na verdade? Ela foi até a mansão, encontrou Damon, eles tocaram uma música e ela veio embora. Isso era o que seu cérebro estava lhe dizendo, mas no fundo, ela se recusava a acreditar naquilo tudo. Damon não daria o nome dela à uma música somente pelo fato de eles terem-na tocado juntos. Algo estava fora do lugar, ela sabia.

Elena sabia que aquela nota de Damon, e o vazio que ela sentia conectava-se diretamente à noite anterior; a problemática era o porquê. Somente uma pessoa saberia dizer porque, mas ela não queria ver Damon tão cedo na manhã. A dúvida podia esperar até a próxima vez que ela o visse. Elena se levantou e foi diretamente para o banheiro tomar uma ducha.

A moça lavou seus cabelos e os secou; entrou em um jeans e um top, vestiu uma jaqueta e desceu as escadas. O cheiro de café ainda pairava sobre a cozinha, então ela pegou uma xícara e rapidamente tomou seu café da manhã. Ciente de quão impaciente estava, Elena se dirigiu para o hall de entrada, pegou suas chaves e saiu para uma caminhada.

Elena andou até um parque ali perto de sua casa. O clima não estava propenso para uma longa caminhada, ela pensou enquanto observava as pesadas nuvens no céu. Elena não se contentou com aquilo; já estava inquieta com toda a situção que envolvia Damon que a única coisa que ela queria fazer era esquecer tudo por um momento, mas o cenário cinzento e o ar gélido que ele trazia não contribuía em manter sua mente vazia. Então sentindo-se derrotada, ela sentou em um banco ali da praça e se entregou aos seus pensamentos.

Elena fechou os olhos e se deixou transportar para a noite anterior. Ela buscou por memórias específicas como ponto inicial, como quando os dois tocaram a música que ganhou seu nome. Lembrou-se deles se sentando juntos na mesma banqueta, e da partitura sendo colocada no apoio; e quando a música começou, ela se lembrou de ter sentido paz e conforto. E quando a música acabou, ela se lembrou de ter se sentido triste, mas não parecia uma tristeza só pelo fim de uma música, parecia ser algo tão maior e tão mais importante e então ela lembrou de uma exaustão imensa, e de se levantar e ir embora. Elena se sentiu tão robotizada com aquela última parte de sua memória que nem acreditou que poderia ter sido tão rude assim, de dar as costas e sair, sem nem mesmo um tchau.

Seus olhos se abriram assim que ela sentiu o vento gelado encontrar seu rosto.

"Posso saber por que não está no colégio?"

"Deus do céu..." Elena quase saltou para fora do banco quando viu Damon Salvatore sentado ao seu lado.

"Pensei que você já estava acostumada com minhas aparições repentinas." Ele falou com desdém.

"Eu também." A moça respondeu acalmando sua respiração.

"Então," ele recomeçou "o que faz aqui?"

Elena escolheu as palavras muito bem antes de responder. "Nada. Só sem muita paciência para aulas hoje."

Ele não se mostrou contente com a resposta. "Algum problema?"

"Não, nada de errado."

"Ah, qual é Elena. Eu conheço você melhor que isso. Diga-me a verdade."

Como se não tivesse escutado uma palavra proferida por Damon, Elena se virou para ele. "Ei, quando foi que você deixou a partitura no meu quarto?"

Damon franziu o cenho e tentou associar a pergunta com o que estava acontecendo, mas não foi capaz. Então tentou responder do jeito mais sensato possível. " Hm, hoje... de manhã."

"Antes ou depois do Stefan ir me visitar?"

Como ele não percebeu que Elena estava jogando verde? "Antes?"

"Ah é, que horas?"

"De madrugada, não sei, não olhei o relógio."

"Mas você disse de manhã. Não sabe mais diferenciar dia de noite, Damon?"

"Hmpf, você me pegou."

"O que está escondendo de mim, Damon? Diga-me a verdade."

"Ok, ok, eu deixei a partitura ontem à noite, quando te levei para casa."

"Você me trouxe para casa? Eu me lembro de ter vindo sozinha. Como isso é possível?"

"Não é possível." Damon a olhou sério e piscou devagar enquanto esperava o entendimento acertá-la.

Ele viu a realização assentar na mente de Elena assim que percebeu o cenho dela enrugar de frustração e seus olhos negarem a meia informação dada. "Você me compeliu?" ela perguntou incrédula "Por quê?".

Damon suspirou e desviou o olhar. "Não sei... talvez porque fomos inconsequentes demais com relação a algumas coisas."

"Desde quando isso é um problema pra você?"

"Não é um problema pra mim, Elena. Acredite, se você não estivesse envolvida, eu não moveria um músculo para mudar a situação."

"Que situação? Diga-me o que aconteceu!"

"Não." Damon a encarou.

"Por que não?" a voz dela já estava alterada há muito tempo.

"Porque você não está pronta para ouvir!" Damon respondeu incisivo, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

Ela silenciou por alguns segundos antes de continuar num sussurro quase inaudível. "O que quer dizer?"

"Exatamente o que entendeu." Ele respondeu calmo e respirou profundamente como se aquilo fosse de extrema dificuldade para ele fazer. "Elena," Damon levou um dedo até o queixo dela e trouxe seu pequeno rosto para olhá-lo. "esqueça sobre isso por ora. Eu te direi tudo no momento certo." O pedido foi sincero e sem esperar por uma resposta, Damon quebrou o toque, levantou-se e sumiu por entre as árvores.

Ele andava entre as árvores com uma respiração pesada e sua vontade era a de socar um delas, e assim ele o fez, cortando sua mão no processo; o sangue que manchou sua pele logo foi limpo, mostrando uma pele já sem cortes. "Mas que droga!" ele decididamente tinha que parar de ver Elena.

Toda aquela situação estava indo para um caminho que ele não tinha certeza se queria enfrentar. Ele sabia exatamente porque a fizera esquecer de tudo que eles haviam passado na noite anterior, ele a fizera esquecer única e exclusivamente pelo fato de que ela se arrependeria de tudo se soubesse a verdade. Elena se sentiria culpada ao ver Stefan e contaria tudo a ele. Damon não queria arrependimentos, isto é digno de pena. Se aquele fosse a única forma de deixar aquela memória intacta, então o vampiro preferiria que aquela noite ficasse somente em sua mente.

Damon avistou a mansão e logo chegou à porta, abrindo-a e indo até a sala para se servir de um copo de uísque. O copo foi levado para uma poltrona perto da lareira, onde ele se sentou e deixou memórias esparsas invadirem sua mente.

_Damon andava por entre os cômodos da casa abarrotados de gente, procurando rostos conhecidos. Ele tinha se esquecido de como essas festas das famílias fundadoras podiam ser chatas. Pudera, pois há mais de cem anos que não ia a uma. Seu andar confiante sempre chamava atenção das pessoas onde quer que ele estivesse, e ali não era diferente. Damon fingia não ver mocinhas adolescentes, e mulheres maduras o medirem das cabeças aos pés assim que ele passava ao lado delas. Ele estava acostumado a atenção que chamava; não era uma questão de ego, mas sua forma vampiresca era muito mais atrativa do que se ele fosse somente um humano._

_Ele chegou à uma sala e imediatamente avistou Elena olhando para um relógio de madeira bastante familiar pendurado na parede; ela em um vestido prata e seus longos cabelos presos em um elegante rabo de cavalo._

"_Sabe, esse relógio foi do meu pai."_

_Ela virou o rosto para olhar quem chegara ao seu lado e piscou delicadamente. "Eu imaginei" seu dedo viajou até uma etiqueta logo abaixo do relógio mostrando o nome que ela supunha ser o pai Salvatore._

"_Então, onde está Stefan?"_

"_Ele está a caminho, eu tive que vir antes para fazer alguns últimos preparativos."_

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto olhavam para o relógio e ouviam o tic-tac das engrenagens. _

"_Você está linda."_

_Ela o olhou desconfortável. "Damon..."_

"_Não se preocupe, não há segundas intenções atrás dessas palavras." Ele era ótimo com mentiras._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça momentaneamente eu o brilho do brinco que ela estava usando passou pelos olhos de Damon. "Obrigada."_

_Era uma gema arredondada transparente com uma estrela ordenada com uma pedra azulada que ele não sabia o nome. Era simples, pequeno, delicado e adequado para ela. Elena encarou Damon e viu que seus olhos estavam pousados em sua orelha. Ela levou os dedos até o brinco e deu um sorriso com o canto da boca. "Era de minha mãe."_

_Damon se virou para ir embora, mas não sem antes dizer algumas últimas palavras para Elena. "É perfeito."_

Damon olhou para seu copo vazio encima de sua perna e ponderou porque sempre que não tinha nada para fazer, ficava se lembrando dos momentos que tivera com Elena. Aquilo era auto-flagelação e não entendia porque o fazia.

Ele lembrou-se de que nessa última memória, ele ainda não havia descoberto toda a verdade sobre Katherine e que Elena ainda não confiava muito nele. Então ele não tinha certeza se toda a admiração que ele sentiu no momento em que a viu foi por causa do sentimento que ainda guardava por Katherine ou se era somente pelo o que ela era.

"Então," Damon ouviu uma voz vinda de perto do arco de entrada da sala de estar. "você e Elena se divertiram esse final de semana?"

Damon detectou as notas de ciúmes saírem da voz do irmão mais novo. "Por que não pergunta à ela?"

"Oh, você sabe, eu esqueci. Nós estávamos tão ocupados fazendo..."

"Ok, ok, não preciso de detalhes." Damon cortou a sentença antes de sua conclusão.

Stefan andou até o sofá em frente a poltrona onde Damon estava sentado e sentou-se também. "Você compôs uma música para ela?"

"Não," Damon fez questão de enfatizar. "eu compus uma música há 100 anos, e decidi colocar um nome ontem."

"E decidiu dedicar à ela." Stefan corrigiu.

"Tanto faz, o que quiser chamar, porque nada disso vai fazer você ficar menos na defensiva." Damon concluiu.

"Eu só não quero que você a machuque."

"Eu não vou." Damon se levantou e foi até seu quarto.

O que Stefan não sabia era que quem estava mais machucado ali era Damon. Seu irmão mais velho sentia cólera e dor ao ver o casal junto; realmente doía o fato de ela não ter escolhido ele pelo menos uma vez.

Bom, aquilo não era verdade. Mesmo Elena não sabendo, ela escolhera Damon uma vez. E isso, ele nunca esqueceria.

_N.A.: Desculpe pelos erros de gramática, mas estou sem beta e meu office está sem corretor em português._


	2. Emocionalmente Desequilibrados

Capítulo 2: Emocionalmente Desequilibrados

Elena estava sentada no banco de madeira da área de entrada de sua casa; ela tinha seu diário em mãos mas nenhuma palavra para escrever. O sentimento de que aquele diário, a cada dia, estava ajudando menos e menos ela a se expressar e desabafar era algo praticamente indubitável. Então ela o fechou e sacou seu celular.

A moça procurou o nome de interesse e apertou ligar; o que ela ouviu foram chamadas, chamadas e finalmente a voz de Bonnie, pedindo para deixar um recado. "Ei, Bonnie. Sou eu, Elena." Ela pausou um pouco e suspirou antes de continuar "Só verificando se está tudo bem. Quando ouvir isto, me ligue." Elena não sabia o que falar a Boonie para consolar a perda de sua avó. E pelo que ela se lembrava de quando perdera seus pais; pessoas falando o quanto sentiam a perda, por mais educadas que fossem, não ajudavam em nada.

Jenna apareceu nas escadas e andou até ela. "O que está fazendo aqui fora? Está frio!"

"Hm, tentando escrever, pensando. O funeral da avó da Bonnie trouxe muitas memórias sobre meus pais..."

"Sobre isso," Jenna começou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Elena. "lembra-se que eu falei que ia pesquisar sobre seus pais biológicos?"

"Sim, e pesquisou?"

"Vamos entrar, tenho algumas coisas pra te mostrar."

Sobrinha e tia entraram na casa muito mais quente que lá fora e se sentaram em frente a um notebook.

"Seu pai guardava tudo, agendas, registros e " Jenna pegou um livro antigo em mãos. "livro de consultas." Elena se abaixou para olhar mais de perto e ver a caligrafia de seu pai. "Eu encontrei uma entrada no dia em que você nasceu: paciente e data de nascimento."

"Isobel Peterson." Elena logo encontrou o nome o qual Jenna falava, olhando para a data de seu aniversário na agenda. "Você acha que é o seu nome verdadeiro?"

"Hmm, adoslecente grávida que fugiu de casa? Acho que não. Primeiro nome talvez." Jenna se dirigiu ao computador. "Mas mesmo assim eu procurei na internet todos os Petersons da região nascidos no mesmo ano que Isobel," Jenna falava enquanto digitava o nome na barra de procura. " E encontrei dois homens e uma mulher."

Elena leu o resultado da pesquisa. "Trudie?"

"Isso, ela mora em Groove Hill, perto daqui." Jenna continuou digitando. "E olha isso."

Uma página da Escola de Ensino médio de Groove Hill apareceu, e nela estava a foto com legenda de duas garotas em uniformes de animadoras de torcida; uma loura – Trudie Peterson - e outra morena – Isobel Flemming.

"Isobel..." foi o que Elena conseguiu dizer quando viu a garota tão parecida e tão diferente dela em vários sentidos.

"Elas eram amigas, aparentemente. Esse é o endereço de Trudie." Jenna deu um papel a Elena.

"E Isobel?"

"Eu não encontrei mais nada." Jenna falou mudando o tom de voz quase imperceptivelmente.

"Obrigada." Elena disse sinceramente enquanto olhava para o papel que tinha em mãos.

"Elena, mais uma coisa."

"Hmm."

"A ex-mulher de Alaric era da região e seu nome era Isobel."

"Era... ?"

"Ela morreu."

"Ow." Elena soou desapontada, seria uma coincidência fora de imaginação; ela agradeceu Jenna de novo subiu para seu quarto, enquanto esperava Stefan chegar.

Stefan não demorou em chegar e assim que informou tudo que havia descoberto sobre Isobel, ela sentiu o vampiro ficar tenso, mas ignorou por algum momento enquanto terminava de falar. "Eu tenho o endereço de Trudie." Ela mostrou o pedaço de papel.

"Se quiser ir vê-la, eu vou com você." Stefan falou imediatamente.

"Eu não sei...", Elena falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro. "Se minha mãe biológica e a ex-esposa de Alaric forem a mesma pessoa, então isso significa que ela está morta, e e não sei se aguento isso."

"Elena, você sabe como a mulher de Alaric morreu?" Stefan perguntou pensando em Damon, o responsável pela morte dela.

"O que sei é que ela foi assassinada, mas que nunca encontraram seu corpo." Elena falou. Stefan balançou a cabeça afirmativamente numa forma discreta. "Você já sabia disso?" Elena o indagou.

"Sim. No dia que ele me atacou, Alaric me disse algumas coisas sobre a morte de Isobel. Tudo que ele sabe sobre vampiros foi através dela, ela era obcecada com isso. Ele acredita que ela foi assassinada por um vampiro."

"Bem, se-" Elena começou de novo, mas foi cortada.

"Não, não. Não é possível. Seria muita coincidência elas serem a mesma pessoa." Stefan falou, envolvendo-a num abraço. "Escuta, eu tenho que ir resolver alguns problemas."

"Está tudo bem?" Elena levantou seus olhos para os dele e perguntou com preocupação sincera.

"Sim," Stefan omitiu a verdade. "nos falamos." E a beijou nos lábios, saindo pela porta da frente.

E agora mais essa. Como se não houvesse problemas suficientes, agora Stefan tinha que descobrir se Damon se lembrava de Isobel e se a mão biológica de Elena era a esposa de Alaric. Stefan não mencionou para Elena a conversa na íntegra que tivera com o professor, principalmente a parte em que ele dissera que Damon era o assassino de Isobel. E por conta disso, agora Stefan tinha que consertar alguns furos.

Stefan entrou na mansão para encontrar um trêbado Damon. "Posso falar com você?".

"Lógico querido irmão, beba comigo." Damon levantou uma garrafa de vodca na metade.

"Não, mas obrigado." O irmão mais novo se sentou ao lado do irmão mais velho. "Toda a bebedeira é por causa de Katherine de novo?"

"Não," Damon piscou preguiçosamente pensando em uma resposta que responderia satisfatóriamente. "é por causa de mim mesmo."

"Ótimo," Stefan suspirou insatisfeito antes de entrar no assunto. "Preciso que se lembre de alguém. Havia uma mulher, na Carolina do Norte, seu nome era Isobel."

"Você quer discutir as mulheres do meu passado agora, Stefan?"

"Você a matou?"

"Por que quer saber?"

"Só quero saber o que se lembra dela."

"É como procurar uma agulha em uma palheiro..." Damon falou enquanto virava um gole de vodca direto da garrafa.

"Se esforce. É importante."

Damon lançou-lhe um olhar intimador, antes de se levantar e sair andando. "Não para mim."

Stefan se sentiu frustrado, passando a mão pelo cabelo e se assustou quando sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. "Alô."

"_Stefan, é Alaric aqui. Eu preciso falar com você."_

"Ok, pode falar."

"_Não, não pelo telefone. Pode me encontrar em frente ao Grill?"_

"Hm-mm, te vejo em uma hora." Agora ele tinha que lidar com um bêbado Damon.

* * *

Stefan não tinha outra coisa em mente senão Isobel. Suas suspeitas iam se confirmar assim que ele encontrasse Alaric. Ele saiu e de casa e chegou a praça em frente ao Grill no horário combinado.

"Obrigado por me encontrar," Alaric falou com as mãos no bolso. "algo aconteceu."

"Jenna te contou." Stefan desconfiou disso no momento em que Alaric o ligou

"Isso. Ela me mostrou uma foto de Isobel em um iniforme de líder de torcida." Alaric imediatamente sentiu-se arrependido pelo jeito que deixou Jenna sozinha, não era culpa dela.

"Então é verdade. Sua esposa, Isobel, é a mãe biológica de Elena."

"O que Elena sabe?" Alaric perguntou, frustrando-se com o envolvimento de Elena.

"Ela sabe que sou um vampiro, e sabe que você sabe sobre vampiros."

"Ela sabe sobre Damon e Isobel?"

"Não, não consegui contar a ela, não até ter certeza." Stefan soou mais frustrado ainda. "Perguntei a Damon, ele disse que não se lembra."

"Pergunte de novo!"

"Não tente interferir nisso," Stefan deu um passo a frente tentando mostrar a Alaric no que ele estava se envolvendo. "se você pressionar, você não vai passar de mais uma pessoa morta para Damon."

"Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu!"

"Eu sei! Mas eu cuido disso." O vampiro suspirou. "Eu preciso de uma foto de Isobel."

Alaric imediatamente sacou sua carteira e tirou uma foto de Isobel. Stefan a guardou assim que seu telefone tocou. Ele atendeu sem nem mesmo olhar que era. _"Stefan? Tudo bem?" _Era Elena

"Sim sim, tudo bem."

"_Escuta, estou quase chegando em sua casa para gente ir a festa de caridade, ok?"_

"Tudo bem, já chego aí."

"Ok, tchau."

Elena desligou o celular e logo estacionou em frente a mansão.

Ao sair de seu carro, a moça entrou na casa sem rodeios e se dirigiu para o andar superior, entrando no quarto de Stefan e sentando-se na cama que os dois já dividiram tantas vezes. Ela ouviu passos vindo do corredor e concluiu ser Damon.

O vampiro andou devagar – e sem camisa – para dentro do quarto e olhou-a. "Elena, que surpresa."

"Você parece..."

"Lindo? Charmoso? Irresistível?" Damon chegou perto o suficiente para Elena sentir o cheiro de álcool em seu hálito.

"Acabado."

"Hmm, isso não é muito gentil."

"Você sobrevive." Elena suspirou e se levantou da cama indo para perto do espelho onde Damon tentava abotoar sua camisa. Os dedos de Damon estavam aparentemente adormecidos de tanta bebedeira, era a única explicação para ele tentar abotoar o mesmo botão durante cinco minutos. "Eu faço isso." Elena logo perdeu a paciência somente por assistir a luta de Damon versus o botão.

Ela ficou de frente para ele começou a abotoar sua camisa enquanto olhava para baixo. "Ainda não vai me contar o que aconteceu aquela noite?"

"Não."

Ela largou as mãos de frustração e suspirou; então sentiu as mãos de Damon encontrarem as suas e as envolverem. "Elena." Ele a chamou em um sussurro alcoolizado.

"O quê?" Ela o olhou irritadiça e então viu seus olhos. Eles eram sinceros e quase passionais.

"Não é porque eu não quero." Damon ficou tão perto dela que quase duvidou de si; era tão mais fácil agir inconsequentemente quando se estava bêbado.

Os dois silenciaram por alguns minutos e Elena tentou encontrar motivo por trás de tudo aquilo, mas decidiu que não deveria pensar muito sobre o assunto, pois talvez sua mente traria pensamentos extremamente inapropriados.

"Olá, Stefan." Damon esperou Stefan vê-los daquele jeito antes de soltar as mãos de Elena.

"Stefan, oi.", Elena foi imediatamente para o lado dele e segurou sua mão enquanto assistia a Damon se retirar do quarto.

Assim que ele saiu, Elena encarou Stefan e começou. "Eu fui ver Trudie Peterson." Ela disse e apertou delicadamente a mão de Stefan que ainda segurava a dela. "Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não planejei nada." Stefan balançou a cabeça para ela continuar. "Stefan, ela tem verbana! Não pode ser coincidência."

"Não é." Stefan logo completou tirando a foto que há pouco era de posse de Alaric. "Essa é a esposa de Alaric." Ele terminou.

"É ela, essa é Isobel." Elena soou desapontada e sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem sob seu peso.

"Sim." Stefan a abraçou antes de falar mais. "Alaric me deu essa foto."

"Oh meu deus..." Elena respirou profundamente. "a verbana, talvez ela foi transformada em uma vampira." Os dois se olharam e Elena limpou as poucas lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto.

"Não sabemos se isso é verdade, mas vamos descobrir." Stefan a assegurou. "Elena, pode ir em frente? Eu te encontro no Grill." Stefan perguntou pensando na conversa que teria com Damon.

"Alguma coisa de errado?" Elena hesitou.

"Não, só preciso conversar com Damon."

"Ok." Ela não negou o pedido.

Stefan a viu descer as escadas e sair da mansão e a única imagem que conseguiu reter em sua mente era a de Damon e Elena de mãos dadas. Ele se sentia tão infantil por ficar com ciúmes, mas tentou não se martirizar, pois seu ciúme tinha um histórico muito bem explicado.

"Damon," Stefan chamou o irmão quando o avistou subindo as escadas. "queria conversar com você."

Damon não respondeu, somente consentiu. "Essa é a mulher, Isobel, lembra-se?" O irmão mais novo mostrou a foto.

"Quem quer saber? Alaric?" Damon insinuou. E fez com que seu irmão congelasse; como ele sabia? Provavelmente alguém o ajudou descobrir quem Alaric era.

"Damon, não faça nada estúpido. Alaric não quer vingança."

"Hmpf." Damon se virou e saiu para a festa.

Stefan deixou a casa e logo que chegou ao Grill avistou Elena comprando seu número com Caroline. "Então, qual o seu número da sorte?" Stefan brincou com Elena, sussurando em seu ouvido.

Elena se balançou pela surpresa da proximidade do namorado e se virou para lhe selar os lábios. "122, mas sorte será mesmo se eu não for sorteada." Ela concluiu, olhando para os 'Solteiros Cobiçados' no palco.

"Então por que está comprando um número?" Stefan perguntou sem entender.

"Porque," Ela o pegou pelo braço e o levou até a mesa em que Jenna estava. "Caroline não sai do meu pé; e também porque eu quero ajudar, é por uma boa causa." O casal se sentou bem no momento em que as apresentações começaram a serem feitas. "Você não se importa, não é Stefan?" Elena o perguntou depois de algum momento, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por nem mesmo ter perguntado antes.

"Claro que não, Elena." Ele a beijou na bochecha, e trouxe a atenção dela para o palco. Josh, um encanador bonitão; Paul, um taxista charmoso; Alaric, um professor espirituoso; e Damon, um vampiro. Stefan olhou para os solteiros ali no palco e sentiu uma pontada visceral quando pensou na possibilidade de Elena ser sorteada para sair com Damon. Elena sempre falara que sua sorte para rifas, bingos sorteios no geral era quase sempre inexistente, por que mudaria agora?

A voz convencida de Damon chamou Stefan para a realidade. "Oh, sim. Eu viajo muito. Nova Iorque, Los Angeles, Carolina do Norte..." nesse momento, Stefan ficou alerta e sentiu Elena do mesmo jeito. "Ei, eu acho que Rick aqui estudou lá, não foi?" Damon olhou para Alaric. "Bom, eu sei que a mulher dele estudou..." ele continuou. "Nós saímos juntos uma vez, hmm" Damon se aproximou mais de Alaric para completar. "ela era deliciosa."

Antes mesmo de Damon completar a sentença, Elena já havia se levantado e se dirigido para fora. "Ele a matou? Damon foi o vampiro que a matou?"

"Eu não queria te falar até ter certeza."

"Oh meu deus..." Elena estava inacreditada. "Agora que eu começava a pensar que havia alguma coisa de bom nele."

"Elena, vamos entrar, está frio."

Elena o seguiu por falta de ação, ela se sentia paralizada pela notícia e quando andava, olhando para o nada, deu de ombro com Damon. "Ow, compre um número como as outras." Ele brincou.

Mas Elena estava possessa e com lágrimas nos olhos. "A mulher que você acabou de falar que matou é minha mãe biológica, seu cretino."

Damon perdeu sua expressão suave e franziu o cenho de preocupação. Ele acabara de estragar tudo. "Eu-"

"Vamos embora, Stefan."

Elena saiu na frente e logo estava na calçada vazia.

Foi a vez de Stefan acompanhá-la sem protestos. "Vou te levar para casa."

"Eu tenho uma mensagem pra você." Os dois ouviram uma voz vinda logo a frente assim que eles saíram para a rua.

O primeiro instinto de Stefan foi de passar um braço a frente de Elena e se posicionar de frente para o homem que falava. "Pare de procurar!" ele disse. "Ela não quer te conhecer, nem falar com você. Entendeu?"

"Isobel?" Elena perguntou.

"Elena, ele está sob compulsão." Stefan detectou.

"Você entendeu?"

"Sim, eu entendi."

"Ótimo. Eu acabei agora."

Elena e Stefan ficaram hesitantes quando ouviram ele falar aquilo como se algo fosse acontecer; então ele os olhou nos olhos, olhou para o lado e deu um passo para trás. O som e a imagem do homem sendo atropelado os alarmou e Elena logo estava olhando para longe, tentando não vomitar. Stefan correu até o homem estirado do chão e assim que o viu sabia que ele estava morto. Elena ispirou forte e o seguiu de perto; olhando para os lados, ela viu uma pequena aglomeração começar a se formar. Olhou para o corpo embaixo do caminhão e logo mais a frente viu um celular, ela foi rápida e logo o coletou, colocando-o em seu bolso.

"Vamos, vamos sair daqui." Stefan a pegou pela mão e logo estavam longe. Ele rapidamente a deixou em sua casa e se dirigiu para mansão. O silêncio o deixou tenso, mas o que mais o alarmou foi ver o cadáver de Alaric Saltzman no tapete da sala de estar.

"O que aconteceu? O que você fez?" Stefan perguntou ao confortável Damon sentando no sofá enquanto corria até o corpo de Alaric.

"O quê? Ele que me atacou, só estava me defendendo."

"Damon..."

"Eu só disse a verdade a ele, Isobel não o queria mais. Não é minha culpa." Damon bebeu de se leal copo de uísque. "Ela veio a mim, me encontrou. Se Isobel é parente de Elena, então ela é parente de Katherine-"

Antes de Damon terminar, Stefan o cortou. "Pare com isso! Você não precisa continuar procurando!"

Damon olhou para baixo, desviando o olhar e terminou seu uísque, deixando a sala em seguida. Stefan suspirou e olhou para o corpo deitado ali no tapete. Ele sentou no chão e tomou um tempo antes de se livrar da sujeira de Damon. Seu irmão estava fora de controle, emocinalmente desequilibrado. E ele ainda pensou que Damon estava melhorando depois de descobrir a verdade sobre Katherine.

Stefan foi tirado de seus próprios pensamentos quando viu a mão de Alaric se mexer. Espasmos post mortem? Damon o transformou? Stefan chegou mais perto para ver se seus olhos estavam vendo corretamente, mas não foi necessário. Alaric levantou sugando o ar para dentro de seus pulmões. "O que aconteceu?"

"Damon o transformou?" Stefan indagou inacreditado.

"Não. Ahh," Alaric falou um pouco sem ar ainda. "eu fui para cima dele e ele enfiou a estaca em mim."

"Não, não, você deve ter sangue de vampiro em você, alguém-"

"Não, é outra coisa." Ele se sentia normal, sem nunhum frenezi. Isso era definitvamente não tinha nenhuma relação com vampiros. O professor se lembrou de Isobel falando que lhe protegeria dos demônios da noite; o anel. Alaric olhou para sua mão e viu o anel que Isobel o deu há tanto tempo. "Esse anel me protegeu."

Stefan não acreditou nas palavras que ouviu, mas não a contrariou, afinal Alaric estava vivo. "Eu sugiro que mesmo com anel, não tente fazer o que você fez aqui, pode acabar mal."

"Você tem razão." Alaric se lavantou e encontrou o caminho da porta.

Stefan acampanhou Alaric até seu carro e assim que o viu ir embora, foi de encontro a casa de Elena. Era tarde para bater na porta, então ele subiu a janela de seu quarto, que já sabia estar aberta. Ele entrou sem rodeios e encontrou Elena deitada sob os cobertores, acordada.

"Ei."

"Oi."

"Como você está?" Stefan achou melhor não contar nada sobre o que aconteceu Alaric.

"Eu liguei para ela." Elena falou de sopetão.

"Quem?"

"Isobel. Eu a liguei do celular daquele homem que..."

"Por que fez isso?"

"Por quê? Sério?" Elena se abismou com a pergunta. "Ela é a minha mãe, eu precisava saber se ela estava morta."

"E ela está?" Stefan se acalmou um pouco.

"Não. Mas assim que ouviu minha voz, ela desligou." A voz de Elena falhou por um momento de ressentimento e coração partido.

"Sinto muito." Stefan se aproximou e tomou seu lugar ao lado dela em sua cama. "Tudo vai se acertar, não se preocupe."

Elena limpou algumas lágrimas e o puxou para mais perto. "Pelos acontecimentos, parece que não muito."

Ele concordou com as palavras só em pensamento, mas para ele, só estar ali com ela, já era certo. O pensamento era egoísta, ele sabia, mas era a verdade. Era por isso que ele não culpava Damon por tudo que ele fez para encontrar Katherine, porque ele provavelmente faria tudo aquilo e mais se fosse com Elena. Talvez todos os vampiros fossem emocionalmente desequilibrados. E ele mal sabia o quanto estava certo.

_N.A.: Caraca, eu acho muito chato ter que acompanhar o roteiro da série, mas é necessário para o desenrolar da estória, então prometo que vou pegar leve nesses capítulos de transição._


	3. Aprendendo e Reaprendendo

_N.A.: Primeiramente quero agradecer debbs que vem comentando a estória desde o começo e dizer o quanto é importante para mim que você tenha gostado! Bjo_o

Capítulo 3: Aprendendo e Reaprendendo

"O que está fazendo aqui, Damon?" Elena perguntou ao Damon encostado na janela do seu quarto.

"Só quero conversar." Damon respondeu na defensiva, elaborando com uma mão.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você," Elena respondeu sem olhá-lo, enquanto pegava algumas roupas jogadas no chão. "então por favor, vá embora."

"Elena, me escute por um minuto." Ele deu um passo para frente, fazendo com que Elena parasse o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção no que ele falava.

Ela estava tão irada com ele, que somente o som de sua voz fazia com que ela perdesse o controle. "Damon, você não entende?" Elena apontou um dedo para ele, esclarecendo. "Isso é o que sempre acontece quando as coisas estão ficando bem entre nós, você sempre arruma um jeito de arruinar tudo." Elena falou em revolta e se arrependeu de suas palavras no segundo em que elas deixaram sua boca. Ela sabia que Damon era encrenca, mas dizer assim, somente para atingi-lo não era de seu feitio. A moça suspirou e abaixou sua cabeça; ela não pediria desculpas por que tinha certeza de que era para isso que ele estava ali, então, devagar, encontrou os olhos deles e esperou o vampiro montar sua defesa. O mínimo que ela podia fazer depois daquelas palavras, era ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Damon demorou alguns segundos para engolir o que Elena tinha acabado de falar. Era incrível como ela o atingia de qualquer forma, mesmo com palavras, ou especialmente com palavras. "Desculpe-me," ele finalmente começou com palavras sinceras "eu não queria machucá-la quando eu disse aquelas coisas sobre sua mãe." Ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela. "Eu não sabia que ela era sua mãe para começo de conversa, mas agora eu sei, então eu acho que você deveria saber de mais algumas coisas sobre ela."

Elena assentiu apreensiva, ela não tinha certeza se queria saber o que Damon tinha a dizer sobre sua mãe, talvez fosse demais para ela, mas mesmo assim, Elena não o impediu de continuar. "Ela me procurou com um objetivo somente: ela queria que eu a trasformasse." Damon falou as palavras cuidadosamente, esperando uma reação; não obtendo nada alarmante, ele continuou. "Eu pensei um bocado antes de transformá-la. Porque é fácil você matar para se alimentar, mas dar origem a outra criatura como eu é outro assunto. Mas no final, eu a trasformei; ela insistiu muito, então eu o fiz." O vampiro parou por alguns segundos e deu mais um passo em direção a ela, percebendo sua respiração já um pouco irregular com o excesso de informações. "Eu cuidei dela até ela se acostumar com todos os costumes vampíricos, eu a ensinei tudo que eu sei, e então," Damon a olhou e viu sua expressão pesar. "ela foi embora. Ela veio até mim com um propósito, Elena, "Damon repetiu. "uma vez que conseguiu o que queria, ela partiu." Ele terminou.

Elena havia de fato recebido muita informação, mas tudo aquilo, ela julgou ser necessário acontecer. Uma hora ou outra, ela teria que saber o que aconteceu de verdade com sua mãe biológica. Os fatos apresentados por Damon não eram nada animadores, mas eram o que parecia ser a verdade, e isso que importava no momento. "Eu entendi, não é sua culpa." Elena falou com os olhos marejados. "Eu só não gosto do jeito que você usa os fatos para machucar as pessoas, e para irritar elas. Não é humano..." sua voz trovoou pelo quarto

"Eu não sou humano..." ele concluiu rapidamente.

Ela o olhou de forma perplexa, como se ele acabara de falar um absurdo. Alguns meses atrás, ela também pensaria ser um absurdo se alguém falasse para Damon que ele era humano, mas não depois dos acontecimentos que ela viu com os próprios olhos. O amor dele por Katherine, sua dor ao descobrir a verdade, o carinho que ele sentia por Elena. "Então por que você está se desculpando? Por que se importa?"

Damon silenciou por alguns minutos, e Elena o respeitou. Ela sabia que era difícil para ele assumir algumas coisas, especialmente quando envolvia sentimentos. "Eu...", sua voz falhou. "sinceramente, não sei."

"Damon..." Elena, a garota popular que perdera os pais num trágico acidente e se sentia fora do ninho, via ali, que quem estava perdido não era mais ela, mas sim, Damon.

"Não," ele deu mais um passo para frente. "não, você não tem que falar nada, Elena." Damon parou por um momento. "A única coisa que eu quero agora é sua desculpa."

Elena lançou-lhe um olhar triste. "Está tudo bem, agora eu sei que não é sua culpa." Nesse momento, Elena deu um passo a frente. "Mas Damon, por favor, pense primeiro antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa."

Damon sorriu abertamente, um sorriso quase já recuperado. "Você quer saber por que eu fiz as coisas que eu fiz?" ele se aproximou até conseguir enxergar os detalhes das íris de Elena. "Todas as mortes desnecessárias, as ofensas da boca para fora, as hipnoses sem fundamento?"

"Por quê?" ela não tinha certeza se queria saber.

"Porque eu consigo." Ele explicou genuinamente. "Eu posso fazer tudo isso, e desligar todos os sentimentos e remorso ligados aos atos. Não há efeito. É uma forma de sobrevivência, e funcionou muito bem para mim. Eu vivi sem me importar com a vida alheia por 145 anos, e quando eu finalmente começo a me importar de novo, eu recebo pelo menos uma ameaça contra minha vida por dia." Damon terminou com um tom suave. "Não sei se posso chamar isso de irônico."

"Não, não é ironia. É só a vida."

Damon levou uma mão até o rosto de Elena e a assistiu ficar tensa, e aos poucos relaxar. Por que ele se importava tanto com ela? Não era uma escolha, com certeza. Se dependesse dele, Damon gostaria de esquecê-la e sair daquela cidade esquecida por deus. Sua vida era muito mais fácil antes de vir para Mystic Falls; ele não precisava dar explicações e não precisava se refrear. Mas agora era diferente, ele precisava calcular todas as suas ações, pois havia muito mais em jogo do que somente ele e seus objetivos. Havia Elena, e ele não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela.

Damon se perguntou se Elena imaginava o quanto ela significava para ele.

"Não, não é vida." Um dedo dele percorreu a face ruborizada de Elena. "É a minha vida." Damon se afastou alguns passos para evitar de fazer algo sem pensar. "Então, já decidiu se continua a procurar sua mãe?"

"Hmm," Elena balançou a cabeça devagar. "eu não sei, depois da mensagem que ela mandou pra mim..."

"Você quer dizer, o mensageiro? Eu não a ensinei aquilo, acredite."

"Não? Bom, criar impacto é a sua cara..."

Damon deu uma risada torcida, mostrando seu desagrado com a conclusão de Elena. A atmosfera já estava bem mais discontraída, ele percebeu enquanto assistia a Elena arrumar os lençóis de sua cama.  
"Ei Elena," Damon chegou perto dela e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "se quiser ajuda para qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode contar comigo."

Elena se sentiu tocada com a segurança que ele passou naquele momento. "Eu sei..."

Os dois trocaram sorrisos e Damon voltou para perto da janela, e se sentou no parapeito com o vidro aberto. Elena continuou a arrumar a bagunça de seu quarto e quando viu que não havia mais nada para ser colocado no lugar, ela se sentou na cama e relaxou por alguns minutos. Os dois ficaram ali curtindo o silêncio por algum tempo, até que a atenção de Damon foi voltada para Elena novamente pelo som de sua voz. "Sabe, é uma linda música, e eu nunca te agradeci por ter colocado meu nome." Elena tinha a partitura da música que os dois tocaram em mãos e a folheava devagar.

Atentamente, Damon a olhou e assentiu com a cabeça uma vez. "Meu prazer."

A moça sorriu discretamente olhando para as notas. "Quando você a compôs?"

"1889." Damon foi suscinto em palavras; lembrar de épocas tão passadas trazia sentimentos que ele não estava preparado para desenterrar.

"Onde estava em 1889?"

"Itália, Florença." O olhar de Damon que estava perdido nas árvores tocadas pelo vento fora do quarto, foi trazido para a forma sentada na cama de lençóis brancos. "Eu estava em casa."

"Você tem uma casa em Florença?"

"Um mausoléu, mas sim, nós temos." Ele enfatizou a última parte. "Antes de nos mudarmos para a América, nossa família morava em Florença." Ele continuou com a certeza de que não ia ser interrompido. "Quando mudamos para cá, Stefan e eu éramos muito novos."

"Por que se mudaram?"

Damon olhou Elena nos olhos e ela viu uma profundidade que nunca se lembrava de ter visto antes. Levou alguns segundos para ele começar a falar, e nesses segundos de limbo, Elena ponderou se aquele era ou não um assunto delicado para ele. "Quando minha mãe morreu," ele começou com a voz entrecortada. "meu pai decidiu que uma mudança no cenário seria a melhor coisa para nós."

Elena não sabia o que falar a Damon, então disse as únicas palavras que estava acostumada a ouvir. "Sinto muito por sua mãe."

"Não sinta, foi há muito tempo..."

Ela sorriu tristemente com as palavras; aquele era Damon suprimindo sentimentos. Elena nunca deixou de sentir falta de sua mãe e seu pai um dia sequer. "Nunca é tempo suficiente."

Damon entendeu as palavras mais do que ela imaginava. Ele se lembrava pouco de sua mãe, mas as memórias que guardava dela eram os momentos mais preciosos que sua memória humana podia se lembrar. "Valentina." O nome saiu da boca de Damon não mais alto que um sussurro.

Elena sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao ver o quanto doía ao Salvatore mais velho lembrar da imagem materna. "É um lindo nome." Foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar.

Damon a encarou mais uma vez, enquanto notava o dia se tornar noite. "Elena, não precisa fazer isso." Levantou-se do parapeito da janela e andou até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. "Eu sei que você quer que eu me aproxime o máximo de minha humanidade. E eu sei que, perguntar sobre meu passado e ver meu lado bom ajuda nisso, mas sério, não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu não _preciso_ fazer..." Elena declarou solenemente, sentindo-se um pouco frustrada por Damon ter percebido tão rapidamente seus planos. "mas eu _nunca_ vou parar."

Damon encarou suas mãos e viu suas palavras fugirem; levantou-se rapidamente e tentou trazer a atmosfera leve de novo ao ar, que ele lembrou ter durado por alguns cinco segundos. "Então, o que vai fazer hoje?"

"Hmm, encontro duplo com Caroline e Matt." A voz de Elena não soava muito contente.

"Uau, boa sorte com isso."

"Obrigada. E você, algum plano?"

"O de sempre, beber e ser miserável." Ele riu com as próprias palavras por serem tão verdadeiras.

"Ohh, boa sorte para você também. Hmm, eu te chamaria para vir conosco, mas você não tem um par e eu já sei sua resposta mesmo se você tivesse."

"Elena, você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo."

"Duvido."

Os dois riram das trocas de palavras e Damon logo estava perto da janela outra vez."Ei," Damon colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel. "você foi embora antes do sorteio ontem." Ele andou devagar até ela e pousou o papel em uma de suas mãos.

Elena olhou para sua palma e imediatamente reconheceu o canhoto do sorteio do solteiro cobiçado da noite passada. 122, seu número, e logo ao lado do número, seu nome, Elena Gilbert. "Eu fui sorteada?"

"Aparentemente..."

"Só pode ser brincadeira." Ela riu-se, levantando o papel no ar. "Eu nunca ganho nada e isso aqui-"

Damon a cortou. "Ei, se não quiser, tenho certeza que consegue vender para alguém. Tenho muitas fãs nessa cidade."

"Não seja tão convencido, Damon." Ela o encarou satisfeita. "Eu não vou vender, só pelo prazer de ver você planejar um encontro, aposto que não faz isso há décadas."

"Você vai ficar surpresa com minha capacidade." Damon prometeu, andando até a janela. "Nos vemos." Ele disse antes de pular por cima do parapeito e sumir por entre as ruas.

_Mais um erro corrigido. _Damon pensou consigo mesmo; aquilo não poderia se repetir, era inaceitável. Elena era diferente, então ele tinha que tratá-la de forma diferente. Era estupidez ter que ficar se policiando quanto a isso tantas vezes, ele já deveria saber disso. Mas isso tinha que ser deixado de lado por um momento.

Agora o que ele tinha a fazer era contar a Stefan sobre a visita de Pearl, e como todos os vampiros da tumba conseguiram escapar de lá e agora estavam perdidos pelas redondezas da cidade.

"Stefan?" Damon chamou o irmão assim que colocou os pés dentro de casa. Sem obter respostas, ele subiu as escadas para o quarto de Stefan para checar se ele ainda estava em casa. "Stefan? Oh meu deus, irmão, você deveria usar menos colônia. Não fique alarmado se Elena desmaiar ao seu lado com todo o exagero." Damon caçoou do irmão mais novo, colocando uma mão sobre seu nariz.

"Elena gosta, e ela é humana, não vai sentir o cheiro do jeito que você sente."

"Hmm, e porque ela é humana você está presumindo que ela também não possui olfato? Interessante conclusão. Enfim, não é para isso que estou aqui."

"É para o que então? Seja sucinto, pois estou de saída."

Damon suspirou de maneira característica e se dirigiu para a poltrona antiga estacionada em um dos cantos do quarto. "Pearl me fez uma visita hoje."

"O que ela queria?" Stefan se mostrou indiferente.

"Ela queria que eu a informasse de tudo que estava acontecendo no conselho, e quando eu disse não, ela arrancou meus olhos fora."

"Está falando sério?" Stefan se virou imediatamente. "Eu pensei que ela deixaria a cidade, isso é insensato da parte dela."

"Sim, muito bem notado, e quando eu disse isso à ela, ela veio com a história de que as famílias fundadoras tomaram a cidade que eram deles."

"Deles?"

"Eles, sendo os vampiros da tumba." Damon deu um sorriso forçado. "Essa era a outra coisa que ia te dizer; aparentemente o feitiço das pequenas bruxinhas foi um fiasco, e agora temos 27 vampiros à solta perambulando pela cidade."

"Elena..." Foi o primeiro pensamento de Stefan. Agora ela teria que ter mais cuidado ainda.

"Tome cuidado, fique em lugares públicos. Um vampiro pode não parecer muito, mas eles são mais velhos, mais fortes, e provavelmente estão mantendo uma dieta melhor que a sua, Stefan." Damon se levantou e rapidamente deixou o quarto. Fez o caminho para sala de estar e se serviu de uma dose de Bourbon, sentando-se num dos sofás ali colocados em frente a lareira acesa.

Stefan deixou a casa e Damon foi deixado sozinho com seus pensamentos perambulantes. Sua mente estava especificamente lembrando de uma coisa; a conversa que ele tivera com Elena há alguns minutos. Ele falou sobre sua mãe a ela, Damon nunca falava sobre sua mãe para ninguém. Nem mesmo Stefan e nenhum deles via problema nisso, mas talvez Stefan não falasse muito devido ao fato de não lembrar de praticamente nada de sua mãe.

Mas Damon não esquecia de nenhuma memória marcante que teve com ela.

_O garotinho de 5 anos correu pelos jardins da mansão com as mãos escondidas nas costas, pois ali ele guardava um presente que não poderia ser revelado até encontrar seu destinatário. "Mama!" sua voz infantil ecoou entre risadas enquanto requisitava a presença materna. "Mama!"_

"_Sim, querido." A mulher de voz suave que combinava com suas feições meigas saiu pela porta dupla já aberta e se dirigiu às escadas. Sua pele era tão translúcida quanto à do pequeno Damon, seus olhos azuis e em ângulos perfeitos foram passados para seu filho mais velho com tanta precisão que pareciam pertencer à ele bem antes que ela. Os cabelos, no entanto, não eram nada como as lisas e negras madeixas de Damon; mas tomavam um tom castanho claro e ganhavam curvas quando chegavam na altura do meio das costas._

_Para Damon, não havia pessoa mais linda no mundo que sua mãe. "Mama, venha aqui."_

"_Sim." Valentina Salvatore desceu as escadas com elegância e foi até seu filho, olhando-o com ternura._

"_Eu tenho algo para te dar." O pequeno Damon ainda tinhas as mãos nas costas._

"_Mesmo? Eu me pergunto o que seria..." _

"_É isto!" Uma flor lilás bastante simples e não muito rara nos jardins da mansão se revelou em frente a Valentina._

"_Oh, mas esta deve ser a mais bela flor que ganhei em toda minha vida! Muito obrigada, Damon!"_

_A mãe pegou a flor e seu filho e levou-os para dentro. "Agora, eu vou colocar essa linda flor em um vaso." Um vaso simples foi cheio com água e a única planta colocada ali dentro. "Onde você quer que eu coloque?" Ela perguntou suavemente ao filho._

_Damon olhou pela sala e viu todos os lugares possíveis, mas escolheu o único que ele alcançava. "Aqui." Ele levou a mãe até uma mesa na altura da barriga dele, e o vaso foi colocado ali com sorrisos em ambos os rostos._

O vampiro Damon recordou aquele dia dolorosamente. Como ele sentia falta dela. Talvez ter reprimido essas memórias por tanto tempo e agora desenterrá-las tão abruptamente não seria a melhor forma de prosseguir com as coisas. Mas agora ele já não tinha mais controle.

_O pequeno Damon acordou, foi trocado e desceu as escadas para ir até a cozinha; no caminho ele lançou um olhar para o vaso com seu presente depositado na sala de estar, assim como no dia anterior, mas notou algo estranho. Ele se aproximou da mesa e viu uma planta murcha e quase escurecida. "Mamaa!"_

"_Sim, Damon?" Valentina apareceu na sala de estar e foi de encontro a Damon, que segurava o vaso com a planta morta._

"_A planta que eu te dei morreu. Você não gostou dela o suficiente, é por isso que ela morreu?" O garotinho perguntou transtornado, tentando pensar porque a mãe não gostou da flor._

"_Não, Damon, eu gostei muito dela..." ela respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho. "Mas eu preciso te mostrar algo." Mãe pegou o vaso em uma mão e filho em outra e os levou até o jardim em frente à mansão; os dois foram diretamente para o canteiro onde Valentina desconfiou ser o lugar onde Damon coletou a flor._

"_Foi aqui que eu peguei sua flor..." o pequenino falou um pouco encabulado pela confissão. "Você vai colocá-la lá de novo para ela ficar bonita igual as outras flores?" ele apontou para o canteiro florido._

"_Não, Damon, já é tarde demais para essa flor." Ela indicou o vaso. "Mas você vê como as outras estão belas?" Valentina apontou para as flores do canteiro que exuberavam cor e vida. "Você vê como elas estão bem exatamente onde elas estão? Não podemos tirar algo ou alguém de um lugar onde eles se sentem bem somente por capricho, entende querido?"_

"_Mas não foi capricho, foi um presente para te mostrar o quanto eu gosto de você."_

"_Sim, e eu o adorei, mas agora é hora de voltar a flor para seu lugar, para que ela solte sementes e outras plantas igual a ela nasça, de novo. O que acha?"_

"_Tudo bem..."Damon assistiu à sua mãe jogar a flor morta juntamente com a água do vaso de volta ao solo. "E agora? Não posso te dar mais flores?"_

"_Você pode sim, mas se for para mostrar o quanto você gosta de mim, eu prefiro que me dê beijos." Valentina bateu suavemente dois dedos em sua bochecha branca._

_O garotinho sorriu satisfeito e pregou um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe._

Sua mãe o ensinou a amar, mas com o tempo e os acontecimentos que ele trouxe, Damon esqueceu disso. Paixão virou obsessão, admiração virou ressentimento e carinho se perdeu nessas linhas. Valentina colocou tanto esforço para que ele aprendesse a amar, e ele a desgraçou, fazendo exatamente o contrário do que foi ensinado.

"Desculpe-me, mama."

"Damon?" aquela voz o perseguia.

O vampiro virou seu pescoço sem se levantar do sofá que estava. "Elena... Stefan saiu há pouco."

A moça estranhou. "Não, não saiu. Na verdade, nós já voltamos do Grill. Stefan está na garagem mostrando um carro para Matt."

O tempo passou rápido demais. "Ah. E o que faz aqui?"

"Vim atrás de Caroline, você a viu por acaso?" Elena se aproximou do sofá onde Damon estava.

"Não."

Elena estranhou o vampiro mais do que o normal. "Damon, está tudo bem? Com quem você estava falando?"

Damon não repondeu a pergunta, somente a olhou. O sentimento de calor tomou seu corpo somente pelo ato de olhá-la. Era como se sua sensibilidade aumentasse perto de Elena, e todo o resto se tornasse sem importância. Ele assistiu à moça andar devagar e se sentar ao seu lado. O êxtase que ela causava era ultrajante. Damon lembrou do sangue dela descendo sua garganta aquela noite, mas não teve vontade de mordê-la ali. Ele queria mais e menos ao mesmo tempo. Ele queria beijá-la.

Era tão mais claro para ele agora. A paixão não era obsessão, a admiração não era ressentimento, e o carinho estava por todos os lados. Talvez ele estava reaprendendo a amar. Era exatamente isso.

"Damon?" Elena levou uma mão até o braço do vampiro.

E ele sentiu estrelas explodirem dentro dele, era como uma fonte de energia. Damon a olhou de certa forma com transtorno nos olhos; sua mão pousou encima da de Elena e devagar trouxe até seus lábios.

"Obrigado." O vampiro beijou a mão de Elena e logo em seguida a soltou e se levantou de onde estava.

Elena, sem entender nada, se levantou também, mas não o seguiu. "Pelo quê?" sem obter nenhuma resposta senão um sorriso, Elena foi procurar por sua amiga.

_N.A.: Damon e Elena! Aêe... eu sei, eu sei... um pouco calmo demais para o Damon, mais eu quero explorar melhor o passado e esse outro lado dele, afinal, ele não foi um cínico a vida inteira._


	4. É Tudo Por Vingança

_N.A.: Agradecimentos aos que estão acompanhando a fic, especialmente para debbs, Mrs. Masen Cullen e Renesmee Carlie Cullen 500. Obrigada a todas vocês._

Capítulo 4: É Tudo Por Vingança

Stefan fechou a porta da mansão e se encaminhou pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto, mas quando ouviu um barulho de vidro estilhaçando, parou e sentiu Damon ao seu lado quase em um piscar de olhos.

"Você que fez isso?" Damon perguntou suspeito.

Stefan somente balançou a cabeça negativamente e adentrou a sala de estar. Logo que identificou a janela quebrada, ele sentiu um objeto pontiagudo perfurando o meio de sua barriga. Mesmo para um vampiro, a dor era lancinante, e principalmente para Stefan que tinha uma dieta de sangue defasada, a dor chegava a ser humana. Em milésimos de segundos, a atacante de Stefan, uma mulher munida de um estilhaço de vidro, já tinha voado até a parede por conta do tranco recebido de Damon, e tão rapidamente, Damon foi lançado para o outro lado da sala, por outro atacante, desta vez, um homem.

Os irmãos se viram em desvantagem por terem sido pegos de surpresa, mas isso não os abalou. Stefan puxou o caco de vidro de sua barriga e sentiu seu sangue jorrar para fora do machucado, enquanto sentia aos poucos a injúria sarar. Damon se levantou e foi de encontro ao homem, que já deduzira ser um vampiro, e o pegou pelo pescoço enquanto o socava na cara, e ganhava também alguns socos por desatenção e bebedeira.

Stefan se levantou e foi para cima da mulher, mas ela foi mais rápida e e o jogou por cima de uma cadeira, que quebrou com seu peso; ele sentiu algumas lascas feriram sua pele e o deixarem mais fraco, mas assim que ele viu a estaca de madeira que uma das pernas da cadeira formou, não tomou muito tempo para se recuperar, se levantar e atacar sua atacante. A estaca improvisada foi enfiada nas entranhas da vampira e enfiada novamente até encontrar seu caminho para o coração. Assim feito, Stefan a largou no chão, enquanto assistia sua pele tomar um tom acinzentado. Ele olhou para o irmão, mas quando, o viu, já não havia ninguém perto dele. O vampiro que o atacou saiu pela janela quebrada tão rápido quanto o vento.

"Você está bem?" Damon indagou o irmão, enquanto o olhava com urgência.

"Estou... só um corte." Stefan respondeu olhando para os lados, uma mão encima de seu machucado sujo de sangue.

"Então eu imagino que estes sejam os vampiros da tumba mencionados por Pearl." Damon concluiu olhando para a vampira morta no tapete de sua sala.

"Esse era meu palpite." Stefan concluiu. "O que você acha que eles querem?"

"Hmm, não tenho idéia. Mas tenho a impressão que não vai demorar muito para nós descobrirmos."

Stefan suspirou com a verdade que Damon falava. "Vamos nos livrar disso." Ele indicou o corpo perto a seus pés.

* * *

Elena passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Por que vocês não me ligaram ontem? Eu teria vindo."

"Eu sei." Stefan pegou uma de suas mãos. "Mas eu não quero você andando sozinha à noite, especialmente com mais de 20 vampiros soltos pela cidade."

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e apertou a mão de Stefan que ainda a segurava. "E o que vamos fazer?"

"Você" ele enfatizou. "não vai fazer nada. Damon e eu vamos cuidar disso."

"Eu sugiro irmos até a casa de Pearl, derrubar sua porta, matar aquele vampiro que tentou nos matar e ponto final." Damon entrou na sala de estar com seu copo de uísque cheio e sentou-se em um dos sofás de frente a lareira.

"Ah, lógico. E aí o que fazemos com o resto da horda?"

"Improvisamos..."

"É, isso é muito a sua cara..." Elena o olhou descontente.

"Au."

"Ei, vamos parar por aqui. Depois discutimos sobre isso." Stefan se virou para Elena e levou uma mão até seu rosto. "Escuta, eu preciso sair para caçar, o machucado meu deixou fraco..." ele a selou os lábios. "Vai ficar bem aqui?" perguntou se referindo a Damon.

"Eu já encarei pior." Ele falou sarcástica.

"Ei Stefan, eu tenho alguns sacos de O positivo, seu preferido. Não quer?"

"Cale a boca, Damon!" Elena cruzou os braços, indo se sentar no sofá de frente para ele. Ela olhou Stefan sair de casa com preocupação pairando sobre seus pensamentos.

"Desculpaa..."

Elena balançou a cabeça em desaprovação; ela desacreditava de como Damon podia mudar em questão de horas. "Por que que você tem sempre que o provocar com relação a isso?" perguntou a moça.

"Hmpf, está no sangue. Não consigo evitar uma boa risada."

"Meu deus, você consegue ser tão irritante as vezes."

"Elena, você não precisa aturar isso. Você pode ir embora, se quiser. Afinal, eu estou em minha casa."

"Agora você está sendo grosseiro."

"Elena, por favor, eu estou brincando; relaxe um pouco. Por que você é sempre tão séria?" Damon tomou um gole de seu uísque.

"Oh, pelo que eu me lembre, você estava bem sério ontem quando conversamos e você foi se desculpar. Mas eu sei o porquê! Você quer saber?" Ela falou retoricamente. "É porque você estava sóbrio, e por incrível que pareça, você parece um pouco menos estranho sem bebida no seu sangue."

"Uau, obrigado." Ele piscou para ela.

Elena se levantou e foi até ele. Damon não se mexeu por todo o trajeto que ela fazia e assistiu enquanto ela se abaixava até ele e em um movimento sorrateiro e enganador e tirou o copo com bebida das mãos dele. "Ohh, Elena, você sabe que eu posso simplesmente me levantar e pegar outra dose, não sabe?"

"Sim." Elena se virou satisfeita consigo mesma, enquanto jogava o conteúdo dentro da lareira acesa e olhava para ele. "Mas você não vai..."

"O que te faz ter tanta certeza?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Só um palpite."

O copo vazio foi para cima da mesa de centro e ela se sentou devagar ao lado dele, nem muito longe, nem muito perto. "Você está encarando." Damon cantarolou.

Ela sorriu com a frase; Elena estava acostumada a ouvir isso, um hábito que não conseguia mudar. "Damon," Ela o chamou e esperou até que ele a olhasse nos olhos. Quando ele a olhou, a moça continuou. "lembra-se quando fomos para Georgia e você me pediu para esquecer de minha vida por um dia?" ela soava séria e era exatamente esse o rumo que queria que tomasse a conversa.

"Sim." Ele nunca quebrou o contato dos olhos.

"Então eu esqueci minha vida por um dia, porque você me pediu." Ela falou séria. "Agora é minha vez de pedir para você _lembrar_ da sua. Nós precisamos de você sóbrio. Você me deve isso." A palavra _lembrar_ foi enfatizada verbalmente.

Ele suspirou insatisfeito com a verdade e encarou o fogo. "E como eu supostamente faço isso?"

"Você vai descobrir." Ela respondeu mais discontraída.

Elena precisava trazer Damon de volta aos trilhos, especialmente agora com mais vampiros na cidade. Ela não podia deixar que ele se machucasse somente pelo fato de estar na fossa e bêbado quase todo o tempo. Os olhos de Elena pousaram no piano ao canto da sala e seus pensamentos voaram até o assunto que ambos tentavam evitar. "Damon..."

"Elena... não comece..." o vampiro deduziu os pensamentos da humana bem antes dela os falarem.

"Mas eu-"

"Eu sei o que vai perguntar e a resposta é ainda não. Não, eu não vou falar o que aconteceu."

"Mas você-"

"Elena," Damon se virou para ela se inclinou para frente. "esqueça sobre o assunto, que eu prometo quando você não mais mencionar ele, eu te contarei o que aconteceu." Ele sussurrou

"Não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso."

"Sua escolha." Ele voltou para a posição original e encarou o fogo de novo.

"Mas você pelo menos acha que eu toco bem?"

Damon riu-se com insistência de Elena e virou-se para ela com a resposta. "Você tocou muito bem."

Elena viu os olhos do vampiro brilharem de forma única e sorriu. "Muito obrigada."

"_Il piacere è tutto mio_, mia luce."

"Oh, certo. E isso significa?" Elena se riu.

Damon a olhou com o charme Salvatore radiando. "O prazer é todo meu." Mas omitiu a última parte – mia luce: minha luz.

"Oh-ho eu adoro essa língua. As palavras parecem tão apetitosas."

"Não só as palavras, pode acreditar." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha sugestiva.

Elena balançou cabeça com a prepotência auto aclamada de Damon e distraída olhou para o relógio ali na parede. Fazia meia hora desde que Stefan saíra, usualmente ele demorava não mais que 15 minutos. Ela sacou seu celular e discou para o telefone de Stefan.

Direto para caixa postal. "Damon, ligue para Stefan."

"Meu deus, Elena, não seja tão grudenta." Damon respondeu com desdém sem aquiescer ao pedido.

Mas ela sentia algo diferente. "Estou falando sério, ligue para ele."

Damon detectou o fundo de preocupação na voz dela e pegou seu celular, ligando para o irmão logo em seguida. "Caixa postal."

"Damon..."

O vampiro se levantou do sofá e espiou pela janela da sala, sem ser capaz de enxergar nada. "Você," ele começou. "Fique aqui. Eu volto em alguns minutos."

"Aonde vai?"

"Vou procurá-lo nas redondezas. Não saia da casa." Damon respondeu já sem olhá-la, saindo pela porta.

Damon caminhou por entre as árvores e sentiu a chuva cair em torrentes encima dele; ele sabia que estava frio, mas não sentia a falta de calor por completo. Era difícil de enxergar por entre as gotas de água e o som delas batendo no chão não facilitava sua audição para distinguir os sons de outras coisas. O vampiro procurou por qualquer pista do irmão, mas nada encontrou. Andou, andou e andou e quando decidiu que Stefan não estava ali, se virou-se para a mansão novamente. Era inútil continuar ali. Ele andou devagar, olhando para as folhas no chão até que ele viu um pedaço de madeira com sangue no chão; seu instinto foi abaixar e olhar para os lados, havia alguém ali além dele? Aquilo que agora ele tinha em mãos era uma estaca suja de sangue que ele provavelmente não vira nem sentira o cheiro do sangue antes por conta da chuva.

Damon levou o dedo até a mancha vermelha de sangue ali na madeira e levou o sangue até seus lábios. "Definitivamente sangue de vampiro, nada nutritivo."

Então havia duas possibilidades. A primeira de que Stefan atacou algum vampiro enquanto estava caçando e provavelmente estaria de volta à mansão neste momento; e segunda, que Stefan fora atacado enquanto estava caçando. Se esse fosse o caso, ele nem queria pensar nas consequências. Damon se pôs de pé e correu até a mansão para encontrar Elena sem seu Stefan.

"Eu ainda estou tentando ligar no celular dele, mas não consigo falar..." Elena olhou preocupada para Damon todo molhado.

"Ele não estava na floresta." Damon foi suscinto, enquanto se dirigiu até seu quarto para se trocar.

Elena o seguiu sem nem pensar. "Onde ele poderia estar?" ela perguntou transtornada.

Damon tirou sua jaqueta e camisa que foram direto para o chão, ele nem se importava com a presença de Elena ali, mas ela parecia se importar, então se virou para o lado enquanto esperava a resposta, para dar privacidade ao vampiro. Elena teve a estranha sensação de já ter entrado ali antes, ou talvez poderia ser a semelhança com o quarto de Stefan. Havia livros por todos os lados, a única diferença dos dois quartos, é que o de Damon parecia ser menos poluído por móveis e objetos. Havia somente uma cama grande, cortinas enormes e um armário."Eu sei um lugar," Damon falou pegando-a pelo braço. "mas acho que você não vai gostar nada."

Elena se virou e viu Damon já completamente seco, com exceção dos cabelos. "Onde?"

"Junto com os vampiros da tumba."

"O quê?"

"Isso mesmo." Ele completou, saindo do quarto e indo de encontro para a porta de saída da mansão. Elena o seguiu de perto, pronta para ir junto. "Elena, fique aqui. Eu já volto."

"Não, eu vou com você!" Ela argumentou.

"Não, você vai ficar aqui, onde é seguro."

"Eu vou junto, Damon. Não há nada que vai me fazer ficar aqui." Elena saiu da casa e foi correndo pela chuva até o carro de Damon, abriu a porta do lado do passageiro e se sentou, esperando.

"Você consegue ser muito irritante às vezes." Damon falou derrotado quando entrou no carro e deu a partida.

"Está no sangue." Ela repetiu as palavras dita por ele mais cedo.

Os dois fizeram a viagem com nada mais que o barulho da chuva como compainha. O carro deslizava pela estrada irregular para encontrar o caminho da pensão da Senhora Gibbons. Quando estavam se aproximando, Damon parou o carro e desligou o motor. "Por que parou aqui? A pensão é mais para frente."

"O carro vai ficar aqui, junto com você. Não saia em hipótese alguma. Se achar que alguma coisa está estranha, ligue o carro e saia daqui, não espere por mim." Ele falou cada palavra seriamente, e foi explícito para não deixar sala para argumentos.

"Tudo bem." Elena respondeu, sabendo que tentar interferir agora seria uma péssima idéia.

O vampiro saiu do carro e correu até a varanda de entrada da casa. "Pearl, abra essa porta! Pearl, abra agora ou eu derrubo tudo e mato quem estiver em minha frente."

A porta abriu devagar e Damon deu passo para trás, quando viu que não era Pearl ali em sua frente, mas sim o vampiro que tentara o matar na noite passada. "Pearl não está." Ele respondeu com uma voz calma e fingiu estar olhando para chuva, continuando. "Hmm, tempo perfeito. Nem mesmo um raio de sol para atrapalhar."

"Onde está meu irmão?" Damon perguntou sem rodeios.

O vampiro abriu a porta por completo e ficou de lado para dar visão à Damon. Stefan estava ali, suportado por o que ele imaginava serem mais dois vampiros. Ele conseguiu ver duas estacas enfiadas em seu abdome e devagar sua cabeça se levantar, para mostrar lágrimas de dor.

"Você está morto!" Damon falou e sem pensar foi para atacá-lo, mas foi impedido por uma barreira transparente.

"Ow, me desculpe, mas você não foi convidado para entrar. Senhora Gibbons," Ele chamou o nome, e imediatamente uma mulher de seus 50 anos apareceu com mordidas por todo seu corpo e uma palidez anormal. "nunca deixe esse homem mal entrar." Ele a compeliu.

"Eu nunca deixarei ele entrar." Ela repetiu hipnotizada.

O vampiro se virou para Damon novamente, e agora ele podia ver raiva nos olhos dele. "145 anos em uma tumba, morrendo aos poucos só por causa do pequeno romance de Katherine com você e seu irmão. Nas primeiras semanas, você sente seus nervos queimando como fogo. Um tipo de dor que pode deixar a pessoa maluca." ele sorriu afetadamente ao dizer isso. "Bom, eu acho que seu irmão deveria sentir um pouco disso antes de eu matá-lo. Tenha um bom dia." A porta se fechou para um Damon sem ação.

O que ele faria agora? Damon não poderia deixar seu irmão morrer. Ele andou de volta para o carro, tentando pensar em uma solução, mas não encontrou nada. Ele só percebeu que Elena estava ali ao seu lado quando ouviu sua voz. "O que aconteceu? Onde está Stefan?" ela tinha voz afobada.

"O vampiros da tumba o pegaram e eu não consigo entrar na casa." Damon respondeu, olhando para os lados e finalmente virando sua atenção para Elena.

"Por que não?"

"Porque a mulher que é dona da pensão foi hipnotizada para não me deixar entrar." Ele tentou explicar.

"Eu posso entrar..." Ela começou a se mover.

"Você não vai entar." Damon a pegou pelos braços e a segurou no lugar.

"Solte-me, eu vou-"

"Você não vai, Elena!" Damon a segurou mais forte, esperando ela parar de lutar.

Elena parou de se mexer e sentiu Damon relaxar a mão em seu braço. Ela o olhou nos olhos e viu transtorno e irreverência. "O que vamos fazer? Não podemos deixá-lo lá."

"Eu sei."

"Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, Damon."

"Elena," ambas as mãos de Damon foram para o rosto de Elena e ficaram lá por alguns segundos. "eu sei disso. Mas não sei como."

* * *

Stefan não se lembrava de sentir dor tão excruciante quanto aquela. Nem a dor de sua morte humana fora tão dolorida. As estacas que perfuraram seu abdome não estavam mais ali, mas os machucados não saravam, pois o vampiro que estava o torturando, o mesmo que tentara o matar na noite passada, fez questão de jogar um elixir de verbana encima, que também ajudou em deixar sua pele em carne viva.

Ele sentia a verbana das cordas que o amarravam ao teto queimarem seus pulsos e a dor de cada vez que o vampiro a sua frente pegava uma estava e enfiava em sua barriga. "Sabe, todo mundo aqui quer esquecer sobre vingança," ele falava enquanto pegava uma lasca de madeira e riscava o peito de Stefan de fora a fora, só para ouvir seus gritos. "mas eu digo que esse é o único motivo de estarmos aqui."

Stefan prometeu a si mesmo não responder aos insultos, decidiu somente aguardar. Ele não tinha que se desculpar, nem lamentar. O que aconteceu no passado, ele não podia mudar, e nem mudaria se tivesse a chance. O que Stefan tinha em mente agora, era como ele sairia dali.

O vampiro percebeu Stefan devanear, e para chamar sua atenção, deu um safanão em seu rosto. O Salvatore sentiu sangue em sua boca, mas ignorou, pois aquela dor não era nada comparada às outras que estava sentindo.

"Preso em uma tumba por quase 150 anos por sua causa,", o vampiro se abaixou para pegar um balde cheio de um líquido do chão. "tem que haver uma recompensa, não acha?" ele despejou o líquido sobre a cabeça de Stefan e apreciou enquanto a verbana tirava pedaços de pele junto a água; ele sentiu seu corpo covulsionar de dor quando o líquido escorria junto à sua pele.

Stefan conseguia ver as feridas abrindo sobre sua pele e a dor de estar com o corpo esticado por tanto tempo. Sua visão embaçou aos poucos. O vapor que a mistura com verbana liberou sobre sua pele foi inalada por ele inconscientemente e ele viu seus sensos desaparecerem aos poucos, mas não antes de ouvir palavras sussurradas no fundo de seu cérebro. "Eu estou só começando com você, Salvatore."

_A.N.: Próximo capítulo será um pouco sanguinário, gente, só pra avisar._


	5. Ao Resgate

Capítulo 5: Ao Resgate

"Sr. Saltzman, por favor, precisamos de sua ajuda." Elena implorou para o professor, enquanto trocavam olhares no corredor vazio do colégio.

Alaric observou o vampiro e a garota lado a lado e pensou consigo mesmo, quando foi que Elena se envolvera tanto com aquela raça. "Eu não vou ajudar Damon." Alaric apontou um dedo para o mencionado. "Ele me matou."

"Ei, eu só matei você porque você tentou me matar primeiro. Mas olha para você, todo vivo aí..."

"Você não está ajudando, Damon." Elena sussurou para o vampiro, pensando erroneamente que ele pediria desculpas para o professor, não que começasse uma briga infantil.

"Minha resposta é final."

"Por favor, é Stefan que está em perigo." Ela falou pela primeira vez o motivo do pedido. "Os vampiros da tumba o pegaram e estão..."

"Vamos embora, Elena." Damon passou um braço pela cintura dela e começou a andar para a saída do colégio. "Ele não vai nos ajudar."

O professor olhou para a dupla andar devagar pelo corredor e ponderou se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Stefan o ajudou mais de uma vez, mas tinha um irmão que era um cretino, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Mas ninguém pode escolher o irmão que tem. "Tudo bem, eu ajudo." Alaric quase gritou para o casal que estava prestes a virar uma quina.

Os três se olharam. Ainda havia esperança.

Elena sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e voltou de encontro ao professor. "Muito obrigada." Ela o tocou no braço.

"Venham até a minha sala." Ele entrou numa porta a poucos metros dali.

Elena e Damon o seguiram e se acomodaram em cadeiras. "Sr. Saltzman," Ela começou sem hesitação. "Stefan está em uma casa cheia de vampiros, e Damon não consegue entrar porque a dona da casa foi compelida para não convidá-lo. Eu iria, mas..."

"Mas sua vida é muito valiosa." Damon concluiu rapidamente. "Pelo outro lado, você tem esse anelzinho mágico."

"E daí?" O professor ainda não estava totalmente convencido, aparentemente.

"E daí?" Damon perguntou indignado. "Bem, vamos recapitular. Você tentou me matar, não teve sucesso, então eu matei você - eu tenho bastante certeza disso, até vi suas pupilas dilatarem, e aí, de acordo com meu irmão, você voltou dos mortos por causa desse seu anel. Esqueci de alguma coisa?"

Elena observava os dois homens discutirem e percebeu que Alaric estava saindo de si a cada palavra que Damon falava. "Damon, fique quieto. Eu falo."

O vampiro se espantou e ouvir Elena falar com ele daquele jeito. "Tudo bem."

"Sr. Saltzman, só o que precisamos é que você entre na casa e faça com que Damon entre. Só isso. Depois eu ajudo Damon a tirar Stefan de lá."

"Não Elena, você não vai." O vampiro se levantou imediatamente, fazendo com que ela também ficasse em pé.

"Eu vou sim, você distrai os outros vampiros e eu o tiro de lá."

"Elena," Ele a pegou pelos braços. "você não vai."

"Damon, você não entende, é Stefan..."

"Oh, eu entendo. Eu entendo." Ele a olhou nos olhos com seriedade e sarcasmo ao mesmo tempo. "Ele é a razão do seu viver, ele te faz levitar, você o ama com toda sua energia."

"Você pode parar com as piadas por um segundo?" Ela perguntou retoricamente sob as mãos firmes do vampiro.

"Eu não posso te proteger, Elena." Sua voz perdeu todo o tom de sarcasmo. "Você é uma presa muito fácil, eu não vou conseguir me concentrar sabendo que você está dentro de uma casa cheia de vampiros que ficaram 145 anos sem se alimentar."

Olhos da moça marejaram, enquanto ela realizava quão certo Damon estava. Ela não mais discutiu e sentiu seu rosto molhado de lágrimas assim que Damon soltou seus braços. Elena virou o rosto, envergonhada, mas Damon a pegou pelo queixo, fazendo-a se virar para ele. A mão que segurava o rosto dela limpou suas bochechas molhadas. "Você pode dirigir o carro da fuga." Sarcasmo estava lá de novo.

A atenção de Damon e Elena se virou para o riso abafado do professor que assistia à cena curiosamente. Ele tentou disfarçar. "Se vamos fazer isso, então vamos logo."

"Tudo bem." O dupla respondeu.

* * *

"Então, você se lembra do meu nome?" O vampiro olhou para Stefan pendurado no teto pela corda. "Não? Eu imaginava que não se lembraria. Você e seu irmão eram tão cheios de si, que não se importavam com mais nada a não ser vocês mesmos."

"Frederic," Stefan sussurrou. "seu nome é Frederic." Falar fazia com que a dor aumentasse ainda mais, no entanto estava se tornando difícil não se defender das acusações. "E meu irmão e eu não éramos prepotentes." Ele respirou fundo. "Nós só nos apaixonamos pela pessoa errada." Mesmo não percebendo, Stefan falou aquilo mais pra ele mesmo do que para Frederic.

Frederic observou-o e insatisfeito deixou o porão. Subiu as escadas vagarosamente até chegar ao térreo. Ele andou desatento pelos cômodos da casa e parou em frente a sala de jogos, onde estava a horda que saíra junto a ele de dentro daquela tumba maldita. Frederic nem mesmo sabia porque não os matavam todos. Eram vermes e uma perda de espaço; vergonha para a própria raça, mas assim que ele terminasse seu serviço com os Salvatores, ele sairia de Mystic Falls, a cidade não resguardava mais nada para ele. Apesar de estar engolindo desaforos e fingir estar participando do mirabolante plano de vingança dos outros vermes nesse momento, ele não mais ia fazê-lo daqui para frente, hoje tudo acabaria. Mataria o Salvatore que estava preso em seu porão e depois mataria o seu irmão, missão que não seria difícil, já que de acordo com suas observações, o mais velho dos Salvatores sempre estava bêbado, adicionado do fato de que também era mais novo.

Frederic ouviu passos vindo da varanda e em seguida batidas na porta. Sem hesitar foi atender. "Posso ajudar?" Frederic fingiu falsa educação para o homem ali em sua frente, afinal, ele poderia tornar-se uma refeição em potencial.

"Olá, desculpe a intromissão, mas meu carro quebrou aqui perto e meu celular não pega no meio dessa mata, queria saber se você pode me deixar usar seu telefone."

Frederic observou atentamente e não lembrou do rosto do homem de nenhum lugar. Era provavelmente um proletariado da cidade dizendo a verdade, uma pena para ele, pois sangue era sangue, sem classe social. Mas melhor pensando, até as pessoas mais normais dessa cidade bebiam verbana no café da manhã; então ele seria a refeição de outra pessoa e não dele. "Claro que pode," Frederic não o convidou para entrar, somente abriu caminho, e assistiu-o entrar na casa sem problemas. "Brad, mostre-o o telefone." Ele completou a sentença de ambos. Frederic foi até a sala de jogos, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras postas ali e relaxou com a música.

Alaric Saltzman seguiu o vampiro que atendia pelo nome Brad observando todo o caminho até a cozinha, onde se encontrava o telefone. Ele sabia que estava encrencado só pelo fato de estar ali, portanto sacou a pequena estaca de madeira do seu bolso para caso de emergências.

Brad indicou o aparelho no canto da cozinha e se afastou alguns passos; o professor notou que estavam somente os dois ali na cozinha, mas ouvia uma voz feminina vinda de um cômodo ali do lado, voz aquela que ele esperava que fosse da anfitriã.

"Obrigado." Alaric se virou, mas assim que percebeu o vampiro investir em sua direção, ele se virou novamente e a estaca uma vez encoberta já estava cravada no coração de Brad. Ele viu a pele vampiresca da criatura ganhar um tom azulado com veias protuberantes e devagar, o colocou no chão.

Sorrateiramente, Alaric fechou a porta que dava para o corredor e ligou as torneiras próximas à ele, para mascarar os sons. Andou com passos leves até a voz feminina que ouviu e devagar encontrou o cômodo onde ela estava. A porta estava aberta, então antes de ela se tornar ciente da presença de Alaric ali, ele a observou por alguns segundos com desgosto no olhar. Seu corpo estava coberto de mordidas, sua pele tinha uma palidez doentia e seus olhos estavam sem o brilho de nenhuma cosciência, apesar de que estivesse dobrando roupas e sorrindo. Alaric sentiu pena por ela, pois ela só estava no lugar errado e na hora errada.

Ele se aproximou e a pegou pelo braço; não houve nenhum protesto, aparentemente ela estava acostumada a receber ordens.

"Venha aqui..." Ele sussurrou.

"Tudo bem."

O professor abriu a porta dos fundos para encontrar Damon todo molhado pela chuva. "Convide-o para entrar."

"E-eu não posso." Ela gaguejou, olhando para Damon.

Damon já impaciente, fez sinal com a mão. "Traga-a para fora da casa."

Alaric obedeceu, enquanto olhava para trás, torcendo para que ninguém os encontrasse. "Sra. Gibbons," ele a compeliu, "há mais alguém que é dono dessa casa ou que vai receber a casa de herança?"

"N-não, só eu mesmo." Sua voz era quase um sussurro sob o barulho da chuva.

_Snap! _

A atenção do professor imediatamente se voltou para Damon, assim que ele viu o corpo límpido da dona da casa bater no chão com um barulho morto. "Ela era humana! Você não precisava matá-la." Alaric o repudiou em sussurros.

"Eu não me importo." Os olhos do vampiro estavam frios, e ele adentrou na casa com ar triumfante e uma sacola cheia de armas. "E você saia daqui, se quer continuar vivo."

"Eu vou ajudar Stefan." Alaric pisou firme.

Damon perdeu a concentração por alguns segundos para olhar para ele. "Eu não vou proteger você."

"Se eu preciso te lembrar, são as minhas armas que você está carregando aí." Alaric apontou para a mão do vampiro que carregava a sacola.

Damon pareceu surpreso e colocou a sacola no chão, tirando apenas uma estaca de madeira e um dardo de verbana. "Fique à vontade."

Alaric foi rápido em se equipar e em alguns minutos já tinha tudo que precisava em mãos, armas, estacas e dardos. A dupla andou sorrateiramente pelos cômodos vazios, esperando encontrar Stefan a qualquer momento, mas isso não aconteceu, pelo contrário, eles foram surpreendidos pelos silêncio e vazio.

Damon pareceu suspeitar de algo, mas não desmonstrou, ele continuou andando devagar até chegar a porta do corredor principal. Abriu a porta devagar e sem barulho e andou para encontrar todos os cômodos vazios. O vampiro sentiu seu parceiro congelar no lugar. "Tem alguma coisa errada..." Alaric sussurrou.

"Eu percebi..." Damon respondeu se virando.

Em frações de segundo, Damon contou o equivalente a 8 vampiros se aproximarem por portas, janelas, e quaisquer vãos disponível da casa. Damon sentiu seus músculos incharem, suas pupilas dilatarem, seus dentes ficarem protuberantes; ele estava pronto para a caça.

Em velocidade anormal, os ataques começaram de ambos os lados, ele sentia mordidas em seus braços e mãos fortes segurando suas pernas, mas em resposta a esse ataques piedosos, Damon esquecia de sua humanidade e enfiava a estaca que tão firmemente segurava em mãos nos corações de seus atacantes. Ele não parava, enquanto observava os corpos lentamente empilhando ao seu redor. O gosto de sangue de vampiro vinha até sua boca às vezes, mas ele não sabia dizer se era seu próprio ou não. A batalha, quanto mais sanguinária ficava, mas adrenalina fornecia para ele continuar. Damon conseguiu prever todos os movimentos de seus atacantes, conseguia quebrar todos os ossos que quisesse e conseguia dilacerar qualquer corpo que viesse ao seu encontro.

O vampiro parou por alguns segundos para checar o professor, mas viu que Alaric não precisava de ajuda e que não da mesma forma, mas com quase o mesmo resultado, ele também estava empilhando corpos. Damon voltou aos ataques, pensando como era fácil matar aqueles seres; talvez fosse a raiva o combustível tão eficaz, ou quem sabe sua própria natureza. Seus golpes eram tão rápidos quanto seus pensamentos; ele tirava pedaços de pescoços na boca, arrancava corações de seus lugares, amassava crânios entre as mãos com a mesma facilidade que quebrava um ovo entre os dedos. Ele não entendia como esses vampiros podiam ser mais velhos que ele, pois eles eram extremamente estúpidos e destreinados. Talvez fosse por conta do isolamento durante 145 anos ou a falta de motivação.

Damon parou quando sentiu algo bater em suas costas. Quando virou, ele viu que era Alaric sendo mordido por outro vampiro. Damon facilmente torceu o pescoço do vampiro até que não houvessem mais ossos sãos ligando seu pescoço a sua coluna e o jogou no chão; andou até ele e a estaca que ainda segurava em mãos perfurou seu coração e o assistiu morrer de vez.

Damon se acalmou relaxando os ombros assim que viu que não havia mais vampiros a não ser ele ali na sala e seguiu para ajudar Alaric. "Está bem?"

Alaric se pôs de pé com alguma dificuldade e pegou suas armas caídas no chão. "Sim, algumas mordidas nos braços e pernas, mas vou ficar bem." Ele olhou para o anel por alguns instantes. "O anel me ajuda a sarar mais rápido."

Damon balançou a cabeça compreendendo e fez um movimento com a mão. "Venha. Não encontramos Stefan ainda."

"Ok."

A dupla vasculhou a casa por mais um tempo sem mais nada encontrar, e quando Damon já estava quase entregando os pontos, ele viu uma porta embaixo da escada. A porta não estava trancada, então ele deslizou para dentro e desceu escadas para um cômodo pobremente iluminado. Esperando seus olhos se acostumarem com a pouca luz, ele viu cordas, estacas ensanguentadas, facas e pedaços de vidro sujos de sangue e o inconfundível cheiro de Verbana. "Stefan estava aqui." Damon andou mais um pouco para frente. "Onde esses desgraçados o levaram?" Ele gritou em protesto.

O vampiro subiu as escadas de novo e foi de encontro a porta de entrada, abrindo-a. O vento que estava lá fora levou parte do cheiro de sangue que estava empregnado em sua roupa embora, então ele deu mais um passo, para tentar distinguir os sons. A chuva já parara e a noite já havia aclamado o céu. Damon ouviu galhos quebrando, e folhas sendo amassadas, passos. Seus olhos estreitaram quando viram a horda que aproximava a casa, pelo menos mais 10 vampiros vinham de encontro a ele e o professor. "Quantos daqueles dardos você tem ainda?"

"Um"

"Hmm," Damon lamentou. "não vai ser suficiente."

* * *

Frederic arrastou Stefan pelo braço para fora da casa. Não havia chances do Salvatore reagir na situação que ele se encontrava ali. Havia muita verbana ainda na superfície de sua pele, e com o tanto de sangue que ele perdera, o único problema que ele podia causar era a fadiga de seu carregador.

O vampiro até ponderou matar o Salvatore mais novo e deixar como uma supresa para Damon lá dentro da casa, mas não, ele queria melhor. Ele queria usar Stefan como isca e então matar os dois, ah a ganância. Ele sabia que Damon não morreria tão facilmente e que com a capacidade de contra ataque daquele bando de inúteis, a chance de ele sobreviver para resgatar seu querido irmãozinho era grande.

Frederic andou pela mata se afastando o máximo que conseguiu da casa, pois seu plano não era mais voltar, mas sim, acabar com isso e começar uma vida nova em outro lugar, então o que ele não precisava naquele momento era dar de cara com Pearl. Ele andou, e andou até encontrar um borrão azul entre a escuridão. Era aquilo um carro?

Frederic soltou Stefan no chão e andou até o carro estacionado ali. O carro deveria ser daquele humano que pediu o telefonema. Bom, pelo menos aquele, ele tinha certeza que estava morto. A atenção do vampiro que estudava o carro se voltou para o vampiro jogado no chão. Ele começara a se mexer. "Acordando, não é mesmo?"

"Argh-hmm..."

Ele sabia que Stefan estava sentido dor; que suas entranhas estavam queimando, que seu cérebro não estava pensando corretamente, ele já passara por tudo aquilo. Então tudo que pode fazer foi rir. Rir da dor que uma vez ele já sentiu e que hoje ele estava causando. O vampiro pegou Stefan pelo pescoço e o levantou sem muito esforço, apoiando-o em uma árvore ali perto. "Isso não chega perto a dor que eu senti, Salvatore." Frederic coletou um galho da árvore e enterrou no meio de suas entranhas.

"Nããão!"

Elena segurou fortemente em mãos o dardo de verbana que esvaziara nas costas do vampiro que estava machucando Stefan. Ela sentia suas pernas tremerem sob seu corpo e sua visão embaçar pela adrenalina, só depois da realização que Elena conseguiu se abaixar para socorrer Stefan. "Stefan, Stefan," ela chamou inutilmente, ele parecia morto por todas as intenções e propósitos. "Stefan, acorde por favor. A gente precisa sair daqui."

Ela o chacoalhou e deu tapas em sua face, nada com efeito. Ela sentiu o cheiro de verbana na pele do vampiro e imediatamente soube o que fazer, sentindo-se estupida por não fazê-lo antes. Elena coletou o dardo com a ponta afiada e riscou seu pulso. O sangue cascateou levemente dali e ela imediatamente direcionou seu braço na boca de seu namorado. "Isso, muito bem..." ela o felicitou quando viu a garganta de Stefan se mover.

"Morda meu punho." Elena sussurrou no ouvido de Stefan e sem hesitação, ele segurou o braço dela com força de aço e cravou seus dentes na carne fina de seu punho.

A excruciante dor que chegou ao seu cérebro a pegou de surpresa, pois sempre ouvira que uma mordida de vampiro não precisava necessariamente doer. A semelhança com uma mordida de cachorro ou até de um urso não era nada exagerada. Aparentemente somente o uso dos incisivos pontiagudos não eram suficientes para aquela situação. Ela queria gritar, mas sabia que não podia. Então Elena tentou devanear sua mente até que a dor passasse. Ela pensou em sua infância, e Stefan bebia, ela pensou em suas viagens pelo país, e Stefan bebia, ela pensou... não havia mais nada para pensar. Stefan tinha que parar, pois Elena começava a ficar grogue.

A moça puxou seu braço para si e com algum protesto, Stefan o soltou. A tontura e a visão embaçada foram ignoradas por Elena no presente momento, tudo que ela precisava saber era se Stefan estava bem. Ela se curvou para cima dele, mas no mesmo instante que o movimento foi feito para frente, ela foi puxada para trás por mãos de ferro e colocada de pé. O segundo que levou para ela abrir a boca e gritar foi o mesmo segundo que ela sentiu dentes afiados perfurarem seu pescoço e a mesma dor excruciante tomar seu corpo novamente.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

_N.A.: Espero não ter sido tão chato para vocês! Mas prometo recompensar com o combo Delena que virá a seguir._


	6. Duas Vezes

Capítulo 6: Duas Vezes

O cérebro de Damon estava em uma corrida para decidir o que fazer a cada momento que ele ouvia os passos mais próximos. Sem mais opções, ele olhou para Alaric e percebeu que o professor já o olhava, procurando respostas, há muito tempo.

Os passos estavam muito próximos agora, Damon sentiu seu corpo se preparar para a luta novamente.

"Não." A porta se abriu e imediatamente aquela voz foi reconhecida.

"Pearl?"

"Damon..." a vampira elegante olhou para o corredor da casa que estava habitando e um olhar furioso pousou sobre o vampiro e o humano que se destacavam em meio aos corpos mutilados e sangue. "que diabos você fez aqui?" sua voz era baixa e perigosa.

Mas não tão perigosa quanto a resposta. "O que eu fiz?" Damon deu um passo em direção a Pearl, sem sem importar em pisar nos corpos. "Sua horda de vampiros passou o dia torturando meu irmão, que aliás, eu ainda não encontrei, e se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, eu volto aqui e termino o que comecei."

A vampira se sentiu envergonhada, mas fez de tudo para encobrir o sentimento. "O responsável por isso será punido." Pear falou em um pedido de desculpas.

"Você vai até minha casa me ameaçar e forçar minha colaboração, mas só pra deixar claro, ameaças de alguém que não tem controle nem respeito da sua tão chamada família não são só vazias, mas são insignificantes." O vampiro sujo de sangue saiu da casa acompanhado do professor.

Ambos andaram dentre as árvores da mata escura em silêncio. Damon não sabia mais o que fazer para encontrar Stefan. O que ele deduziu até aquele momento era que o mesmo vampiro que entrou na mansão para tentar matá-los e também o sequestrou, agora o tirou da casa; não era um ataque em grupo, era algo pessoal. Mas para onde ele poderia tê-lo levado? Damon não fazia idéia, e isso o enlouquecia.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

Um grito curto foi ouvido de muito perto e Damon reconheceria aquele timbre em meio a um milhão. "Elena..." Ele percorreu alguns metros e viu a cena que ficaria tatuada em sua mente para sempre. Elena, sem vida, estava jogada no chão, enquanto Stefan lutava o mesmo vampiro que Damon suspeitou ter planejado tudo que estava acontecendo ali, Frederic, ele se lembrava dele agora.

Ele correu para dilacerar o maldito, mas Stefan o impediu somente com os olhos. "Tire Elena daqui. Eu cuido dele." Sua voz saiu irregular e macabra e tudo que Damon conseguiu fazer, foi obedecer. Havia algo diferente em Stefan, ele percebeu somente olhando o irmão mais novo.

Damon pegou Elena nos braços e viu sangue em sua roupa; logo que chegou no carro com ela nos braços, ele viu Alaric no seu encalço abrindo a porta, ele acabara de chegar na cena. "Estamos indo." Damon informou, assim que depositou Elena no banco traseiro.

"Mas e Stefan..."

"Stefan resolve isso. Agora quem precisa de ajuda é Elena." Damon entrou no carro e o ligou. "Você pode ficar." Damon completou.

Em um piscar de olhos, Alaric estava sentado no banco do passageiro e Stefan e Frederic haviam sumido na escuridão. Damon alcançou a estrada em pouco tempo e logo o silêncio que pairava ali, parecia estranho para os ouvidos dos ocupantes do carro. "Tem certeza que Stefan vai ficar bem?" Alaric insistiu.

"Se eu tivesse alguma dúvida, não teria o deixado lá sozinho." Damon respondeu mal humorado.

Damon não levou mais do que 2 minutos para alcançar a cidade e deixar Alaric sob protestos na primeira esquina iluminada que ele encontrou. A viagem até a mansão foi quase tão rápida e cantando os pneus, ele estacionou desatentamente, saindo do carro em seguida. Damon escancarou a porta traseira e logo tinha Elena nos braços novamente.

Ele entrou na mansão e a depositou no sofá que tantas vezes ela se sentara, e que uma vez ele já a deitara pelos mesmo motivos, as memórias não paravam de vir a sua mente. Damon rasgou a blusa de Elena, deixando exposto o ferimento em seu pescoço. Era uma mordida grotesca, feita para machucar, não somente para se alimentar. Ele viu o machucado em carne viva e sentiu seu peito doer. O vampiro ainda podia sentir ela respirando e ouvir seu coração batendo lentamente.

Damon arregaçou a manga de sua blusa toda suja de sangue e mordeu seu punho, colocando o corte ensanguentado delicadamente nos lábios de Elena. Ele a sentiu protestar, mas com alguns segundos, o sangue antes em suas veias, agora descia pela garganta dela livremente. Ela bebeu graciosamente até o corte se fechar. Damon sentiu as veias de seus olhos saltarem e sua garganta raspar, talvez ele estava muito fraco para doar seu sangue, mas não conseguia negar, não para ela. Ele a pegou nos braços novamente e a levou até seu quarto, encostando a porta ao passar; posou-a em sua cama e olhou seus machucados novamente. Ela ainda perdia sangue.

Instintivamente, Damon levou os lábios até o pescoço de Elena e lambeu o sangue que cobria o machucado, sentindo pela segunda vez, o frenesi que era sentir o gosto de seu sangue. O vampiro conteve-se e mordendo o próprio lábio, sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue e deixou que algumas gotas pingassem ali para mais rápida cicatrização.

Damon a contemplou por mais alguns minutos e finalmente quando decidiu que sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos haviam voltado ao normal, foi até seu banheiro para tomar um banho. O banho foi rápido, pois não queria deixá-la nem por um minuto sozinha se pudesse, então ainda de toalha e cabelos ensopados, voltou para o quarto. Ele a checou de novo, e viu que ela não havia mudado de posição. Damon se enxugou e se trocou, satisfeito por estar livre de todo aquele sangue de vampiro que estava empregnado em seu corpo.

Assim que ele começou a colocar as roupas, Elena se mexeu na cama. "Oh-h..."

"Elena? Damon terminou de se trocar e imediatamente foi para o seu lado. "Elena? Consegue falar?"

O rosto da moça se contorceu em o que ele imaginou ser dor e lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos fechados dela. Ele levou a mão até o rosto de Elena, para mostrar conforto, mas Damon sabia que aquilo não mudaria nem ajudaria nada. Ele olhou para o machucado do pescoço e notou que havia parado de sangrar, mas não havia muito progresso no quesito cicatrização. Ela estava bem mais fraca do que ele imaginava.

Uma mão de Elena alcançou o braço dele; Damon olhou para o braço dela e viu a manga da blusa suja de sangue; imediatamente rasgou o tecido para mostrar a pele machucada da moça. Havia outra mordida ali, não tão violentada quanto a do pescoço, mas ainda assim profunda. Ele levou o pulso de Elena até sua boca e limpou o sangue da machucado com seus lábios, e mais uma vez, mordeu o próprio braço, deixando gotas de seu sangue cair encima do machucado. Feito isso, Damon procurou por mais machucados pelo corpo de Elena e respirou aliviado quando não encontrou mais nenhum, ele olhou o rosto dela novamente e viu sua palidez aumentar com o tempo.

"Elena," ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Elena, por favor, fale comigo." Damon não obteve resposta, então de novo, ele mordeu seu próprio punho. A última mordida já havia cicatrizado, mas a pele naquela área ainda estava fina, deixando-a mais fácil de perfurar. O sangue que brotava em sua pele foi diretamente para os lábios de Elena, e Damon se certificou de que ela bebesse o quanto quisesse. Nem por um momento ele pensou em retirar seu braço dali. Ela bebeu e bebeu até Damon sentir sua visão embaçar; bebeu até Damon desmaiar ao seu lado e não mais levantar.

* * *

Stefan olhou para o vampiro morto aos seus pés, sem um pedaço de seu pescoço e com uma estaca atravessando seu coração de fora a fora. Ele queria torturar aquele verme por toda a dor que ele o fizera passar, mas matá-lo foi quase tão gratificante, ele concluiu. O vampiro andou pela escuridão em direção a cidade e pensou em sua amada Elena. Hoje ela arriscou sua vida por ele, e ele não podia estar mais grato. A lembrança da moça trouxe ardência em sua garganta e uma eletrização em seu cérebro. Agora ele se lembrava do gosto de seu sangue, ou melhor dizendo, o gosto de sangue humano, algo que ele se privou por muito tempo.

Stefan sentia seus músculos protestando, seus orgãos revivendo e seu cérebro se ajustando às mudanças. Ele conseguia ouvir tudo melhor, e sentir o cheiro de tudo ao seu redor, era como uma overdose de sensações que ele tomava com deleite. Aquilo era tudo o que precisava. E sim, ele precisava, mais e mais, a cada minuto. E Elena? Ele também precisava de Elena. Mas o sentimento que associava a ela agora, parecia contorcido, e mesmo em meio a toda aquela excitação, ele sabia que estava errado pensar nela do jeito que ele estava pensando.

O Salvatore mais novo queria vê-la, beijá-la, mas antes de tudo queria saborear o seu sangue viscoso. Sentir aquele líquido maravilhoso descer maliciosamente por sua garganta ardente. Assim que o pensamento foi concluído, Stefan sentiu as veias ao redor de seus olhos se fazerem protuberantes. A sede estava consumindo-o.

Stefan alcançou a cidade em pouco tempo, e andou pelas ruas ainda não completamente vazias. Ele reconheceu algumas pessoas, mas decidiu ignorá-las para o bem delas, o cheiro de sangue agora era muito mais forte e cativante do que no dia anterior. Ele não entendia como conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem beber esse elixir. Assim que ficou fora do alcance dos olhos dos humanos, Stefan correu com velocidade mais que normal até a mansão; ao chegar, ele notou o carro de Damon estacionado de qualquer jeito e entrou na casa sem mais.

Stefan seguiu o rastro do cheiro de sangue e isso o levou até o quarto do irmão. Ele abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e adentrou o quarto para presenciar uma cena nada agradável para seus olhos.

Elena e Damon estavam ambos deitados lado a lado na cama do irmão mais velho. Um braço de Damon estava colocado preguiçosamente sobre a forma de Elena, e ela segurava dito braço com naturalidade. Os dois pareciam confortáveis com a proximidade, mas aquilo só deixava Stefan mais doente ainda. A vontade que ele tinha de enfiar uma estaca no meio do peito do irmão nunca foi maior. Ele se aproximou mais e viu que os lábios de Elena estavam sujos de sangue; deduziu que provavelmente Damon a fez beber de seu sangue. Aquilo era injusto! Ela deveria beber de seu sangue e não de Damon!

Estava tudo errado e a cada momento que se passava, Stefan sentia a ira crescer dentro de si. Ele se aproximou mais para ver que Elena estava com a camiseta rasgada, deixando à mostra seus seios cobertos pelo sutiã bonito. Seu pescoço que fora dilacerado estava com a aparência um pouco melhor do que ele se lembrava, mas remarcou para si mesmo que logo sararia por conta do sangue fornecido por Damon.

Nem Elena muito menos Damon sequer se mexeram com a presença de Stefan. Ele se sentia mutilado por dentro. E seus machucados sentimentais era acompanhados pela sede que só crescia. Ele olhou para Elena deitada ali mais uma vez e sentiu suas presas crescerem. A sede estava ficando incontrolável e antes de se ferir mais ainda com a visão de sua namorada deitada na mesma cama que seu irmão, Stefan saiu dali para se alimentar.

* * *

Elena acordou assustada e sem ar e se sentou de sopetão. Olhou para os lados e se viu num quarto familiar, olhou para a cama de lençóis pretos que estava deitada há poucos segundos e reconheceu de qual pessoa era aquele quarto.

"Damon..." foi instantâneo. Tudo que acontecera aquela noite a atingiu. A ida até a casa dos vampiros, Stefan bebendo seu sangue, a dor, a escuridão, novamente a dor. Ela levou uma mão até seu pescoço e sentiu um machucado ainda sensível ao toque.

"Eu não mexeria aí, se fosse você."

Aquela voz era tão confortável ao seu ouvido. "Damon." Elena sussurrou o nome do vampiro que havia entrado no quarto, ela reparou que seu rosto parecia estar se recuperando de uma palidez excessiva. E aquele rosto era dolorosamente lindo e ele se sentia tão necessitada dele. Cada passo que ele dava em direção a ela, era uma explosão dentro dela. Todo de preto, ele estendeu a mão para Elena e a reação dela não foi outra senão levar seus dedos de encontro aos dele. Quando ela sentiu a pele dele entrar em contato com a sua própria, sua reação foi extasiática. Ela lembrava de tudo.

Aquilo já acontecera uma vez, ela já sentira daquela forma. Já sentira aquela necessidade de proximidade, já esteve na mesma posição que estava agora, e com a mesma pessoa. Seus dedos entrelaçaram com os dedos de Damon, e quando ele se sentou na cama ao seu lado, ela foi a primeira a falar. "Eu me lembro..." Elena fez questão de olhá-lo nos olhos, por mais que a atrapalhasse em sua concentração. "me lembro de tudo."

Pacientemente, Damon cobriu ambas as mãos dela com as suas e falou em um quase sussurro. "Eu sei que passou por muito essa noite, mas eu preciso que você descanse-"

"Não, Damon, não estou falando de hoje, estou falando que eu me lembro da noite que você me compeliu para esquecer."

Damon caiu em silêncio ao ouvir aquelas palavras e a olhou suspeitosamente. "Não é...-"

"Eu deixei você beber do meu sangue," ela olhava para os olhos dele enquanto relembrava os eventos "e você bebeu... e bebeu, e bebeu tanto que teve que me dar seu sangue." Ela terminou, dando um pequeno aperto na mão que a segurava. Ela só conseguia se lembrar de energias saudáveis daquela noite; a forma como ele a tratou, ela se lembrou, era a forma mais passional possível. Ele não teve medo de machucá-la quando bebeu seu sangue e não hesitou em dar o seu para fazê-la melhor depois de tudo. A intimidade do toque que eles dividiram, a necessidade de estarem perto um do outro fazia dele, naquela noite, o perfeito amante, Elena concluiu.

Mas porque o que ela sentia agora não era como aquela noite? Ela não tinha a necessidade no mesmo nível de estar perto dele, apesar de sentir vestígios. Ela não se lembrava de ter sentiido de novo o prazer extasiático que sentiu quando bebeu o sangue dele pela primeira vez. Mas mesmo não sabendo as respostas, Elena tinha medo de perguntar. Talvez seria melhor não saber como se embriagar de Damon de novo.

Damon não quebrou o contato dos olhos, e de certa forma estava aliviado por ela ter se lembrado daquela noite que pairava em seus sonhos desde então. Ele não sabia o que dizer e sabia também que desculpas não eram necessárias. Não por enquanto. O estado de aceitação que ela se encontrava era normal por conta da quantidade de sangue de vampiro que havia ingerido. Assim que todo o sangue dele saísse de dentro dela, Damon tinha certeza que qualquer vestígio dos sentimentos que ela estava tendo, sumiria.

Elena tirou suas mãos das dele e tocou seu rosto. Damon imediatamente se levantou da cama, ela não tinha idéia de como era difícil para Damon negar aquilo, mas ele estava vendo além, estava vendo o quão difícil seria quando tudo aquilo passasse. "Stefan passou por aqui,"ele falou, passando uma mão em seus próprios cabelos. "ele se trocou e foi embora. Não sei para onde, tentei ligá-lo, mas ele não atendeu."

A menção do nome de seu namorado despertou um sentimento doloroso. "Você acha que ele está bem?" Elena começou a se levantar, mas viu que não se sentia completamente recuperada e antes de Damon a acudir, ela já havia sentado na cama novamente.

Mais próximo, o vampiro respondeu. "Acredito que sim." Mais do que bem, ele pensou, considerando que ele bebeu quase todo o estoque de sangue.

"Você não o ouviu chegar? Como pode não saber se ele está bem?" a preocupação a tomou.

"Não, eu não ouvi. Eu estava... estava muito, ah, debilitado." Damon gaguejou.

"Você está machucado?"

"Não. Não importa agora."

"Claro que importa." Elena se levantou da cama decidida.

"Não, isso não é da sua conta."

"Damon, diga-me por que você estava debilitado!"

"Isso não vai mudar nada agora." Ele estava ficando impaciente com a insistência de Elena.

"Diga-me."

"Eu te dei muito sangue e desmaiei." Ele terminou insatisfeito.

Elena perdeu a feição teimosa e vestiu olhos preocupados e rosto surpreso. Ela foi pega inesperadamente pelo ato do homem à sua frente. Lógico que Elena sabia que Damon se importava muito com ela, mas ela não imaginava que ele se machucaria tão abertamente para salvar sua vida. De certa forma, ela não se sentia merecedora.

"Você parece surpresa..." Damon remarcou. "não deveria."

"Ma-mas você se machucou por minha causa," Elena atropelou as palavras e se aproximou dele. "e-eu... você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, já me recuperei." Ele a confortou.

"Hmm, tudo bem, hmm, então eu acho que eu deveria ir embora... e obrigada." Elena não se sentia muito bem com o fato de ter machucado Damon.

"Não, não, não." Damon a impediu de sair do quarto, passando um braço em sua frente. "Você não pode ir embora com esse machucado aberto." Ele apontou para o pescoço dela.

"Por que não? Eu me sinto bem..." Ela respondeu.

Damon a pegou pelo braço e atravessou o quarto, chegando no que Elena imaginava ser o banheiro. "Eu sei disso, mas acredito que Tia Jenna não se sentiria nada bem em ver um pedaço de sua garganta faltando."

"Nossa Damon, você sempre escolhe as palavras certas." Elena falou sarcasticamente, olhando o interior do banheiro espaçoso. Ela viu uma ducha enorme e uma banheira muito convidativa; as luzes neutras dava ao ambiente um ar confortável, então Elena imediatamente obedeceu às ordens do vampiro antes mesmo dele as verbalizarem.

Sem nem olhar para trás, Elena fechou a porta do banheiro em suas costas e andou até o espelho. Deus, ela estava suja! Sangue por toda sua roupa rasgada; ela nem sabia se o sangue era somente seu ou não. E toda aquela seminudez? Como ela não percebera antes que estava quase sem roupa? Deus...

Elena se despiu e imediatamente descartou suas roupas; realmente as descartou, pois não havia mais uso para elas. Ligou o chuveiro e ficou impressionada com a quantidade de água que cascateou, parecia uma mini cachoeira. Ela tomou uma ducha relaxante e usou o tempo para abstrair alguns problemas de sua mente.

Ela se sentia tão confusa e em conflito. Mas que droga, porque ela não podia ter uma vida normal, só para variar. Elena xingou quando a água pegou em seus machucados recentes, sentindo a ardência no contato. Ela olhou para seu punho e lembrou da dor que sentiu quando Stefan cravou seus dentes ali. Ela nunca mais queria sentir aquilo em toda sua vida. Mas então ela lembrou de Damon a mordendo. Elena se lembrou de uma pequena dor, mas depois, só sentiu... prazer. Ela parou de pensar. Aquilo estava errado, ela estava com Stefan não Damon. Então porque só conseguia pensar nas coisas boas que Damon fizera ? O sangue... o sangue dele, ela se lembrou. Isso era essencial e ela não podia esquecer, tudo aquilo que ela sentia por Damon agora, era devido ao sangue dele que circulava em seu sistema, Elena pensou consigo mesma tentando se convencer. "Argh!" Elena desligou a ducha e desistiu de não pensar.

Ela se enxugou e enrolou uma toalha em volta de seu corpo. "Muito bem, e agora, onde encontro roupas..." Elena ia começar a abrir armários, mas ouviu duas batidas na porta.

"Elena?" Damon perguntou.

Ela abriu a porta um pouco tímida por estar só de toalha e vizualizou Damon com uma pilha de roupas em mãos. Ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés rapidamente. "Apesar de muitas mulheres frequentarem minha casa, eu prefiro que elas não deixem roupas aqui. " Damon, eu seu mais convencido eu, explicou. "Isso significa que você terá que vestir minhas roupas. Espero que seja o suficiente." Ele entregou as roupas com um sorriso satisfeito na cara.

Elena riu consigo mesma e pegou as roupas sem nem mesmo agradecer. Era uma camiseta preta, pelo menos 4 números maior que ela, e um par de calças de moleton, também pretas e também largas. Já vestida, ela saiu do banheiro. Damon estava deitado em sua cama espaçosa, aparentemente esperando por ela. "É, eu estou me sentindo como você." Elena falou, enquanto olhava para si mesma, vestida inteiramente de preto.

"Oh, eu duvido." Damon tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

Elena sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Então," ela se tornou séria de novo. "o que fazemos agora?"

Com a pergunta, Damon se privou de sua posição confortável e foi até Elena. Ele tirou as mechas de cabelo molhadas do pescoço de Elena e se aproximou mais para ver o machucado. Ainda não havia cicatrizado, passou um dedo sobre a pele injuriada e recuou minimamente quando viu Elena protestar de dor pelo toque. "Desculpe..."

"Não, está tudo bem, só um pouco sensível."

"Aquele desgraçado do Frederic... realmente machucou você." Damon pareceu transtornado.

"Mas eu estou bem agora." Elena o confortou, assim que percebeu a batalha em que Damon se encontrava.

Damon pegou o pulso machucado de Elena e analisou. "Este machucado está bem melhor."

"É, mas ainda dói pra diabo." Ela sussurrou. Elena estava tentando não pensar demais, mas a proximidade de Damon não ajudava em nada, e o jeito que ele segurava sua mão... "Por que a mordida de Stefan doeu tanto e a sua não?" Elena perguntou sem conseguir se refrear.

"Eu desconfiava que essa mordida era de Stefan," Damon parecia derrotado por alguma razão. "mas não quis perguntar. Estupidez, não é? É claro que a mordida é dele..." Ele correu o dedo pelo pulso machucado de Elena e suspirou.

"É, eu o deixei me morder... ele precisava de sangue."

"Eu imaginei."

"Mas eu não sabia que ia doer tanto. Por quê? Por que a diferença?" ela acompanhava cada movimento dele.

"Bem, se você realmente se lembra daquela noite, vai também se lembrar que a minha mordida doeu sim, bem quando eu enfiei meus dentes em sua pele..." ele respirou. "eu senti a sua dor."

"Eu me lembro da dor, mas não foi nada comparado ao que eu senti depois. O..."

"O calor? O prazer?"

"Sim."

"Eu queria que você sentisse aquilo. Sentisse o que eu estava sentindo, nós temos essa habilidade."

"Então," Elena tirou seu braço das mãos dele e sem olhá-lo nos olhos concluiu sua dúvida. "porque eu não senti isso com Stefan quando ele me mordeu? Nós nos amamos, seria o esperado, não é?"

"Seria o esperado em situações normais, Elena. Mas quando Stefan te mordeu, ele estava morrendo, as sensações que ele tinha naquele momento não eram agradáveis, por isso que não sentiu nada prazeroso." Damon concluiu solenemente.

Em algum lugar da casa, um celular tocou. O som estava longe, mas Elena reconheceu o toque. "É meu celular. Onde está?" Ela se virou para o vampiro de ótima audição.

Damon demorou alguns segundos. "Acredito que na sala de estar."

Elena andou rápido até a sala de estar, com Damon em seu calcanhar. Ela encontrou o celular encima de um dos sofás, mas quando foi atender, o telefone parou de tocar. Ela identificou a chamada e viu que era Jeremy. O celular voltou a tocar e ela imediatamente atendeu.

"Oi Jeremy."

Damon conseguia ouvir tudo que o irmão de Elena falava e percebeu que não eram boas notícias.

_Elena, encontraram o corpo de Vicky. Ela está morta._

"Oh meu deus, eu não acredito." Elena fingiu surpresa.

_Eu estou na casa de Matt, você deveria vir aqui._

Nesse momento, Elena olhou para Damon para pedir as coordenadas. O vampiro balançou a cabeça negativamente e apontou para o pescoço machucado dela. _Mais tarde_, ele sussurrou.

"Err, Jeremy, eu não posso agora, estou muito ocupada, mas eu faço uma visita amanhã. Por favor, passe meus sentimentos para Matt."

_Tudo bem, Elena. Te vejo em casa._

"Tchau." Elena desligou o celular e se desmontou no sofá. "Inacreditável..." ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. "quando você acha que algo não pode piorar, aparece alguém para te provar errado."

Damon se acomodou ao seu lado, parecendo cansado. "É, o que é realmente inacreditável que alguém tenha a encontrado. Eu a enterrei muito bem escondida." Nesse momento, Damon se levantou e foi até a bancada de bebidas; serviu-se de uísque e voltou para o sofá.

Elena o olhou com um sorriso pidão. "Quer dividir?"

"Oh-ho, não, não, não." Damon riu-se. "Você não pode, álcool não ajuda na cicatrização. Não duvide, eu sei muito bem disso."

"Ótimo! A pior noite de todas, e eu nem posso afogar minhas mágoas em bebedeira. Isso é injusto, mas acho que você já sabe disso, eh?"

"Hm-mm, eu sei, mas você ainda não vai beber." Damon tomou um gole, fazendo pirraça.

Elena suspirou descontente e olhou para o fogo ardendo na lareira. "Sem álcool, essa vai ser uma noite comprida." Elena insistiu.

"Ei, eu tenho uma idéia." Damon deu uma leve cotovelada no braço de Elena. "Eu ainda te devo um jantar, lembra?" Ele bebericou o uísque. " Então quando jantarmos juntos, você pode ficar bêbada, que eu cuido de você. Combinado?"

Elena riu do comentário. "Combinado. Deus, eu tinha certeza que você tinha se esquecido disso."

"Claro que não esqueci." Damon fingiu estar insultado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, somente ouvindo o estalos da madeira queimando, e o vento mostrando-se presente lá fora. Damon queria poder ler mentes para poder saber o que Elena estava pensando naquele momento. Mas pensando melhor, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. "Onde será que Stefan está?" Definitivamente não era uma boa idéia.

Damon terminou o copo de uísque antes de responder. "Não sei."

"Por que ele não está aqui?" Elena se sentia mais preocupada a cada minuto.

"Hmm, Elena," Damon chamou a atenção dela, e os dois se olharam nos olhos. "lembra-se quando eu falei que fiquei debilitado por um tempo?"

"Sim."

"Hmm, bem, eu desmaiei ao seu lado na minha cama, e há uma possibilidade de Stefan ter visto nós dois juntos quando ele veio para casa. Talvez esse seja o motivo dele não ter ficado aqui."

"Oh, só pode estar de brincadeira..." Elena fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos no rosto para deixar a realidade se assentar. As notícias só ficavam piores. Ela olhou para Damon mais uma vez e viu que não dava resposta à sua reação. "Ei, eu sei que não é culpa sua. Você só estava ajudando."

"Eu não me sinto culpado por nada, Elena." A ponta de frieza em sua voz não agradou Elena.

Eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez e Elena começou a ficar impaciente. Ela levou sua mão até seu pescoço e sentiu o machucado ainda pulsar de dor. Damon, que estava sentado ao seu lado, imediatamente se curvou para cima de Elena, ele estava tão perto e a olhava tão intensamente, que Elena prendeu sua respiração. A mão dele trançou entre as mechas de cabelo de Elena, e ela sentiu um calafrio correr seu corpo e em contradição, o calor que a mão dele emanava, se espalhava de seu toque e corria até as pontas dos dedos dela. Damon curvou um pouco o rosto de Elena com sua firme pegada nos seus cabelos e deu o ar da dúvida.

_Oh deus, ele vai me beijar... ou me morder._

"Relaxe," Damon sorriu de canto de boca. "só estou vendo seu machucado."

Elena suspirou aliviada e relaxou sob o toque dele. "Oh, você realmente é um canalha. Você fez isso de propósito."

Damon olhou o machucado com um sorriso largo nos lábios; soltou os cabelos de Elena, e correu o dedo sobre a ferida. "Bem, você sabe, eu nunca posso perder uma chance de assustar você, elas são tão raras," ele riu-se. "e engraçadas."

Elena queria dar um soco nele, mas estava em uma posição muito vulnerável para qualquer tentativa de vingança. Então só ficou imóvel enquanto ele analisava seu pescoço. "Nada de engraçado." Ela remarcou. "Como está o machucado?"

"Está bem melhor." Damon soltou Elena e arregaçou a manga de sua camiseta. "Você só precisa de mais um pouco de sangue e aí já pode ir para casa."

"Oh, espera." Ela o impediu de morder o próprio braço. "Eu não vou beber mais sangue de você. Ainda mais quando eu estou sóbria assim. É nojento."

"Você parecia estar gostando muito quando eu te dei sangue hoje." Ele resmungou com sarcasmo. "E isso não está aberto a discussões, você vai beber e ponto. Então, você prefere em um copo ou quer no meu braço mesmo?" Ele perguntou como se estivesse perguntando se ia chover hoje.

Elena esfregou os olhos em frustração. "Damon..."

Ele sorriu convencidamente e levou seus dentes até seu próprio pulso; Elena ouviu o barulho de pele se rompendo e no segundo seguinte, o braço de Damon estava em sua frente, com sangue à mostra. Ela segurou o braço dele com as duas mãos e o olhou nos olhos, pedindo perdão silenciosamente por machucá-lo.

Os lábios de Elena tocaram a pele de Damon e ele fechou os olhos para aproveitar o momento. Ela foi delicada enquanto bebia e ele podia sentir sua língua dançando em meio ao sangue. O júbilo de sentir os lábios dela contra sua pele era inexplicável para ele; Elena estava literalmente o beijando, Damon deduziu que essa era sua forma de pedir desculpas por estar bebendo da fonte de energia dele. Damon sentiu as veia periféricas ao corte doerem pela drenagem e sabia que era a hora de ela parar, mas mesmo assim, ele não recuou.

O que pareceu ser alguns minutos mais tarde, Elena levantou sua boca do corte e parecia ter saído de um sonho. "O corte fechou." Ela declarou.

Damon sorriu. "Você quer mais?"

"Não." Ela falou um pouco envergonhada por ter se empolgado. "Não, já é o suficiente." Elena sentiu seus pelos eriçarem e borboletas fazerem festa em sua barriga. A experiência de beber dele era magnífica e prazerosa.

Damon aceitou a resposta e se levantou, vendo-a fazer o mesmo. Ela esperou Damon fazer algum movimento, mas ele só parou ali e a observou. Elena o encarou. "O quê?"

Damon estava feliz por ver Elena bem e segura ali com ele. Ver que ela não fez um escândalo por descobrir que ele havia a mordido, ver o quanto ela amadureceu em tão pouco tempo. Realizar que ela encarou os acontecimentos de hoje com perfeita seriedade e lógica. Ele presenciou tudo aquilo, mesmo parecendo que Elena não percebera o quanto ela havia mudado. "Nada." Ele mentiu. "Vou te levar para casa."

A dupla entrou no carro e Damon os dirigiu até a cidade. As ruas estavam vazias salvo por algumas pessoas andando nas calçadas. Damon parou duas casas antes da casa de Elena; ela sabia o porquê. Porque Jenna não gostava de Damon, e o barulho alto do carro dele, faria com que ela provavelmente saísse para ver quem era.

"Boa noite, Elena."

Pego de surpresa, Damon sentiu as duas mãos de Elena segurar seu rosto e trazer a atenção dele para ela. Elena levou seu rosto até o dele e selou sua bochecha demoradamente; logo em seguida, seus lábios foram até a orelha dele. "Obrigada... obrigada por tudo." Ela sussurrou, soltando o seu rosto.

O cheiro dela, o cheiro dele. Ela ficou ali por alguns segundos, sentindo a proximidade saturar seus cérebros. Damon queria pegá-la no braços e beijá-la como nunca e Elena não conseguia admitir que queria o mesmo. Ela saiu do carro, deixando para trás um confuso Damon. Depois de tudo que eles passaram hoje, ela faz isso. A moça andou até sua casa, e antes de entrar olhou para o carro que não havia se movido ainda. Ela sorriu e teve certeza que ele veria aquele sorriso; Elena colocou seus cabelos em frente ao machucado do pescoço e entrou em casa.

"Elena, é tão bom te ver."

Elena se virou para identificar a pessoa dona daquela voz desconhecida. Ela olhou para um homem de meia idade, com roupas caras, cabelos baixos e louros, e um sorriso que ela não tão cedo esqueceria. "Tio John? O que faz aqui?" ela perguntou, esquecendo a cortesia.

"Oh, obrigado. Eu estou bem, a propósito." Ele disse prepotentemente. "E eu estou aqui para as festividades das famílias fundadoras e também tenho alguns assuntos para resolver em Mystic Falls. Não sei se lembra, mas temos um mês agitado a nossa frente."

"Oh, ótimo. Seja bem vindo." Ela deu um meio sorriso. "Eu vou para cama, tenho aula amanhã." Elena não fez cera para sair dali.

"Elena," ela parou no meio das escadas. "é realmente bom te ver."

Elena sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, continuando a subida. Ela foi diretamente para seu quarto e fechou a porta a suas costas. "Deus, e a noite só continua piorando..." ela falou baixinho para si mesma.

"Olá, Elena."

Elena se virou assustada para a figura escondida nas sombras de seu quarto. "Stefan..."

N.A.: Pronto! Um pouco de correria aí, esse capítulo ficou muito maior do que eu imaginava, mas espero que gostem. Até!


	7. Jogos

Capítulo 7: Jogos

"Stefan..."

Stefan andou até a luz para mostrar sua face. Não havia nada de diferente, ele era o mesmo e velho Stefan. Elena disparou em sua direção e jogou seus braços em torno dele, dando-lhe um abraço. "Oh, você está bem... você está bem..."

Ela sentiu Stefan retornar o abraço vagarosamente. "Eu estou bem." Ele falou sem muitas emoções. Bem, talvez houvesse algo de diferente em Stefan.

Elena se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Onde você estava?"

"Por aí-"

"Stefan, o que há de errado?" Elena estendeu uma mão e pousou no braço dele. "Eu estava na mansão até agora. Por que não foi para lá?"

Elena viu certa dor nos olhos do namorado. "Eu fui..." Stefan se afastou de Elena e foi até a janela aberta para encarar a noite. "e encontrei Damon e você na mesma cama." Ele se virou e olhou nos olhos dela ao dizer as palavras.

"Stefan, não é nada disso que está pensando." Elena andou até ele e parou em sua frente.

"Eu sei. Eu sei que nada aconteceu, Elena. Mas mesmo assim..."Stefan colocou uma mão sobre sua boca, tentando esconder seu rosto irado. "eu fiquei furioso em ver vocês dois juntos, eu queria matá-lo por estar daquele jeito com você."

"Por que está agindo assim, Stefan?"

"Elena, você sabe que Damon não quer ser somente seu amigo, não é?" ele apontou um dedo acusador.

"Stefan..."

"Você sabe disso, não sabe? Diga-me, Elena!"

"Por que isso agora? Por que está procurando motivos para brigar?" Ela manteve-se firme na discussão.

"Porque não responde nenhuma de minhas perguntas?" Stefan parecia outra pessoa.

"Porque elas são absurdas!"

"Elas não são absurdas..." Ele deu um passo em direção a ela. "Por que não se afasta dele? Você me diz que às vezes não suporta ficar ao lado dele, mas também não faz nada para mudar a situação."

"Stefan, todos nós temos um lado bom e um lado ruim. Eu não gosto de algumas atitudes dele, mas eu me importo com Damon, esse é um dos motivos porque eu não o removo da minha vida. Outro motivo é porque ele é seu irmão e mora na mesma casa que você." Elena não acreditava que estavam tendo aquela discussão. "Por que está sendo tão inseguro, Stefan?"

"Eu não sou inseguro. Só estou apresentando fatos." Ele contornou o quarto para ficar longe dela. "E outro fato é que eu não gosto quando você fica perto dele."

"Stefan, tem alguma coisa de errado. Você pode ser tudo, menos ciumento." Aquele vampiro parado em seu quarto não parecia seu namorado.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes! Estou com raiva!"

"Com raiva de quê?"

"Da proximidade de vocês... isso não era para acontecer."

"Stefan," Elena foi até o namorado e o fez olhá-la nos olhos. "eu te amo. Não há nada com o que se preocupar." Ela falou suavemente.

Imediatamente, Elena viu os olhos dele suavizarem. Stefan pareceu cansado, de repente. Ele andou até a cama de sua amada e se sentou lá sem muito etiqueta. "Eu não estou bem." Ele declarou, parecendo volátil.

Elena sentiu uma dor imensa em seu peito por vê-lo daquele jeito. "Stefan..."

"Eu não estou bem... eu não estou bem..." ele continuava repetindo.

"Diga-me o que sente para que eu possa te ajudar." Elena se ajoelhou em frente a Stefan e pousou suas mãos nas pernas dele.

"Eu me sinto faminto! E isso está me deixando louco..." a voz dele se alterou e suas mãos foram para sua têmpora.

"Mas Stefan, você acabou de-" ela tentou falar sobre a quantidade de sangue que ele havia ingerido.

"Eu sei!" ele a cortou com uma voz irregular. "Mas não é o suficiente."

Elena se assustou com a reação do namorado e se levantou rapidamente. Ela não sabia o que fazer; não podia oferecer mais o seu sangue, porque se sentia muito fraca ainda. E também porque tinha quase certeza de que ele recusaria. "O que posso fazer?" ela sussurrou.

"Nada." Stefan se levantou, parecendo mais calmo e ficou de frente para a janela.

Ela foi até ele e o abraçou pelas costas. Stefan ficou tenso com o toque; aquela não era hora para isso. Ele não se sentia bem o suficiente para ficar perto de um humano, ainda mais Elena. Stefan batalhou seu cérebro para tentar lembrar o motivo de estar ali. Aquilo era perigoso, e um risco desnecessário para Elena.

"Você vai ficar bem."

Stefan se virou e pegou o rosto de Elena em suas mãos, plantando-lhe um beijo em seus lábios. "Eu sei." Ele disse. "Mas agora eu preciso de algum tempo."

"Por quê?"

"Elena, eu não estou acostumado a tomar sangue humano, e isso pode me deixar um pouco instável por alguns dias." Ele tentou explicar sem perder a paciência.

Elena sentiu um nó na garganta. Ela fizera ele beber seu sangue e aquilo estava acontecendo agora por causa dela. "Desculpe-me. Eu fiz isso. A culpa é minha."

"Não, não é sua culpa. Você estava me salvando e eu estava salvando você." Ele concluiu. "Elena," ele pediu sua atenção. "eu vou embora. Preciso ficar sozinho por algum tempo."

Ela abaixou a cabeça e recusou responder. Quando Elena olhou para cima de novo, Stefan já havia desaparecido pela janela. Talvez estivesse na hora de dormir ou ela disconfiava que aquela noite poderia piorar ainda mais.

* * *

Damon estranhou quando o prefeito chamou um tal de John Gilbert para fazer um discurso da reunião das famílias fundadoras; ele se aproximou da xerife Forbes e perguntou num sussuro. "Ele é um Gilbert?"

"É o tio de Elena..." ela parecia descontente. "mas eu o chamo de idiota mesmo."

"Olá a todos. É muito bom vê-los. Gostaria que fosse em circunstâncias melhores." O homem mantinha sua pose impecável e confiança desproporcional. "Como um membro de uma das famílias fundadoras é meu dever informar notícias angustiantes. O banco de sangue de nossa cidade vizinha, Amherst, relatou vários arrombamentos no último mês. E há ocorrências de desaparecimento de 4 caçadores, 7 campistas e 2 empregados do estado tudo num raio de 70 milhas de Mystic Falls."

"Ok, ok, não precisamos nos alarmar nesse momento." O prefeito Lockwood cortou a torrente de informações fornecida por Gilbert, mas isso não o impediu de continuar.

"Vocês pensam que todos seus problemas acabaram, mas estou aqui para informá-los de que nada foi resolvido." John falou

Damon ouviu aquelas palavras com alarme. Problemas como esse não eram algo que ele queria enfrentar agora. A cidade estava abarrotada de vampiros, então ele não tinha tempo para se preocupar com humanos fazedores do bem. Esse tal de John Gilbert havia chegado em Mystic Falls na hora errada.

* * *

Elena andou pelos corredores do colégio com sua mente vagando. Ela acabara de falar com Matt sobre a morte de Vicky. Ele estava devastado e perdido. Mais uma pessoa que foi arrastada para esse meio sem querer.

"Elena."

Elena ouviu seu nome ser chamado e se virou. "Sr. Saltzman."

O professor tinha o cenho franzido de preocupação. "Pode vir aqui?"

"Claro." Elena voltou alguns passos e se dirigiu até a sala de Alaric. "Algum problema?" Ela perguntou assim que ele fechou a porta da sala.

"Hmm," ele foi até sua mesa e pegou um maço de folhas e o entregou para Elena. "eu fiz uma cópia de um trabalho que Jeremy escreveu."

Elena pegou o trabalho em mãos e leu o título 'Fato ou Ficção: A verdade sobre vampiros em Mystic Falls'. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. "Jeremy escreveu isso?" ela perguntou desacreditada.

"Sim, mas ele foi bem claro em mostrar que acha que não é real."

Elena tentou controlar sua respiração. "Eu espero que esteja certo, porque eu fiz de tudo para poupá-lo de tudo isso." Ela não consegueria imaginar problema maior que esse.

Alaric viu o transtorno de Elena. "Como você lida com tudo isso?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Todas as mentiras e segredos... você tem que mentir para todas as pessoas que são importantes para você."

"Não é seguro para eles saberem a verdade. Eu minto para eles, mas é só porque eu os amo muito." Elena não sabia porque estava se justificando, parecia que ela estava fazendo algo de errado.

"Eu entendo. Eu só queria que você soubesse o que está se passando na cabeça de Jeremy. Isso pode se tornar um problema." Alaric concluiu.

"Sim, obrigada." Elena agradeceu genuinamente e se retirou da sala, indo até seu carro. Ela rapidamente dirigiu para casa e decidiu fazer algo que estava guardando por muito tempo. Dizer a Jeremy que era adotada, isso talvez abriria portas para outro tipo de conversação. Talvez ele falaria para ela o que realmente achava sobre a existência de vampiros.

* * *

"Jer?" Elena desencostou a porta destrancada do quarto dele e o avistou sentado em sua mesa de estudos.

"Hmm."

"Está ocupado? Eu queria conversar."

"Hmm, claro. Pode entrar." Ele se virou em sua cadeira giratória, esquecendo do que estava lendo por um momento.

Elena entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama do irmão, olhando-o atentamente. Deus, ele era tão novo. "Jer, eu queria conversar sobre algo delicado."

"O que é? Você está bem?" Ele imediatamente esboçou preocupação.

"Eu estou bem... mas-" Elena não conseguia falar as palavras, era muito difícil. Talvez ela estivesse com medo de não ter a aprovação de Jeremy; talvez ele não a aceitaria mais como irmã. Ela olhou nos olhos do irmão e o viu preocupado com sua hesitação. "Jer, eu sou adotada."

"O quê?" Jeremy pareceu intrigado.

"É, eu descobri há pouco tempo de formas não muito agradáveis..." Elena se lembrou de Stefan dizendo as palavras. "e Jenna me ajudou a pesquisar sobre meus pais biológicos. Tudo que eu sei é que minha mãe era uma adolescente grávida que fugiu de casa e acabou chegando até o consultório do papai, onde eu nasci. Assim que eu nasci, ela me deu para adoção."

"Deus, eu não acredito que papai e mamãe nunca te disseram."

"Eles iam, eventualmente."

"Você não está preocupada que eu te rejeite de alguma forma, está?" Jeremy sorriu um pouco.

"Não, Jer." Elena falou as palavras com muito mais segurança, agora que via que nada havia mudado. "Você é meu irmão, isso que importa."

Ele balançou a cabeça e ficou satisfeito com a resposta.

"Então," Elena aproveitou a deixa. "Sr. Saltzman me disse que está se dando bem em história."

"Oh, é, ele tem me ajudado muito. Me deu crédito extra para recuperar minhas notas." Jeremy permaneceu receptivo.

"Ele adorou seu trabalho sobre os vampiros." Ela não conseguia mais segurar.

"Ele achou que eu tive uma abordagem interessante." Jeremy se vangloriou.

"Por que escolheu esse assunto?"

"Hmm, não sei, tédio?" Jeremy riu de si mesmo, mas Elena não achava nada daquilo engraçado. "Ou talvez eu seja tão maluco quanto todos os Gilberts."

"Os Gilberts não são malucos." Elena sorriu um pouco.

"Ah, fácil para você falar isso, você não é uma." E aí estava a primeira piada sobre ser adotada.

"Au." Elena levantou e deu um tapa de leve no braço do irmão. "Troque-se," ela falou por último. "nós temos uma festinha para nos divertir, hoje."

Jeremy virou os olhos e escorregou na cadeira que estava sentado, insatisfeito por ela ter lembrado da primeira festa das famílias fundadoras desse mês.

* * *

"Oh, eu não deveria estar aqui." Stefan olhou para a fachada bonita da casa, onde a primeira festa das famílias fundadoras estava sendo apresentada.

"Vamos lá," Damon subiu os degraus, esperando pelo irmão o acompanhar. "não seja tão dramático, você já está bem melhor e ficar mais que dois dias preso dentro de quatro paredes já passa a ser uma tortura. É uma festa para as famílias fundadoras, quem mais merecedor do que nós?"

Stefan o seguiu, sentindo-se derrotado pelo ânimo do irmão. "Eu gostava mais de você quando você odiava todo mundo."

Damon mostrou seu sorriso matador. "Oh, eu ainda odeio todo mundo." Ele riu-se. "Eu só adoro o fato de que eles me amam."

Stefan nem conseguiu rir da pequena piada. Estava muito preocupado em se controlar essa noite; era só uma noite. Damon insistiu um pouco mais. "Como está se sentindo? Sem desejos? Sem vontades? Isso é o efeito do uísque que você vem bebendo o dia inteiro?"

"Nada te faria mais feliz do que me ver entregar os pontos, não é Damon? Mas eu estou bem e agora eu vou procurar Elena." Stefan saiu andando pela multidão sem olhar para trás.

Stefan andava elegante entre as pessoas, sentindo seus cheiros cativantes. Em alguns segundos, ele sentiu sua garganta arder. Aquilo não era bom, ele não deveria estar rodeado de pessoas. Um barman colocou uma dose de uísque encima do balcão e Stefan não se importou com o dono, somente pegou o copo e virou o conteúdo goela a baixo. A ardência da fome foi substituída pela ardência do álcool descendo em sua garganta. Stefan andou pelos corredores e parou em outro balcão, pedindo ao barman outro uísque, mas sem gelo.

Ele bebeu quatro ou cinco doses – já perdera a conta – antes de perceber alguém bufando ao seu lado. "Caroline." Stefan sentiu sua língua relaxada e percebeu que estava bêbado.

"Oi, Stefan." Ela respondeu sem o mínimo de ânimo.

"Onde está Matt?" Stefan perguntou por falta de assunto.

"Por aí..." Caroline franziu o cenho, olhando diretamente para Stefan. "Você está bêbado?"

"Hmm, talvez." Ele levantou as duas mãos, indagando.

"Oh, ótimo. Até você está bêbado e eu não posso beber nessa festa chata." Caroline apoiou os braços no balcão.

"Por quê não?" Stefan perguntou, parecendo realmente interessado.

"Porque minha mãe está aqui, vê?" ela apontou o dedo para a xerife, que agora conversava com Damon. "E ela fez o favor de avisar todos os resposáveis por bebidas na festa para não me servir nada alcoólico."

Stefan olhou para a garota e percebeu que ela estava tendo menos diversão que ele próprio. "Caroli-"

Mas ela o cortou. "E olha essas músicas! Essas não são músicas para festa; o organizador disso precisa ir a alguns workshops..."

"Caroline," Stefan prometeu a si mesmo que seria a última vez que a chamaria. "você quer algo para beber?"

"Hmpf, claro! Mas você não ouviu o que eu falei? Claro que não... você está bêbado."

"Caroline," ok, essa era a última vez, de verdade, que ele a chamaria. "o que quer?"

"Está falando sério?"

"Muito." Stefan.

Caroline deu um sorriso desconfiado e chegou mais perto de Stefan. "Ok," ela falou, olhando-o de lado. "eu quero vodca."

Stefan brilhou um sorriso vampiresco que Caroline não comumente via, e isso a pegou desprevinida. Ele estava diferente.

"Senhor, por favor," Stefan chamou o barman. "a moça aqui quer uma dose de vodca."

Esse era o plano brilhante dele? Falar que a bebida era para ela? O homem nunca ia serví-la. "Ow, me desculpe, essa é Caroline Forbes, não posso servir bebidas alcoolicas à ela." O barman falou o esperado.

Mas então Stefan endireitou sua postura e olhou o homem seriamente. O barman o olhou de volta, como se houvesse algo muito interessante no rosto de Stefan, mas Caroline não notou nada de estranho. "Sirva a bebida." Stefan falou.

O homem pegou um copo novo e encheu com gelo e vodca e colocou em frente a Caroline. "Obrigada." Ela falou para o barman, mas quem respondeu foi Stefan.

"De nada." Ele levantou uma sombrancelha charmosa.

Caroline não estava reconhecendo este novo Stefan, mas não teve mais tempo para desbravar, pois Elena acabara de chegar no ambiente, tomando a atenção de todos.

"Elena," Stefan foi encontrá-la no meio do salão vazio. "aí está você."

"Senti sua falta..." Ela sussurrou para ele somente, mas mesmo assim estranhou o comportamento do namorado, comparado à crise de dois dias atrás. "Você está bem?"

"Hmm," Stefan fez-se de desentedido. "talvez eu esteja bêbado."

"Ow, ok." Elena não sabia se podia rir. "Quanto deve ser o tamanho de minha preocupação?"

"Não, não, não. Você não precisa ficar preocupada, é só até a crise passar. Pode acreditar, álcool realmente ajuda."

"Tudo bem..." Elena não achava que estava tudo bem.

"Quer dançar?" Stefan mudou de assunto em um piscar de olhos.

"Você odeia dançar."

"Meu eu sóbrio odeia dançar, meu eu bêbado adora." Stefan falou espirituosamente.

A moça olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém dançando. "Ninguém está dançando, Stefan."

O vampiro bêbado pareceu tomar conhecimento daquilo só naquele momento, então ele andou devagar até o balcão para colocar seu copo ali, Elena o seguiu. "Isso é porque a música não presta." Ele disse, indo em direção ao DJ.

"Ow, eu o pago 10 pratas se ele conseguir mudar a idéia do DJ."

Elena se virou para ver Caroline também encostada no balcão. "Caroline, oi."

"Oi, Elena." Caroline ainda respondeu desanimada. "Então, o que há com Stefan? Ele parece diferente." Ela percebera.

"Ele está bêbado." Elena falou insatisfeita.

"É, bem, disso eu estou com inveja." Caroline virou o conteúdo de seu copo e ficou espantada quando um rock dos anos 70 começou a tocar. "Eu não acredito." Ela falou, enquanto delizava para a dançar.

Stefan se misturou em meio às pessoas que começaram a dançar todas de uma vez, e Elena assistiu quando ele e Caroline começaram a dançar juntos.

"Eu entrei em um universo paralelo onde Stefan se diverte?"

Elena ouviu a voz de Damon carregada de sarcasmo bem ao seu lado, mas ela não podia esconder sua preocupação com o problema maior ali apresentado. "Ele vai ficar bem?"

"Eventualmente. De uma forma ou de outra." Damon parecia estar se divertindo ao ver Stefan mais solto e menos chato.

Mas Elena não gostava nada daquilo; era uma situação delicada, que podia sair dos trilhos a qualquer momento. Elena empunhou o braço de Damon e o arrastou para um cômodo mais privado. "Ow, não pode nem ser discreta Elena? Eu tenho mais pretendentes aqui além de você... vai manchar minha reputação."

Os dois entraram em um cômodo iluminado somente pela luz da lareira, e Elena encostou a porta ao passar, deixando a sala mais escura e confortável ainda. "Damon," os dois se encararam e só agora ela viu com ele estava elegante em seu terno cinza e camisa preta. "o que está acontecendo com ele?"

Damon bebericou de seu champagne e respondeu ralaxadamente. "Ele só está um pouco ansioso, mas é normal."

"Quanto tempo até ele voltar ao normal?" ela queria respostas para perguntas impossíveis.

"Eu não sei, Elena, não sou um especialista na área." Falou ele impacientemente.

"Ontem, depois que você me levou embora, ele apareceu em minha casa." Elena falou as palavras que tinha certeza que chamariam a atenção de Damon.

"O quê?" Damon pareceu inconformado.

"Exatamente o que você ouviu." Elena saiu da frente dele e se sentou em um dos sofás. Damon a seguiu nos calcanhares e se sentou ao seu lado.

"O que ele foi fazer lá?"

"Ele estava transtornado." Elena se virou um pouco no sofá para encará-lo de frente. "E então ele começou a falar de nós..."

"Nós, sendo..."

"Sendo você e eu." Elena concluiu o pensamento. "Ele falou de como não gostava de nos ver juntos, que tinha raiva de você, que não entendia porque eu não removia você da minha vida, que a nossa proximidade era algo que ele não queria que tivesse acontecido, entre outras coisas que não me lembro agora."

"E o que você respondeu?" Damon estava muito curioso para saber quais foram as respostas de Elena.

"Não importa, Damon. O que importa é que ele não é assim! Ele não está agindo normalmente."

"Elena," Damon se aproximou mais um palmo dela. "toda a existência de Stefan não é normal. Ele está assim porque ele quebrou sua dieta vegetariana, que na minha opinião é uma dieta estúpida. Ele deveria estar aprendendo a controlar a urgência por sangue humano que todos nós vampiros temos, mas não, ao invés disso, ele tenta negar sua natureza sentindo pena de si mesmo."

Elena ouviu as palavras com dor no coração, pois sabia que eram a verdade. Ela suspirou para não perder a cabeça. "O que fazemos? Não podemos deixar isso sair fora de controle."

"Elena, isso já está fora de controle. Ele bebeu uma garrafa de uísque hoje para tentar se controlar." Damon a olhava intensamente, mas tentava escolher as palavras certas para não alarmá-la.

"Oh deus..." Elena pegou o champagne da mão do vampiro e o virou de uma vez. "o que fazemos então?"

"Ei, isso era meu." Damon falou fingindo insulto.

"Eu sei, mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta." Elena pousou a taça em uma mesa ali perto e voltou a atenção para o vampiro à sua frente.

Damon desistiu de tentar se descontrair e a olhou seriamente. "Nós temos duas opções. Primeira, podemos trancá-lo a força e fazer com que ele volte para sua entediante dieta vegetariana até voltar ao normal. E segunda, nós podemos deixá-lo do jeito que está e esperar que essa crise passe sozinha." Ele apresentou as opções.

"Não podemos trancá-lo a força, Damon." Elena passou as mãos nos cabelos.

"Então eu acredito que já decidimos qual a melhor opção, de acordo com você." Damon completou, levantando-se.

Elena fez o mesmo e foi até a lareira, para se aquecer um pouco. Ela sentiu Damon andar pela sala às suas costas e se alarmou quando de repente o viu ao seu lado. "Ah... acho que nunca vou me acostumar a seus superpoderes vampirescos."

Damon sorriu de lado e se virou completamente para encará-la. Ela não tirou os olhos das chamas dançantes do fogo e ele não tirou os olhos dela. "Elena, você acha que o ataque de ciúmes de Stefan ontem foi somente porque ele nos viu em minha cama?"

Ela não sabia onde Damon queria chegar com isso, mas sabia que não estava com cabeça para joguinhos psicológicos. "O que quer dizer, Damon?"

"Bem, o que quero dizer é que, você acha que ele ter nos encontrado juntos na mesma cama foi o único motivo para ele pirar daquele jeito? Ele reformulou a pergunta desnecessariamente, pois sabia que ela havia entendido cada palavra que ele falou da primeira vez.

Elena se virou completamente para o vampiro para falar as palavras. "Ele havia tomado sangue humano. Stefan não é daquele jeito."

"Bem, Stefan não quer ser daquele jeito." Ele falou, dando um passo em direção à ela e ficando mais perto a cada segundo. "Mas isso não significa que no fundo, ele não seja."

"Ele não é..."

"Mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta." Damon estava quase sussurrando por conta da proximidade.

Elena sabia que uma hora teria que responder àquilo, fosse para Damon ou fosse para Stefan, então ela escolheu o que melhor receberia a resposta. "Eu acho que," Elena suspirou para encontrar as palavras certas. "estamos mais próximos do que eu imaginava. E isso talvez possa ter trazido idéias a cabeça dele."

"Fisicamente próximos?" Damon olhou para o pequeno espaço que ainda os separava.

"Não, metaforicamente." Ela se odiava por admitir aquilo, mas era a verdade.

"Hmm," Damon olhou para cima da lareira, onde se encontrava um arranjo de flores e tirou uma rosa vermelha ali do meio; a rosa subiu até o rosto de Elena e deslizou por sua bochecha, passando pela linha do maxilar, acariciando seu braço até chegar à mão dela. "eu também me importo com você, Elena." Ele falou as palavras que ela estava tendo problemas em pronunciar. Ela segurou a rosa firmemente em mãos.

Ela olhou dentro dos olhos azuis de Damon; eles pareciam os olhos de uma criança que acabou de fazer algo errado e ia confessar, mas ele nada disse. Os dois ficaram ali se olhando, enquanto as chamas do fogo embelezavam suas peles, e foi então que Elena conseguiu ver a alma antiga que os olhos de Damon guardavam. Ele parecia estar quebrado por dentro.

"Até hoje, essa é a única coisa que você falou que eu tenho certeza que é verdade." Elena falou as palavras e inspirou o ar para sentir o cheiro instigante de Damon, assim que sua colônia atingiu as narinas de Elena, ela sentiu seu coração disparar e um calor se espalhar por seu corpo. Talvez, fisicamente, eles estivessem muito mais perto do que metaforicamente. Mas ela se sentia bem ali, então para que sair?

Damon sentiu a mudança em Elena. Ouviu seu coração bater mais rápido, sua pressão aumentar, viu suas pupilas dilatarem e pode até ver os pêlos em seus braços eriçarem. Ele levou uma mão até o ombro dela e com dedos leves, deslizou devagar a mão pelo braço de Elena; Damon teve certeza que pode sentir a eletrização da pele da moça. Os dois se olharam nos olhos, e Damon pode ver que Elena estava em conflito, com uma delicada ruga no cenho; mas isso não foi o suficiente para ele parar seu jogo de sedução. Ele envolveu uma das mãos de Elena na sua e manteve o olhar. "Diga-me como se sente." Ele demandou.

"Eu não posso..." Elena confessou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente e os abrindo logo em seguida, para mostrar lágrimas se formando.

"Por quê?" Damon estava tão perto, que ela conseguia sentir seu hálito quente colidindo com sua boca.

Elena piscou, para deixar as lágrimas escorrerem. "Por que eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo."

Damon pareceu entender o que ela havia falado, então levou um dedo até o rosto dela e limpou-lhe as lágrimas. "Você vai descobrir eventualmente." Damon deu um passo para trás e quebrou o toque.

Elena se sentiu despedaçada por dentro, quebrada por estar em conflito, insatisfeita por Damon ter se afastado, levando consigo a segurança e conforto que ele passava. Mas ela não podia ser egoísta e pensar somente nela, havia problemas maiores para lidar, e quando tais problemas fossem resolvidos, ela poderia então cuidar de seus sentimentos. "É, você tem razão, eu vou descobrir eventualmente." Elena olhou Damon intensamente nos olhos e percebeu que ele ia dizer algo, mas hesitou, e nesse momento de hesitação, tudo foi ao chão.

"Elena? O que está fazendo aqui com Damon?"

A atenção de Elena e Damon se voltou para Stefan parado ao lado da porta, com olhos inconformados.

_N.A.: Muahhhahaah, rs. Adoro quando Stefan interrompe as cenas e adoro brigas! _


	8. Você, Eu e Nós

Capítulo 8: Você, Eu e Nós

Elena foi pega de surpresa por Stefan ali no mesmo cômodo que ela e Damon dividiam, mas sua capacidade de improvisar não foi afetada. "Stefan..." ela passou por Damon e foi até seu namorado. "não é nada, nós só estávamos conversando sobre-"

"Você." Damon completou a sentença de Elena, ganhando um olhar censurador dela, o qual ele fez questão de ignorar.

Stefan andou devagar para dentro da sala, ficando no meio do irmão e da namorada. "O quê? Algum de vocês gostaria de explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Elena, ele étodo seu." Damon esboçou um sorriso e começou a se dirigir para a porta do aposento, mas foi impedido por Stefan que o grudou pelo braço no momento em que estava passando ao seu lado.

Elena imediatamente foi de encontro aos dois para os separarem. "Stefan, solte-o. Eu te explico tudo." O vampiro não obedeceu. "Solte-o." Ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele e mostrou sua insatifação com seu comportamento.

Devagar, Stefan soltou o irmão mais velho. Damon não reagiu, pois sabia que aquela situação podia piorar exponencialmente com somente algumas palavras e alguns movimentos de sua parte, e Stefan não estava em sua melhor forma para uma briga. Elena assistiu à Damon sair da sala sem nem olhar para trás e respirou fundo, enquanto formulava sua explicação para Stefan.

"Agora, se importa em me explicar o que diabos estava fazendo aqui com Damon?" Stefan indagou em um sussurro desesperado.

"Nós estávamos conversando sobre você." Elena repetiu calmamente. "Estamos preocupados."

"Eu estou bem, Elena." Stefan rebateu.

"Não, você não está bem!" Elena alterou sua voz. "Você está cheirando à álcool, e eu não consigo ter uma conversa com você que não termine em briga."

Stefan pareceu machucado com as palavras, mas Elena não se arrependeu de tê-las dito. "Eu só estou um pouco inquieto..." o vampiro respirou profundamente. "parece que minha cabeça vai explodir..."

Elena o abraçou, passando um senso de conforto. "Você vai ficar bem." Ela sussurrou. Mas a afirmação foi mais para ela mesma do que para Stefan.

"Ok," Stefan se afastou um pouco para olhá-la. "nós precisamos ir. Houve uma briga lá fora, por isso que estava procurando você."

"Estão todos bem?" Elena pareceu preocupada.

"Eu não sei." Stefan falou, levando uma mão até a mão dela. "Eu só ouvi a briga." A mão de Stefan encontrou a rosa que Elena ainda tinha firmemente entre os dedos. "O que é isso?"

Elena levantou a rosa que tinha e mãos. "É só uma rosa..." ela girou a rosa entre dois dedos e sentiu algo pontiagudo furar sua pele. "au..."

"O que foi?" Stefan se aproximou.

"Acho que a rosa estava com espinhos." Ela tentou esconder a mão agora suja de sangue.

Era inacreditável como o cheiro de sangue viajava rápido. Aquelas notas de doçura metálica foram liberadas no ambiente em alguns segundos, e Stefan já sentia sua garganta raspar e arder de fome. Fazia 24 horas que ele não se alimentava e ter sangue assim tão perto dele era uma prova de fogo. Ele sentiu as veias ao redor de seus olhos ficarem protuberantes, sentiu sua visão se aguçar e ele estava pronto para a caça.

O vampiro andou em direção à presa e viu o rosto aterrorizado de Elena, que já estava há alguns metros de distância dele. Era Elena... não havia caça nem caçador, Stefan voltou a realidade. Havia somente Elena, a mulher que ele amava. Ele viu o quanto ela parecia acuada e com medo e deu tudo de si para se acalmar para seu rosto voltar ao normal. Stefan respirou fundo e sentiu seus olhos voltarem ao seu verde natural. "Desculpe-me, Elena." Ele se aproximou devagar da moça. "Eu não vou machucar você, não precisa ficar com medo."

Elena não respondeu, somente assistiu à ele andar devagar até ela, com mãos apaziguadoras levantadas no ar. "Eu acho que você deveria ir para casa, Stefan."

O vampiro parou onde estava e sentiu seu peito dilacerar. Ele ia contradizê-la e convencê-la de que ele nunca a machucaria, mas assim que ele abriu a boca para falar, ela o cortou. "É sério, vá para casa. Eu te encontro lá."

Elena se sentiu mal em machucá-lo com o que falou, mas manteve-se firme. Stefan abaixou a cabeça e conformou-se; virou em direção a porta e lançou um último olhar para Elena, desaparecendo em seguida.

Elena saiu da sala rapidamente com o intuito de encontrar somente uma pessoa: Damon.

* * *

Damon olhou para o céu estrelado da sacada da bela casa. Estava um linda noite, mas ficaria ainda mais bela se os problemas fossem inexistentes. O vampiro sentiu alguém chegar a sacada e logo sabia quem era.

"Então, você deve ser John." Ele cumprimentou quando viu o homem parar ao seu lado.

"Damon, nós não tivemos a chance de nos apresentar na reunião hoje mais cedo." John falou seguro de si, enquanto estendia uma mão.

Damon a balançou e voltou a se escorar no parapeito da sacada. "Há quanto tempo não aparecia por aqui?" o vampiro puxou conversa.

"Há pouco tempo, para o funeral de meu irmão. E você, está há muito tempo em Mystic Falls?"

"Ahh, muito pouco." Damon respondeu brevemente.

"Então Damon, o que acha sobre a situação da cidade?" John insistiu na conversa.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Bem, você sabe que Mystic Falls está cheia de vampiros, é bem provável que teremos que sair à caça assim como em 1864. Caçá-los, jogá-los dentro de uma igreja e queimar a igreja ao chão." Ele recapitulou os fatos categoricamente.

"Essa é a história..." Damon respondeu sarcástico.

"Mas claro que não é só isso que aconteceu." John provocou.

"Ah não?" Damon fingiu curisidade.

"Dizem que havia uma tumba embaixo da igreja e que todos os vampiros capturados ficaram seguros dentro dessa tal tumba até que alguém conseguisse abrí-la." O homem fez uma pausa esperando resposta, mas não obtendo nenhuma, ele continuou. "Mas é claro que você sabe disso, não é Damon? Afinal das contas, foi você quem abriu a tumba."

Damon se virou para o arrogante Gilbert. "E por que está me dizendo isso? Você sabe que eu posso arrancar seu pescoço fora em um piscar de olhos, não sabe?"

"Oh, eu sei, mas só achei que deveria esclarecer algumas coisas..." John continuou. "Ei, Damon, porque não tenta me matar? Quem sabe experimentar meu sangue, eu sei que vocês Salvatores são estúpidamente fáceis de enganar."

Damon sentiu uma ira arder dentro de seus órgãos, mas mantêve-se indiferente aos insultos. "Verbana, eh?" o vampiro falou, andando devagar para fora da sacada. Agora um membro do conselho sabia que ele era um vampiro, o que fazer? Damon não teve muito tempo para pensar, e quando realizou, já tinha a cabeça de John Gilbert em suas mãos; ele torceu o pescoço do homem, quebrando-o em um movimento sutil e no momento seguinte, o tio de Elena foi jogado pela sacada, aterrisando no chão em um ângulo estranho.

Ele acabara de matar John Gilbert.

Damon saiu dali para não chamar atenção e se dirigiu para o salão principal, onde o prefeito falava algumas palavras para a abertura oficial das festividades das famílias fundadoras. Ele fez questão de não prestar atenção ao que o prefeito falava, somente andava entre as pessoas, até avistar a única pessoa relevante da festa. "Elena." Ele a chamou.

Elena parecia eufórica, e quando o viu ficou aliviada. "Damon, até que enfim."

"Já está com saudades?" ele falou mais alto do que deveria.

Ela fingiu não ouvir o que ele acabara de falar e ficou ombro a ombro com ele, ambos tentando aparentar que estavam ouvindo ao discurso. "Nós temos que ir embora." Ela sussurrou somente para ele ouvir.

Damon a ouviu claramente e virou seu rosto, fazendo com que seus lábios encontrassem o ouvido dela. "Por quê?" ele sussurrou.

Elena suprimiu um calafrio e também virou seu rosto para ele, narizes quase tocando. "Stefan piorou."

Damon estreitou os olhos e se perdeu em pensamentos, tentando descobrir o que possivelmente poderia ter acontecido com o irmão. "O que aconteceu?"

Eles ainda estavam muito perto um do outro quando Elena respondeu. "Eu te conto no carro, vamos." Ela pegou a mão dele.

O vampiro a seguiu sem protestos, mas parou abruptamente no meio do caminho quando ouviu um nome em específico sair da boca do prefeito. "John Gilbert, por favor, uma salva de palmas."

Damon não podia acreditar... ele acabou matou John Gilbert, mas lá estava ele, agora com microfone em mãos, pronto para começar seu discurso. Ele olhou atentamente à mão que segurava o microfone e um anel absurdamente grande cintilou no dedo do homem. Era igual ao de Alaric! Só podia ser brincadeira... Ele tinha que descobrir onde Alaric conseguira seu anel.

"O que foi, Damon?"

Uma voz o trouxe de volta à realidade. "Hmm? Oh, nada. Vamos."

Assim que os dois chegaram ao carro de Damon, Elena soltou a mão dele e se acomodou no banco do passageiro. Ele rapidamente entrou no carro e deu partida, saindo do estacionamento e pegando a estrada até a mansão.

"Agora me diga o que aconteceu." Damon a olhou.

"Olhe para estrada!" Elena avisou-o, fazendo-o girar os olhos nas órbitas. "Eu te digo, mas tem que me prometer não perder a cabeça." Ela falou.

"Ok..." Damon respondeu certo de que não ia gostar de ouvir as novidades.

"Bem..." ela começou incerta. "quando Stefan e eu estávamos conversando lá na sala, eu cortei minha mão e ele meio que-" ela procurou pelas palavras certas.

"O que Elena, fale logo!"

"Ele veio para cima de mim." Elena já estava se arrependendo de ter contado isso à Damon.

Damon pregou o pé no freio e fez com que o carro parasse no meio da estrada escura. Ele bufava com as mãos no volante. "Ele tentou atacar você?" o vampiro se virou lentamente para olhar Elena, que ainda estava assustada com a parada abrupta do carro.

"Eu não disse isso." Ela finalmente falou, também se virando para olhar Damon. "Eu disse que ele só perdeu o controle por alguns segundos. Mas depois ele viu que era eu, e que tinha algo de errado..."

Ele passou a mão no próprio rosto, exalando ódio. "Eu vou matá-lo."

"Não, não vai. Você prometeu que não ia fazer nada Damon..."

"Eu não prometi nada!"

"Stefan só perdeu o controle por alguns segundos! Você está exagerando."

Demorou um segundo para Damon injetar seus olhos azuis de sangue e vestir sua face vampiresca, mostrando a verdadeira imagem de um vampiro faminto. Ele foi para cima dela, fazendo-a recuar o máximo até a porta do carro encontrar suas costas. "Você tem alguma idéia de quão rápido eu consigo te matar?" ele parou perigosamente perto do rosto dela, e seus olhos dançavam dos lábios de Elena até seu pescoço.

Ela fechou os olhos e se entregou ao medo. "Damon, pare... você está me assustando." Ela sussurrou chorosamente.

"Não pense nem por um segundo que Stefan é inofensivo. Ele é tão caçador quanto eu." Ele ignorou o pedido de Elena. "A única diferença entre nós dois é que eu tenho certeza de que eu _nunca_ te machucaria."

Elena abriu os olhos novamente e viu que o rosto de Damon estava de volta à sua aparência humana, mas ainda perto demais. "Pronto, acabou?" ela perguntou brava pelo medo que ele a fizera passar, mas o vampiro não recuou nem por um segundo.

Damon sentiu os lábios de Elena muito perto dos seus, e a noção de saber que ela correra perigo, o fez prezar a presença e proximidade dela mais ainda. Ele quase sabia qual era o gosto da boca dela na sua. "Preze mais sua vida, Elena. É a única coisa que importa no final de tudo." Ele recuou para seu assento e ela se endireitou no seu.

O restante da pequena viagem foi silenciosa, apesar de ambos terem muito o que dizer um para o outro. Eles desceram do carro e se dirigiram para a entrada da mansão. Quando Damon levou a mão até a maçaneta, Elena o impediu de virá-la, colocando sua mão encima da dele. "Por favor, deixe-me resolver isso."

Damon não acreditava em Elena naquele momento, nada que ele dissera dentro do carro servira para alguma coisa. "Eu só quero conversar com ele, não se preocupe, você pode assistir se quiser."

Elena não discutiu, pois sabia que não levaria à lugar algum brigar com Damon. Ela o seguiu, enquanto ele gritava o nome do irmão. "Stefan? Onde está você-ê?" Ele cantarolou. Mas ele sabia onde encontraria Stefan; provavelmente se lamentando em seu quarto. Ele subiu as escadas e foi diretamente para o quarto de Stefan. Ele estava certo, Stefan estava ali, mas só não estava lamentando, ele estava parado em frente à porta de sua sacada, olhando o céu de lua cheia.

O irmão mais velho entrou sem nem pedir lincença. "Stefan? Que diabos estava pensando? Elena? Sério?" Damon não estava no humor para conversar.

"Damon, saia! Eu não quero você aqui." Stefan respondeu mais calmamente que o irmão, virando-se para o irmão.

"Você atacou Elena!" Damon evidenciou.

"Eu não a ataquei..." Stefan se defendeu, levantando um pouco a voz.

"Eu não disse isso, Damon." Elena confirmou.

"Mas você poderia ter atacado! Você imagina como você estaria agora se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ela?" Damon estava mais possesso a cada minuto.

"Eu sei disso!" Stefan berrou.

"Você não vai chegar perto dela até melhorar, me entendeu?" Damon também estava a ponto de berrar.

"Ela é MINHA namorada, Damon!" Stefan rebateu. "Ela que decide se eu devo chegar perto dela ou não!"

"Ela é sua namorada, mas nem cuidar dela você não consegue!"

"Parem!" Elena entrou no meio dos dois, que se aproximavam mais a cada segundo. "Parem agora! É estupidez ficar brigando pelo que já aconteceu!" Ela parecia um pouco sem fôlego.

Os dois fizeram menção de responder, mas Elena foi mais rápida. "Eu não quero ouvir o que nenhum de vocês tem pra falar!" ela olhou para os dois. "Damon, pare de brigar. Isso não vai levar a nada." Ela apontou um dedo para ele. "E Stefan, nós estamos aqui para ajudar, mas você tem que nos deixar."

Damon continuou olhando para ela teimosamente, mas Stefan abaixou a cabeça e levou as mãos até seu rosto. "Eu preciso descansar, Elena. E preciso que você fique longe de mim pelo menos durante esse final de semana. É mais fácil para mim quando não há nada... nada para me tentar..." Stefan falou calmamente, parecendo não estar mais bêbado. "Eu pensei que conseguiria ficar perto de você, mas acho que ainda é cedo demais."

Elena sentiu uma fisgada no peito e seu coração afundou com a dor que sentia, mas se fosse para o melhor, ela com certeza concordaria. "Tudo bem. Eu farei o que for preciso para te ajudar." ela se dirigiu até a porta do quarto e lançou um último olhar para Stefan. Ela sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo só de olhar nos olhos dele. "Estarei em casa se precisar de mim." Elena falou antes de sair do quarto.

Damon a seguiu, sabendo que Stefan não faria o mesmo. "Espere, Elena."

"Eu vou para casa, Damon." Elena continuou andando até a porta da mansão.

"Eu te levo."

"Não, eu chamo um táxi." Ela abriu a porta e saiu da casa.

Damon a seguiu de perto. "Não seja tola, Elena."

"É sério," ela parou por alguns segundos e começou a digitar um número na tela de seu celular. "eu estou cansada e chateada... e eu não quero você me dando sermões." Os olhos dos dois se encontraram brevemente.

Damon partiu em direção à ela, tomou o celular de sua mão e a pegou pelo braço. "Venha," ele a arrastou até o carro, abrindo a porta em seguida. "entre no carro."

Elena o olhou, sabendo que se falasse não, ele provavelmente ia fazer com que ela entrasse. "Deus do céu..." ela entrou reclamando e se sentou no banco do passageiro.

Logo em seguida, Damon estava sentado ao seu lado, e os dois se dirigiam para a casa de Elena.

"Você está bem?" Damon perguntou quando as luzes da cidade já se faziam visíveis.

"Não."

"Quer conversar?"

"Não."

"Ah, vamos lá, Elena. Você não pode ficar assim para sempre..." ele falou em tom relaxado.

Elena não respondeu, somente continuou olhando as ruas iluminadas até chegar à sua casa. Como sempre, Damon parou duas casas antes da dela e desligou o carro. Ela não estava com paciência para conversar; sua cabeça estava borbulhando com todos os acontecimentos da noite, e sua preocupação com Stefan era impossível de descrever. Elena agradeceu Damon e saiu do carro, entrando em casa logo em seguida.

Todas as luzes do andar de baixo estavam apagadas, logo Elena deduziu que não havia ninguém ali. Ela subiu as escadas e antes de entrar no próprio quarto, viu a luz do quarto do irmão acesa, e ele ali, sentado em sua cadeira, lendo algo.

"Ei, Jer. Tudo bem?"

Jeremy a olhou e pareceu pensar em uma resposta. "Sim." Ele falou seriamente. Elena pensou em perguntar se ele tinha certeza, mas assim que começou a falar, o irmão a cortou e foi até a porta e a fechou, dizendo boa noite.

"Boa noite." Elena respondeu para a porta. Alguma coisa acontecera com Jeremy, mas hoje ela não estava com cabeça para descobrir os problemas do irmão.

Mais uma noite acabando mal, Elena pensou consigo mesma, enquanto entrava em seu quarto e trancava a porta atrás de si. Agora tudo que precisava era dormir, quem sabe uma boa noite de sono não a fizesse ficar menos estressada.

"Ei, Elena."

Elena se assustou com a voz e se virou para reconhecer o vampiro sentado em sua janela. "Mas que diabos, Damon? O que está fazendo aqui? Eu falei que queria ficar sozinha." ela perguntou num sussurro.

"E não me interessa." Damon deu um sorriso conformado e se levantou do parapeito, andando pelo quarto. "Eu não consegui ir embora. Você está muito chateada e pode fazer alguma coisa idiota."

"Eu não sou você, Damon." Elena respondeu maldosamente.

"Au." Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito, fingindo dor.

"Damon, eu só quero descansar..."

"O que está te impedindo?"

"Agora? Você."

"Uau... você está com a língua afiada hoje." Ele remarcou, se aproximando.

"Estou passando muito tempo com você." Ela foi até seu armário e pegou uma troca de roupas.

"Aparentemente..." Damon andou até a cama dela e se sentou, encostando-se na cebeceira.

"Damon, eu vou me trocar e escovar os dentes, e quando eu voltar, eu quero dormir. Então por favor, vá para sua casa." Elena explicou e sem esperar a resposta, entrou no banheiro.

Damon esperou que Elena fechasse a porta para levantar da cama e ir até a janela novamente. "Que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?" ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Ele estava tentando não analisar demais a situação, mas com pouco sucesso. Ele queria ficar perto dela, por isso que ele estava ali. A presença dela parecia tão certa para ele. Damon se sentia bem, é, não tão bem agora que ela acabara de falar para ele ir embora. Mas a vontade dele burlava a rejeição; ele sentia que aquilo ia se encaminhar para algo não muito agradável no final das contas.

"Você ainda está aqui..." Elena saiu do banheiro de pijamas.

Damon se virou para ela e se puniu mentalmente por estar se tornando tão dependente dela. "Eu... já vou."

Ele se virou para a janela de novo e começou a sair quando ouviu Elena suspirar profundamente. "Damon," ela andou até a janela e gesticulou para ele entrar de novo. Damon obedeceu sem nem repensar. "me desculpe." Elena confessou quando Damon ficou em pé a sua frente mais uma vez. "Desculpe-me pelas coisas que eu falei. É só que eu-... eu estou tão assustada com o que pode acontecer com Stefan." Ela levou as mão até seu rosto e sentiu seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas.

O vampiro ficou sem ação quando viu Elena chorar com as mãos segurando o rosto. "Elena? Elena?" ele chamou, mas ela não olhou. Damon levou suas mãos até as dela. "Não chore." Ele descobriu seu rosto. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

Damon a puxou para um abraço e ela retribuiu abertamente. "Não parece que vai." Elena enterrou o rosto no peito dele, molhando sua camisa com lágrimas. Ele deixou que ela chorasse até a canseira bater.

"Agora você está sendo pessimista." Damon falou com os lábios nos cabelos dela.

"Realista..." ela rebateu.

"Chata." Insistiu ele.

Os dois riram e se afastaram um pouco para se olharem. Elena não sabia porquê Damon estava ali, mas ficou feliz quando ele não foi embora quando ela o mandou. Ela gostava de sua compainha e o senso de segurança que ele passava. A amizade dos dois estava evoluindo, e Elena chegou à conclusão que não sabia o que aquilo significava, enquanto olhava para os olhos azuis de Damon.

"Obrigada por estar aqui... me ajudando." Elena falou com olhar sincero e grato.

Damon lançou seu sorriso arrebatador. "Eu não estou ajudando... tanto."

Elena devolveu o sorriso e quebrou a proximidade com alguns passos em direção à cama. "Você ajuda sim... e atrapalha muito também."

"Ei, eu não vejo você reclamando quando eu estou salvando seu pesçocinho das encrencas que você se mete."

"Eu sabia que você ia falar isso." Elena se virou para olhá-lo novamente.

Ela viu que Damon não saiu do lugar, e um olhar desejoso perdurava em seu rosto. Aquilo não estava certo, hoje os dois tiveram muito momentos de proximidade, e ela reaceava o momento em que ela perdesse o controle sobre a situação. Elena piscou e no momento seguinte sabia que ele estava logo à sua frente.

Mais perto do que eles imaginavam, os dois se olharam e o mundo ao redor deles desapareceu. Eles estavam tão perto que Elena conseguia ver o rajado azul escuro que envolvia as íris azuis claras de Damon. Quando ele ficava tão perto assim, Elena perdia sua atenção e esquecia como as palavras se formavam.

"Eu quase beijei você hoje, Elena." Damon sussurrou contra o rosto impecável de Elena, lembrando do momento durante a festa, quando os dois estavam de frente à lareira.

"Eu sei." Ela respondeu, estranhando a mudança na atmosfera.

"Você me permitiria?" ele precisava saber.

Elena não queria machucá-lo e também não queria se machucar. "Provavelmente não."

"Então por que deixou que eu chegasse tão perto? Por que está deixando agora?" Elena não soube se ele perguntava aquilo literalmente.

"Eu confio que você não vai fazer nada..."

"Não devia."

A atmosfera pesou, e por um momento, Elena pensou que ele a beijaria, mas não, ele contiuou a olhá-la. Damon não enxergava o quanto ele havia mudado, mas Elena enxergava por ele. Ele mudou do mesmo jeito que ela mudou depois que seus pais faleceram. Os dois eram mais parecidos do que qualquer pessoa imaginava.

"Nós não podemos continuar fazendo isso." Damon colocou a mão no bolso, para evitar de tocá-la. "Eu não aguento mais."

Elena nunca se sentiu tão dividida e em conflito como naquele momento. Seu coração estava sendo rasgado dentro de seu peito. E apesar de concondar mentalmente com tudo que Damon acabara de falar, ela não entendia o porquê concordava. Por que ela não aguentava mais? Queria ela mudar sua atitude com o Salvatore mais velho? Elena sentiu-se como se estivesse se escondendo do mundo e toda vez que dava um passo para um direção nova, a imagem de Stefan explodia em sua mente, retraindo-a.

"Eu sei que Stefan está bravo e com ciúmes," Damon continuou quando viu Elena perdida em pensamentos. "mas ele tem todo o direito!" ele tentou explicar. "Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, eu agiria da mesma forma ou até pior. Não conseguiria deixar a mulher que eu amo se envolver com outro homem desse jeito..." ele apontou para ela e de volta para seu próprio peito, mencionando os dois.

"Vocês dividiram Katherine..." Elena falou as palavras com ódio e com a intenção de machucar.

"Você. Não. É. Katherine." Ele respondeu tão odioso quanto ela. "E o que aconteceu entre ela, meu irmão e eu não foi algo natural. Ela nos usou e inventou sentimentos que não existiam. Como essa conversa chegou em Katherine, huh?" Damon se frustou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

"Eu não sei..." massageou suas têmporas e cruzou os braços.

"O que eu estou dizendo, Elena," Damon se focou nela. "é que, eu só faço o que eu faço, porque você deixa. E eu não entendo porque você deixa. Cada vez que eu fico perto de você, cada vez que eu toco você, cada vez que nos olhamos nos olhos, eu vejo que você gosta, mas depois você me fala que isso não significa nada, que confia que eu não vou tentar te conquistar? Mas deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa, eu comecei a te conquistar no dia em que eu pousei os olhos em você."

"Eu nunca disse que não significava nada..." Elena queria acabar logo com aquilo, pois estava a machucando muito.

"Então o que significa?" Damon alterou a voz.

"Eu não sei, ok?" Elena respondeu igualmente alterada.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto e os dois desviaram os olhos um do outro.

"Você realmente se importa comigo?" ele perguntou num sussurro.

"Claro que sim, Damon." Elena o olhou e respondeu com certo inconformismo na voz por causa da pergunta.

"Eu acho que não se importa. Quer saber porquê?" Damon andou até a janela e olhou para rua. "Por que eu acho que você gosta da sensação de ter dois homens dispostos a darem a vida por você. Eu acho que você gosta de ter Stefan que te dá carinho e segurança e te diz as palavras que você quer ouvir, mas você também gosta de me ter, porque eu sou uma quebra na rotina, e eu te faço rir, e esquecer seus problemas. Por isso que você não consegue se afastar de mim... porque é conveniente, não porque você se importa."

Elena queria chorar e gritar pelas coisas que Damon falou. Ela andou até ele e o pegou pelo braço, fazendo-o olhá-la. "Isso não verdade! Eu não me afasto de você porque eu gosto de você! Não por causa de um senso doentio de egoísmo como você falou. Eu _gosto_ de você e me _importo_ com você!"

Damon puxou seu braço da mão dela e se aproximou o máximo que pode do corpo de Elena, levou as duas mãos até o rosto dela e a beijou.


	9. Verdade Supervalorizada

Capítulo 9: Verdade Supervalorizada

Ele a beijou.

Os lábios dele encontraram os dela e por alguns segundos os dois saborearam a sensação de pertencerem um ao outro. O beijo foi superficial, Damon só estava selando os lábios de Elena demoradamente.

Quando Elena começou a protestar sob as firmes mãos dele, Damon a largou e se afastou.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" ela perguntou incrédula.

"Eu disse que você não deveria confiar em mim." Damon pareceu ganhar uma atitude totalmente diferente.

Elena olhou-o e percebeu que ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Eu sei porque está fazendo isso..." ela andou até ele. "Você está fazendo isso para mostrar que não está nem aí com o que eu penso, não é? Está fingindo que desligou seus sentimentos?" ela o insultou. "Bem, aqui tá uma novidade para você: eu não caio mais nessa! Se você não se importasse, não estaria aqui..."

"Eu nunca disse que não me importava."

"Então porque fez isso?" _Como ela podia ser tão cega?_

"Pare de tentar ver além, Elena." Damon cobriu a distância que os separava e concluiu num mero sussurro. "É muito simples. Eu beijei você porque eu queria." Ele mentiu naturalmente.

Elena pareceu surpresa pela resposta e mostrou isso com a falta de palavras.

"Não se preocupe," Ele a assegurou. "eu não vou te pedir e casamento. Eu estava curioso já há algum tempo, e brigar com você sempre me faz lembrar de minha vontades..." ele explicou calmamente.

O desapego da parte dele a deixava mais brava ainda, era como se o beijo não tivesse significado nada para ele, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma brincadeira. Espere, mas porque ela se importava? Ela amava Stefan...

"Damon," Elena se virou, indo até sua cama. "acho que você deveria ir embora." Elena se virou para olhá-lo de novo, e ele já não estava mais lá.

Inacreditável!

* * *

"Professor!" Damon andou até a mesa que Alaric estava sentado e se acomodou logo à sua frente.

"Eu estou ocupado, Damon." Alaric apontou para os papéis empilhados na mesa.

"Então você acha sensato corrigir trabalhos no Grill? E ainda com um copo de vodca do lado da caneta?" Damon tentou insultar.

"Você vai continuar falando asneiras ou vai falar o que quer logo?" o homen perguntou calmamente, sem levantar os olhos do trabalho que corrigia.

"Tudo bem, só estava tentando puxar conversa, mas se quer que eu vá direto ao ponto..." Damon continuou enrolando.

"Por favor..."

"Hmm, eu quero saber onde conseguiu seu anelzinho mágico."

A atenção de Alaric saiu do trabalho que corrigia e foi para Damon. "Por que quer saber?"

Damon sabia que teria que contar a Alaric sua descoberta, ou então ele não falaria nada. "Bem, você sabe que recentemente os Gilberts acrescentaram um membro à casa, não sabe?"

"Por um curto tempo, sim. E não por que ele convidaram..." ele completou o que Damon falava.

"Sim, então vejo que já conheceu John. Talvez, por acaso, você também tenha reparado no anel ridículo e extremamente semelhante ao seu que ele estava usando." Damon concluiu dando um meio sorriso.

"Não, não reparei..." Alaric tomou um gole de vodca. "E como sabe que é igual ao meu? Só porque parece igual?" ele tentou seguir a lógica.

"Não," Damon levantou a sobrancelha. "eu o matei na festa de abertura, e ele ressucitou milagrosamente."

Alaric pousou o copo na mesa, inconformado. "Você é doente."

"Oh, por favor, ele mereceu..." Damon o dispensou do sermão, e logo em seguida se tornou sério. "Onde conseguiu o seu?"

"Isobel." Ele respondeu sem pestanejar.

Isobel, claro. Ela teve Elena sobre os cuidados do irmão de John, Grayson, que era o pai de criação de Elena. Mas então por que ela dera o anel para John e não Grayson?

"Oh, claro... como fui estúpido!" Damon concluiu. Talvez Isobel e John fossem mais ligados do que ele imaginava. Talvez John trouxera Isobel para dar luz no consultório do irmão, e não ela que viera por conta própria. Talvez John e Isobel...

"Você é sempre estúpido, mas o que foi dessa vez?"

Damon olhou para o professor no êxtase da conclusão. "John e Isobel."

Alaric pareceu pensar por algum tempo antes de chegar à mesma conclusão que Damon e com o cenho franzido receou. "Você acha?"

"Bom, eu vou descobrir agora... olha quem chegou." Damon se levantou e viu Alaric levantar também e o seguir até o balcão, onde John se acomodou.

"John, você parece-" Damo começou e foi cortado.

"Vivo?" ele provocou o vampiro.

Alaric sentou-se de um lado de John e Damon de outro. "Bem, eu não ia dizer isso, mas já que mencionou, vou direto ao assunto." Damon olhou para John. "Você sabe que se eu arrancar esse anelzinho seu, você está morto, não sabe?"

"Oh Damon, tão inocente. Você acha que eu viria para uma cidade cheia de vampiros sem nenhuma precaução? Fique sabendo que se eu morrer, tudo que eu sei, vai direto para os ouvidos do conselho. E tudo que eu sei, não é pouco..."

"Onde conseguiu o anel?" Alaric interrompeu a pequena briga.

"Eu herdei um, meu irmão o outro." John se virou para Alaric. "Esse é do meu irmão." Ele levantou o dedo onde o anel se encontrava e olhou para Damon. "e eu não teria dado o meu para Isobel se soubesse que ela daria para Rick aqui." Ele olhou para o professor momentaneamente.

"Então você conhece Isobel..." Damon concluiu. Ele só desconfiava e pensou nos fatos de um jeito errado, mas agora fazia perfeito sentido.

"Quem você acha que a enviou até você, Damon?" John continuou.

"Você?" Damon ficou surpreso.

"Culpa no cartório..." John brincou. "Achou que outra pessoa a enviou? Katherine Pierce?"

Ao ouvir o nome de Katherine, Damon sentiu um pontada no peito. "Como sabe sobre Katherine?"

"Como eu sei tudo que eu sei, Damon?"

"O que quer?"

"Hm, tantas perguntas..." John se levantou e se retirou do recinto.

* * *

"Bonnie..." Elena alcançou a amiga nos jardins do colégio. "espere."

"Oi, Elena." Bonnie tinha um sombra triste sobre ela.

"Como você está? Com está sua família?" Elena fez menção da recente morte da avó de Bonnie.

"Estamos levando... está sendo difícil." A voz dela falhou.

Elena se sentiu mal por ver a tristeza nos olhos da amiga. "Nós sentimos sua falta."

"É, bem, eu estava com muitas coisas em mente depois do funeral de minha avó, e também depois que você me disse que o feitiço da tumba deu errado, eu realmente não queria voltar."

"Eu contei para você por telefone, porque eu queria que soubesse antes de voltar para casa." Elena explicou.

"Eu sei disso. Só queria que não fosse verdade."

Elena sabia a dor que Bonnie sentia. "Eu sei que-"

"Bonnie! Vamos, você tem que me ajudar a escolher meu vestido!" Caroline atropelou as palavras de Elena.

Elena respirou fundo e ignorou a intromissão, tentando entrar na conversa. "Vestido?"

"É, Elena, para a Corte dos Fundadores! Você eu fomos selecionadas para concorrer à Miss Mystic Falls. É este próximo final de semana."

"Ow, eu tinha esquecido, nos inscrevemos há tanto tempo." Elena pensou no problema em ter que ir atrás de um vestido com tantos problemas mais importantes em mãos.

"Está desistindo?" Caroline quase conseguiu esconder sua empolgação com o fato.

Elena largaria tudo isso com muita facilidade se dependesse somente dela, não havia dúvidas. Mas ela se lembrou de sua mãe falando para ela sobre esse dia e o quanto ela se orgulharia de sua filha, se ela também participasse. "Eu não posso desistir."

"Não?" Caroline ficou séria.

"A mãe dela queria que Elena participasse, Caroline." Bonnie concluiu, evitando maiores estranhezas.

Era exatamente isso. E agora, ela tinha que ir à uma festa estúpida com um vestido estúpido.

Elena deixou Bonnie e Caroline com seus planos e andou pelo estacionamento com sua mente a mil. Quando ela chegou perto de seu carro, reconheceu uma figura encostada na lataria. "Stefan?"

Ele se afastou do carro e foi de encontro à ela, selando-lhe os lábios e a pegando de surpresa. "Senti sua falta." Ele falou contra os lábios dela.

"Eu também." Ela não pode não reparar o quanto o beijo dos irmãos eram diferentes, e imediatamente se sentiu culpada pela comparação. "Você está bem?"

Stefan parecia bem mais leve e solto. "Sim, eu estou bem, a pior parte da crise já passou."

Elena sentiu um piano sair de suas costas. "Que ótimo, eu estive tão preocupada..."

"Não precisa se preocupar agora." Ele pegou o rosto dela em sua mãos e a beijou demoradamente.

"Bem, você está definitivamente de bom humor," ela falou quando o beijo cessou. "então vou aproveitar para te dar uma notícia não muito boa."

"Hmm, já estou preocupado." Ele colocou dois dedos no queixo.

"Vou ter que ir à Corte dos Fundadores e preciso de um acompanhante."

"Essa é a horrível notícia? Claro, porque matar vampiros malvados é bem mais fácil e divertido..." Stefan a pegou pela cintura, levando-a até o carro. "Mas não se preocupe, eu te salvo dessa miserável festa com a minha compainha impecável."

"Oh, Deus você está melhor do que eu pensava."

* * *

"Damon, que bom que está aqui." Xerife Forbes foi cumprimentá-lo.

"Você ligou e eu vim, Liz. O que aconteceu?" Damon adentrou o escritório da Xerife para encontrar ninguém menos que John Gilbert.

"Olá, Damon." Ele falou provocativo.

Damon não respondeu, somente o olhou friamente, voltando-se para Liz. "Houve uma perturbação no banco de sangue do hospital esse final de semana. Parte do estoque foi comprometido. "

"E comprometido significa roubado?" Damon complementou.

"Sim," ela balançou a cabeça. "quase não percebemos. Os arquivos foram alterados, mas quando o encarregado foi interrogado, ele disse não se lembrar de ter alterado nada."

"O que significa que o vampiro que roubou usou compulsão para esconder o roubo." John concluiu do outro lado da sala.

"Eu entendi o que ela disse." Damon falou secamente.

"Não perceberíamos se John não tivesse nos alertado sobre outros roubos em hospitais vizinhos." A Xerife continuou.

"Sorte nossa de termos... John, não é?" Damon perguntou retoricamente.

"Nós aumentamos a segurança nos hospitais e demos verbana para os oficiais, para previnir de isso acontecer de novo." Ela terminou.

"Xerife, eu tenho uma sugestão, porque não deixa esse assunto para Damon e eu aqui? Nós podemos nos unir para encontrar o responsável por isso." John falou calmamente.

"Qualquer ajuda é bem vinda. Faria isso, Damon?" Liz perguntou para o vampiro.

"Claro, se for ajudar." Damon fingiu hesitar para parecer mais humano. "O que eu puder fazer para manter essa cidade à salvo, eu farei." Ele olhou para John, imbutindo uma ameaça nas palavras.

Minutos depois, Damon já estava entrando em seu carro e dando a partida. Mais um problemas para a pilha que só aumentava. Damon tinha certeza que essa pequena façanha era serviço dos vampiros da tumba, e por instinto, ele já começou a bolar um plano de como matá-los. Assim que ele saiu do estacionamento, seu celular tocou e ele atendeu sem ver quem era. "O quê?"

_Não desligue, Damon._

"Que é?"

_É Anna._

"Hmm, o que quer? Já não disse para desaparecer da minha vida?"

_Sinto muito, Damon. Aquilo não era para ter acontecido. Minha mãe está devastada com o que aconteceu com Stefan._

"Você é a menina correio agora?"

_Não, minha mãe não sabe pedir desculpa muito bem._

"Bem, você pode dizer à ela para poupar as desculpas e começar a controlar seus bichinhos de estimação melhor, porque invadir um hospital não é a melhor forma de nos manter fora do radar do conselho."

_Damon, somos só eu e minha mãe agora. Ela expulsou todos os vampiros da cidade, e eu não vou ao hospital há mais de uma semana._

O vampiro ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, tentando descobrir quem então era o responsável pelo arrombamento.

_Damon?_

"Eu tenho que desligar." Damon desligou e acelerou até a mansão.

Talvez o problema estivesse mais perto do que ele calculava. Ele entrou na casa e procurou Stefan pelos cômodos, sem chamá-lo pelo nome. O irmão mais novo estava de frente para a lareira, com uma taça de vinho em mãos.

"Irmão," Damon foi até o bar se servir também. "como vai?"

Stefan o olhou estranhamente e voltou a encarar o fogo da lareira. "Estou ótimo."

Damon sorriu e tomou um gole de uísque. "Notei que você saiu hoje, foi ver Elena?" Mencionar o nome dela fez Damon lembrar do beijo deles, mas suprimiu o pensamento.

"Você está puxando assunto." Stefan logo notou. "O que quer?"

Damon andou até a poltrona de frente ao sofá que Stefan estava e se encostou. "Eu notei que você está bem menos triste e sombrio e bem mais divertido..."

"E você acha que eu estou assim porque voltei a tomar sangue humano de novo?" Stefan concluiu para o irmão mais velho.

"Bem, eu sei que sou uma ótima influência e que sou responsável por sua mudança de comportamento, só não quero me gabar." Damon tinha que fazê-lo confessar. E era uma pena ele ter que reprimir o irmão logo agora que ele estava mais alegre, somente por causa do conselho idiota que estava em alerta.

"Eu não bebi." Stefan se levantou e começou a sair da sala com a taça em mãos.

"Eu duvido."

"Acredite no que quiser."

Damon encontrou certo divertimento em ver esse novo Stefan, que nem bravo conseguia ficar. "Você está mentindo!" ele comentou em tom discontraído, mas Stefan já não estava mais ali.


	10. Conflitos

Capítulo 10: Conflitos

"O que quer, Damon?" Elena abriu a porta de seu carro e colocou sua bolsa no banco. Ela se virou e esperou Damon falar o que queria antes de entrar.

"Está me evitando?" ele falou sarcasticamente. Deus, ele havia esquecido como o drama adolescente era difícil de acompanhar.

"Damon, desembucha, eu estou atrasada."

"Aonde vai?" ele sorriu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela sabia que se não falasse e não entrasse no papo dele, ele não falaria o que queria. "Eu tenho um horário marcado em uma loja para escolher o vestido que vou usar na corte."

Damon pareceu impressionado e interessado. Ele contornou o carro e sentou-se no banco do passageiro. "Eu vou com você, nós conversamos no caminho."

"Damon!"

"Você não está atrasada, Elena?" ele bateu no pulso.

Elena bufou e entrou no carro sem falar nada, ela conseguiria aguentar Damon por algumas horas. Ela tirou o carro da garagem e pegou a estrada que levava à cidade vizinha. "Então, o que quer?" A bela rodovia rodeada de altas árvores estava vazia, facilitando as coisas para Elena.

"Eu quero sorvete."

Elena ia responder, mas acabou rindo, esquecendo o que ia falar.

"Você tem que marcar um horário para comprar um vestido hoje dia?" Damon perguntou com curiosidade.

"Não, mas essa loja é especial..."

"Você quer dizer cara."

"Não é cara. É a loja de uma amiga de minha mãe, é algo bem privado." Elena explicou pacientemente.

"Hmm, entendo."

"Você vai dizer o que queria conversar comigo ou vai ficar enrolando?" Elena perguntou impacientemente depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"É sobre Stefan." Damon a encarou por alguns segundos. "Ele está diferente."

"Eu sei. Isso não é bom?" Elena estanhou a conversa. "Ele está mais para cima."

"Elena, você não acha isso incomum?" Damon tentou falar de um jeito que não o colocasse como o instigador de brigas.

"É, mas ele está bem... o que é mais incomum é você tentar acha que isso é errado."

"Eu acho que ele ainda está tomando sangue humano." Damon dedurou.

"O quê?" Elena o olhou, perdendo a atenção na estrada por algum tempo.

"Eu não tenho certeza, estou tentando descobrir." Damon se defendeu. "Mas ele está muito diferente, como eu nunca o vi."

Elena caiu em silêncio e em pensamentos. Se aquilo fosse verdade, seu coração despedaçaria. Stefan mentiria para ela? Ele prometeu que nunca mentiria para ela... "Eu converso com ele quando voltarmos." Elena se entregou à dúvida.

Assim que eles chegaram à cidade, Elena começou a costurar as ruas até estacionar em frente à um estabelecimento pequeno. Eles desceram do carro, e Damon a acompanhou. A loja era feita de somente uma pequena porta de vidro, mas quando eles entraram, Damon se encontrou subestimando o lugar. Não era grande, mas muito bem organizado. As paredes eram todas brancas e vestidos de todos tamanhos, estilos e cores eram vistos pendurados em araras. Eles adaram pelo corredor onde se encotravam os vestidos e chegaram no final da loja, num comodo arredondado, onde Damon conseguiu ver um provador e um enorme espelho.

"Brenda!" Elena cumprimentou a mulher que saiu de uma das portas dali com uma almofadinha de alfinetes na mão.

"Elena? Oh querida, você está linda." A mulher era baixa, rechonchuda e com um sorriso encantador. Ela realmente parecia se importar com Elena, Damon notou quando as duas se abraçaram.

"Obrigada..." Elena respondeu sinceramente.

"Ow, você trouxe seu namorado, eu vejo." A mulher de cabelos louros foi cumprimentar o vampiro, sem nem esperar uma resposta de Elena.

Ela estendeu sua mão e Damon a cacoalhou delicadamente, lançando seu sorriso. "Oh não, Brenda," Elena tentou consertar os fatos. "ele não é meu namorado... é Damon, um amigo."

Brenda a olhou com olhos maternos e a lançou um sorriso de como quem diz 'Uhum, tudo bem.'. Elena decidiu não argumentar. "Então, vamos começar?"

"Claro, querida." Ela chamou Elena até o provador em passos rápidos e mãos contidas e a abriu as cortinas pretas que iam até o teto. "Eu separei alguns aqui que achei que você gostaria de experimentar."

"São lindos..." Elena olhou para três vestido pendurados nos ganchos da parede do espaçoso provador.

Brenda sorriu satisfeita e fechou as cortinas para dar privacidade à Elena. "Querida, se precisar de ajuda, me chame, eu vou procurar mais vestidos para você."

"Tudo bem." Elena respondeu num meio grito.

"Quer me acompanhar, Damon?" ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e uma mão no braço dele.

"Claro." Damon não podia negar.

Damon e Brenda foram até as araras que os vestidos estavam pendurados, mas somente a mulher procurava por vestidos, enquanto Damon a assistia. "Há quanto tempo você e Elena estão juntos, Damon?" a mulher se virou rapidamente para olhá-lo e logo voltou a mexer entre os vestidos.

Ele sorriu com a insistência da senhora. "Na verdade, nós não somos namorados..."

A resposta trouxe a atenção completa de Brenda para o rosto perfeito e sereno do vampiro. "Vocês não precisam estar namorando para estarem juntos, querido." Ela falou suavemente com olhos sinceros. Damon absorveu as palavras de bom grado, e pareceu entender o que a mulher a sua frente falava. "O que acha deste?" ela levantou um vestido longo, azul marinho, inteiro em seda.

"Hmm, eu gosto mais de preto... e... vermelho." Damon falou com uma mão no queixo.

"Hm, entendo, você gosta do sensual e do misterioso..." a mulher riu-se e continuou. "Mas Damon, veja, a corte não é somente sobre mistério e sensualidade," ela explicou, indo em direção ao provador com os vestido azul em mãos. "é sobre tudo, é sobre perfeição, entende?" se virou uma última vez para olhá-lo.

Damon balançou a cabeça em entendimento e assistiu silenciosamente quando Elena empurrou as cortinas para mostrar seu lindo corpo em um vestido amarelo que se modelava ao seu quadril perfeitamente. Ele se sentia hipnotizado.

"Amarelo definitivamente não é a minha cor." Elena falou olhando-se no espelho.

"Não se preocupe, querida, vamos encontrar um vestido para você."

"Oh, esse é lindo." Elena falou olhando para a peça que Brenda tinha em mãos.

"Sim sim, experimente-o." Ela tirou do cabide o vestido azul e entregou à Elena, que fechou as cortinas novamente e começou a se trocar.

Ao longe, um telefone tocou, chamando a atenção da dona da loja. "Dê-me licença." Ela falou à Damon, que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

"Fique a vontade."ele respondeu cortezmente.

A sala rapidemente caiu em silêncio, salvo o barulho de Elena se trocando ali atrás das cortinas em sua frente. Ela parecia estar tendo algum trabalho em vestir aquele vestido.

"Brenda? Pode me ajudar?" ela perguntou com a voz abafada pelas cortinas.

Damon não podia perder aquela chance, com certeza ia deixar Elena irritada, e ele adorava irritá-la. "Claro."

As cortinas se abriram e imeditamente Elena se assustou ao vê-lo. Ela já estava com o vestido no corpo, mas o zíper, que ia do o começo de seu quadril até meio de suas costas, estava completamente aberto. Damon olhou a pela macia e lisa de Elena e não pode evitar um sorriso. "Calma Elena, você não está nua." Ele se aproximou dela e levou a mão até o zíper.

"Não se empolgue." Ela falou, relaxando minimamente.

"Nunca." Ele fechou o zíper por inteiro e deixou suas mãos escorregarem por todo o tronco dela e pousarem em seu quadril. Damon esperou ela se afastar, mas quando ela não o fez, ele encostou seu peito nas costas dela e a olhou no reflexo do espelho.

Que diabos ela estava fazendo? Ou melhor, que diabos ela estava deixando Damon fazer? Aquilo era errado, muito errado. Ela retornou o olhar pelo reflexo do espelho e viu suas bochechas corarem, sentiu seu coração acelerar, e seus joelhos enfraquecerem com a proximidade. Ele percebeu a mudança em Elena e sentiu o cheiro dos feromônios que ela exalava. "Você está me deixando com fome." Ele sussurrou apetitosamente no ouvido de Elena, fazendo-a piscar demoradamente.

Damon se afastou, pegando Elena de surpresa. Ele nunca se afastava até que ela pedisse, não era? O que estava acontecendo?

"Oh, eu vejo que você já se vestiu." A voz de Brenda apareceu atrás deles, fazendo os dois se virarem de sopetão. A doce senhora contemplou Elena no vestido com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. "Acho que encontramos." Ela se aproximou minimamente e olhou de Elena para Damon. "O que acha, Damon?"

Damon olhou de Brenda para Elena. As curvas dela pareciam ainda mais acentuadas embaixo do fino tecido, seus seios empinados eram extremamente convidativos e o ângulo de sua cintura parecia graduado perfeitamente. "Leve-o, é perfeito." Ele falou suavemente.

Elena sorriu meramente com as palavras e efetuou o camando. "Eu vou levá-lo."

"E é perfeito mesmo, veja, nem precisa de ajustes..." Brenda analisou a barra e as alças, tentando fazê-los lembrar de que ela ainda estava presente no ambiente. "Tire-o querida, que eu preciso dobrá-lo e embalá-lo." Ela saiu dali, andando até um balcão comprido feito de vidro.

Elena pensou em pedir para ela voltar e ajudá-la a abrir o zíper que ela própria não alcaçava, mas concluiu que Brenda se afastara dela e de Damon propositalmente. Eles se olharam e Elena conseguiu ler os olhos dele. Ela se virou, puxou seus cabelos para o lado e ofereceu suas costas para ele. "Se importa?"

Damon andou devagar até ela e fechou metade da cortina pela, somente para Brenda não assistir a pequena cena de intimidade que Damon já tinha planejada em sua mente. Ele parou atrás de Elena e colocou as mãos embaixo da curva de seus seios, puxando-a contra seu peito sólido. Agora ele sabia que Elena não o afastaria até quando ele tivesse acabado. As mãos dele deslizaram pela barriga reta de Elena até encontrar suas coxas; subiu devagar pelos lados e parou em sua cintura. Damon assistia atentamente o rosto de Elena ruborizar enquanto ele a acariciava; ele sabia que o que ele viu ali no reflexo do espelho era a pura imagem do prazer. "Eu sei que eu disse que não devíamos continuar fazendo isso, mas cheguei a uma conclusão interessante..." ele sussurrava contra o pescoço dela.

"Quer elaborar?" Elena estava tentando manter o controle, mas falhava miseravelemente.

"Sabe quando que vamos conseguir parar de fazer isso?" perguntou retoricamente. " Quando um de nós morrer ou quando um de nós mudar de país." Ele falou sarcasticamente. "Qual prefere?"

Ele não parecia sério, mas Elena levou as palavras dele literalmente. Ele tinha toda razão. Aquela atração que os dois desenvolveram não era algo reversível. E somente a noção de imaginá-lo morto ou até mesmo longe dela fazia com que Elena perdesse seu chão.

Damon pareceu notar a mudança no humor, mas continuou com seu plano. Ele fez Elena se virar para encará-lo e passou um braço pela cintura dela, abraçando-a parcialmente; inclinou na direção dos seus lábios para beijá-la, mas parou quando suas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância. A mão que estava segurando ela, se dirigiu até o zíper e o abriu agilmente. "Brenda está esperando pelo vestido, apresse-se." Ele falou, se afastou, e se virou para sair do provador.

Brenda assistiu à Damon sair de dentro do provedor e andar até onde ela estava, num balcão com jóias. Ela pegou um broche de cabelo que combinava com o vestido escolhido e o colocou em uma caixinha. A senhora olhou para Damon e o viu perdido em pensamentos. Ele não parecia tão bem como ele tentava mostrar à todos, ela concluiu rapidamente. Havia algo doloroso e antigo em algumas expressões dele, que Brenda não conseguia explicar. "Por que tão triste?" ela perguntou num sussurro delicado.

Damon se virou para ela imediatamente. "Eu não estou triste..." ele se defendeu.

"Sim, você está." Ela o repreendeu com voz de bronca.

Damon não conseguiu ficar bravo pela teimosia de Brenda, ela crescia em seu conceito a cada minuto. "Talvez um pouco..." ele confessou baixinho.

"Você deveria dizer à ela, querido." Brenda aconselhou carinhosamente.

"Dizer o quê?" Que ele estava louco por ela e que queria ela só para ele?

"Deveria dizer à ela por que está triste."

Damon riu-se. Os sentimentos se empilhavam durante 150 anos, seria difícil de explicar à Elena o quão miserável ele era. "É uma longa lista de acontecimentos."

"Tenho certeza que ela ouvirá, independente de tudo." Ela sorriu amávelmente.

Elena saiu do provador já vestida e com os vestido em mãos. Ela ouvira toda a conversa entre Damon e sua querida amiga, mas fingiu não saber de nada enquanto entregava a peça escolhida nos braços de Brenda. Todos ficaram em silêncio ao vê-la dobrando o vestido com agilidade; em alguns segundos, o vestido já se encontrava dobrado, envolto em um grande papel de seda e dentro de uma sacola elegante. "Aqui está, querida." Ela passou a sacola para Elena, que recusou.

"Não, espere, eu tenho que pagar ainda." Elena buscou por sua carteira, mas foi impedida por uma mão que segurou a dela.

"Elena, isso é um presente..." Brenda explicou.

Elena balançou a cabeça descordando. "Eu não posso aceitar..."

"Sim, você pode." Brenda falou com uma voz firme, que claramente não abria brechas para argumentos.

Elena sabia que não teria discussão; nada que ela disesse mudaria a mente de Brenda, então ela aceitou o presente e contornou o balcão para abraçar a amiga. "Obrigada..."

"Sempre querida, sempre que precisar." Ela devolveu o abraço igualmente carinhoso. Brenda levou Elena e Damon até a porta e assistiu aos dois entrarem no carro com um sorriso nos lábios.

Elena deu partida no carro e se sentiu um pouco desconfortável por estar finalmente sozinha com Damon. "Brenda é bem... diferente." Damon comentou.

"Ela é amável, eu a adoro." Elena concordou.

"Ela parecia estar bastante convencida de que nós, hm, éramos bem próximos." Ele escolheu as palavras certas.

"Nós somos." Elena respondeu normalmente, olhando para as ruas da cidade.

"Não do jeito que você está falando..." Damon tentou consertar suas palavras vagas. "Bem, acredito que você entendeu o que eu disse."

"Ok." Elena estacionou o carro em frente à uma casa qualquer. "Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso." Ela se virou para olhar Damon por completo e ele fez o mesmo.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o que está acontecendo entre a gente."

"De acordo com você, nada está acontecendo."

"Eu gosto de você, tá legal? Mais do que eu imaginava..." Elena falou as palavras com impaciência. "Mas eu não sei o que isso significa ainda, só sei que não gosto da sensação que estou sentindo agora." Ela falou tudo que sentia.

"O que está sentindo agora?" Damon ficou feliz em ouvir que ela gostava dele, mas gostar não condizia com os sentimentos dele.

"Confusão."

"Você acha que vai passar?" ele perguntou.

"Eventualmente, mas eu tenho medo." Ela explicou enquanto olhava nos olhos azuis de Damon. Elena levou as mãos até seu próprio rosto e sentiu vontade de chorar, ela se sentia tão mal por estar dividida daquele jeito, mas era algo que ela não conseguia evitar. "Damon?" ela o olhou novamente com olhos marejados. "A história está se repetindo?"

Damon a lançou um olhar sério e intenso. "Não." Ele afirmou sem pensar. "Nunca."


	11. Fora de Controle

Capítulo 11: Fora de Controle

"Você está me evitando..." A voz de John Gilbert estacionou ao lado de Damon.

"Talvez seja um sinal..." Damon pegou seu copo do balcão do Grill e tomou um gole de uísque.

"Então, quando começamos a caçar vampiros?" John ignorou o comentário.

Damon olhou para o Gilbert sentado ao seu lado e decidiu jogar a real. "Para quê o teatro? Obviamente você não está aqui para caçar vampiros."

"Na verdade, Damon, é para exatamente isso que estou aqui."

"É mesmo? E o que Isobel acha disso? Considerando que ela é uma vampira..." Damon insultou.

"Isobel e eu dividimos um interesse em comum." Ele falou vagamente, mas alarmado por saber que Damon era ciente de alguns fatos.

"Você quer dizer... um interesse em comum por serem os pais biológicos de Elena?" Damon precisava confirmar os fatos, e que melhor forma do que jogar verde. A face de John ficou mais pálida do que já era e sua expressão se tornou fria. Mas Damon não havia acabado. "Não se preocupe, eu não disse à ela. Ainda."

"Isso não é de sua conta, então não interfira." John pediu ao garçon uma dose de bourbon. Aí estava, os fatos confirmados; então John e Isobel eram realmente os pais biológicos de Elena. Damon se sentiu satisfeito e não achou necessária uma resposta. "O que eu quero aqui é uma invenção de Johnatan Gilbert que foi roubada por dos vampiros que eles caçaram em 1864. Eu pensava que a invenção havia se perdido, mas como você salvou todos os vampiros de queimarem naquela igreja, a invenção ainda pode ser recuperada."

"O que é a invenção?" Damon fingiu curiosidade.

"Não importa, mas você vai me ajudar a consegui-la de volta, se quiser seu segredo a salvo."

"E por que quer minha ajuda? Eu nem sei o que é muito menos com quem está."

"Oh Damon, vamos lá." John bebericou do copo recém colocado à sua frente. "Você viveu naquela época, então vai reconhecer quem viveu naquela época também. E eu tenho uma pista," ele explicou. "Ele se envolveu com uma mulher que acabou sendo uma vampira, seu nome era Pearl. Se lembra de alguém com esse nome?"

"Hmm," Damon terminou sua bebida. "eu não respondo mais nada. Mas boa tentativa John, apesar de amadora." O vampiro começou a se levantar, mas antes, fez questão de explicar alguns detalhes para o homem sentado ali. John, você disse que Isobel e você conheciam Katherine, não é? Mas olha só, se você realmente a conhecesse, saberia que ela e Pearl eram melhores amigas." Damon começou a ir embora.

John o seguiu. "Se não me ajudar, tudo que eu sei vai para o conselho."

"Faça isso." Damon o desafiou, olhando-o nos olhos. "Faça isso que eu matarei a todos, depois irei atrás de você e arrancarei sua mão fora para depois te matar bem lentamente."

Damon esperou alguma reação ou resposta, mas quando não viu nenhuma, se virou e continuou andando. Agora tinha outra coisa para se preocupar. O baile da corte.

* * *

"Ei, Stefan? Você está bem?" Elena estava sentada na cama de Stefan, enquanto ele fuçava seu armário procurando um terno. Ela decidiu não mencionar o nome de Damon na conversa que estavam prestes a ter, por que sabia que só seria mais motivos para confusão. Sim, foi Damon que a fez desconfiar do comportamento dele, mas mesmo assim, ela não precisava de referências.

"Claro que estou." Ele falou sem olhá-la.

"É que você está tão diferente..." Somente depois que Damon falou sobre a mudança no comportamento de Stefan que Elena começou a prestar atenção. No fundo ela sabia, mas era tão mais fácil e divertido lidar com esse novo Stefan que ela ignorou o fato de que algo poderia estar errado.

"Você quer dizer, menos triste?" ele se voltou do armário com um conjunto azul, camisa branca e gravata preta lisa.

"S-sim... não... – só, diferente." Ela gaguejou.

"Eu sei." Ele colocou as roupas encima da cama. "Mas eu acho que me recuperar da crise me deixou desse jeito. Só estou feliz por tudo ter dado certo..."

Ele tinha razão, isso era paranóia dela. Estava tudo bem e não era normal ficar procurando problemas onde não havia. "Eu sou tão idiota..." ela murmurou. "me desculpe."

"Não, não... não precisa se desculpar, você só está preocupada." Stefan a olhou carinhosamente.

Elena não parecia muito bem, apesar de ser um grande dia para ela. A corte começaria em algumas horas e ela viera aqui para dizer qual a cor da roupa ele teria que usar, mulheres... tão perfeccionistas. Mas ele não discutiu nem por um momento, e segundos depois de ela ter avisado que seu vestido era azul, ele já havia escolhido sua roupa para combinar com a dela.

"Ei, como está?" Stefan pegou em sua mão do outro lado da cama.

Ela pareceu trazer sua mente de novo ao quarto de Stefan e sorriu forçadamente. "Estou bem..." elav falou sem convicção.

Stefan não entendeu o que estava passando pela cabeça dela, mas decidiu não perguntar; ele tinha um plano melhor. Ele a puxou para o meio da cama e se posicionou encima dela. Elena riu e esqueceu seus problemas por algum tempo. O vampiro plantou beijos pelo pescoço dela e em seu ombro, enquanto sua mão deslizava pela pele macia de sua barriga; parou os beijos por meros segundos para tirar a camiseta dela. Elena não discutiu quando ele beijou seu corpo inteiro e voltou para seu rosto para lhe sugar os lábios.

Stefan a beijou profundamente, passando sua língua sobre os lábios dela. Elena deixou escapar um gemido quando ele facilmente tirou seu sutiã e pressionou os lábios em seus seios. O resto das roupas caíram despercebidas pelo chão; elas pareciam tão melhores no chão. Stefan satisfez os desejos de Elena somente com o toque primeiramente, e quando sentiu que ela estava preparada para recebê-lo, ela a satisfez por completo. O prazer que chegava perto à dor trazia sons deliberados das gargantas dos amantes. Os dois sincronizaram os movimentos até os espasmos os encontrarem e quando tudo acabou, eles deitaram lado a lado, Elena com a respiração irregular e Stefan com suor escorrendo por seu rosto.

"Meu... deus..." Elena falou ofegante.

* * *

Damon parou seu carro em frente à mansão, mas antes de entrar, pegou seu celular e discou um dos números da lista de chamadas recebidas.

_Alô?_

"Anna? É Damon..."

_Eu sei quem é._

"Ótimo. Bom, eu tenho uma proposta para você. Eu estou disposto a aceitar seu pedido de desculpas em troca de um favor."

_Qual favor?_

"Bem, chegou um novo membro do conselho recentemente na cidade."

_Eu sei quem ele é, é o tio de Jeremy._

"Ele mesmo. E ele está convencido que sua mãe roubou uma invenção de Johnatan Gilbert em 1864."

_E você quer a invenção? Este é o favor?_

"Não. Eu não quero que vocês deêm à ele. Este é o favor."

_Eu posso perguntar à minha mãe sobre essa invenção. Nem sei se ainda existe._

"Ótimo, se conseguir fazer isso, John sairá da cidade e vocês serão muito bem vindas." Damon desligou o celular e entrou na mansão.

Havia um silêncio mais que incomum lá dentro, Damon andou pelos cômodos e sentiu o fraco cheiro de Elena pairando sobre o quarto de Stefan e do corredor. Ela provavelmente acabara de ir embora. Ele olhou dentro do quarto do irmão e viu um terno separado encima da cama. Onde estava ele?

Damon esvaziou sua mente e se concentrou em sua audição. Ele seguiu os barulhos que mais chamavam sua atenção; o vampiro acabou chegando ao porão e quando olhou para dentro de uma das portas abertas ali, encontrou uma cena inusitada, no entanto esperada.

"Quando ia dividir?" Damon olhou para o irmão mais novo, curvado sobre um freezer cheio de sacos de sangue.

Stefan pareceu descontente com a presença de Damon ali e se virou para olhá-lo. "Fique à vontade." Ele apontou para o freezer.

"Não, eu digo, dividir a notícia de que estava bebendo sangue humano novamente." Damon tinha os braços cruzados e não havia saído do lugar.

"E daí? Eu estou bebendo sangue humano de novo. Isso não muda nada." Stefan falou defensivamente, pegando um saco de sangue.

"E o que Elena acha sobre isso?" ele não podia perder a chance de provocar o irmão.

"Ela não precisa saber." Ele falou rapidamente.

"Tudo bem Stefan, eu não queria interferir nessa nova fase de sua vida, mas-"

"Então não interfira." Ele cortou Damon secamente.

"Mas," Damon continuou chegando um pouco mais perto. "o conselho está em alerta, e ter você correndo por aí com 5 mil litros de sangue nas costas não está ajudando a nos deixar imperceptíveis."

"Eu não me importo." Stefan falou friamente e passou pelo irmão, esbarrando em seu ombro propositalmente com um saco de sangue em mãos.

* * *

Elena se olhou no espelho enquanto passava a mão pelo tecido do vestido para que se assentasse em seu corpo. Então era aquilo. Ela teria que descer as escadas, dançar, e esperar o resultado. Nada chocante, nada demais. Para falar verdade, era tudo demais. Elena não pertencia mais àquele meio, aquilo não era o que ela queria. Ela suspirou e se sentou.

"Oh deus, estou tão nervosa..." uma voz chamou a atenção de Elena.

Elena se virou para ver Amber andando pela sala de um lado para o outro, ela não parecia bem. "Amber? Está bem? Precisa de privacidade?"

"Hmm? Não, não, não. Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar..." ela saiu em passos rápidos do quarto.

Elena se virou de novo para terminar de se maquiar e se assustou com a imagem que o espelho refletia. "Damon? Você não pode estar aqui..." Ela se levantou alarmada.

"Eu ouço isso com muita frequência." Ele olhou Elena das cabeças aos pés, se aproximando calmamente.

"Estou falando sério, Dam-"

"Eu sei, eu sei que está, mas preciso falar com você." Ele estava inteiro de preto. Terno, gravata, camisa, calças, sapatos, cinto.

"O que é?" Ela perguntou impaciente.

"É Stefan..."

"Damon, eu conversei com ele, e perguntei se estava tudo bem... ele disse que estava tudo bem, então não haverá mais discuções sobre esse assunto." Ela se virou, se sentou em frente ao espelho e pintou seus lábios.

"Eu o vi bebendo sangue humano." Damon odiava ter que dedurar o irmão, mas ele estava sendo negligente e colocando todos em risco, inclusive Elena. "Ele tem um freezer cheio na mansão."

"O quê? Tem certeza?" Ela se levantou novamente. "E-eu estive com ele hoje, eu não mentiria... E-eu-"

"É difícil de acreditar, eu sei." Damon tentou confortá-la. "Elena, eu preciso que ele se controle só até o conselho sair do nosso pé, depois ele pode fazer o que quiser..."

"Não! Ele não pode continuar tomando sangue humano."

"Ele deveria... vai chegar uma hora que o organismo dele vai se acostumar e o quanto antes ele começar, mais rápido será o processo. Você deveria saber isso..." Ele explicou.

"Mas ele fica tão diferente..."

"Eu não queria entregá-lo, mas eu tentei conversar com ele e ele não me ouviu, então eu vim até você. Ele vai te ouvir..."

Elena não respondeu. Somente se virou e se sentou para evitar de cair. Ela sentiu seus joelhos a deixarem na mão; Stefan mentiu para ela, e mentiu por uma semana inteira. Ele sorriu para ela e beijou seus lábios e fez amor com ela como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Como se mentir para pessoa que você ama fosse fácil demais. Como ele pode ser tão frio? Em um segundo, ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e viu Damon se abaixando com um joelho no chão em frente à ela.

"Está se sentindo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, é só que os problemas não param de aparecer." Ela desabafou.

"Consegue se apresentar? Pode desistir se quiser..."

"Não, eu não posso, eu prometi à minha mãe que faria isso." Nesse momento, ela se virou de novo para o espelho e terminou de colocar sua maquiagem, tentando lutar contra a vontade de chorar pelo sentimento frustrante que a abraçava. Damon se levantou, mas continuou ao seu lado, observando-a.

Quando terminou, Elena se pôs de pé em frente à Damon e o olhou nos olhos. "Você está linda." Ele falou genuinamente.

Ela sorriu de canto de boca e foi até a mesa onde estavam seus pertences para passar perfume. Quando ela levou a mão até o frasco, Damon a impediu, segurando seu pulso. "Não, não passe nada."

Elena não lutou contra a firme mão do vampiro que a segurava e se virou para pedir uma explicação. "Por que não?"

"Seu cheiro é melhor assim..." Damon se aproximou minimamente e inspirou o ar ao redor dela.

Ela se sentiu lisonjeada com as palavras, mas não sabia por certo a razão. Elena pousou o vidro na mesma mesa quando Damon soltou seu braço; a hipótese de passar perfume depois daquelas palavras totalmente descartadas. Tentando abstrair sua mente, ela abriu sua caixa de jóia, na procura por um brinco. Damon parou ao seu lado, um ombro dele cobrindo o dela por trás; ele tinha os lábios perto do rosto dela. Ele a viu procurando brincos, e dentre os milhares que existiam ali, Damon reconheceu um par familiar, o brinco que fora da mãe de Elena. "Você deveria ir com os brincos de sua mãe." Ele estendeu uma mão e pegou o par, entregando na mão dela. As gemas arredondadas e transparente com estrelas ordenadas com a mesmas pedras azuladas que ele ainda não sabia o nome brilharam na palma de Elena.

Elena ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e finalmente virou seu rosto sutilmente, deixando sua bochecha diretamente em frente aos lábios dele. "Como sabe que foram da minha mãe?" ela perguntou baixinho.

"Você me disse há algum tempo em uma festa em que estava os usando." Ele falou suavemente. Lembrando-se de que aquilo aconteceu há muito tempo, antes mesmo de eles serem amigos ou amigáveis.

Elena pareceu lembrar do evento e sorriu um pouco. "Você lembra disso?" ela recordou de como a presença de Damon naquela época a assustava, diferentemente de agora. Hoje, Damon podia pegá-la nos braços que não haveria, objeções, ela tinha quase certeza.

Ela não tinha idéia, Damon pensou consigo mesmo. Ele aproximou seus lábios até o ouvido dela e sussurou. "Eu me lembro de tudo..."

* * *

Stefan sentiu suas têmporas palpitarem com a dor de cabeça que estava tendo. Ele deveria ter bebido mais sangue antes de sair de casa, havia muitas pessoas ali. Ele virou o conteúdo que estava em seu copo, nem sabia o que era, só sabia que era alcóolico. Andou por entre as pessoas e se viu em frente à porta de saída. Ele precisava de um ar.

Stefan andou até se afastar de todo o cheiro que o perseguia e parou perto de algumas árvores, longe da visão alheia. Stefan inspirou profundamente e sentiu o cheiro humano ainda perto, ele olhou ao redor e avistou uma garota a poucos metros dele, ela parecia não ter notado sua presença ainda. O vampiro sentiu a deliciosa sensação de sangue dilatando suas veias e seguiu seu instinto. Em segundos ele estava de frente à pobre garota.

"Oh, desculpe-me..." ela falou sem olhá-lo, mas quando viu seus olhos mortíferos, teve outra reação. "seus olhos..."

A garota começou a se afastar, mas sem esforço Stefan a segurou pelos braços. "Não tenha medo." Ele a compeliu.

Imediatamente seu rosto ficou sem expressões. "Eu não estou com medo." Stefan relaxou e sentiu seus olhos voltarem so normal, ele precisava se controlar.

Stefan ouviu vozes e decidiu que ali não era um lugar muito privado; ele arrastou a garota até depois do estacionamento, onde as árvores eram mais adensadas. "Onde está me levando? Eu faço parte da cerimônia..." ela murmurou as palavras, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Stefan parou abruptamente e a virou para encontrar seus olhos. "Não está mais, agora você está comigo, e só deixará meu lado quando eu mandar."

"Só deixarei seu lado quando você mandar..." ela repetiu roboticamente.

Stefan não se sentia bem com aquela situação, mas sua fome era muito grande. Ele não conseguiria voltar à festa se não se alimentasse. E ali estava aquela garota inocente, no lugar errado e na hora errada. Ele queria tanto se alimentar dela, mas sabia que se desse um passo nessa direção, não conseguiria mais voltar atrás. Era o fim da linha.

Os cabelos louros da garota foram colocados de lado, deixando seu pescoço à mostra. Stefan ouviu o coração da garota acelerar com o toque. Ele passou um mão na cintura fina dela e outra em sua nuca; levou sua boca até seu ouvido e sussurrou fazendo-a fechar os olhos de satisfação. "Qual seu nome?"

"Amber." Ela respondeu em completa transe.

Stefan beijou o maxilar de Amber e vagarosamente desceu trilhando beijos até seu pescoço. Lá, ele passou sua língua sobre a pele fina da garota e sentiu seus olhos injetarem novamente. Ali estava, ele conseguia sentir as veias pulsantes de Amber e quando suas presas apareceram, ele falou contra o pescoço dela. "Amber, você não vai sentir nada."

Ele perfurou a pele fina com facilidade e experiência. O quente líquido tocou sua língua em um fluxo controlado e ele sentiu todo o prazer que a pequena Amber estava sentindo. Mas o prazer orgásmico que ela sentia nada se comparava ao prazer que ele sentia ao beber seu sangue. Sua mente flutuava e todas as memórias boas que ele se lembrava apareciam em frente aos seus olhos. Aquilo era tão fácil que ele poderia continuar para sempre.

_N.A.: Na próxima atualização, o baile e a dança, finalmente._


	12. Com Você, Sem Você

_N.A.: Bom, aqui está a tão esperada dança, espero que a vocês gostem. Só para avisar, neste capítulo há algumas cenas mais pesadas, mas nada explícito, e espero nada fora da faixa etária que eu escolhi para fic. Divirtam-se._

Capítulo 12: Com Você, Sem Você

"Senhorita Elena Gilbert, acompanhada por Stefan Salvatore."

Elena ouviu seu nome ser chamado e sentiu seu coração falhar, ela acabara de descobrir que Stefan não estava lá embaixo esperando por ela. Sim, ela queria abandonar tudo aquilo e procurá-lo, mas algo mais forte fazia ela ficar ali. Stefan havia desaparecido logo que ela começou a se arrumar para se apresentar à corte, e de início, o choque de descobrir que ele estava mentindo para ela há uma semana deixou Elena decepcionada e sem vontade de conversar, mas depois de pensar no assunto, ela lembrou que Stefan podia estar no meio de alguma encrenca; isso revigorou seu senso de proteção.

Com um sorriso forçado nos lábios, ela começou a descer as escadas. Elena olhou para todas as pessoas que assistiam à sua descida e quando finalmente cumprimentou à todos com os olhos, ela olhou para o lugar onde Stefan deveria estar.

Não havia ninguém ali. O que ela faria? Dançaria sozinha? Seria deixada de lado? Na corrida que seu cérebro fazia ela não viu o homem se deslocar em meio aos convidados com certa pressa e tomar o lugar que deveria ser de Stefan. Elena só percebeu que Damon estava à sua espera quando o cumprimentou e ele a apegou pela mão. O toque foi eletrizante e o cheiro dele a reconfortou momentaneamente. Ela tentou se concentrar para juntar algumas palavras coerentes. "Onde está Stefan?" ela sussurrou.

Enquanto andavam até o pátio onde se daria a dança, Damon se inclinou sutilmente na direção de Elena, um gesto que ela tão bem conhecia, e respondeu num sussurro entrecortado. "Eu não sei."

Todas as pessoas conhecidas da festa se viraram para o casal. Aparentemente, ninguém esperava que Elena dançasse com o irmão de seu namorado. "O que faremos?" Elena continuou

Eles chegaram até o ar livre do pátio amplo e plano e ficaram frente à frente, alguns passos os separando. "Agora? Agora nós dançamos." Ele perguntou e respondeu com olhos impenetráveis e um meio sorriso.

A música clássica começou a tocar, alarmando Elena. Ela não havia praticado nada daquilo com Damon, mas sim com Stefan, o que fariam agora? Ela sentiu seu corpo responder sozinho e automaticamente se curvar para cumprimentar formalmente seu parceiro. A moça olhou para os olhos do vampiro à sua frente em um pedido de ajuda, mas logo que contemplou aquele rosto perfeito, ela viu os lábios dele se mexerem em um sussurro mínimo. "Acalme-se."

Elena se sentiu hipnotizada, pois assim que as palavras deixaram os lábios dele, Damon partiu em direção à ela e parou a poucos centímetros de distância, saturando o ar ao redor deles com aquele cheiro que a apaziguava. Devagar, Elena e Damon levantaram mãos opostas, quando frente à frente, e sem o mínimo esforço para evitar o toque, suas mãos de juntaram no ar delicadamente. Uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Elena e ela não pode evitar um sorriso ao perceber como era fácil quebrar regras quando jundo à Damon. As palavras de Carol Lockwood sobre 'a elegância de um quase toque' estavam enterradas em algum departamento esquecido do cérebro de Elena, que ela particularmente não tinha vontade alguma de desenterrar.

Mãos se tocando no ar, Elena e Damon deram uma volta em um círculo imaginário e depois voltaram à posição inicial, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Mais uma vez com as mãos no ar, eles se olharam nos olhos e giraram no sentido contrário. Quando voltaram à posição inicial pela segunda vez, Elena se perdeu no azul dos olhos de Damon. A música parecia distante, as pessoas, praticamente inexistentes. Quando uma mão passou pela cintura de Elena, ela sentiu borboletas na barriga, seus lábios se partiram involuntariamente e com alguns segundos de atraso, percebeu que estava nos braços de Damon.

Damon sorriu com as reações involuntárias de Elena. Ele já viu tantas mulheres terem aquelas reações que não tinha dúvidas que a maioria delas, Elena nem percebia que estava fazendo. Ele escorregou a mão livre dele do ombro até a mão de Elena. Quando ele coletou a pequena mão de Elena na dele, Damon a trouxe mais para perto de seu corpo e a conduziu levemente pelo pátio.

Enquanto o mundo girava ao redor deles, Elena se concentrava no rosto acolhedor e mítico de Damon. Ela sentia uma atração desenfreada quando Damon a tocava; era algo que por mais que ela quisesse, não conseguia controlar. E agora assim, aberta à ele, como se ele não fosse um predador e sim um candidato à amante era algo que nem os mais sábio dos sábios conseguiria explicar. Não era para ela estar se preocupando com outra coisa? Outra coisa... Stefan. Stefan. Essa era a palavra chave. A palavra que Elena sempre esquecia quando estava olhando para as piscinas de águas cristalinas que eram os olhos de Damon. Elena queria encostar seu rosto no dele, mas por alguma razão, olhá-lo nos olhos era tão satisfatório quanto. Ele parecia estar recitando sonetos no ouvido de Elena em sussurros reconfortantes.

Damon ouvia os batimentos acelerados de Elena, e sua respiração irregular e superficial; com mãos firmes, ele a trouxe ainda mais para perto, fazendo seus narizes quase se tocarem. Ele viu as pupilas de Elena dilatarem com a proximidade e ficou satisfeito com a reação dela. Damon queria que Elena esquecesse os problemas por apenas alguns minutos, se divertir por alguns minutos, algo que ele tinha certeza que ela não fazia há muito tempo.

Contra os lábios de Elena, Damon sussurrou suficientemente baixo só para ela ouvir. "Eu já disse que está linda?" o ar quente encontrou o rosto dela, trazendo-a para a realidade.

Ela olhou nos olhos de Damon e com um meio sorriso respondeu num sussurro mais baixo que o dele. "Já."

O vampiro abriu um sorriso largo e cheio de dentes brancos, e quando ouviu a música chegando ao fim, os conduziu para as posições originais em rodopios curtos. Antes de se afastar de Elena, Damon trouxe a mão dela até seus lábios e selou a pele macia dali, falando em seguida. "Acho que nunca é o suficiente."

Eles se afastaram simetricamente e Elena pareceu sair de uma transe quando os aplausos ecoaram pelo pátio. Quão irônico era aquilo, no passado, Stefan acompanhara Katherine à essa mesma dança, e agora, Damon acompanhava Elena.

Por que aquilo não parecia errado? Pelo menos não aos olhos de Damon.

* * *

Stefan olhou para Amber parada à sua frente. Ele ainda não havia a matado? Por quê? Seu sangue era esplêndido e Stefan se congratulou por ter conseguido parar de beber antes de causar algum dano permanente à ela. Ela desmaiou, sim; ficou zonza, claro. Mas depois de beber um pouco do sangue de Stefan, ela já conseguia ficar em pé novamente. Estava ela ainda viva porque Stefan sentia remorso? Não era assim que ele via, não mais. Stefan deixou Amber viver, pois ela daria mais de uma refeição. Não havia necessidade de afobação. Ela morreria lentamente, mas Stefan fazia questão de que tudo que ela sentisse fosse prazer e não dor.

"Eu me sinto estranha." Ela falou limpando o sangue de seu pescoço com um lenço que Stefan lhe deu. "Com a cabeça leve..."

"Isso é normal." Stefan tinha as mãos nos bolsos e ouvia ao longe a platéia na mansão bater palmas. A dança havia acabado de acabar. "É meu sangue te curando." Explicou ele.

"Não é só isso..." ela tentou explicar. "eu me sinto... dependente."

"Bem, eu bebi seu sangue, você bebeu o meu. Se houver atração, isso pode acontecer, e aparentemente você tinha algum tipo de queda por mim, e eu... bem, eu nem sabia quem você era. Por isso que você se sente dependente de mim, e eu não sinto - nada." Ele falou friamante.

"Você vai me matar?" ela perguntou jogando o lenço perto do tronco de uma árvore.

"Provavelmente." Stefan se voltou para Amber.

"Por quê?"

"Por que é quem eu sou." Ele falou, passando uma mão no rosto dela.

Ela se inclinou para o toque e o olhou sem expressões. Stefan levou sua boca até a bochecha dela e deslizou sua língua até a orelha da garota. Até a pele dela tinha um gosto maravilhoso. "Você é deliciosa." Stefan beijou a curva do pescoço da pequena Amber, fazendo-a gemer. Ela definitivamente era virgem, o vampiro isso que deixava seu sangue tão apetitoso.

Ele a empurrou contra o tronco de uma árvore e a levantou pela cintura até que suas pernas o abraçassem. Stefan rasgou a blusa dela, expondo sua pele macia e translúcida. Ele beijou a barriga magra dela e subiu seus lábios até encontrar os pequenos ombros de Amber. As veias ao redor dos olhos de Stefan ficaram protuberantes, e quando ele passou a língua na clavícula dela, ele sentiu suas presas aparecerem. Pela segunda vez, Stefan cravou os dentes no pescoço de Amber e se deliciou com o sangue escorrendo por sua garganta.

Um barulho prazeroso escapou a garganta de Amber e ela se curvou de prazer sob as mãos seguras de Stefan. Ele bebeu, bebeu e bebeu até que Amber começasse a sentir a dor de suas veias esvaziando e então ele parou. Stefan a colocou em pé à sua frente, vendo-a fraquejar por um momento. Mais uma bateria de palmas e urros vieram da mansão; Stefan deduziu que o resultado para Miss Mystic Falls havia sido anunciando. Ele sentiu a necessidade de estar lá, junto à Elena.

A memória de Elena apareceu em frente aos seus olhos e tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi associar aquilo com sangue. Ele precisava dela, mas também precisava de seu sangue. Stefan não conseguia mais diferenciar... o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Laternas e vozes vieram na direção deles e Stefan afastou seus pensamentos sentimentais para pensar como um predador novamente. "Vamos, é hora de mudarmos de lugar." Ele falou para Amber.

Mas Amber estava debilitada e pálida. O vampiro a pegou nos braços com facilidade anormal e andou para mais longe, enquanto o dia começava a dar lugar à noite.

* * *

"Uma pena Barbie ter ganhado como Miss Mystic Falls... eu estava torcendo por você."

Elena ouviu a voz de Damon crepitar seus cabelos por trás; ela se virou e o encarou. "Ela mereceu," ela sorriu. "mas obrigada."

"Viu Stefan?" Damon mudou de assunto.

"Não, e estou preocupada, acho que deveríamos procurá-lo." Elena olhou ao seu redor e viu, Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric, John, Caroline, Jeremy conversando com Anna, mas nada de Stefan.

"Não se preocupe, eu já estava planejando fazer isso." Damon falou para um distraída Elena.

Ela olhava seu irmão e Anna; quando eles ficaram tão próximos? Não lhe agradava o fato de que ela era uma vampira, mas seria hipocrisia da parte de Elena falar para seu irmão se afastar de Anna, ainda mais agora que Jeremy estava a evitando.

"Elena?" a voz de Damon chamou a atenção dela novamente. "O que foi?"

"Hm?" Ela perguntou desatenta. "Ah, nada, é só que eu não sabia que Anna e Jeremy eram amigos, ainda mais depois que ela tentou matá-lo."

"Pois é, Pearl e Anna estão planejando ficar por aqui por algum tempo, eu acho que Jeremy pode ser parte da razão, pelo menos pelo lado de Anna." Damon falou preguiçosamente.

"Espere," Elena se virou para ele. "Eles estão juntos? Você acha que ele sabe que ela é uma vampira?" isso não podia acontecer, ela o protegeu tanto para aquilo não acontecer. Damon encolheu os ombros sem saber a resposta para nenhuma das perguntas. Elena tinha que esclarescer as coisas com Jeremy o quanto antes, ela fez uma nota mental.

"Senhor Damon Salvatore?" uma voz desconhecida chamou o vampiro atrás dele.

"Odeio que me chamem de senhor, parece que fiz alguma coisa errada." Damon sussurrou para Elena, tirando um sorriso dos lábios dela. "Sim?" ele se virou para encontrar um homem em uniforme policial.

"Xerife Forbes requer sua presença, pode me acompanhar?" o homem de meia idade e bigode falou roboticamente.

Antes de ele responder ao homem, Damon se virou novamente para Elena. "Não saia daqui, eu voltarei antes de você perceber." Ele falou sério e se virou, seguindo o policial.

Elena suspirou e se sentiu mal por não poder fazer nada por enquanto. Sua mente foi até Stefan; deus, ela queria tanto estar com seu celular em mãos para ligar para ele. Onde ele estava afinal de contas?

"Elena? Tudo bem?" Bonnie se aproximou retraidamente.

"Bonnie, oh, sim, tudo bem..." Elena respondeu nervosamente. "E você, tudo bem?" aquilo era estranho, elas pareciam tão formais uma com a outra que nem pareciam melhores amigas.

"Sim."

"Bonnie..." Elena esfregou uma mão na outra e decidiu encarar um de seus problemas. "eu sei que algo está diferente entre a gente, mas eu nunca vou saber se você não dizer o que é."

Bonnie demorou um pouco para responder, mas quando começou a falar, suas palavras foram incisivas. "Você sabe o que é, Elena. Você não espera que eu volte a ser amiga de dois vampiros, especialmente Stefan e Damon, que foram a causa da morte da minha avó."

"Você não tem que ser amiga deles..." Elena tentou consertar a situação.

"Acho que isso não é possível." A bruxa falou tristemente. "Você parece estar mais envolvida com eles ainda, não só Stefan, Damon também..."

"O que quer dizer?" Elena não entendeu o que significava estar mais envolvida, pelo que ela sabia, nada mudou desde que Bonnie foi viajar.

"Eu sinto uma conexão muito grande entre vocês três. Algo de outra vida..." ela colocou em outras palavras. "Eu vi o jeito que você e Damon estavam se olhando hoje. Alguma coisa mudou?"

"Não!" Elena se sentiu um pouco insultada. "Nada mudou, eu ainda estou com Stefan, Damon e eu somos amigos."

"Bem, não foi o que pareceu quando vocês estavam dançando hoje, e eu não sou a única a pensar isso..."

"Elena?" A voz de Damon apareceu no meio da conversa, cortando-as.

As amigas olharam para o vampiro que parecia um pouco descontrolado em busca de respostas. "O que aconteceu?" Elena foi a primeira a falar.

"Amber está desaparecida e encontraram um lenço sujo de sangue perto de uma árvore e também uma trilha de sangue levando para parte mais arborizada do terreno. Xerife Forbes está montando um grupo de homens para a procura. Nós temos que chegar antes deles, vamos!"

Elena nem se importou em pegar um casaco, e seguiu Damon de perto. Bonnie sem entender o que estava acontecendo, seguiu os dois, enquanto buscava por meios de saciar suas dúvidas. "O que está acontecendo, Elena?" ela perguntou seriamente.

Elena pareceu perceber que Bonnie estava ao seu lado somente quando ela fez a pergunta. Ela não sabia se deveria dizer à bruxa a verdade, mas decidiu que talvez ela pudesse ajudar. "É Stefan... ele está fora de controle."

"O quê?" Bonnie ficou perplexa.

"Ele bebeu sangue humano - bem, meu sangue, e isso meio que deixou ele descontrolado." Elena não conseguia escolher as palavras certas enquanto corria para acompanhar os passos largos de Damon.

Bonnie caiu em silêncio e continuou os acompanhando. Quando eles começaram a andar entre as àrvores, a noite já estava em seu auge e a única fonte de luz era o céu estrelado e a lua minguante. Os três perceberam a quantidade de árvores aumentar e sabiam que estavam no caminho certo.

Sem aviso, Damon parou de andar e passou um braço protetor em frente à Elena e Bonnie. "Stefan?" Ele chamou.

Segundos depois, os três assistiram a um distorcido Stefan sair detrás de uma árvore. Ele tinha sangue por todo seu rosto e a garota que estava sendo a fonte de seu alimento caiu límpida no chão. Ele olhou para as pessoas à sua frente com um rosto impassível, apesar de as veias em torno de seus olhos ainda estarem saltadas.

"Stefan, você tem que sair daqui..." Damon andou até perto do irmão, mas assim que chegou perto demais, foi jogado para longe com somente um movimento de Stefan. Damon bateu secamente em uma árvore e sentiu um galho perfurar suas costas.

Elena tinha as mãos sobre sua boca, suprimindo o que seria um grito. Ela estava assustada por ver Amber sem vida jogada no chão e Damon machucado a alguns metros dela, mas mais assustada ainda com Stefan vindo em sua direção. O que Elena faria agora?

As nuvens que cobriam os pensamentos de Stefan pareciam estar desaparecendo aos poucos. Estava a sua Elena se envolvendo com seu irmão? Não era possível. Stefan sentiu o cheiro instigante da amada e sentiu sua garganta arder. Por que a fome não passava? Por que ela estava o olhando daquele jeito? Ela parecia estar com medo... Não precisa ficar com medo, Stefan quis dizer. Não precisa ficar com medo, porque eu só quero experimentar um pouco-

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Milhões de agulhas pareciam perfurar o cérebro de Stefan assim que ele caiu no chão.

Bonnie tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas toda a dor e confusão que ela sentia, não a impediu de reunir toda sua força para não deixar Stefan atacar Elena. Quando julgou o suficiente, Bonnie parou de machucá-lo e assistiu Stefan se por de pé com olhos odiosos e segurando sua cabeça, e desaparecer na escuridão.

Elena pareceu incapacitada por alguns segundos, mas quando lembrou que ainda havia pessoas precisando de sua ajuda, ela esqueceu seus problemas e se recompôs. "Bonnie, cheque Amber."

Ela correu até Damon e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, vendo que ainda tinha um galho enfiado nas costas. "Oh, Damon..." ela murmurou.

Ele se contorcia em dor. "Tire..." sua voz falhou.

Elena respirou fundo, olhando o sangue sujar o terno impecável de Damon. Ela sabia que ele estava sentindo dor, mas a coragem para tirar o galho cravado nas costas dele tinha que ser muito maior do que ela assistia nos filmes. Devagar, Elena juntou o galho nas duas mãos e em um movimento curto, puxou de uma vez. Damon grunhiu com a dor, e esperou algum tempo para conseguir se sentar propriamente. Assim que ele se encostou vagarosamente contra o tronco da árvore, ele viu elena se levantar e se juntar à Bonnie. "Como está Amber?" Elena olhou para a garota desmaiada no chão.

"Nada bem, eu mal posso ouvir sua respiração, Elena." Bonnie falou em agonia. "E eu acho que, hmm, que ela bebeu sangue."

"O quê? Você diz, sangue do Stefan?"

"Provavelmente sim, a boca dela está suja de sangue."

"Mas se ela beber sangue e morrer, ela vai virar uma vampira..." Elena estava perdendo o ar.

"Não vai." A voz de Damon apareceu atrás dela. "Não podemos ter mais um vampiro solto pela cidade." Ele se aproximou de Amber e mordeu o próprio pulso; com sangue escorrendo livremente de seu pulso, Damon posicionou o corte nos lábios dela e esperou até receber uma resposta. Segundos depois, eles conseguiam ouvir Amber engolir o sangue que era fornecido.

O trio esperou por alguma resposta mais convincente de Amber, e quando ela abriu os olhos debilmente, todos respiraram aliviados. "O que está acontecendo?" Ela se sentou e apoiou as mãos no chão coberto de folhas. "Onde está Stefan?"

Elena se sentiu desconfortável com a pergunta, mas antes que pudesse responder, Damon tinha o rosto de Amber diretamente à sua frente. "Você não vai se lembrar de nada, a não ser que estava aqui sozinha e que um animal te atacou."

"Um animal me atacou." Ela repetiu docilmente.

"Vamos." Damon pegou Bonnie em uma mão e Elena em outra e em pouco tempo chegaram à uma clareira.

Bonnie estava trantornada e andava de um lado para o outro. "Nós não deveríamos tê-la deixado lá sozinha. Stefan pode voltar..."

"Ele não vai voltar." Damon falou seriamente, se dirigindo até Bonnie. "Bonnie, volte para festa, nós cuidaremos disso." A pequena bruxa não respondeu, e em poucos segundo já havia saído dali, com repulsa nos olhos.

Elena finalmente tomou seu tempo e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto; ela estava as segurando há muito tempo e agora que estava chorando, Elena via que não ajudava em nada. Damon manteve sua distância e seu silêncio. Não sabia o que realmente dizer à Elena. Ela estava aos prantos e ele não sabia o que fazer.

Vozes começaram a se aproximar de onde eles estavam, colocando-os em alerta. "Vamos sair daqui."

* * *

Stefan olhou para suas mãos ensanguentadas. Ele tinha que sair dali, sair daquela cidade, sair de perto de Elena. Ele correu até seu quarto e trocou suas roupas sujas e rasgadas por camiseta e Jeans limpos, foi até o banheiro e lavou suas mãos e seu rosto.

Era isso que ele teria que fazer. Stefan encarou sua própria imagem no espelho e chegou à inevitável conclusão, ele estava indo embora.

Ele tinha que ir embora.


	13. Sobre Amizade

Capítulo 13: Sobre Amizade

Elena e Damon chegaram à mansão em pouco tempo e a primeira coisa que fizeram quando colocaram os pés no tablado, foi chamar o nome da pessoa que estavam procurando.

"Stefan?" Os dois chamaram juntos.

Sem obter respostas, os dois foram até o quarto do vampiro ver se ele estava lá. Mas lá chegando, Elena encontrou um cenário que preferiria nunca presenciar. A roupa ensanguentada de Stefan estava jogada no chão assim como livros e peças de decoração do quarto. Havia também um móvel tombado e o celular de Stefan jogado encima da cama. A porta do closet estava escancarada e algumas roupas limpas se encontravam jogadas pelo chão bagunçado.

Elena andou até a beirada da cama e pegou o aparelho celular em mãos e viu que estava desligado, concluindo a razão por Stefan não tê-lo atendido. Ela jogou o celular encima da cama de novo, e saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao porão. Ela abriu a cela, mas só encontrou a plantação de Verbana, andou mais e entrou na última porta; havia um freezer ali, aquilo não estava ali antes... "O que é-" ela andou até o perto da porta horizontal.

"Elena, não-" mas já era tarde demais. Elena abriu a porta horizontal do freezer e se assustou com o que viu; suas mãos começaram a tremer e ela se afastou sem perceber que o fazia. Havia pelo menos cem bolsas de sangue dentro daquele freezer!

Damon suspirou, frustrado, e tentou expllicar a situação da forma mais branda. "Stefan roubou o sangue do hospital no começo da semana, por isso que o conselho está em alerta. Eu não disse antes porque não ia mudar nada." Damon colocou uma mão nas costas de Elena para fazê-la parar de se afastar, mas em um piscar de olhos, ela se virou e saiu correndo dali.

Damon se sentiu mal com a situação; apesar de tudo que acontecera entre Stefan e ele, Stefan ainda era seu irmão e ultimamente, a promessa de todo o sofrimento que Damon jurou ao irmão estava desaparecendo conforme os dias passavam. Convivência fazia aquilo, por isso que ele se privou de compainhas por tanto tempo, mas agora era irreversível, ele tinha que ajudar.

Ele andou devagar até chegar à sala de estar, onde esperava que Elena estaria, mas não a encontrando ali, ele subiu as escadas e olhou dentro do quarto de Stefan, ninguém ali também. Damon sentiu um pouco de preocupação, mas quando viu a porta de seu quarto entreaberta, percebeu que não havia motivos para se preocupar. Ali estava ela, sentada em sua cama, com expressão derrotada.

Damon andou até Elena e sentou ao seu lado.

"O que vamos fazer?" Ela perguntou olhando para suas mãos pousadas em suas pernas. "Nós temos que ir procurá-lo, ele pode estar perambulando pela cidade..."

Damon se preparou para falar o que estava pensando. "Eu não acho... que ele esteja em Mystic Falls."

"O quê? O que quer dizer?" Ela o olhou tristemente.

"Eu acho que ele foi embora. É o que eu faria..." Damon falou vendo a dor nos olhos de Elena. "Talvez por um curto período, até ele se recuperar."

"Por que está dizendo isso?"

"Bem, o carro dele não está estacionado lá na frente, ele deixou o celular para trás, o estoque no freezer está mais baixo então eu acho que ele levou sangue com ele, e também roupas." Damon concluiu.

Elena pareceu não acreditar no que ele falava. Não podia ser verdade, Stefan nunca deixaria a cidade sem dizer adeus, isso não soava como ele. O celular de Damon tocou, mas Elena não se interessou com quem ele falava. Ela estava tão confusa e sem ação que nem chorar conseguia mais. Ela queria ajudar Stefan, mas ele não estava aqui; o que ela faria?

Elena não podia esconder uma ponta de culpa em toda aquela confusão, afinal de contas, ela que ofereceu primeiramente seu sangue à Stefan, e só depois disso que ele perdeu a cabeça. Damon desligou o celular e pousou uma mão sobre a dela. "Encontraram Amber. Ela está bem."

Elena balançou a cabeça e se levantou. "Eu vou para casa. Amanhã nós resolvemos isso." Talvez amanhã ele tenha voltado, ela adicionou mentalmente.

Damon decidiu não dizer nada, só a acompanhou até o carro, e quando ela tirou a chave da bolsa e começou a ir até o lugar do motorista, Damon arrancou a chave da mão dela com uma expressão de que nada estava aberto a discussões. Elena decidiu não protestar por cansaço e contornou o carro para ir até o banco do passageiro. Damon a levou para casa numa viagem silenciosa e quando devolveu as chaves à ela, decidiu que nunca a viu tão desgostosa de si como naquele momento. Ela entrou cabisbaixa na casa e não se importou em dizer obrigada nem boa noite para Damon.

Quando Elena entrou em seu quarto, não ficou surpresa em ver Damon ali, sentado no parapeito da janela. Talvez fosse por isso que ela não havia se despedido lá fora, ela já sabia que Damon não iria deixá-la. "Eu preciso ficar sozinha, Damon..." ela murmurou.

"Eu não vou te deixar sozinha." Damon respondeu tão baixo quanto ela; encondendo a preocupação de Stefan decidir aparecer para fazer uma visita, se ele ainda estivesse em Mystic Falls.

Elena o olhou com olhos suplicantes, mas ele foi imparcial. "Não discuta comigo," ele falou sem sair do lugar. "eu sou mais velho e mais sábio."

Elena sorriu brandamente e mais uma vez não discutiu com a decisão feita e sentou na cama para tirar seus saltos. Ela tirou os sapatos desleixadamente e os jogou para longe da cama. Elena se levantou e olhou para seu vestido todo sujo. Deus do céu, o vestido era novo e já precisava ir para lavanderia. Ela ignorou esse problema insignificante e pegou seu pijama, mas antes de ir até o banheiro para tomar uma banho, escovar seus dentes e trocar de roupa, ela andou até a janela onde Damon estava e virou suas costas para ele. "Pode me ajudar a abrir o-"

Antes de Elena terminar o pedido, Damon já havia levado sua mão até o zíper do vestido e devagar, o abriu. Ela agradeceu baixinho e saiu do cômodo.

Damon se levantou da janela e andou até uma poltrona colocada ali no quarto; com facilidade, ele pegou a poltrona em mãos e levou ao lado da janela, ele gostava de ficar perto das saídas. Paranóia, pode ser também, ele riu-se. Sentando-se ali, ele olhou para a rua deserta e deixou sua mente viajar. Onde estava Stefan? Como ele o encontraria? Não tinha idéia por onde começar... talvez podia tentar ligar para Colin, aquele amigo escocês de Stefan e perguntar se teve alguma notícia dele recentemente. Colin não gostava muito de Damon, mas para falar a verdade, quem gostava?

Elena entrou no quarto já pronta para ir para cama. "Você vai mesmo ficar aqui a noite toda?" ela perguntou, entrando embaixo dos cobertores.

"Sim." Ele respondeu suavemente.

"E vai dormir em uma poltrona?"

"Por quê? Está me convidando para dormir junto com você?" ele a olhou com brilho nos olhos, mas sem seriedade na voz.

"Não, eu-"

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou dormir." Damon a interrompeu.

* * *

Stefan estacionou seu carro e desligou a chave. Ele pegou a mochila e a abriu para ver o último saco de sangue. Ele estava com tanta fome que não conseguiria ficar sem se alimentar por mais nenhum segundo. Ele sugou o sangue até a última gota e fez um som satisfeito com a garganta. Stefan já havia atravessado um estado e agora estava perto de Atlanta. Ele ligou o carro e continuou dirigindo; não sabia se deveria deixar o país ou não. Quando chegasse à Atlanta, ele decidiria.

* * *

"Você fala quando dorme," Elena acordou com a voz sarcártica de Damon ecoando em seu quarto; esfregou os olhos e se sentou para olhá-lo. "e chuta também."

O cheiro de café saturava o quarto e ela olhou para o lado, para encontrar uma caneca cheia do líquido. "Eu tomei a liberdade de fazer café, espero que não se importe."

"Nem um pouco." Elena buscou pela caneca e em menos de um minuto já havia terminado com tudo.

"Elena? Anna passou a noite aqui..."

"O quê?" ela voltou a caneca para seu criado mudo e jogou os cobertores para o lado, se levantando.

"Com Jeremy."

Elena passou um mão por seus cabelos e colocou uma mão na cintura, sentindo-se impotente. "Ele sabe, eu tenho certeza..."

"Não, você não tem certeza ainda." Damon foi até ela, mas colocou as mãos no bolso ao invés de tocá-la. "Converse com ele. Ele já está acordado."

Elena balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu até o quarto do irmão; ela bateu na porta e quando não obteve resposta, entrou no quarto e logo avistou o irmão em frente ao computador com um par de fones no ouvido.

"Jeremy?" ela o chamou.

Percebendo que já não estava mais sozinho, Jeremy tirou os fones do ouvido e se virou para olhar a irmã parada no meio de seu quarto. "O que você quer, Elena?"

"Eu quero conversar..."

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, saia do meu quarto." Ele falou sem se abalar.

"Jer." Elena se aproximou. "O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz?"

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Jeremy se levantou e a olhou com desgosto; foi até uma gaveta de roupas e pegou um caderno de capa azul. "O que aconteceu? Isso aconteceu!" Ele jogou o diário de Elena encima da cama.

Ela foi até a cama e pegou seu diário em mãos em uma mistura de sentimentos, dor, vergonha, raiva, violação. "Você leu meu diário?" ela o acusou.

"Sim, e li a parte onde você e Damon apagam minha memória! Como pode?" Jeremy sentiu seus olhos arderem.

"Eu estava protegendo você."

"Não era sua decisão."

"Desculpe-me." Ela não queria que Jeremy descobrisse tudo daquele jeito, mas a estrada que ela andava era de uma mão só.

"Desculpar-se não vai mudar nada que você fez, Elena." Jeremy estava tão machucado quanto ela, Elena podia dizer.

"Ela não fez nada sozinha, Jeremy." Damon apareceu na porta do quarto.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Damon?" Jeremy pareceu esquecer da discussão por alguns segundos, mas Damon não.

"Eu trasformei Vicky e Stefan a matou, Vicky era uma ameaça para você e sua família. O que aconteceu com você depois disso não é culpa da sua irmã." Damon ficou lado a lado com Elena. Jeremy olhou o vampiro sem mais palavras. "Diga tudo à ele, Elena." Damon comandou.

Elena olhou para Jeremy esperando uma reação, mas ele não teve nenhuma. "Você quer saber de tudo?" ela perguntou cuidadosamente ao irmão.

Jeremy balaçou a cabeça positivamente e os três se sentaram. Já era hora de Elena parar de mentir.

Mais de uma hora havia se passado quando Elena e Damon terminaram de informar Jeremy sobre todos os acontecimentos desde que os vampiros Salvatores chegaram à Mystic Falls. O irmão mais novo de Elena quis saber todos os detalhes, inclusive o motivo do desaparecimento de Amber na noite anterior. Eles contaram sobre a situação de Stefan e sobre como achavam que ele teria ido embora de Mystic Falls.

"E vocês não vão fazer nada?" Jeremy soou perplexo.

"Eu- nós não sabemos onde ele está." Elena falou desapontada.

Jeremy pareceu sem argumentos por um instante, mas tentou rebater, sendo cortado por Damon quase imediatamente. "Elena, eu talvez tenha omitido algo de você para evitar que você ficasse muito esperançosa."

Elena o olhou com expressão de censura. "O quê você omitiu?"

"Stefan tem um amigo, Colin, que morava na Escócia até a última vez que chequei, e há um possibilidade de que Stefan recorra à ele se as coisas saírem de mão..."

"Por que Colin especificamente?" Elena pareceu se interessar.

"Bem, foi ele que ensinou a dieta vegetariana à Stefan." Damon esperou a reação de todos.

Elena parecia menos triste com a reação, como se ela finalmente pudesse fazer algo para mudar a situação e Jeremy, bem não importava a reação de Jeremy, pois ele não faria parte do time de resgate à Stefan.

"Por que não me disse isso antes?" Ela perguntou depois de ter digerido as informações.

"A idéia só me ocorreu ontem à noite, Elena, eu não ia te acordar só para dividir um pensamento." A verdade era que a idéia surgira antes dela ir dormir, mas ele não ia admitir o erro tão facilmente.

"Gente, vocês acham que vai adiantar alguma coisa discutir quando a idéia apareceu?" Jeremy falou, mostrando que ele ainda estava presente.

"Você tem razão, Jeremy," Damon se levantou. "é a primeira coisa útil que você fala desde que eu entrei nesse quarto."' Ele insultou o Gilbert mais novo só pelo prazer de fazê-lo. Damon se dirigiu para fora do quarto.

Elena seguiu Damon de perto e quando percebeu Jeremy a seguindo, parou no caminho. "Jer, fique aqui, nós já voltamos."

"Não, eu quero ajudar." Ele insistiu.

"Você vai ajudar não atrapalhando." Damon deu a palavra final e se virou para Elena. "Elena, por mais que eu aprecie a sua figura vestindo pijamas, acho melhor você se trocar antes de sairmos para rua." Com isso, Damon simplesmente se virou e começou a descer as escadas. "Te encontro lá fora."

Elena se trocou em tempo recorde e em poucos minutos já estava ao lado de Damon, abrindo seu carro. "Por isso que eu admiro você, Elena. Você se troca tão rápido quanto um homem." O vampiro a gozou.

Ela riu com a piada. "Para onde vamos?"

"Para a mansão, o celular de Stefan está lá, quem sabe o número de Colin não esteja lá também..." Damon olhou pela janela, pensativo. Então eles sairiam em uma cruzada para salvar Stefan, de novo. Na noite passada, ele viu como Stefan era importante para Elena, como ela se sentiu perdida quando descobriu o que ele era capaz de fazer; Elena realmente amava Stefan, disso Damon não tinha dúvida. Ela amava seu irmão de um jeito que ele próprio nunca foi amado.

Assim que os dois chegaram à mansão, Elena foi direto ao quarto de Stefan para pegar o celular que ainda estava jogado encima da cama; ligou o aparelho e jogou em direção à Damon que o pegou no ar. Damon foi em direção ao seu quarto e sentou na sua cama, vendo Elena se aproximar e fazer o mesmo.

Ele procurou na pequena lista de contatos de Stefan e encontrou somente um Colin, sem sobrenome. "Vamos arriscar." Damon apertou ligar e ouviu a linha chamar.

_Colin falando._

A voz do outro lado atendeu e imediatamente Damon sabia que havia discado corretamente, reconhecendo o sotaque pesado do escocês; ele apertou o botão do viva voz, jogando o celular na cama. "Colin, meu camarada!" Damon falou sarcasticamente.

_Quem está falando?_

"Hmm, eu acho que você sabe..." Elena olhou para Damon com expressão desaprovadora, e pedindo nos olhos que ele levasse aquilo à sério.

_Diga-me quem é ou desligarei imediatamente._

Deus, até para insultar ele conseguia ser cortês, bem ao estilo europeu. "Ok, ok... é Damon. Damon Salvatore."

_Damon..._

O homem pareceu relutante do outro lado da linha. "Isso mesmo." Damon relaxou quando não ouviu a linha ficar muda depois de dizer quem era.

_Damon Salvatore, eu não tenho nada a conversar com você, por favor, não me ligue mais, adeus._

"NÃO! Espere, só-... espere." O silêncio na linha deixou Damon em dúvida. "Ainda está aí?"

_Por muito pouco tempo..._

"Ok, eu serei breve." Damon suspirou, olhando para Elena sentada à sua frente. "É sobre Stefan..."

_Eu imaginava._

"Por quê? Teve notícias dele?"

_Sim... ele... ligou._

"Onde ele está?"

_Ele não me disse. Mas ele parece estar muito mal. Eu pessoalmente, não o vi, ou melhor, o ouvi tão mal quanto agora._

"O que ele te disse?"

_Ele está debatendo sobre deixar o país; vir para Europa._

"Por quê?"

_Ele quer ficar o mais longe possível de Mystic Falls, Damon._

"Até parece que atravessar um oceano vai ajudar a resolver os problemas..."

_De acordo com ele, acho que vai sim._

"Você acha que ele vai te procurar?"

_Não sei. Acho que ele precisa de um pouco de tempo sozinho depois das coisas que ele fez..._

"O que quer dizer?" Damon queria tirar o celular do viva voz naquele momento, mas sabia que Elena não permitiria, pois estava tão prestando atenção à conversa quanto ele.

_Ele...- ele matou, Damon._

"Oh-ho, não, não. A garota que ele atacou não está morta, ela está bem, nós também achamos que-"

_Não foi uma garota, Damon. Foi um homem e uma mulher, um casal. Stefan pareceu bastante trastornado depois que viu a aliança de noivado nas mãos deles..._

"Tudo bem. Já é o suficiente." Damon viu os olhos de Elena lacrimejarem. "Se tiver mais alguma notícia, ligue."

_Eu não vou ligar, se Stefan não quiser que eu ligue._

"Por que diabos não?"

_Porque ele é meu amigo e você não, Damon._


	14. Parada

Capítulo 14: Parada

_Stefan olhou para suas mãos ensanguentadas, mas logo seus olhos se desviaram para os corpos de duas pessoas empilhados ao seu lado. Ele não sentia nada. Esse era o problema, ele não sentia remorso por ter matado um homem e uma mulher que provavelmente se amavam e estavam prestes a casar; ele não se sentia culpado por nada. Aquelas mortes eram só mais um infortúnio de uma cadeia alimentar. Eles eram a presa e Stefan o predador._

_Stefan se abaixou e olhou para a mulher de cabelos louros, agora encharcados com seu próprio sangue; a imagem daria um belo quadro, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Os olhos do vampiro percorreram o corpo da mulher que ele não sabia o nome e logo pousaram no objeto brilhante que se encontrava em um dos dedos dela. Havia um anel de prata, provavelmente um anel de noivado. Então suas suspeitas se provaram corretas, eles eram sim um casal apaixonado e sim, estavam prestes a casar. Stefan tirou o anel da mão límpida da mulher sem vida e não pode deixar de notar como o prata combinava com a palidez da pele dela. Ele examinou o anel atentamente e achou estranho um anel de noivado ser feito de prata e não ouro branco, a pedra que se destacava encima da estrutura de metal era de um tom champagne e sutilmente irregular, combinando com o estilo nada clássico do anel._

_O anel foi para o bolso da calça de Stefan num gesto de reflexo e com dúvidas sobre o que fazer, ele olhou para os corpos ensaguentados no chão, surpreso com o fato de que nenhuma pessoa havia aparecido ali ainda para flagrá-lo. Sem mais delongas, ele pegou os corpos com facilidade e os jogou sobre os ombros. Quase 150 quilos encima das costas e a sensação que ele tinha era a de carregar uma mochila com livros. Seus músculos foram revigorados e a força que lhe era dada era algo formidável. Stefan correu em direção à uma pequena mata ciliar que havia ali perto do rio que cortava a cidade e quando viu as árvores se adensarem o suficiente, largou os dois corpos no chão e se afastou sem lançar um segundo olhar para àquelas pessoas que ele acabara de tirar a vida. Stefan saiu do meio das árvores e andou pelas ruas desertas._

_O descuido com a situação, a impaciência de seus gestos e a frieza ao tomar decisões mostrava uma pessoa totalmente diferente, uma pessoa que muitos não reconheceriam. Stefan não tinha ninguém para lhe repreender de seus atos, nenhuma compainha para guiá-lo, suas escolhas eram puramente baseadas em instintos e necessidades. Ele não precisava sentir para se alimentar, ele não precisava se arrepender de seus atos, sendo que não havia ninguém ali para dizer o que era errado ou certo. Talvez ele não soubesse, ou talvez ele não quisesse enxergar, mas deixar seus amigos e amados para trás talvez tivesse sido a primeira de muitas más decisões._

_Enquanto ia em direção ao seu carro, Stefan teve aquela impressão de estar esquecendo algo. Um sentimento, um lugar, uma pessoa... Mas o sentimento logo se perdeu, e o lugar e a pessoa foram esquecidos mais rapidamente do que foram lembrados. Aquilo não era importante agora._

_Nada era importante, Stefan repetia pra si mesmo._

* * *

"Você não precisava ter ficado aí hoje, nós sabemos que Stefan está bem longe daqui." Devagar, Elena se encostou na cabeceira da cama e falou com a voz rouca pelo sono prolongado, enquanto esfregava os olhos para clarear sua visão matinal.

A voz dela chamou a atenção do vampiro que estava sentado na mesma poltrona da noite anterior, colocada perto da janela. "Você disse meu nome enquanto dormia..." Damon sussurou. Seus olhos se tornaram suaves conforme as palavras foram deixando seus lábios.

Elena sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes e não soube o que dizer; ela não se lembrava de ter sonhado com Damon aquela noite, mas aparentemente ela sonhou e somente não lembrava, o que a deixava mais insegura ainda. "Falei? Algo mais que eu deva saber?" ela perguntou cautelosa.

Damon piscou devagar, sorriu discretamente e balançou a cabeça. "Não, só chamou meu nome, eu cheguei a pensar que estava acordada..."

Elena ficou confusa com o significado daquilo e se levantou e foi para o banheiro antes que começasse a pensar demais no assunto. Ela tomou um banho rápido e entrou num jeans e camiseta, saindo de lá com cabelos molhados para encontrar Damon no mesmo lugar.

"Eu tive outra idéia." Ele olhava pela janela enquanto falava.

Elena parou de pentear os cabelos por um segundo e o olhou. "Qual idéia?"

"Bonnie."

Elena se sentiu estúpida por não ter pensado naquilo antes. Bonnie poderia fazer um feitiço localizador para encontrar Stefan. "Mas é claro..."

Damon se levantou e andou pelo quarto com as mãos cruzadas nas costas. "Mas você que vai ter que pedir o favor à ela, porque a bruxinha não vai muito com a minha cara."

"Combinado." Ela não podia concordar mais. "Te encontro na mansão em algumas horas?"

"Uhum," ele respondeu ainda perambulando pelo quarto. "acho que vou ter que comprar velas, não?"

Elena sorriu com o comentário e estendeu uma mão para tocá-lo, fazendo com que ele parasse de andar pelo quarto e a encarasse. "Você está bem?" ela perguntou seriamente, notando uma pequena diferença de comportamento do Salvatore.

Damon olhou para ela e decidiu que havia memorizado cada curva e cada textura de seu rosto. A vontade de tocá-la e tê-la ficava maior a cada momento que passava ao seu lado. Ele sorriu minimamente e sem respoder, saiu pela porta do quarto.

* * *

"Bruxinha!" Damon insultou Bonnie assim que a viu entrar na sala de estar.

Bonnie piscou demoradamente e respirou fundo. "Eu estou fazendo isso por Elena, não por Stefan, muito menos por você." Ela se dirigiu a Damon que estava parado à uns bons cinco metros dela.

Damon levantou as mãos na defensiva e terminou em um gole a copo de uísque que tinha em mãos. "Tudo bem..."

"Eu preciso de velas, algum objeto que pertença a Stefan, um objeto com significado; e alguma coisa que pertença ao corpo dele, sangue, cabelo, ou qualquer outra coisa que encontrar."

"Eu pego as velas." Damon falou empolgado.

Em 15 minutos, os três estavam reunidos na biblioteca com tudo pronto; velas posicionadas na mesa, juntamente com os objetos. Elena escolheu o diário de Stefan como objeto e a camisa suja de sangue que ele deixara para trás como algo de seu corpo. Ela deduziu que o sangue da manga pertencia à ele, já que ele se cortara para alimentar Amber.

Bonnie rasgou a parte da camisa onde estava o sangue dele e colocou uma mão encima; sua outra mão foi para cima do diário e ela fechou os olhos. Damon e Elena se sentiram sobrando na sala e quando as luzes começaram a falhar e as chamas das velas aumentar, Elena se aproximou de Damon sutilmente.

"Há um quarto... com paredes brancas e lençóis brancos. Parece antigo, mas tão bem... conservado. Parece que eu estou voltando no tempo. A decoração é clássica e limpa, mas alguns móveis estão cobertos com penos brancos. Há um quadro na parede." Bonnie saiu do estado de hipnose e olhou para Damon.

"Conhece o lugar?" Ela sabia a resposta.

"Qual a pintura do quadro?"

"Um rio com um moinho de água e casas aos arredores..."

"Você conhece?" Elena levou a mão até o braço dele.

Damon se virou completamente para Elena, e a olhou intesamente nos olhos. Elena quase pode ver nostalgia no rosto dele. "Ele foi para casa. _Firenze_." Ele falou em italiano, e repetiu na língua dela, para que ela entendesse. "Florença."

"Ele está na Itália? Ele teve tempo de chegar lá?"

"Acredito que sim, faz quase três dias que ele deixou Mystic Falls. Tempo o suficiente." Damon ainda a observava.

Antes que Elena fizesse mais perguntas, Bonnie se pronunciou. "Meu trabalho está feito aqui, eu vou embora." Ela pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção à porta.

"Bonnie?" Elena a chamou. "Obrigada."

A pequena bruxa se virou e olhou a amiga que parecia tão perdida. "Não faça nada estúpido, Elena." E sumiu pela porta.

Quando Elena se voltou para Damon novamente, ela já sabia o que dizer e desconfiou que ele também sabia. "Nós temos que ir até ele." Falou ela decididamente.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu conformado. "Eu perguntaria se há alguma forma de você me deixar ir sozinho, mas já desconfio de sua opinião."

"Se desconfia, então sabe que se for sozinho, nunca te perdoarei por me deixar para trás."

Damon sorriu com a teimosia da mulher à sua frente. "Quando quer ir?"

"Hoje."

Damon pareceu surpreso com a certeza de Elena. "Hoje?"

"Sim. Você vai compelir Jenna para me deixar ir e nós vamos." Ela explicou.

"O que quer que eu fale à ela?"

"Improvise."

"Ok."

* * *

"Florença?" Jeremy falou mais alto do que planejava.

"Shh." Elena alertou. "Sim, Florença. Damon está compelindo Jenna neste momento para me deixar ir." Ela explicou.

"Você sabe que não gosto desses métodos." Jeremy coçou a nuca.

"É inofencivo Jer, ela não precisa saber disso." Elena colocou a mala pronta ao lado de seus pés e esperou de braços cruzados por Damon.

Jeremy não rebateu, pois ainda não concordava com aquilo, por mais necessário que fosse, mas discordar não o levaria a lugar nenhum naquela situação. "Elena, eu sei que você está com... Damon, mas mesmo assim, tome cuidado."

Elena foi até o irmão e o abraçou. "Pode deixar." Ela falou com mais receio de deixá-lo em Mystic Falls, a cidade das catástrofes, do que ir para Florença com um vampiro.

Segundos mais tarde, Damon apareceu em frente ao quarto dela, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"O que disse à ela, Damon?"

Ele riu-se antes de falar. "Eu disse que você pegou catapora."

"O quê? Meu deus, achei que fosse criativo..." ela pegou a mala e se dirigiu para as escadas, saindo da casa em seguida.

"Ei, eu sou!" ele a seguiu. "Disse que você vai ter que ficar de cama e que portanto não poderá ir para o colégio por algum tempo e nem receber visitas. E a melhor parte, ela não pode cuidar de você, porque ela nunca pegou catapora..." ele parecia tão satisfeito com a mentira mal contada.

"Gênio..." ela falou sarcasticamente, colocando sua mala no porta malas do carro dele.

"Eu sei..." ele contornou o carro e entrou no banco do motorista.

Elena olhou para Jeremy, que estava parado na porta da casa e acenou uma última vez antes de entrar no carro. Assim que eles caíram na rodovia, Elena começou as perguntas. "Então qual o plano de viagem? Aposto que você tem um."

"Claro que tenho." Ele falou convencido. "Vamos até o aeroporto de Atlanta e pegamos o primeiro voô disponível para Itália, seja Roma ou Milão ou qualquer um disponível. Chegando em território italiano, alugamos um carro dirigimos até Florença."

"Soa cansativo." Ela suspirou.

"Muito tarde para voltar atrás..."

"Eu não quero voltar atrás." Ela rebateu. "Quantas horas em estimativa?"

"Hm, de 25 a 30 horas."

"Trinta horas viajando com você. Uma prova de fogo." Ela cutucou.

"Ei você foi e voltou de Atlanta comigo e não reclamou... muito." Ele devolveu o insulto.

Elena levou a mão até o rádio e o ligou em uma estação que estava tocando rock. Eles imediatamente começaram uma discussão épica sobre música. Qual era melhor? AC/DC ou Metallica. Qual eram os verdadeiros significados das letras das músicas de Beatles. Por que Elena gostava de Marilyn Manson e Damon não e por que Damon gostava de Iron Maiden e Elena não.

"Lynyrd Skynyrd? Fala sério... os caras são como gatos, já morreram umas 9 vezes mas a banda não acaba." Damon riu da opção musical de Elena.

"E você com Creedence Clearwater Revival. Isso nem é nome de banda, e a banda nunca acaba porque os filhos dos originais acham que sabem cantar e substituem os pais..."

A conversa continuou até o ponto em que Damon confessou que gostava de algumas músicas de Taylor Swift.

"Sério? Você está falando sério?" ela ainda não acreditava na confissão.

"Ei, eu sou eclético." Ele se defendeu.

"Pessoas que dizem ser ecléticas são aquele tipo de gente que ouve o que está tocando e fala que adora sem nem mesmo saber o nome do cantor."

"É, você tem razão. Eu não sou eclético, eu realmente gosto de Taylor Swift." Damon confessou.

A conversa cotinuou por algum tempo. E a discussão sobre música se tornou opiniões sobre filmes, que depois virou avaliação de lugares visitados, que depois virou para personalidade de pessoas, que trouxe à tona todo o propósito daquela viagem. Stefan. Elena ficou em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto olhava para o céu escurecendo. Ela olhou para o display do celular que marcava o horário. Eles estavam viajando há 4 horas.

"Sabe Elena, você não precisa se martirizar toda vez que se lembra dele."

Ela não respondeu por um tempo, pensando em como aquilo era verdade, mas como aquilo era difícil de seguir. Elena pensou em tudo que estava fazendo, em tudo que estava mobillizando para ir atrás de Stefan. E ela nem sabia se ele queria isso. Elena não parou por um segundo para pensar se o que Stefan precisava naquele momento era espaço e tempo. Ela estava sendo egoísta, pensando só em como ele fazia falta não em como ele precisava ficar sozinho.

"Posso pedir um favor?" ela falou sem tirar os olhos da estrada agora iluminada pelos faróis do carro.

"Sim, senhora." ele parecia empolgado.

"Podemos parar em algum lugar para dormir antes de irmos para o aeroporto?"

Ele pareceu não entender o pedido. "Já está cansada? Só faz 4 horas que-"

"Eu não estou cansada." Ela falou calmamente.

Damon pareceu perceber a mudança na atmosfera e concluiu que Elena estava diferente por algum motivo. "Alguma coisa errada?"

"Não," ela respondeu. "eu só acho que poderíamos ir mais devagar." Falou ela simplesmente.

"Algum motivo para essa mudança?" ele insistiu.

Elena sabia que teria que explicar para Damon o porquê da decisão ou ele não a deixaria em paz. "Talvez, eu me apressei um pouco. Talvez, Stefan precise de um pouco de espaço." Ela desembuchou. "Então vou dar o espaço que ele precisa atrasando a viagem em alguns dias, o que acha?"

Damon não falou nada por um momento, mas quando se inspirou, não perdeu a chance de ser sarcástico. "E você diz isso agora que estamos a 450 quilômetros de distância da minha cama?"

"Como você reclama..." Elena ficou satisfeita por sentir a atmosfera ficar mais leve.

Eles andaram mais alguns 30 minutos até alcançarem um motel menos pior que do que aqueles que eles haviam passado. "Esse aqui não parece ser tão ruim."

"Você é tão metido." Elena desceu do carro quando ele estacionou.

"Não, eu gosto de conforto, só isso." Damon jogou a chave do carro para ela pegar sua própria mala e se virou para ir escolher um quarto.

Ela tirou sua mala de mão do porta malas e duas mochilas que deduziu serem de Damon; uma delas provavelmente estava com sangue, ela olhou para a maior e mais pesada. Damon voltou em pouco tempo com a chave do quarto em mãos e chegando perto dela, pegou as mochilas e a mala dela em uma só mão, conduzindo-os para o quarto em seguida.

A porta foi aberta mostrando um quarto aparentemente reformado e com decoração fria. As paredes eram brancas e lisas e o chão de madeira claro. Havia duas camas de casal e ambas com lençóis brancos e cobertores pretos. Havia também um banheiro novo, com ducha e banheira; e junto às camas havia uma tevê grande e um frigobar pequeno.

A primeira coisa que Damon fez foi trocar as latas de refrigerante e garrafas de cerveja do frigobar por todos os sacos de sangue que estavam guardados na mochila maior. E a primeira coisa que Elena fez foi escolher uma troca de roupas e entrar no banheiro para uma ducha.

Elena demorou mais que o normal para tomar seu banho e quando saiu do banheiro com os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha e já de pijamas, avistou Damon deitado com as mãos embaixo da cabeça, assistindo à um programa de luta na tevê já ligada. Quando ele viu que Elena havia terminado seu banho, ele se pôs de pé e resmungou. "Até que enfim..."

Elena sorriu com as palavras implicantes e secou seu cabelo desapegadamente. Quando terminou, ela olhou para cama; era cedo ainda, quase nove horas da noite. Ela nunca dormia tão cedo, mas hoje ela faria uma exceção. Ela pulou na cama e se acomodou, puxando os cobertores até o queixo.

Ela estava, de mau grado, assistindo ao programa chato que Damon escolheu, mas com muita preguiça para se levantar e pegar o controle remoto encima da cama dele. Elena fechou os olhos por alguns segundos para ver se conseguia dormir, mas logo os abriu, assim que Damon saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos com a toalha e vestindo somente uma cueca boxer preta.

"Damon, por favor..." ela não aguentava como ele era metido e gostava de ficar mostrando seu corpo perfeito.

"Se quiser que eu tire é só falar..." ele jogou a toalha em uma cadeira ali e se deitou em sua cama por cima dos lençóis.

"Eu não acredito que você vai dormir só de cueca." Ela ainda o olhava.

"Eu ainda estou fazendo um favor para sua virtude, porque eu geralmente durmo sem nada." Ele falou com o rosto apertado no travesseiro, fazendo um som engraçado.

Damon desligou a luz do quarto e ligou a luz do abajur ao seu lado; Elena fez o mesmo. Ela se virou de lado para olhá-lo e ele deitou de bruço com o rosto virado para ela.

"Você acha que Stefan vai ficar descontente por a gente ir atrás dele?" Elena perguntou num sussurro.

"Não saberia dizer." Damon respondeu baixo. "Mas eu não ficaria."

Elena sorriu com a resposta, mas Damon não sorriu, ele falava sério. Elena imaginava que essa seria mesmo a reação dele; Damon podia ser imprevisível com relação à muitas coisas, mas quando se dizia respeito às pessoas que ele se importava, ele era inalterável. E Elena estava no meio das pessoas que Damon se importava.

"Eu descobri uma coisa sobre você." Elena sussurrou dando um tom sério demais à conversa antes descontraída.

"E o que é?" Ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Ela concluiu que o que havia descoberto se tornava muito óbvio depois de um tempo de convivência com ele, mas só depois que você convivia com ele. "Você é muito mais sentimental do que Stefan, apesar de não parecer. Você se entrega mais facilmente à alguns sentimentos, e é por isso que se machuca mais. Eu me pergunto se é por isso que tenta esconder com tanto fervor o que está sentindo."

Damon não respondeu, somente a olhou com um brilho diferente nos olhos; ela não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. "E eu descobri uma coisa sobre você também." Ele falou sério.

"Vá em frente." Ela o encorajou a falar.

"Você usou o relacionamento seu e de Stefan para cobrir a dor da perda dos seus pais e só depois descobriu que realmente o amava. Mas apesar de amá-lo, quando eu fico perto de você, ouço seu coração acelerar e sua respiração ficar irregular. Eu me pergunto por que você tenta esconder o que está sentindo com tanto fervor, quando é tão fácil para eu descobrir."

O quarto caiu em silêncio enquanto os dois se encaravam.

"Você acabou de falar que eu amo Stefan, mas que tenho uma queda por você." Elena falou desacreditada.

"Você falou que eu tenho uma queda por você, primeiro." Damon rebateu num tom de discussão.

Elena queria voltar no tempo e não falar o que ela falou. Ela não estava com cabeça para aquilo. "Eu não quero brigar." Ela pediu.

"Não estamos brigando." Ele falou num tom seco de briga.

Elena o olhou nos olhos e viu o quanto seu rosto ainda estava tenso; Damon não gostou das palavras que ela falou, Elena já havia entendido. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Elena desligou seu abajur e se levantou da cama e foi até a cama de Damon, entrando embaixo dos cobertores dele. "Eu não quero brigar." Ela se repetiu, vendo seu rosto perto do dele.

Damon não compreendeu completamente o que ela havia feito, mas em alguns segundos, já havia entrado embaixo dos cobertores junto com ela. Os dois ficaram de lado e se encararam; Damou ouviu o coração dela disparar e sorriu mentalemente. Ele levou uma mão até o rosto dela. "Não estamos brigando."

Dessa vez era verdade.


	15. Para Falar a Verdade

_N.A.: Bem, eu já expliquei isso nas reviews, mas não sei se alguém realmente lê o que eu escrevo lá, então vou repetir aqui. A partir desse capítulo, a gente entra em uma nova fase da fic. Vai ser uma fase mais calma e de muitas descobertas e sem nenhuma base do roteiro da série. São aproximadamente sete capítulos e depois já entramos na fase final. Espero que gostem! _

Capítulo 15: Para Falar a Verdade

Damon já havia acordado há muito tempo; aliás, ele mal conseguiu dormir com Elena ao seu lado sendo uma constante tentação. Ela teve uma noite inquieta, com muitos sonhos e muitos movimentos. Ele até chegou a ponderar em compelir um sonho calmo para ela, mas depois se lembrou que ela poderia achar isso uma violação de seus pensamentos. Então eles começaram a noite com Elena numa metade da cama e Damon na outra metade da cama, e terminaram com ambos no meio da cama; Elena dormindo no peito de Damon e Damon a envolvendo com um braço.

Elena ainda dormia profundamente e Damon estava em dúvida se deveria ou não levantar. Ele tinha certeza que ela ficaria envergonhada se acordasse para descobrir que dormiu abraçada ao peito nu dele, então decidiu se levantar; quando ele começou a retirar o braço que a envolvia, Elena se mexeu e murmurou alguma coisa intelegível. Ele parou no meio do caminho por alguns segundos, mas assim que percebeu que ela havia caído em sono profundo de novo, continuou se levantando, substituindo seu próprio corpo por um travesseiro.

Já em pé, Damon a observou por alguns instantes. Noite passada, ele chegou à conclusão de que Elena não viera para sua cama porque estava pedindo uma trégua, mas porque estava carente. O que era ridículo, pois a carência era provavelmente da presença de Stefan e não dele, mas mesmo assim ele deixava sua mente ir além; ele sempre lia nas entrelinhas. Talvez ela estivesse certa quando disse que ele se entregava muito facilmente à alguns sentimentos.

Damon se repreendeu, pois não queria, mais uma vez, chegar ao fim da história quebrado, como ele chegou com Katherine. Mas era tão difícil negar aquilo ali em sua frente, negar como ele queria Elena, negar o que estava sentindo, quando ela já sabia antes mesmo dele saber.

Ele decidiu colocar esses sentimentos de lado por algum momento, pois diferença alguma fazia para Elena o que ele sentia ou deixava de sentir, ou pelo menos assim ele pensava. Damon foi até o frigobar para se servir de sangue; pegou um dois sacos, despejou em um copo e bebeu de uma vez só, repetindo a dose em seguida.

Em seguida, Damon se vestiu e decidiu ir fazer o _check out_, pois não conseguia mais ficar no mesmo quarto que Elena sem garantir que não faria nada de precipitado. Damon estava começando a pensar que aquela viagem era um erro; ele nunca deveria ter trazido Elena, ele deveria ter vindo sozinho. Sem ela, seria mais rápido, mais limpo e ele não ficaria esquecendo o objetivo daquilo tudo com tanta frequência.

Damon saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao balcão de atendimento e assim que a mulher o perguntou como poderia ajudá-lo, ele a compeliu. Aquilo era tão fácil que chegava a perder a graça; obviamente ela já havia flertado com ele e obviamente que ela não estava usando Verbana. Por alguns segundos, ele ponderou a possibilidade de se alimentar da pobre criatura, mas ignorou a idéia por falta de fome. Já isento de qualquer tipo de pagamento, Damon voltou para o quarto para encontrar Elena ainda adormecida, ela nem havia mudado de posição.

Ele decidiu não acordá-la enquanto arrumava as malas, então assim que todo o sangue voltou para uma das mochilas e suas roupas para outra, Damon se sentou na única poltrona do quarto com o intuito de observá-la. Damon decidiu que conseguiria passar um dia inteiro assistindo àquela cena, dela dormindo brandamente. A visão era magnífica, e mais magnífico ainda eram as idéias sobre o que ele queria fazer com ela naquela cama. Era um desejo carnal e emocional, e isso, a cada dia, estava deixando o vampiro mais à beira da loucura. Elena estava imóvel, e ele imaginou que tudo que ela não havia conseguido dormir durante a noite, ela estava dormindo agora, mas por mais vidrante que poderia ser assistí-la dormir, Damon se levantou e andou até a cama.

"Elena?" Damon tocou o ombro dela com uma mão leve, mas não obteve resposta. "Elena?"

"Hmm." Mas não se mexeu.

Damon tirou a mão dela e a chamou de novo. "Vamos, levante-se."

"Hmm." Ela abraçou o travesseiro mais fortemente.

"Eu vou puxar seu cobertor se não se levantar." Ele ameçou em tom de brincadeira.

"Hm, não." Ela segurou o cobertor de forma protetora.

"Levante-se dorminhoca, vai fazer 12 horas que está dormindo."

Elena levou as mãos no rosto e esfregou os olhos. "Deus, eu odeio levantar cedo."

"Cedo? São quase nove horas da manhã." Damon pareceu ter ouvido um piada.

"E você parece 200 anos mais velho quando me dá sermão." Ela resmungou, abrindo os olhos não completamente.

"Elena, quer saber de um método bastante eficaz e _jovem_ para acordar alguém? Cócegas." Ele perguntou e respondeu.

Em um piscar de olhos, Elena já estava em pé do outro lado da cama. "Tudo bem, já acordei."

"Ow-ho, parece que encontrei o ponto fraco de alguém..." Damon cruzou os braços e riu genuinamente.

"Mimimi." Elena o imitou sarcasticamente e entrou no banheiro para se trocar.

"E você falou, e você me chutou – sério, chutou forte – , e você ainda por cima roubou meu cobertor." Damon falou enquanto dirigia o carro em direção à Atlanta. "Como consegue dividir a cama com alguém? Você parece um cachorro gigante com cólicas e tendo pesadelos..." ele falou sem nem mesmo entender a própria lógica.

"Ah, pare de reclamar." Elena se defendeu. "Eu duvidos que os chutes doeram tanto, e mesmo assim você merece uns chutes de vez em quando, e o cobertor? Eu não acho que vampiros sentem frio a noite."

"Eu não sinto frio a noite, mas o conforto do cobertor é tudo..." Ele inventava motivos para irritá-la.

"Damon, não se preocupe, eu não vou mais invadir sua cama." Ela acenou o dispensando.

Damon deu um sorriso atentado. "Mas isso tudo valeu a pena, sabe por quê? Porque é a primeira vez que durmo em uma mesma cama com uma mulher e nada acontece. Então Elena, você me ajudou a bater um recorde pessoal."

"Cale a boca, Damon."

O restante da curta viagem até Atlanta passou rápido e discontraidamente. Damon conseguiu manter a mente de Elena longe dos pesadelos que a impediram de dormir bem e quando estacionaram no aeroporto, nenhuma preocupação havia ainda sido relembrada, pelo menos não em voz alta.

Assim que colocaram os pés dentro do enorme e completo aeroporto internacional de Atlanta, Elena e Damon foram até os painéis de vôos.

"Há um voô saindo daqui para Milão em 2 horas." Damon falou ainda olhando para o painel.

"Sim." Elena também olhava para o painel. "Voô direto, 10 horas de duração." Ela suspirou e olhou para ele finalmente. "Vamos comprar?"

Uma hora mais tarde, Elena e Damon estavam sentados na primeira classe do avião relativamente pequeno. Havia cerca de 100 pessoas dentro do avião com eles, e o vampiro se recusou de voar na classe econômica, alegando que não gostava de voar em aviões, pois o fazia se sentir impotente, então a única forma para remediar esse problema era tendo conforto, assim como todas as desculpas de Damon eram justificadas, pelo amor ao conforto.

Elena se sentia um pouco insegura com todo o processo de embarque, já que Damon teve que compelir uma série de pessoa para conseguir embarcar com uma mala cheia de sacos de sangue e sem passaporte. E se alguém no aeroporto visse as camêras de segurança e viessem atrás deles? Bem, eles já estiveram em situações piores, isso era verdade, mas mesmo assim Elena se sentia inquieta.

"Se você não sossegar, alguém virá aqui para ver se tem alguma coisa errada e aí sim vamos estar encrencados, entendeu?" Damon sussurou para Elena, que estava logo ao seu lado. Ele esticou as pernas no espaço livre que tinha a sua frente e colocou as mãos atrás da nuca em posição relaxada.

Elena não respondeu à pergunta e suspirou profundamente, se encostando na poltrona para tentar relaxar também. A última coisa que ela queria era chamar atenção. Uma hora mais tarde, eles estavam decolando e a realização de que teriam que ficar 10 horas dentro de um avião bateu.

"Deus, eu não estou cansada, não vou conseguir dormir." Elena comentou. Ela olhava para a pequena tela de tevê à sua frente procurando por algum filme interessante.

"Ei, eu sei porquê! Quer saber? Porque você dormiu durante 12 horas seguidas!" Damon falou sarcasticamente.

Elena lançou um olhar mortífero para Damon. "Você vai lembrar disso em todos os momentos inconvenientes, não é?"

Ele a olhou satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter conseguido irritá-la tão rapidamente. "Uhum."

Elena girou os olhos e desligou a pequena tevê, descontente por não encontrar nada de interessante. A menção da noite passada trouxe alguns sentimentos estranhos à ela. A dúvida em porquê ela foi até à cama de Damon não pairava somente sobre ele, mas sobre ela também. Por quê? Talvez ela só quisesse apaziguar a situação ou talvez ela só quisesse compainha, mas no fundo, a verdade que nem eles próprios sabiam era que nos últimos tempos, a proximidade e convivência dos dois chegaram a um nível o qual a distância, mesmo que mínima, não era uma opção.

Elena tinha a necessidade de ficar perto de Damon e Damon não se via longe dela nem por um segundo.

"Desculpe-me pelo que eu disse ontem – sobre seus sentimentos, não tive a intenção de te aborrecer." Elena falou alto o suficiente para somente ele ouvir.

Damon não olhou para ela para responder. "Não se preocupe," ele fez uma pausa para suspirar. "o que você disse não era mentira, eu só estava sendo – eu." Elena não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo, Damon admitindo algo daqueles? Ela não esperava, definitivamente não esperava, mas decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário desencorajador, para ele não se arrepender de ter falado aquilo. "Se está esperando que eu também me desculpe pelo que eu falei, pode esquecer, porque eu não me arrependo."

"Eu não espero que você se desculpe." Ela falou mais para ela mesma do que para Damon.

Dessa vez, Damon se virou para ela com seu sorriso marca registrada. "Por quê? Você também acha que eu estou certo?

Elena devolveu o olhar com uma sombra de impaciência. "Se continuar me irritando, do jeito que está, eu vou mudar de idéia..."

Damon riu, sabendo que ela não estava falando tão sério. "Bem, não importa o que você acha, eu sei que é verdade."

"Ah, sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei como você se sente quando estou perto de você, quando eu tento te beijar. Eu sei que você se sente confusa, em conflito." Ele disse.

"Você parece seguro demais. O que eu sinto pode ser medo, não atração." Elena tentou reverter a situação.

"Você nunca sentiu medo de mim. Só ódio, desprezo, mas medo não, porque você sabe que eu nunca faria mal à você; e agora mais que nunca, eu consigo dizer quando você está mentindo. E agora você está mentindo."

Elena queria responder, mas não conseguiu formar palavras coerentes até ele começar a falar de novo. "Sentir atração por outra pessoa além de seu querido namorado não te faz uma pessoa ruim, Elena."

"Acho que dizer que você está enganado seria inútil, não?"

"Você sabe que eu não estou enganado..."

"Você é uma péssima influência."

"Eu sou demais."

As 10 horas passaram rapidamente para Elena, pois mesmo não estando cansada e estando sem sono, ela ainda conseguiu dormir. Damon até pensou que Elena podia estar com algum problema, mas assim que ouviu sua respiração normal, ignorou a idéia. Quando a bela aeromoça indicou que estavam prestes a pousar, Damon se curvou para cima de Elena e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Elena, acorde." Ele levou uma mão até o ombro dela e deu um pequeno chacoalhão.

Elena imediatamente abriu os olhos para ver duas órbitas perfeitamente azuis olhando para ela. "O quê?"

"Estamos pousando." Ele falou, ainda a olhando de perto.

"Já?" ela estava rouca pelo sono prolongado.

"Bem, você dormiu durante 8 horas, acredito que por isso que a viagem passou rápido para você." Damon cintilou seu sorriso e se afastou, voltando à sua posição original.

Elena se endireitou e colocou o cinto de segurança. O pouso foi rápido e com pouca turbulência e quando eles desembarcaram no aeroporto de Malpensa, a noite já havia dado as caras. Os dois saíram do aeroporto somente com suas pequenas malas de mão, e quando entraram num táxi e Damon falou alguma coisa em italiano para o motorista, Elena se virou para ele. "O que faremos agora? É muito tarde para alugar um carro."

"Sim, já é muito tarde por causa do fuso horário, já passou de meia noite." Damon respondeu. "Então nós vamos nos hospedar em um hotel e amanhã cedo alugamos um carro e vamos para Florença."

Elena sentiu um frio na barriga, eles estavam tão perto agora, que nem sabia o que sentir. Estaria Stefan em sua antiga casa ainda? Elena com certeza esperava que sim. A culpa que ela sentia por ter oferecido o sangue que o tirou fora de si ainda teimava em aparecer, mas Elena fez uma promessa a si mesma de que faria de tudo em seu poder para ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

O táxi estacionou em frente à um hotel de fachada clássica e elegante. O nome era Voltare e parecia caro, mas Elena decidiu não dizer nada à Damon, pois sabia que ele explicaria a escolha do hotel caro por causa do conforto.

Eles entraram na recepção extremamente bem decorada. O teto era arredondado, as paredes com decoração em marfim, e o chão em mármore. Era tudo extremamente lindo e Elena se sentiu envergonhada por estar de calça jeans e tênis em um lugar tão elegante como aquele. Eles foram para a mesa da recepção e encontraram uma bela senhorita de cabelos pretos e olhos claros, com feições bastante peculiares.

"Nós queremos um quarto, mas não fizemos reserva." Damon falou em inglês.

A recepcionista que parecia hipnotizada pelo vampiro, abriu um sorriso tímido antes de responder. "Sem problemas, eu encontro algo para você." Ela falou em um inglês carregado de sotaque.

Elena lutou contra a vontade de girar os olhos nas órbitas por respeito, mas era óbvio que a moça estava se insinuando à Damon.

"Perfeito."

Ela digitou algumas coisas no computador, e alguns minutos mais tarde, olhou para Damon de novo, com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. "Eu tenho um quarto duplo com camas de casal separadas de frente à avenida." Ela falou com sotaque carregado

Elena fez questão de interromper antes de Damon responder. "Não," Damon se virou para ela, esperando ela terminar. "uma suíte é o suficiente, não precisamos nem de ambientes nem de camas separados."

A recepcionista vestiu um rosto cético e tentou se recompor, percebendo que Elena estava ali só quando ouviu a voz dela. "Hm, tudo bem." Ela digitou mais algumas coisas no computador e voltou a falar. "Uma suíte Deluxe de frente ao jardim de inverno."

"Ótimo." Elena entregou seu passaporte antes mesmo de a recepcionista pedir.

O check in foi feito silenciosamente e quando eles se afastaram da recepção sob olhares da recepcionista e entraram no elevador, Damon não deixou passar. "Você estava com ciúmes, é isso mesmo que eu estou pensando?" perguntou ele, divertido.

"Ela estava se iludindo, e não, eu não estava com ciúmes." Elena falou teimosamente.

"Tudo. bem." O elevador chegou ao andar indicado e eles foram até o quarto, abrindo a porta pesada.

O quarto era estonteante. Paredes creme com detalhes em gesso, cama com lençois cor de vinho, poltronas confortáveis, tapetes caros, televisão enorme, banheiro inteiro em travertido e até uma pequena adega de vidro com ajuste de temperatura. Elena nunca havia entrado em um quarto de hotel tão lindo quanto aquele.

As malas foram para cima das poltronas e Damon imediatemente regulou a adega para sua mínima temperatura, colocando em seguida os sacos de sangue lá dentro.

Elena pegou uma troca de roupa e entrou no chique banheiro para tomar uma ducha. Ela tomou seu tempo embaixo da água quente, era relaxante tomar um banho depois de 10 horas em uma mesma posição. A água cascateou sobre seu corpo, deixando-a relaxada.

Ela não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas quando saiu do banheiro com os cabelos já secos, viu a televisão ligada e Damon deitado na cama com as botas para fora os lençóis. Elena andou até a cama e se deitou ao lado dele.

"Pensei que o ralo tinha te engolido." Ele remarcou.

Elena deu um tapa de costas de mão no braço dele. "Lá vai você." Ela se virou de lado para olhá-lo.

Damon fez o mesmo, se virou de lado e se aproximou dela para enxergá-la melhor. "Ainda não acredito que estava com ciúmes de mim." Ele sorriu charmosamente.

Elena fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negação. "Você é realmente muito chato quando quer ser."

Damon sabia que Elena estava na defensiva e que nunca admitiria a verdade como ele fez. Então para provar a teoria, ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e com sua mão livre, puxou Elena pela cintura até os dois ficarem perigosamente perto. Ele levou seu rosto diretamente acima do dela e ficou ali, curtindo a proximidade.

Elena se esqueceu de como deveria respirar, e sentiu seu corpo tensionar com a proximidade. O silêncio, o olhar sustentado e o segredo nas entrelinhas seria demais para qualquer outra pessoa, mas ela tentou não se entregar em sua vulnerabilidade momentânea. A mão de Damon subiu da cintura dela e trilhou seu braço esguio, pousando em seu ombro. Elena se sentia compelida para não se mexer, mas tinha certeza que os poderes vampirescos de Damon não tinham culpa naquilo, mas sim seus poderes masculinos.

Damon viu Elena partir os lábios para tentar respirar melhor, aqueles lábios perfeitos e macios. Ele ouviu o coração dela acelerar, e suas bochechas rosaram levemente por conta dos batimentos acelerados. Elena lhe dava água na boca. Ele se aproximou mais ainda, e quando teve certeza de que Elena não recuaria, ele a beijou. Seus lábios se tocaram e seus olhos se fecharam.

O mundo dela explodiu.

E o dele, ferveu.

Quando Elena separou seus próprios lábios, respondendo ao beijo, Damon aprofundou os lábios nos dela. Para eles, o beijo pareceu durar horas a fio, mas na verdade foram meros sublimes segundos. Eles tomaram seu tempo, e quando os dois se separam, Elena se sentia culpada, e Damon, satisfeito.

Ele tomou uma pequena distância, mas logo voltou a se aproximar, Elena pensou que ele a beijaria de novo, e não sabia qual seria sua reação se ele tentasse, mas ele somente sussurrou contra sua boca. "Vou tomar banho."

_N.A.: Capítulo que vem tem mais Colin e Stefan!_


	16. Surpresa

_N.A.: Antes de tudo, eu quero me desculpar por demorar 1 semana para atualizar, é que eu tive algumas provas essa semana, então era meio que uma escolha crucial, estudar ou editar um capítulo para atualizar; então decidi que não quero pegar DP e fui estudar. Mas estou de volta com um capítulo de 4 mil palavras, espero que compense o atraso. Agora chega de balela e vamos ler essa joça!_

Capítulo 16: Surpresa

"Não consegue dormir?" a voz grave de Damon ecoou na escuridão do quarto.

"Não." Elena respondeu impaciente; levou a mão até o abajur no criado mudo a seu lado e ligou a luz.

Depois que eles se beijaram e Damon saiu do banho, ele somente se deitou na cama e apagou as luzes para dormir. Não houve nenhuma conversa ou até discussão sobre o que aconteceu; e então, fazia meia hora que Elena estava deitada no escuro, pensando em alguma coisa para falar, e agora que achou que estava pronta, se sentiu extremamente insegura e as palavras fugiram de sua boca.

"Eu estou muito perto de você, é por isso que não consegue dormir?" a voz dele, saturada do sarcasmo tão conhecido.

"Não!" Elena se sentou na cama e se encostou na cabeceira. "Eu não consigo dormir porque você me beijou."

"Ei – ei, pelo que eu me lembro, eu não beijei um ser inanimado e eu não forcei você a nada." Damon também se sentou.

Elena cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "E-eu sei, eu sei..." suas mãos caíram em seu colo. "Eu só não queria estar me sentindo do jeito que eu estou agora."

"Como?" ele sabia a resposta.

"Culpada." Bingo. "Eu sou namorada de Stefan, não sua."

"Então por que me beijou de volta?"

"Eu não sei."

"Você deixaria eu te beijar de novo?"

"Eu não sei."

"Está se sentindo diferente com relação à Stefan?"

"Eu. Não. Sei."

O quarto caiu em profundo silêncio, e apesar de ela não ter dado respostas diretas, todas as respostas de Elena foram esclarecedoras. Ela realmente não sabia as respostas para aquelas perguntas, e isso mostrava a batalha interna que estava lutando.

"Esse beijo acabou de virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo." Damon comentou. "Sabe por quê? Porque fez você duvidar sua relação com Stefan. Por que tantas dúvidas? Eu nunca duvidava do meu amor por Katherine quando me submeti a tirá-la da tumba. Nem por um segundo."

"Aquilo era obsessão."

"Aquilo era amor puro." Eles se encaravam enquanto a discussão tomava proporções estrondosas. "E quando eu descobri que ela não me amava, sim, eu fiquei acabado. E agora, é a sua vez de fazer isso com Stefan."

"Eu amo Stefan!" a voz dela subiu algumas oitavas. "Eu nunca o machucaria."

"E como você acha que ele se sentiria sabendo que nós nos beijamos? Que dormimos na mesma cama mais de uma vez?" Aquilo já estava fora de proporção.

"Você não contaria..." Elena saiu da cama e foi para longe dele, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito.

"Eu não vou contar, mas você deveria." A voz de Damon voltou ao normal. "É o mínimo que pode fazer."

Quando Elena olhou Damon novamente, seus olhos estavam manchados com lágrimas e seu rosto carregava uma sombra séria. "Eu acho que eu te amo, também." Ela falou incerta. Era possível ela amar duas pessoas tão diferentes, ou melhor, dois irmãos tão diferentes?

Ele sentiu mil estacas de madeira perfurarem seu corpo sem piedade. Em uma fração de segundo, Damon tinha Elena contra a parede pelos ombros. "Não diga isso." Ele não conseguia explicar a onda de emoções que sentia. Tudo parecia tão vulnerável e frágil. Ele não queria acreditar naquelas palavras, porque se elas fossem mentira, a dor seria insuportável. "Não diga isso..." ele repetiu num sussurro. Seria mais fácil se ela não retribuísse o sentimento que ele tinha por ela, seria muita mais fácil e menos doloroso quando a realidade, ou melhor, quando Stefan voltasse à cena. Perder alguém que retribui o seu amor é muito mais difícil do que perder alguém que não te ama de volta.

"Desculpe-me." Elena murmurou superficialmente

Quando Damon ouviu a voz de Elena, ele olhou para aquele rosto perfeito e viu que ela estava assustada, então soltando os ombros dela, ele a puxou para um abraço. Elena enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dele em procura de conforto, e com certeza, lá encontrou. Eles ficaram abraçados por muitos minutos e quando Damon percebeu que a respiração e os batimentos de Elena haviam normalizado, a encaminhou para a cama.

Ela entrou embaixo dos cobertores e ele também fez o mesmo. A luz foi apagada e sem precisar de palavras, Elena puxou o braço dele para abraçá-la, deixando suas costas contra o peito nu do vampiro. Damon entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e cobriu os pés dela com os seus próprios. O vampiro deitou encima dos cabelos recém lavados de Elena e sentiu o cheiro pacificador tomar seu sistema.

Num último ato, Damon beijou o pescoço de Elena, sentindo uma onda ionizada que os pelos eriçando dela trazia e antes de voltar para o travesseiro, ele sussurrou. "Boa noite."

Na manhã seguinte, Elena acordou para o quarto com pouca claridade. O braço de Damon descansava em seu quadril e ela conseguia ouvir a respiração desnecessária dele contra sua nuca. Ele parecia estar realmente dormindo, provavelmente estava cansado por conta da viagem do dia passado e as outras noites mal dormidas. Ela não sabia que horas eram, e apesar de não estar mais com sono, não sentia vontade de se levantar.

Recapitulando a noite anterior, Elena lembrou de suas próprias palavras e da reação de Damon. Só depois de muito pensar, ela entendeu porque Damon ficou tão chateado e alterado com tudo aquilo: ele tinha medo. Não que ele admitiria, lógico que não. Mas essa era a verdade, ele tinha medo de se machucar de novo, assim como ele se machucou com Katherine.

Elena levou sua mão até a dele, sabendo que o toque faria com que ele acordasse. Ela estava certa, Damon abriu os olhos assim que sentiu os dedos dela trançarem nos seus. Elena se sentia tão bem ali, mas por quê? Por que não conseguia parar de tocá-lo? Por que não conseguia mais se imaginar num cenário onde ele não estaria presente? Por que cada vez mais achava que onde estaria segura, era nos braços dele? Ela não queria responder àquelas perguntas no momento, então apertou levemente a mão que ainda descansava encima de sua perna.

A resposta que recebeu foi instantânea e inesperada. Damon levou a mão até a barriga de Elena e em um movimento, encaixou seus corpos, ficando mais próximos ainda que podiam imaginar. Elena riu baixinho e sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo.

"Você acordou primeiro que eu," ele sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido dela. "isso é um milagre."

Ela sorriu com as palavras e se virou na cama para encará-lo; ele nem parecia que havia acabado de acordar, uma das muitas habilidades vampirescas, não acordar com cara de sono. Ela memorizou cada curva do rosto perfeito de Damon e mergulhou no azul daqueles olhos como se fosse o mais belo dos oceanos. A translucidez daquela pele era surreal de tão perfeita e as bochechas rosadas naturalmente quebrava a cor de porcelada em um perfeito equilibrio.

"Você está encarando." Damon avisou. Elena sorriu, tentando disfarçar e passou uma mão nos olhos, acanhada. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, levando o tom da conversa de discontraído para sério. Damon estava perguntando sobre a noite passada, ela tinha certeza, e quando ela demorou para responder, ele continuou. "Eu queria pedir desculpas por te assustar ontem." Ele declarou num pedido de desculpas típico. "Eu – eu perdi o controle..."

"Eu não te culpo, então não precisa se desculpar." Elena falou suavemente. Sim, ela ficou assustada por ter sido prensada contra a parede por um vampiro, mas o que a tranquilizava era que o vampiro era Damon. Ela tentou mudar o rumo da conversa. "Eu não quero levantar..." reclamou.

"Vou ter que chantagear você com cócegas, de novo?" Damon ameaçou brincando.

"Oh-ho, isso é golpe baixo." Ela puxou os cobertores em volta do seu corpo para se proteger.

Damon riu com o desespero dela e uma idéia surgiu em meio a conversa. "Posso fazer uma proposta?"

Elena estranhou, mas tentou mascarar sua desconfiança. "Vá em frente."

"O que você acha de ficarmos aqui mais um dia?"

De início, Elena não achou a idéia muito interessante, pois sua preocupação com Stefan ainda estava presente, e se ele estivesse precisando dela? Mas depois a noção de espaço e de tempo que a situação pedia, ela achou a idéia mais que apropriada. Elena sorriu e viu os olhos de Damon dançarem. "É uma ótima idéia." a consciência de que a cada dia ela se tornava cada vez mais irresponsável e descuidada estava sendo esquecida aos poucos. "Tem alguma coisa em mente?"

"Na verdade," Damon se levantou da cama, mostrando seu corpo semi nu e perfeito. "tenho sim. Mas é segredo." Ele começou a se vestir. "Agora, você tome seu café da manhã e se troque. Eu preciso cuidar de algumas coisas."

Elena se levantou da cama, sentindo-se pouco confortável com o fato de que ele a deixaria sozinha. Ele continuou se vestindo e quando acabou, se virou para encontrar a expressão descontente de Elena. "O que foi?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e tentou disfarçar. "Nada."

Damon sorriu discretamente e andou até ela, plantando um beijo em sua têmpora, enquanto segurava o rosto dela em mãos. "Eu não vou demorar."

E ele não mentiu.

Uma hora depois de ter saído, Damon apareceu no quarto com rosto satisfeito. Elena já havia tomado café da manhã e agora estava deitada na cama assistindo à um canal de desenhos.

"Bob Esponja?" Damon caçoou.

"Ei, é humor do bem."

"É a sua cara." Ele se deitou na cama junto à ela.

"Espero que não fisicamente." Ela brincou.

Damon decidiu não responder aquele comentário, com receio de dizer mais que gostaria. Ele se virou para olhá-la e levou uma mão até o braço dela, para chamar sua atenção que agora pertencia ao desenho. Elena o olhou indagadora. "Hmm?" e voltou a olhar para a tevê.

"Nós vamos passear. Está pronta?"

"Sério?" ela se sentou na cama rapidamente, sentindo um pouco de tontura até que o sangue chegasse em sua cabeça.

"Sério." Ele também se sentou.

Elena pulou da cama e parou em frente á ele, do lado oposto da cama em que ela estava. "Essa roupa é apropriada para o que a gente vai fazer?" Ela apontou para o próprio corpo, mostrando seu jeans, tênis e camiseta.

"Sem roupa nenhuma seria melhor, mas essa dá certo também." Ele falou de forma sensual.

Elena ignorou o comentário e foi até sua mala pegar um casaco; quando se virou para ele, Damon já estava ao lado da porta, esperando por ela com um sorriso nos lábios. Os dois saíram do quarto e andaram pelo corredor até alcançar o elevador. "Vai dizer aonde vamos?" Elena perguntou cautelosamente.

Damon fingiu não ouvir a pergunta enquanto eles entravam no elevador e as portas se fechavam. Estar ao lado de Damon ficava mais fácil a cada dia que passava. Elena sabia que cada vez mais ele baixava a guarda ao seu lado; e apesar de Damon pensar que se tornava uma pessoa diferente ao lado de Elena, ela gostava de pensar que ele somente se achou. Ele era aquela pessoa, mas só não sabia daquilo ainda.

As portas do elevador se abriram novamente e quando Elena se pôs a andar, não pode deixar de pensar por que era tão fácil negar de ir atrás de Stefan. Damon só perguntou uma vez se ela queria adiar mais um dia da viagem e ela quase não hesitou para responder. Ela sentia, no fundo, que aquilo não era certo, mas era como se uma força de irresponsabilidade e falta de senso de perigo muito mais fortes do que ela tomassem seu sistema e a fizessem tomar decisões malucas.

Os dois saíram para a parte externa do hotel, onde podia-se ver os carros estacionados a alguns metros de distância, e assim que Damon fez sinal para o _valet_, ele se virou para Elena. "Elena, eu acabei de alugar um carro..." Damon tinha os olhos de uma criança que acabou de ganhar um presente novo e queria mostrar para os coleguinhas.

Elena riu com os olhos brilhantes e divertidos de Damon e observou quando um carro esporte, vermelho e aparentemente extremamente caro estacionou logo à sua frente. "Esse é o carro que-"

"Sim, é, hm-mm." Damon abriu a porta para ela e quando viu que ela estava segura dentro do carro, fechou a porta e correu até o outro lado, se acomodando no banco do passageiro.

"É bem extravagante, mas eu diria que é a sua cara..." Elena esperou até que Damon estivesse sentado.

"Eu sei que isso é um elogio." Ele respondeu charmosamente.

O carro vermelho deslizou para fora do hotel e começou cortar as ruas de Milão. Elena se sentia dentro de um filme com toda a beleza que a rodeava; os prédios antigos, as igrejas, as pontes, tudo. A visão que ela tinha, apesar de prematura, era espetacular. Eles, a cada momento, se afastavam mais da cidade, e quando Damon estacionou o carro no meio do nada ela não se aguentou. "Onde você está me levando?"

"Hm," Damon saiu do carro e Elena fez o mesmo. "não se preocupe, você não vai virar uma refeição, Elena." Ele andou até o lado da moça.

Elena deu um tapa de leve no braço dele e olhou aos arredores, onde as árvores e arbustos se erguiam. Ela conseguia ouvir o vento batendo nas folhas, e o acasional canto de alguns pássaro; mas sua atenção foi levada embora assim que os dedos de Damon se entrelaçaram nos seus. "Vamos." Ele a conduziu por entre as árvores.

Elena se deixou levar sem pensar duas vezes; eles andaram em meio à pequena mata que ia, cada vez mais se fechando. As árvores ficavam cada vez mais altas, a grama também, e a umidade aumentava, deixando o clima ameno. Damon nunca largou a mão de Elena, e quando o terreno ganhou um aspecto íngrime de subida e acidentado com pedras pousando como obstáculo, ele decidiu dar uma explicação. "Eu poderia facilmente colocar você nas minhas costas e chegar lá encima em poucos segundos," Damon apontou para cima, em direção à uma pedra visivelmente maior que todas a alguns metros de distância deles. "mas eu quero que essa experiência seja totalmente humana para você."

"Você está sendo mais misterioso que o normal..." Elena falou ofegante.

Ele riu-se de quão fácil ela se cansava e a ajudou minimamente alavancando seus braços para uma rápida subida. Eles subiram os 100 metros restantes, Elena com muita dificuldade e muitos tropicões e Damon se divertindo a cada vez que ela se enroscava em uma liana. O vampiro chegou primeiro na pedra grande e sem largar a mão dela, ele a ajudou a subir na pedra junto à ele.

"Oh, meu deus..." a visão era estonteante, Elena decidiu. A visão panorâmica da cidade era impagável e o esforço de subir até ali fazia a experiência mais gratificante ainda. "é lindo." Ela sussurrou, recuperando o ar.

"Eu sei que não ia conseguir apresentar Milão à você em um dia, então queria que você conhecesse de um jeito diferente." Damon finalmente falou, soltando a mão que a segurava e dando um passo a frente. Um vento brando bateu contra os dois, trepidando suas roupas e cabelos, e Elena sentiu que como em poucas vezes em sua vida, ela estava no lugar certo e na hora certa. Quão irônico era aquilo? Ter que sair de casa, atravessar um oceano e uma mata, subir um morro, sentir o sol contra sua pele e esperar o vento trazer os sentimentos que ela estava procurando para finalmente encontrar aquela combinação. Ou talvez, ela havia encontrado aquilo somente agora, porque somente agora ela passou a acreditar que momentos como aqueles existiam.

Elena fechou os olhos e tombou sua cabeça para trás, inspirando o ar demoradamente. Ela queria ter asas, para poder voar para onde quisesse e quando quisesse. Mais uma rajada de vento beijou seu corpo, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos; ela olhou para frente e viu Damon no mesmo lugar, com as mãos nos bolsos. Elena andou cautelosamente para frente e parou bem perto dele, mas sem tocá-lo. "Obrigada por me trazer aqui." Ela falou olhando para a paisagem de prédios, catredrais e monumentos abaixo deles.

"Você gostou?" ele perguntou baixinho, olhando para ela. Elena imediatamente retribuiu o olhar, vendo quão bela a pele dele ficava contra a luz do sol e como seus olhos ficavam translúcidos e profundos.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Muito."

Damon voltou a olhar para a cidade com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Fico feliz."

Elena sabia que havia uma história por trás daquele lugar e a razão por que ele a trouxe aqui e não qualquer outro, mas decidiu não perguntar, talvez fossem lembranças demais para se revelar em um dia somente. Eles ficaram ali mais alguns minutos, ouvindo a irregularidade do vento e a precisão do canto dos pássaros. Elena deciciu que conseguiria ficar ali o dia todo, mas um dia inteiro era muito e a realidade bateu quando Damon começou a falar de novo.

"Nós temos que ir."ele falou com a voz leve.

"Por quê?" Ela protestou.

Damon cintilou seu sorriso brilhante. "Primeiro, porque é ilegal vir até aqui sem equipamento apropriado, no seu caso, e segundo, porque nós temos mais planos para o dia."

"Nós temos? Como o quê?" Elena indagou.

"Hm," Damon começou a andar, segurando Elena junto ao seu corpo. "é uma surpresa."

* * *

Stefan olhou para a porta de madeira escura entalhada de forma renascentista; já havia perdido a conta de quanto tempo estava ali, e também de quantas vezes decidiu tocar o sino e desistiu no meio do caminho. Ele suspirou profundamente e olhou para seus pés, tentando relembrar o motivo de ele estar ali. O motivo... o motivo que ele sempre acabava esquecendo. Stefan levou uma mão até o bolso de sua calça, onde uma pequena protuberância no jeans escondia um objeto, seu dedo indicador enganchou o pequeno anel que ele havia esquecido estar ali.

O pequeno anel não passou do meio de seu indicador, e ele olhou atentamente para a gema irregular que descansava encima da prata levemente empretecida em alguns cantos. A jóia foi levada até seu nariz e o vampiro conseguiu sentir o sutil odor da mulher que fora sua última dona, a mulher que ele matara. Pretérito mais do que perfeito, sim, ele matara e não havia volta. Esse era o motivo, ele lembrou, era por isso que ele estava ali, porque ele matou e precisava da ajuda de um amigo.

Stefan levou as mãos até seu próprio pescoço na procura de um pequeno fio de ouro branco que descansava ali, ele rapidamente encontrou a corrente que carregava em seu pescoço e rapidamente abriu o fecho. A corrente foi coletada em suas mãos e sem perder mais tempo, ele passou o anel de prata pelos elos de ouro branco, agilmente prendendo a corrente em seus pescoço, agora com seu novo pingente. Pingente aquele que era um lembrete para quando ele pensasse no pior, ele se lembrasse de quem ele não queria ser, um assassino. Stefan olhou para o anel agora pendurado na corrente e viu a pedra champagne brilhar com alguns raios de sol. Devagar, ele pegou o anel e o escondeu contra seu peito, sentindo a frieza do metal roubar calor de sua pele com o contato e em seguida, tocou o sino, que se entendia como campainha. Em poucos segundos, ele ouviu passos se aproximando do outro lado da porta e em um movimento cortante, a porta se abrir.

"Stefan, meu amigo..." um homem com, aparentemente, não mais que 25 anos se mostrou ao outro lado da porta. Ele tinha os cabelos louros claríssimos, olhos amarelos e cílios praticamente brancos; seu corpo era esbelto, mas a camisa azul marinho de mangas curtas mostrava alguns músculos protuberantes. Ele estendeu uma mão para o vampiro em sua frente num gesto de pura confiança. "é bom te ver."

"Colin, obrigado por me receber." Stefan estendeu sua mão e cumprimentou o amigo, aliviado por ser a primeira pessoa familiar que via em dias.

"Você não mudou nada... entre, por favor." Colin ficou de lado para deixá-lo entrar.

Stefan sorriu com o comentário cliché. "Você também não." Ele fez outra piada vampiresca.

Os velhos amigos trocaram olhares humorados e riram baixo. "Venha, venha... vamos conversar." Colin acenou com a mão para Stefan seguí-lo pela casa.

A casa, em si, era bela, decorada com móveis claros em tons pastéis e quente, em tons vermelhos. Os dois vampiros seguiram o corredor até chegarem à uma aconchegante sala de estar, com um jogo de sofás em tecido vinho colocado em frente à uma grande lareira. "Sente-se, fique a vontade." Colin apontou para os sofás, mas ao invés de seguir suas próprias palavras, se dirigiu até o bar, que se encontrava ao canto do recinto.

Ele colocou dois copos em sua frente e escolheu uma garrafa com um líquido transparente, despejando o conteúdo no copo sem mesmo a presença de pedras de gelo. Sem delongas, ele voltou até aonde Stefan agora estava sentado e oferecendo um dos copos, ele se sentou no sofá diretamente à frente daquele que Stefan estava sentado. "Vodca." Colin completou com um sorriso.

Stefan tomou um gole do líquido, sentido sua garganta esquentar pelo alto teor de álcool.

"Então, Stefan... gostaria de dar algumas explicações aqui?" Colin olhava atentamente para Stefan, que não tirava os olhos de suas próprias mãos.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes da voz de Stefan finalmente ecoar pela sala. "Eu matei..."

"Eu sei... você me informou quando me ligou da américa."

"E eu não sinto remorso... eu não sinto nada!" Stefan alterou sua voz, mostrando sua frustração.

"Mas você está aqui,- pedindo ajuda."

Pela primeira vez, Stefan olhou nos olhos do amigo, mostrando seu semblante de derrota. "Sim, eu estou aqui."

Colin suspirou, bebericando sua bebida. "Eu sei que vai precisar muito mais que isso para você desligar seus sentimentos, Stefan."

Stefan ouviu atentamente a cada palavra proferida por Colin, e sentiu uma pequena chama de esperança acender em seu peito com toda a confiança que o amigo tinha nele. "Quando eu os matei, era como se algo estivesse estilhaçando minha alma, mas a dor era tão grande, que eu me esforcei para esquecê-la."

"Ninguém gosta de sentir dor, não se sinta culpado por tentar fugir dela."

"Não," a voz de stefan saiu num sussurro. "eu preciso sentir a culpa."

Sim, ele precisava sentir a culpa de ter tirado vidas, assim como ele carregou a culpa durante muitos anos por ter sido a causa de Damon ter virado um vampiro, e posteriormente por ter virado um assassino frio. E agora, como ele consertaria aquilo tudo?

"Eu preciso que me ajude a voltar à dieta vegetariana." Stefan explicou suas necessidades.

"Sem chances, Stefan. Não me faça me arrepender mais ainda por ter te aprensentado essa dieta estúpida à você." Colin se levantou do sofá para reabastecer seu copo.

"Por que não?" Stefan o seguiu de perto, indo até o bar.

"Você sabe porque. Essa dieta é para emergências, não algo permanente." Colin encheu os dois copos novamente e voltou para o sofá, seguido por Stefan.

"Eu não quero matar mais pessoas, Colin."

"Stefan, encontre-se... você não precisar matar para se alimentar."

"Eu não sei se consigo me controlar."

"Eu ensinarei à você. Custe o que custar" O amigo prometeu.


	17. Estar Com Você

Capítulo 17: Estar Com Você

"Um encontro?" Elena tinha a toalha de banho enrolada em seu tronco e os cabelos molhados jogados em seus ombros nus. Um vestido preto estava estendido sobre a cama do hotel, junto com um par de sapatos também pretos e Damon, ao lado de tudo aquilo, assistia à Elena capisciosamente.

"Não." Ele contra argumentou. "_O_ encontro, lembra-se? Aquele que você ganhou no sorteio..."

Elena não acreditava que ele ainda se lembrava daquilo. "Essa é a surpresa?"

"Bem, levando em conta que eu acabei de te contar, já não é mais surpresa." Damon parecia ainda não completamente convencido de que ela concordaria.

Para falar a verdade, nem Elena estava convencida daquilo; ela mordeu seu lábio, num claro gesto de dúvida e olhou para Damon, que parecia estar esperando uma reação dela, qualquer reação. Aquilo não estava errado? Sair com Damon quando quem está precisando da ajuda dela era Stefan? Dormir no mesmo quarto que Damon, ou melhor, na mesma cama que ele? Ter toda essa bagagem emocional envolvendo Damon, quando na verdade devia ser Stefan? Sim, sim, ela sabia todas as justificativas para aquelas coisas, as deculpas que ela passava e repassava em sua mente, tentando se convencer de que tudo aquilo era para um bem maior, de que dividir o quarto com Damon não significava nada, que sair pela cidade e se divertir com Damon fazia parte da tática de dar espaço à Stefan; mas na verdade, quem ela estava enganando?

Talvez essa fosse a única pergunta que ela sabia responder: ela estava enganando a si mesma.

Ela não sabia quando foi que Damon passou a olhar para ela da forma que ele estava olhando, e quando foi que ela passou a retribuir aquele olhar. Ele parecia feliz com algo, pela primeira vez. E os olhos dele dançavam de excitação na dúvida de Elena; ele parecia um jovem esperando a aprovação do pai da garota. Elena se sentia mal por alimentar aquele sentimento, mas também se sentia mal em aniquilá-lo, então o que fazer?

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia." Elena falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Damon acenou sutilmente com a cabeça e começou a andar em direção ao banheiro para a sua vez de tomar banho, quando passou por Elena, deu um leve esbarrão em seu ombro num movimento proposital e ela, com um sorriso nos lábios, começou a se arrumar.

Depois de secar os cabelos, Elena debateu se deveria ou não prendê-lo de algum jeito, mas por falta de habilidade e acessórios, decidiu deixar as madeixas soltas, cascateando em suas costas. Em frente ao espelho ela se maquiou sem exageros, mas decidiu que a cor de seu batom deveria ser vermelho, então sem dúvidas, ela pintou os lábios. Seus olhos carregavam nuances de cinza e preto, e os naturalmente longos cílios, alongaram-se mais ainda com a ajuda de máscaras. Satisfeita com o resultado, Elena se levantou e foi até a cama recolher o vestido longo e preto. Ela entrou no vestido com facilidade e colocando os saltos, Elena foi até o espelho novamente admirar o resultado.

O tamanho era perfeito. As alças finas seguravam a linha do decote com a seda que se modulava perfeitamente aos seios nus de Elena; um corte profundo subia até a altura da coxa, dando balanço e sensualidade ao andar. A falta de tecido cobrindo as costas era o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos homens e causar inveja nas mulheres. Elena não acreditava que Damon, sem nenhuma assistência, fora capaz de escolher uma peça tão bela com tanta acurácia.

Quando o pensamento dela se dirigiu para o vampiro, ele emergiu do banheiro, somente de boxers pretas e exugando os cabelos desapegadamente com a toalha que tinha em mãos. Ele adorava mostrar como seu corpo era definido e substancial, e Elena já deveria ter se acostumado com aquilo, mas toda vez que ele aparecia de cuecas em sua frente, ela perdia o foco de tudo.

Damon pareceu não perceber que Elena já estava toda vestida, mas quando ela pigarreaou, ele a olhou com olhos indagadores, que se tranformaram em olhos surpresos depois de alguns segundo. "Hm," ele tentou se recompor da surpresa de vê-la tão belamente arrumada. "parece que tudo serviu..." ele falou metidamente.

Elena riu com a arrongância forçada dele e o assistiu enquanto ele entrava em suas calças e terno. "Você escolheu minha roupa?" Elena perguntou curiosa.

"Lógico." Ele vestiu seus sapatos pretos e colocou sua camisa preta, seguida do cinto. "Bem," ele continou, abotoando o colarinho da camisa. "eu tive uma pequena ajuda, para falar a verdade."

Elena se aproximou de Damon, percebendo que estava somente alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele, por conta dos saltos. "Eu imaginei. Quem ajudou?" ela escolheu uma gravata cinza e foi até ele.

Damon assistiu à Elena se aproximar e devagar começar a passar a gravata pelo colarinho de sua camisa. "Brenda."

Ela parou de dar o nó momentaneamente para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Brenda?" indagou.

Elena terminou de laçar e deslizou a mão sobre a gravata e consequentemente pelo abdomen de Damon. "Eu a liguei." Ele explicou, se desconcentrando com a mão dela.

"Hmm." Elena quebrou o toque e deu um passo para trás, dando uma boa olhada no homem à sua frente, que terminava de se vestir colocando o terno preto.

Ele abotoou seu terno e pegou um sobretudo preto que estava pendurado em um cabide; andou devagar até as costas de Elena e segurou a peça, esperando ela passar os braços. Sem delongas, Elena vestiu o sobretudo e sentiu as mãos de Damon deslizando em seus braços sobre o tecido, ele encostou seu peito nas costas dela e tomou uma de suas mãos na dele. "Vamos." Ele a levou para fora do quarto.

Em nenhum momento durante o tempo que levou para eles atravessarem o hotel, Damon soltou a mão de Elena. Eles pareciam verdadeiros amantes enquanto atravessavam os corredores, tomando a atenção de todos. Elena corava quando algum homem a encarava demoradamente, mas Damon parecia somente estar ciente de que tinha a mão dela na sua, e que só isso bastava. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, Elena abraçou seu próprio corpo, em desaprovação da temperatura amena e assim que o _valet_ estacionou o carro à sua frente, ela entrou o mais rápido possível.

Damon fez o mesmo e se acomodou no lugar do motorista, mas antes de sair com o carro, ele buscou pelo porta luvas e tirou uma caixa preta de lá de dentro. "Eu encontrei algo para você usar hoje." Ele falou para Elena, entregando-lhe a caixa.

Ela pegou relutantemente de início, mas quando percebeu que não haveria formas de não aceitar, começou a abrir o embrulho. O laço que envolvia a caixa preta foi desfeito, deixando completamente à mostra que tipo de caixa era aquela. Era uma caixa de jóia. Sem saber o que esperar, ela abriu o presente e viu o deslumbrante bracelete que a caixa guardava.

A pulseira era simples e delicada. Era toda em elos de ouro branco e um pingente adornado com uma única gema vermelha se destacava em meio à toda a simplicidade da peça. Elena pegou a pedra com um dedo e percebeu que não era somente uma jóia, mas sim um mini medalhão; ela conseguia ver um fecho e em reflexo ela abriu a aparentemente frágil adorno. Não havia nada ali dentro, então ela olhou para Damon em busca de resposta para a pergunta implícita.

"Pode ser útil..." ele explicou com olhos sinceros.

Devagar, ela tirou a peça da caixa e olhou para o homem à sua frente que a assistia há muito tempo.

"É lindo." Ela confessou, abrindo o fecho da pulseira.

Institivamente, Damon pegou a pulseira das mãos dela e envolveu a fina peça no fino braço dela, fechando o fecho em seguida. Os dedos dele delongaram alguns segundos ali, enquanto eles se ollhavam.

Aquilo parecia tão certo.

Estar ali com Damon. Ganhar um presente dele. Ir à um encontro com ele.

Elena se inclinou para frente devagar, percebendo a tensão no ar e a forma como Damon acompanhou o movimento de perto. Ela selou um beijo na bochecha dele, sentindo o hálito quente e superficial em seu pescoço que saía a boca semi aberta de Damon. "Obrigada." Ela falou contra a pele macia do rosto dele.

Damon ficou imóvel durante todo o ato, mas quando ela fez menção de se afastar, ele levou uma mão até a nuca dela e a segurou no lugar, olhos nos olhos e narizes se tocando. Ele esperou algum tipo de resposta dela, repudiando a ação, mas ela nada fez. Então vagarosamente inclinou seu rosto sutilmente, encaixando seu rosto no dela e a beijou.

Somente alguns segundos foram necessários para marcar aquele momento; um beijo delicado e apaziguador. Eles se separaram e Elena manteve os olhos fechados por alguns segundos. Damon passou uma mão pelo rosto dela e a viu abrir os olhos; ele se encararam por algum tempo, e sem mais o que dizer um ao outro, seguiram ao seu destino.

Damon parecia conhecer intimamente as ruas da cidade enquanto eles a atravessavam; as luzes exuberantes iluminavam os prédios históricos e comércios, atrapalhando a escuridão do céu. Em pouco tempo, eles se encontravam em frente à um salão movimentado, que não parecia um restaurante, como ela esperava.

"É uma festa?" ela falou, enquanto olhava pela janela fechada do carro.

Damon parou o carro para entregar ao manobrista. "É uma festa."

"Parece particular, como vamos conseguir entrar?" ela se sentiu relutante.

Os dois desceram do carro e imediatamente, Damon estava ao lado de Elena, segurando seu braço. "Bem, eu tenho meus contatos." Ele se gabou. "Eu conheço o organizador há 40 anos e a festa é de algumas famílias importantes da Itália."

"Há 40 anos? Ele nunca desconfiou de sua juventude eterna?" Elena perguntou sarcasticamente.

Eles andavam devagar em direção a entrada do recinto. "O Damon que ele conheceu já morreu, e eu, teoricamente, sou o filho daquele Damon, o júnior, se é que me entende." Tentou ele explicar.

"Como é que planejou tudo isso sem eu saber?"

"Eu disse que ia te surpreender com minhas habilidades."

O casal entrou sem problemas e assim que Elena entregou seu sobretudo para ser guardado, eles se dirigiram ao salão principal. Um belo moço uniformizado, que claramente fazia parte da organização do evento os dirigiu para uma mesa ao canto do salão reservada com o nome Salvatore; ele não conseguiu esconder o quanto a beleza de Elena o surpreendeu e quando ele se afastou da mesa, deixado Elena e Damon sozinhos, ela ainda sentia um pouco encabulada com a atenção recebida.

Finalmente, Elena olhou para o salão extenso. Era extremamente belo, assim como tudo naquela cidade parecia ser. Mesas redondas rodeavam um pista de dança, ainda vazia, que ficava de frente à banda que tocava algumas músicas agitadas no momento. Todas as mesas tinham toalhas brancas e belos arranjos de rosas vermelhas descansando em suas superfícies; as luzes era em um tom de açafrão, dando confortabilidade ao ambiente, havia um bar onde servia-se bebidas especializadas e as pessoas pareciam pertecer à uma cena de filme. Todos impecavelmente bem vestidos e com atitudes de realeza.

"_Damiano_!"

Elena ouviu uma voz desconhecida e se virou para descobrir de quem pertencia tal voz. Era um homem já perto de seus setenta anos, com cabelhos grisalhos, barriga protuberante e com traços de quem já fora muito bonito em sua juventude. Seus olhos verdes combinavam com sua pele clara e seu smoking escuro.

Damon se levantou ao ouvir a voz e foi de encontro ao homem com os braços estendidos para um abraço. "Giulio!" os dois se abraçaram brevemente. "Como está, meu amigo?" Damon perguntou polidamente.

"_Bravo!_" Giulio deu um tapa amigável no ombro de Damon. "_Come stai_?" ele devolveu a pergunta na língua que Elena não entendia.

"Muito bem." Damon respondeu de forma que Elena entendesse e a olhou, lançando uma piscadela.

Giulio imediatamente percebeu a presença dela ali e foi cumprimentá-la. "Olà!" ele ofereceu a mão e Elena, que estava sentada, se levantou e estendeu sua mão também. O homem pegou a petit mão da mulher e a envolveu em suas própria, em seguida levando aos lábios e a beijando suavemente. "_S__ono lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza_!"

Elena olhou para Damon, pedindo ajuda, sem saber o que dizer em retorno. Damon, com um sorriso nos lábios, andou até Elena e levou os lábios até o ouvido dela, sussurrando intimamente. "Ele disse que é um prazer conhecê-la."

"O prazer é meu." Elena fez uma pequena reverência e quando o homem soltou sua mão, ela se viu se aproximando ainda mais de Damon sem perceber.

"Americana?" ele perguntou em sotaque carregado.

"Sim."

"Essa é Elena Gilbert, Giulio." Damon a introduziu. "E Elena, esse é Giulio Veduta."

"Oh Elena, espero que a Itália esteja-, hum, fazendo jus às suas espectativas." Giulio desejou.

"Mais do que pode imaginar." Elena falou, olhando para Damon de canto de olho.

O homem mais velho pareceu perceber algo e com um sorriso nos lábios se voltou à Damon. "Eu conheço esse rapaz há 10 anos e conheci o pai dele o dobro desse tempo, então posso lhe assegurar que você está muito bem acompanhada." Ele falou assegurando Elena. "Eu gostaria de ter conhecido você antes, digo, assim que seu pai se foi, mas você estava tão longe, e você sabe que eu não consigo me acostumar com a américa..." ele completou.

Elena estava ouvindo a estória pela primeira vez. Aparentemente, o primeiro Damon conheceu Giulio por 20 anos, depois cortou relações por 10 anos, fingindo sua própria morte e novamente se apresentou para Giulio como o segundo Damon, ou melhor, o filho do primeiro Damon. Elena encontrou uma complexidade fora do normal com a estória e decidiu que contar a verdade era sempre a melhor saída. Mas seriam todos os que aceitariam da forma que ela aceitou?

"Não diga isso, Giulio, você sabe o quanto me ajudou." Damon colocou uma mão no braço do homem, reconfortando-o.

Os dois sorriram em um cumprimento final. "Divirtam-se."

Damon e Elena estavam sozinho novamente, sentados na mesa. "Como consegue mentir desse jeito?" Elena perguntou de uma forma descontraída, mas realmente interessada na resposta.

"Fica mais fácil com o tempo." Damon, pegando uma taça com champgne que havia sido servida enquanto eles estava conversando com o amigo de longa data do vampiro.

"Você mente para mim?" Elena o provocou, pegando uma taça e também bebericando.

Damon olhou para ela com olhos azuis perfeitos e travando o maxilar, respondeu. "Nunca." Sua face relaxou depois de alguns segundos e vendo que Elena não esboçou nenhuma reação, ele continuou. "E isso já me trouxe muitos problemas, como bem sabe." Falou com um tom triste.

Elena encarou sua taça e nem tentou escolher as palavras para responder, porque sabia que não encontraria. A noite estava agradável e o jantar não podia ter sido melhor; Elena nem sabia o que eram alguns dos pratos servidos, mas Damon deu a assistência necessária e explicou exatamente o nome e o que eram os pratos desconhecidos por ela.

Quando um silêncio confortável pairou sobre os dois, a mente de Elena viajou pelo salão. A banda tocava uma música tranquila e as pessoas conversavam com as mãos e sorriam nas mesas que ela tinha visão. Ela estava acostuma com festas de gala, mas aquela era, claramente, de outro nível. O deslumbramento com a beleza da decoração, do lugar e das pessoas, ainda não havia passado.

"Elena," a voz de Damon a trouxe para a mesa novamente. "quer dançar?"

O estômago de Elena revirou com a pergunta, e a indecisão que trazia a culpa passaram por sua mente por alguns segundos, mas somente alguns segundos. "Claro." Ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Ficava cada vez mais fácil de dizer sim.

Damon se levantou e ofereceu uma mão para Elena; ela aceitou e logo os dois estavam de mãos dadas, atravessando o salão e chamando a atenção de todos que tinham visão deles. Quando chegaram à pista, Elena relutou, puxando Damon levemente com a mão.

"O quê?" Ele a olhou.

"Ninguém está dançando." Ela sussurrou urgentemente.

"Nós estamos..." ele falou.

Damon lançou seu sorriso típico e continuou a levando para a pista vazia. Ele parou no meio, bem em frente à banda e se virou para ela elegantemente. Elena estava sem ação e não conseguia fazer nada, então Damon pegou uma mão dela e colocou em seu pescoço e a outra mão dela se entrelaçou na mão dele. O vampiro a segurou firmemente pela cintura e quando ouviu uma nova música calma tocar, começou a conduzi-la pelo salão.

Elena o olhou com olhos suplicantes. Ela não era uma ótima dançarina, tinha certeza que Damon era muito melhor que ela em qualquer quesito que envolvia dança.

"Confie em mim." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

As palavras tiveram efeito imediato, e como se ela tivesse sido compelida, Elena relaxou nos braços que a seguravam. Damon a conduziu levemente pela pista, chamando a atenção de todos os convidados que estavam ali perto.

Ele a girou com a mão, soltando-a por um momento, mas logo recuperou sua presença com mais vontade do que nunca. Ele podia ver que Elena estava se divertindo com aquele jogo de proximidade. Seus pés se mexiam em sincronia, e enquanto Elena deixava Damon conduzir, eles não despregavam os olhos um do outro. Era como se a cada passo, o salão de esvaziasse mais e mais até estar somente os dois ali.

A música ficou um pouco mais rápida, e eles acompanharam o ritmo de bom grado. Damon levantou as mãos entrelaçadas deles e impulsionou a cintura dela para que ela girasse nas pontas dos pés. Elena obedeceu; girou, uma, duas, três vezes e voltou para os braços dele quando sentiu Damon a puxando de volta. Ela colidiu contra o peito sólido dele e sentiu seu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos quando Damon viajou uma de suas mãos para a nuca dela, enquanto a outra segurava a cintura de Elena firmemente. Então, devagar, mais devagar do que deveria, ele a tombou para trás, deixando-a totalmente vúlnerável.

O rosto de Damon pairava perigosamente sobre o dela, e Elena percebeu que por estarem tão próximos, ela conseguia sentir a respiração desnecessária dele contra seus lábios. Alguns milímetros os separavam de um iminente beijo, então para guardar aquele momento para sempre em sua memória, Elena decidiu fazer o inimaginável. Ela cobriu a distância que separavam seus rostos e o beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

Ele merecia ser beijado pelo menos uma vez, ao invés de ter que sempre ser aquele que rouba o beijo. Elena percebeu que a música chegara à um ponto dolorasamente suave e sabia que estava prestes a acabar, então ela quebrou o contato dos lábios e o olhou.

Damon tinha os olhos ainda fechados e parecia fazer um esforço imenso para segurar seus instintos. Elena levou uma mão até o rosto dele, e quando seus dedos tocaram a pele translúcida, ele abriu os olhos azuis e impecáveis e vagarosamente, trouxe ela para a posição vertical.

Um balbúrdio os circulou e eles olharam para os lados, realizando que todas as pessoas que estavam assistindo à pequena performance agora tomavam a pista de dança para si mesmos. Outra música havia começado, mas Damon e Elena não se moveram. Os dois ficaram ali, se olhando em deslumbramento.

Ele percorreu uma mão sensualmente pelo braço dela e subiu até o ombro, o pescoço e finalmente parou no pequeno rosto. Os dedos dele foram para a nuca de Elena e o braço dele a envolveu parcialmente. "Eu gostaria de saber o que esse beijo significa." Ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela, que estavam tão próximos.

As mãos de Elena estavam pousadas sobre o peito de Damon, e ela não pode evitar a sensação estranha de não sentir um coração bater sob sua palma. "Quando eu descobrir..." Elena sussurrou, encostando sua bochecha na dele. "eu te conto."


	18. Prometame

Capítulo 18: Prometa-me

Apesar de que não estivesse um clima quente, Elena sentia seu corpo arder em calor por estar se mexendo por muito tempo sem parar. Ela avistou sua mesa em meio às outras mesas decoradas, e cansada, andou até a cadeira, sentando-se e exalando o ar relaxadamente.

Damon a acompanhou de perto, e quando ela se acomodou, ele escolheu uma cadeira bem ao lado dela e se sentou também. "Ei, você tem fôlego." Ele mencionou o pique de Elena.

"Oh, eu já fui bem melhor do que agora." Ela pegou uma taça na mesa e bebericou o líquido, lembrando-se da época onde responsabilidade e sensatez não eram palavras existentes em seu vocabulário.

"Eu não conhecia a você de antes, mas fico satisfeito com a você de hoje." Damon a olhou rapidamente e desviou seus olhos para a banda.

Elena sorriu discretamente, procurando alguma coisa para dizer, mas não conseguiu começar a falar.

"Damiano! Elena!" Giulio se aproximava da mesa com os braços abertos e receptivos. "Magnifico! Todos ficaram – deslumbrados com vocês dois dançando… todos olhando!" ele procurou as palavras certas.

Elena se sentiu um pouco encabulada, mas assim que viu Damon se levantando, também se levantou por respeito. "Giulio, não exagere." Damon brincou com o amigo.

"Não, não. É muito verdade!" O italiano contra bateu com vigor.

Elena se espantou em não ver Damon se gabando com Giulio. "Obrigada." Elena respondeu desta vez, com voz carregada em sinceridade.

"_Signorina Elena, è così bella!"_ Ele a pegou pela mão. "Linda." Repetiu para que ela entendesse. "Venham, vocês precisam tirar fotos."

Elena procurou por Damon em um pedido de ajuda; ela não sabia se seria sensato tirar fotos em um evento daqueles, principalmente porque ninguém deveria saber que eles estavam ali, mas assim que viu o rosto dele, calmo e complacente como estava, ela relaxou e aceitou o braço que Giulio a oferecia. Damon colocou as mãos nos bolsos e os seguiu, assistindo às curvas de Elena se mexerem embaixo do tecido tão sensualmente e graciosamente a cada passo, logo à sua frente.

Os três chegaram à um ambiente preparado para fotos, com milhares de arranjos de flores e decoração diferente do resto da festa, algo mais quente e pessoal. Giulio se posicionou no meio e puxou Elena para um lado e Damon para o outro. Antes de perceberem, o fotógrafos já estavam tirando fotos dos três. Eles posaram por alguns segundos, e assim que o anfitrião fez menção de sair do lugar, o casal também o acompanhou, mas logo que Giulio percebeu a movimentação, ele parou nos calcanhares, virando-se para os dois. "Não, não!" Ele levantou as mãos. "É a vez de vocês dois agora." Explicou com o sotaque pesado.

"Não, não prec-" ela começou a protestar.

"_Signorina Elena_, eu insisto." Ele a olhou com olhos carinhosos e insistentes.

Elena se entregou. "Tudo bem."

Os dois voltaram para o meio do cenário e sentiram a estranheza do pensamento de ficarem lado a lado, ou melhor, abraçados para pousarem para uma foto, que provavelmente os rotulariam como amantes. Antes de ter que tomar a decisão por si mesma sobre o que fazer, Damon passou um braço na cintura de Elena, trazendo-a para seu peito. ela se surpreendeu com o movimento e por reflexo, pousou uma mão sobre o peito dele, sentindo a respiração dele contra seus dedos.

Elena olhou para cima, encarando o rosto dele, e Damon olhou para baixo, esforçando-se para não fazer nada além de olhar. Elena separou os lábios para dizer algo e Damon saboreou os milésimos de segundos de silêncio que somente os dois dividiram e sabiam o que significava. "Eu...-" as palavras fugiram, mas ainda a olhava atentamente. "Obrigada por hoje." Ela finalmente falou, sem ter certeza se era aquilo que realmente queria dizer.

Damon sorriu, entendendo exatamente o que as palavras dela queriam dizer e aproximou seu rosto do dela, beijando-a na bochecha. "Sempre que quiser." Ele sussurrou contra o rosto de Elena.

* * *

"Você parece bem melhor, Stefan." Colin Wentworth assistia ao amigo sentado de frente para ele na poltrona de sua casa. "Não acha sensato dar notícias?"

"Ainda não." Stefan respondeu, mirando as próprias mãos.

Colin sabia que Stefan ainda estava inseguro de si, mas há dois dias que ele estava treinando o controle. Sim, ele chegou ali devastado e transtornado, com a culpa por ter matado duas pessoas durante a viagem. Colin foi a pessoa quem apresentou a dieta vegetariana à Stefan anos atrás, mas ele nunca a cogitou como algo permanente; ele somente pensou nesse tipo de dieta como uma forma de último recurso. Se o vampiro em mãos estivesse passando por momentos de escassez ou algum teste à sobrevivência seria uma boa forma para se manter vivo. Mas vendo a seriedade que Stefan levou nas palavras, Colin se alarmou.

"_Stefan, encontre-se... você não precisa matar para se alimentar..." as palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Stefan._

"Por que ainda não?" Colin voltou a conversa inicial, tentando esquecer os últimos dias.

Stefan relaxou as costas na poltrona e olhou para o amigo à sua frente. "Não sei se devo voltar ainda."

"Stefan, você não parou de tomar sangue humano, você somente controlou suas urgências." Colin motivou.

"Eu não sei se estou completamente controlado." Ele balançou a cabeça em desapontamento. "Eu ainda não fiquei perto de humanos..."

Colin não argumentou quanto àquilo. Era verdade, de fato, Stefan não entrou em sociedade depois de sua suposta reeducação alimentar. "Então você acha que não vai se controlar quando ver um pescoço em potencial para virar comida em sua frente?"

Stefan sorriu timidamente. "Exatamente."

Colin suspirou em cansaço e preocupação. "Eu sabia que quando eu falei para você sobre a dieta vegetariana eu estava cometendo um erro."

"Não, não é sua culpa." Stefan falou calmamente.

"Eu sei que não é minha culpa, mas mesmo assim eu forneci a informação." Falou Colin. "A culpa mesmo é sua, que fica tentando corrigir seus erros de formas erradas."

"Agradeço a sinceridade." Stefan comentou tristemente.

"Stefan," ele falou com a voz um pouco mais alta, trazendo a atenção do outro vampiro inteiramente para ele. "eu não estou dando outra opção para você, entende? Você vai continuar com a dieta de sangue humano até você conseguir beber sem seus olhos injetarem! Até que isso se torne algo corriqueiro na sua vida e não um dilema. Eu não vou deixar você desistir."

Stefan suspirou. "Eu não mereço um amigo como você."

"Provavelmente não mesmo." Colin se levantou de sua poltrona e foi em direção ao corredor, que ligava a sala de estar até o hall de entrada. "Mas fazer o quê? Eu gosto mais dos perdedores."

* * *

Elena acordou e preguisoçamente apalpou o lençol ao seu lado para descobrir que estava sozinha na espaçosa cama. Ela abriu os olhos para averiguar o quarto semi iluminado e viu que estava também sozinha no quarto. "Damon?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente e voltou à noite anterior. Foi tudo um espetáculo e ela nunca esqueceria. Elena aproveitou tudo que foi oferecido com prazer e sem culpa e agora que tudo acabou, ele se via sentindo falta. Ela não esperava nada daquilo, mas Damon a surpreendeu; ele fazia isso com muita frequência.

Os planos do dia repassaram pela mente de Elena e ela se lembrou de Stefan. Parecia fazer tanto tempo desde a última vez que ela se lembrara dele. Seu desejo mais profundo era de que ele estivesse bem e à salvo. Ela olhou para trás e lembrou-se de tudo que moveu para estar onde estava agora e decidiu de que não se arrependia de nada.

A porta do quarto abriu, revelando Damon e um empregado do hotel. O homem uniformizado com um carrinho de rodas e o vampiro entraram no quarto; Damon agradeceu o homem e olhou para Elena, ainda deitada na cama, olhando para ele.

"Já está acordada?" Ele falou surpreso.

"Não totalmente." Ela resmungou.

Damon sorriu e foi até o cooler coletar um dos últimos sacos de sangue; em um copo ele despejou o conteúdo e bebeu com satisfação. Olhando para o lado, ele viu o vestido de Elena jogado em uma das poltronas. A imagem dos dois dançando nunca deixaria sua mente, ele teve certeza; a Elena que ela se tornava quando estava junto à ele era algo que ele nunca imaginaria possível.

Damon sabia que a cada dia que passava, ele estava mais próximo de encontrar Stefan e mais perto de perder Elena. Então por que ele fazia isso? Claro, porque ele se importava com ela. Se importava tanto a ponto de sacrificar seus próprios desejos pelos dela. Ela teria Stefan de volta, ele tinha certeza disso, independente de quão abalado Stefan estivesse, e sim, ela voltaria para Mystic Falls para ter um final feliz; e o que sobrava para ele? O óbvio, a rejeição e o fundo do poço mais uma vez. Ele tinha que começar a se acostumar com aquilo.

"Seu café da manhã está te esperando, Elena." Damon apontou para o carrinho ao lado da cama.

Elena levantou ambas sobrancelhas e se arrastou até o carrinho, pegando uma xícara de café. Damon assistiu à exibição despercebida do corpo de Elena; suas pernas longas e esguias, sua cintura fina, seu quadril protuberante, seus seios curvelínios. Tudo aquilo coberto por um pequeno short e top que ela chamava de pijama. Damon se congratulou por ter conseguido se controlar na mesma cama que ela todos esses dias.

"Hmm, eu precisava disso." Elena tinha um pretzel em uma mão e outra xícara de café na outra.

Damon desviou o olhar e se voltou para o cooler. Talvez mais um pouco de sangue não faria mal à ninguém. Ele pegou outro saco e despejou no mesmo copo e bebeu em poucos segundos. Sem voltar seus olhos para Elena, Damon se voltou para as roupas joagadas pelo quarto. Já que eles iam deixar o quarto em poucas horas, ele decidiu arrumar suas malas.

"O que está fazendo?" Elena falou, engolindo o café da sua boa.

"As malas." Damon pegou o terno que usou na noite passada e o dobrou desapegadamente. "Eu já fiz o check out e temos até o meio dia para sairmos daqui." As maioria das roupas usadas foram empaçocadas dentro de uma das mochilas, aquela onde estava o sangue e as roupas ainda limpas, permaneceram dobradas e intocadas na outra mochila.

"Oh." Elena murmurou, olhando para o nada. Ela se levantou da cama e pousou a xícara vazia encima da mesinha de rodas e antes de ir para o banheiro para saciar suas necessidadades matinais, ela coletou alguns bagos de uva, que pousavam ao lado das baguetes.

Assim que a porta do banheiro de fechou, Damon desmoronou em uma das poltronas. "_O que eu estou fazendo?"_ ele falou baixinho para si mesmo. "_Eu não posso me envolver_." Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos e suspirou demoradamente. "_Isso é estupidez_."

Ele recordou da noite passada, precisamente na hora que eles chegaram ao hotel; como todos que passavam por eles olhavam uma segunda vez, a forma que todos os homens cobiçavam Elena e todas as mulheres cobiçavam ele era quase irônico, já que ele só tinha olhos para uma pessoa, Elena, e Elena também só tinha olhos para uma pessoa, Stefan.

Quando Elena estendeu seu braço para que ele tirasse o bracelete que ele a presenteou, Damon se sentiu dentro de um filme de época, onde marido e mulher se arrumavam para ir dormir e o homem ajudava sua amada a retirar suas jóias. Ele sorriu com o pensamento, mas guardou para si. Depois de retirados os acessórios, Elena foi até o banheiro se despir, e ele não soube se foi por descuido dela e ou falta de modéstia, mas ela deixou a porta aberta por uma fresta suficientemente grande para ele ver tudo que precisava e queria ver.

Passado o pequeno show, Damon descobriu que dormir ao lado da mulher que ele acabara de ver nua e ter a obrigação de se comportar não era uma das coisas mais fáceis que ele fez em sua não vida. Damon ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e Elena sair de lá em seus fiés jeans, camiseta preta e botas de couro preto. Damon sentiu os olhos dela pousarem sobre ele, mas fez questão de ignorar, enquanto olhava para a televisão desligada.

Elena pegou suas roupas e as dobrou, colocando-as cuidadosamente dentro de sua mala de viagem. Quinze minutos depois, o quarto estavas somente com as coisas que pertenciam ao hotel, o restante das coisas haviam sido coletadas e guardadas, salvo pelos dois últimos sacos de sangue que ainda repousavam no cooler.

Elena andou até a cama e se sentou, sem saber o que fazer. Ela olhou para Damon e sem obter um retorno de olhares, ela decidiu se pronunciar. "E agora? Nós vamos para Florença?" ela falou baixo.

Damon demorou para começar a dar uma resposta, mas quando começou, ele a olhou. "Sim, nós vamos para Florença." Ele confirmou seriamente.

Elena suspirou em desapontamento, sim, ela sabia que Damon estava estranho por alguma razão, e ela se sentia culpada, mesmo sabendo que não havia feito nada. "Damon? O que há de errado com você?"

"Nada." Ele se levantou e coletou suas duas mochilas do chão, colocando-as encima da cama, bem ao lado de Elena.

Quando ele fez menção de se afastar novamente, Elena segurou o braço dele, levantando-se também. "Não minta."

Damon cedeu ao toque e não tentou se afastar. Assim que Elena sentiu que ele não sairia dali, ela o soltou e o assistiu ficar de frente para ela. Sim, ele poderia mentir, dizer que estava cansado, mas ele não faria isso. O motivo por que não, talvez ele nunca descobriria. "Eu não posso te dizer, mas..." ele suspirou. "mas mesmo assim, eu acho que você já desconfia de alguma razão."

Elena engoliu em seco, esperando que ele continuasse, mas olhando para os olhos azuis puríssimos dele a fez concluir que ele não diria mais nada. "Eu não- não tenho certeza..."

Um sorriso triste passou pelo rosto dele. "Tente adivinhar."

Elena desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, mas logo o olhou novamente. "É sobre Stefan?"

Damon enrrugou o cenho e fingiu dúvida. "Eu diria que é sobre mim e você, mas já que você quer colocar Stefan no meio, fique a vontade."

"Damon..."

"Elena..." Damon a imitou.

"Estou falando sério, Damon." Ela esfregou um olho.

"Eu também." Ele respondeu, se aproximando o suficiente para sentir o calor de Elena contra seu corpo. "E eu preciso que você me responda algo. É muito importante que seja sincera."

Elena se sentia contra a parede, mas tentou relaxar sob a presença dele. "Eu posso tentar..."

"Não, me prometa."

Elena hesitou por alguns segundos, mas no final, concordou. "Eu prometo."

Damon levou sua mão até a dela e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. "O que sente por mim?"

Elena sentiu sua respiração acelerar e seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente. "Eu não sei."

"Sim, você sabe." Ele falou calmamente e se aproximou mais um pouco. "Pense, pense em tudo que sente quando está junto comigo que saberá."

O que e ela sentia quando estava junto com Damon? Bom, isso não ajudaria a afunilar seus sentimentos. Quando junto com Damon ela sentia felicidade, leveza, liberdade, um imenso senso de irresponsabilidade, paixão pela vida, medo, dor de quando ele a machucava. "Eu não sei." Ela insistiu.

Damon piscou demoradamente, e quando abriu os olhos acompanhado de um suspiro, ele continuou. "Por que me beijou ontem?"

"Por que me deu vontade." Ela respondeu sinceramente.

Damon sorriu minimamente. "Você sempre faz o que tem vontade quando está comigo?"

"Acho que sim – sim."

"Isso te faz sentir bem?"

Ela sabia onde ele queria chegar agora; Damon estava levando Elena à resposta da primeira pergunta. "Muito."

"Você gosta de me ouvir falar o quanto você é linda?" ele continuou.

Elena sentiu seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas que se formavam. "Sim." Ela sussurrou.

"Você gosta do jeito que eu faço você esquecer dos seus problemas?"

Elena balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem condições para responder em palavras.

"Você gosta do jeito que eu tento, constantemente, te seduzir? Isso faz você se sentir como uma mulher?" Damon ainda tinha a mão dela na sua, e a cada segundo, os dedos dela seguravam com mais firmeza os dele.

"Sim."

"Você gosta do jeito que eu te toco?" A mão livre dele percorreu todo o braço dela, desde o ombro até a mão, e pousou delicadamente no quadril de Elena.

Elena abriu os olhos e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto. "Damon..." ela estava prestes a implorar para que ele parasse.

"O que sente por mim, Elena?" ele pressionou.

"EU NÃO SEI!" Ela falou em soluços e com a voz algumas oitavas mais alta. "Eu não quero machucar você."

Damon se afastou alguns passos e quebrou completamente o toque. "Você acabou de machucar."


	19. Nada

Capítulo 19: Nada

"Mas que diabos, Colin?"

Stefan correu com sua velocidade sobre humana para o outro lado da sala; logo ali em sua frente, estavam Colin, seu amigo, com um sorriso na cara e duas mulheres, que Stefan julgava serem humanas pelo estado de entorpecência, uma em cada braço. "Relaxe." Colin as direcionou para o sofá ao seu lado. "Elas estão compelidas."

"O que está fazendo?" Stefan sentiu a ardência em sua garganta aparecer.

"Estou tentando ajudar você." Colin andou alguns passos na direção do vampiro acuado.

"Trazer duas humanas para a mesma sala que eu estou não é ajudar." O Salvatore apontou para as mulheres sentadas de forma comportada no sofá.

"Oh, acredite, é ajudar sim." Colin andou até Stefan e quando ficou frente a frente com ele, colocou uma mão no ombro dele para ter certeza de que não iria a lugar algum. "Stefan, eu sei que não quer voltar para casa porque sua namoradinha é uma humana e porque você tem medo de machucá-la. Bem, aqui está sua prova de fogo."

"Você perdeu a cabeça? Quer que eu faça o que com essa mulheres?" Stefan temeu a resposta.

"Eu quero que se alimente delas." Colin falou calmamente.

"O quê?"

"Não matá-las, só se alimentar delas." Ele repetiu. "Teste sua resistência."

"E se eu não conseguir-"

"Se perder o controle," Colin o cortou. "a morte delas estará em suas mãos."

Obviamente que Colin nunca deixaria Stefan machucá-las a ponto de levá-las a morte. Ele era muito mais forte que Stefan e impedí-lo de fazer qualquer coisa era mais fácil que o Salvatore mais novo imaginava. "Eu não sei se..."

"Georgina." Colin o cortou novamente, chamando uma das mulheres. Ela era ruiva, pele branca manchada por sardas, corpo esguio e escultural. "Turistas, minhas preferidas." Ele comentou, desnecessariamente.

Stefan desviou os olhos assim que viu a beldade se aproximar. A mão que pousava em seu ombro o trouxe para a cena que estava acontecendo. Colin segurava a moça pelo braço e Stefan pode ver que os olhos dela estavam vagos por conta da compulsão, e assim que ele achou que o amigo a entregaria tão facilmente, Colin a olhou nos olhos e recitou. "Você não mais está sobre meus comandos, lembre-se de tudo que aconteceu até você chegar aqui, sinta seu medo." Ele a compeliu.

Stefan assistiu à garota ganhar cor, e ouviu a respiração dela ficar mais rápido. "Ela é toda sua." Colin se afastou alguns passos.

Georgina olhou para Stefan com olhos suplicantes, ela parecia saber o que ele era. "Não me machuque." Ela murmurou, quando lágrimas começaram a se formar.

Quando ela deu um passo para trás e depois mais um, Stefan sentiu seu instinto caçador tomar seu corpo. O medo que ela exalava e a provável tentativa de fuga que ela estava planejando naquele momento tornaria aquela experiência um tanto quanto prazeroza, Stefan sorriu mentalmente.

"Pense no alimento, não na presa, Stefan." O Salvatore mais novo foi arrancado de seus pensamentos.

_Claro. O alimento._

Ele precisava se alimentar; a caça era desnecessária. Quantas vezes ele teria que dizer isso à ele mesmo? Mas o medo dela era tão instigante, como se ela pedisse para que ele brincasse com a comida.

"E se ela fosse Elena, Stefan?"

Mais uma vez, seus pensamentos foram cortados, e dessa vez ele olhou para o amigo por alguns segundos. Tudo que Stefan viu ali foram olhos que acreditavam nele, acreditavam que ele não estava perdido. _E se ela fosse Elena?_

Stefan andou os passos que separavam ele e Georgina e a segurou pelos braços, olhando profundamente naqueles olhos cor de mel. "Não tenha medo." Ele sussurrou, compelindo-a. "Não corra. Não lute."

Colin assistiu à cena com certa perplexidade. Aquilo foi mais fácil que ele imaginava. O amigo tomou mais alguns passos de distância até alcançar o sofá onde se encontrava a outra mulher.

Stefan estava começando a sentir suas presas crescerem sob sua gengiva, mas lutava contra a vontade de se entregar com toda sua força. O rosto delicado de Georgina ganhou um tom rosado que não estava lá; ele conseguia ouvir o coração dela bater cada vez mais rápido e o cheiro doce que ela liberava penetrava suas narinas como uma droga. Stefan estava quase sentindo dor de tanta vontade e fome, mas quando ele fez menção de mordê-la por definitivo, a voz de Colin o impediu.

"Stefan!" O vampiro que estava prestes a se alimentar olhou para cima para ver seu amigo sentado no sofá. "Dê prazer à ela. Georgina não precisa sofrer, você sabe disse. Converse com ela, seduza-a, beije-a."

Stefan absorveu as palavras e antes de ir para o ataque, ele olhou, por inteiro, a mulher à sua frente. A posição dela revelava que todas suas defesas estavam quebradas, os lábios separados mostravam que ela queria ser beijada, as pupilas dilatadas diziam que ela queria ser seduzida. O vampiro levou uma mão até o pequeno rosto da moça e cuidadosamente, trouxe os lábios dela até o seu.

Ele a beijou profundamente e demoradamente, mas sem nenhum significado maior. Stefan dançou as mãos pela cintura dela e puxou o corpo esbelto de Georgina o mais próximo que conseguiu do seu. Ela soltou um som prazerozo pela garganta e isso fez com que Stefan a desejasse ainda mais. Ele trilhou beijos pelo pescoço e ombro dela, enquanto uma de suas mãos subia até os seios protuberantes da mulher. Georgina estava sendo apresentada ao verdadeiro prazer, Stefan decidiu. Depois de trabalhar o tronco dela, Stefan levou as mãos até as coxas dela e com um pequeno impulso, fez com que ela o abraçasse com as pernas. Stefan a colocou contra a parede para apoio e mais uma vez capturou seus lábios desejosos.

Quando os ferormônios tomavam a sala, Stefan fez a decisão. Ele sentiu seus olhos injetarem, suas presas aparecerem e seus sentidos se aguçarem mais ainda. Ele cedou. As presas perfuraram o pescoço delicado de Georgina e por alguns segundos ele sentiu a dor que ela sentiu, mas esses segundos passados, Stefan fez questão de que tudo que ela sentisse dali para frente fosse prazer.

* * *

"Então nós não estamos nos falando mais?" A voz de Elena quebrou o silêncio que tomava o carro. Eles finalmente estavam na estrada com destino à Florença; eram quatro horas de viagem e a primeira hora se passou arrastando para Elena pela falta de comunicação. Ela não sabia se aguentaria mais três horas com aquela falta de palavras.

"Sobre o que quer conversar?" Damon tentou soar conversional, mas a nova barreira que ele criou era palpável.

Elena virou seu rosto para encará-lo, mas ele estava impassível em sua posição de motorista. "Eu quero continuar a conversa que começamos no hotel."

"Não há nada o que continuar..."

"Damon, eu disse que _não sabia_ o que sentia, não que não sentia nada!" Elena o cortou, entrando de cabeça no assunto sem querer saber se ele estava no humor para aquilo ou não.

Damon continuou em silêncio, pegando-se na curiosidade do que ela tinha a falar.

Então ela continuou. "Eu não posso dizer nada sem ter certeza." Ela suspirou. "Eu vi como você ficou quando eu falei que achava que...-bem você sabe..." ela fez menção à noite em que quase dissera à Damon que o amava. "Com você, eu preciso ter certeza." Ela terminou a explicação.

Damon se sentiu um pouco estúpido pela forma que tratou Elena dentro do quarto do hotel. Ele foi rude em pressioná-la a recitar seus sentimentos, quando nem ela própria sabia o que sentia. Naquele momento, ele queria que Elena não tivesse que ter certeza do que sentia e somente dissesse aquelas palavras que ele há tanto tempo esperava ouvir. Mas no fundo, ela tinha razão. Era melhor ter certeza.

Era melhor mesmo?

"Desculpe-me por-"

"Não, não se desculpe. Você não fez nada errado." Elena o confortou.

O silêncio tomou conta do carro de novo e Elena aproveitou o tempo para tentar descobrir exatamente o que Damon sentia. Apesar de ele ter acabado de concordar com tudo que ela disse, Elena tinha certeza que ele não estava contente com tudo. Ela estava batalhando com os sentimentos e sabia que muito em breve teria que fazer a decisão, sim, a decisão que machucaria alguém.

Stefan a machucou, sim, mas o amor que ela sentia por ele era algo de outra vida, tão forte que ela não conseguia explicar. Sim, ele mentiu para ela, mas Elena o perdoaria sem precisar pensar duas vezes. E Damon, ela se sentia segura com ele; Damon era seu porto seguro, alguém que estaria esperando por ela sempre quando precisasse.

Não havia formas de como comparar os dois irmãos, pois eles eram polos opostos e ela, sem querer era neutra à tudo aquilo; Elena era aquela que ficava entre os dois, que era tocada pelos dois.

As horas passaram devagar, mas Elena aproveitou o tempo para observar a paisagem que a janela do carro oferecia. O sol estava culminando no céu sem nuvens e a brisa fresca batia em seu rosto pelo vidro aberto. Eles passaram por todos os cenários possíves, desde vilarejos com chão batido até vales e colinas gigantescos que os olhos não conseguiam acompanhar. Quando a estrada tomou mais forma de uma rodovia urbanizada, Elena prestou atenção nas placas atentamente.

O nome Florença aparecia cada vez mais com frequência e quando ela viu uma placa de que a cidade estava ficando para trás, Elena se alarmou. "Damon, você perdeu a última entrada."

"Tsc, é, eu sei." Ele não pareceu preocupado.

"Então encontre um retorno." Ela o encarou.

"Elena, eu sei para onde estou indo, não se preocupe." Damon sorriu minimamente.

Ela não discutiu mais e prestou atenção minuciosamente no caminho que estavam fazendo. Eles andaram mais alguns quilômetros na rodovia movimentada e sem avisar, Damon diminuiu a velocidade e pegou um desvio não pavimentado. Não havia placas, nem avisos, nem sinalização, então ela duvidava que aquilo podia ser encontrado no GPS. A estrada tinha curvas inesperadas e o chão de terra deixava um poeirão para trás do carro. Elena percebeu que eles começaram a fazer uma subida; quando ela olhou para o lado, tudo que viu além de algumas poucas árvores era um grande penhasco com uma exuberante vista de campos recortados. Eles subiam cada vez mais e Elena começou a sentir a escassez de oxigênio e a temperatura baixar; ela fechou o vidro do carro e tentou ficar quieta em seu banco. Quando a subida ficou menos íngrime, ela viu a quantidade de árvores aumentar e bloquear a vista que tanto a entretia.

O caminho foi se estreitando cada vez mais e quando a subida acabou, ela se viu de frente à um campo aberto que se destacava pelo caminho que o cortava. Damon continuou seguindo o caminho e depois de alguns metros, Elena pode ver o que eles estavam procurando. A casa.

A enorme casa, correção. Era inimaginavelmente grande, talvez três andares, alguns 70 metros de comprimento, inteira pintada de branca, salvo pela porta, que era azul; incontáveis janelas, uma fonte – sem água – na frente e um jardim descuidado marcando a entrada.

Damon estacionou o carro perto da entrada e os dois desceram do carro. Elena boquiaberta, sem saber para onde olhar. "Uau."

"Bem vinda à minha casa."

"Uau." Elena repetiu.

"Espere até ver por dentro." Damon falou com desapego, enquanto andava para a porta de entrada

A porta estava destrancada e quando ele abriu e deu passagem à Elena que olhava perdidamente para tudo, ela ficou mais perplexa ainda.

A sala de entrada, que ela não sabia se era uma sala de estar ou um hall de entrada ou os dois juntos era provavelmente equivalente ao tamanho de toda sua casa. Todos os móveis estavam cobertos com panos brancos, mas a beleza daquele lugar não podia ser escondida por nada. As paredes eram de um bege confortável aos olhos e os quadros, abajures, e lustres embelezavam ainda mais o ambiente. O chão era de tacos de madeira extremamente claros com um tom acinzentado, um piso que Elena nunca vira em sua vida.

"É linda..."

"É um mausoléu..." Damon rebateu de imediato.

Ele cortou o cômodo e se dirigiu às escadas inteiramente feita em algum tipo de mármore ou granito, Elena não conseguiu distinguir. Ela decidiu não responder ao comentário de Damon e o seguiu de perto. "Onde estamos indo?" eles andaram por infinitos corredores de portas brancas e chão empoeirado.

Damon parou em frente à uma porta e levou à mão até a maçaneta elegante. "Ao quarto de Stefan."

O estômago de Elena se revirou quando ela ouviu as palavras. A porta se abriu e os dois adentraram. Alguns dos móveis estavam sem os panos brancos e finalmente Elena conseguiu vizualizar a visão de Bonnie. As paredes brancas, os lençóis brancos, o quadro do moinho de água na parede. Ela andou até uma escrivaninha que estava descoberta e passou um dedo, vendo que não estava empoeirado.

"Ele esteve por aqui." A voz de Damon ecoou.

Elena se virou para ele. "Como sabe?"

"O cheiro, os móveis descobertos, as pegadas no corredor."

Pegadas? Elena não prestou atenção naquilo. "Você acha que ele pode ainda estar aqui?"

"Não, Elena." Damon a olhou nos olhos, vendo a dor que ela sentia. "Ele não está mais aqui."

Ela já havia cogitado a possibilidade de não encontrar Stefan ali, afinal, a visão de Bonnie já fazia aproximadamente 5 ou 6 dias, ela já perdera a conta. Elena estava tão cansada de viajar, ir atrás, procurar e não ter nada de resposta. Ela estava frustrada por terem chegado à um beco sem saída.

"Nós deveríamos ligar para Colin." Damon falou.

Elena o olhou demoradamente. "Não." Ela passou por ele, chegando até a porta do quarto. "Vamos só – hm, - fazer nada, por enquanto."

_N.A.: Como eu avisei, o capítulo ia ser curtinho, e também como eu prometi, a próxima att vai ser antecipada, só não decidi quando ainda._


	20. Deixe a Luz Entrar

Capítulo 20: Deixe a Luz Entrar

"Este é o seu quarto?" Elena olhou para dentro do quarto o qual a porta Damon havia acabado de abrir. O quarto se distinguia do resto da casa, que era fria e extravagantemente decorada. A cama com uma linda e esculpida cabeceira se descatava no meio do grande cômodo, coberta também, com um lençol branco. Ela assistiu à Damon entrar no quarto e começar a tirar os lençóis que cobriam os móveis. As paredes cor de creme e sem quadros contrastavam lindamente com os móveis de madeira escura e maciça. Elena decidiu que o ambiente era convidativo, então entrou e parou no meio do quarto.

À esquerda da cama, ela podia ver podia ver uma estante abarrotada de livros acoplada à uma escrivaninha elegante e uma cadeira de almofada preta e aveludada. Havia um baú ao pé da cama, e Elena se viu perguntando se Damon ainda guardava algo ali. Ela olhou para o lado direito da cama e viu uma cortina comprida e com muitos forros em tons de marrom e bege cobrir o que ela imaginava ser uma janela ou porta. Ela viu Damon andar até lá, e como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias, abriu a cortina, confirmando suas suspeitas. Ela se deparou com uma porta de vidro, seguida por uma de madeira. O vampiro girou as trancas e em pouco segundos a luz do sol iluminava o quarto que há muito ficara fechado. Os raios de luz que entraram no quarto mostrava a nuvem de poeira no ar, mas Elena não se importou, somente andou até onde Damon estava, na sacada que acabara de se revelar ali.

Ele estava apoiado ao parapeito da sacada e prestava atenção nas árvores que farfalhavam ao vento; Damon não se alarmou quando viu Elena ao seu lado. "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

Por que não estaria? Foi a primeira coisa que Damon pensou, mas não verbalizou. Estar ali não deveria significar nada, ele tentava se convencer, mas mesmo tentando ser frio e desapegado, ele não conseguia e nem queria se esquecer dos anos que passou aqui quando criança. Ele não queria esquecer sua mãe. "Estou bem." Sussurou para o vento.

Elena o olhou e teve vontade de saber o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas sabia que aquilo era impossível, pois ele nunca falaria. "Precisa ficar sozinho?"

Nesse momento, Damon virou sua atenção para Elena e correu dois dedos por todo o comprimento do braço dela, fazendo-a se sentir um pouco zonza. Ela olhou para aqueles olhos azuzíssimos de Damon e já sabia a resposta para sua pergunta. "Claro que não."

Ele a pegou pela mão e saiu da sacada, voltando ao quarto. Ao lado da sacada, havia mais uma porta, que Elena deixou escapar sua visão e quando a porta se abriu, Elena logo soube o que era, um closet. Um closet sem roupas, claro. Tudo que havia ali eram conjuntos e mais conjuntos de jogos de cama e banho, todos ainda envolvidos em sua embalagem original e com uma aparência muito mais nova do que o resto da casa. Dentro do closet, havia uma porta que dava para o banheiro. Então aquele quarto, na verdade era uma suíte.

O banheiro tinha um piso frio e louças novas, parecia ter sido reformado com decoração mais contemporânea. Havia uma banheira em louça preta, um chuveiro sem box e pia em pedra.

"Hm, um chuveiro, que contrastante." Elena brincou.

"Espera até ver a geladeira." Damon remarcou.

Os dois riram e saíram dali. Damon levou Elena em um tour pela casa, mostrando todos os cômodos, desde os quartos, até a cozinha. Ela se impressionava toda vez que entrava em um recinto diferente, dizendo o quanto era deslumbrante e inspirador. Damon se ria toda vez que ela falava que se sentia dentro de um filme de época. O tour acabou no carro, onde eles pegaram as malas, chips, chocolates e refrigerantes que Damon falou ter pegado em uma loja de conveniência quando foi abastecer o carro mais cedo naquele dia, antes de Elena acordar.

Toda a bagagem foi colocada dentro do quarto de Damon, e logo Elena foi até o closet para escolher o novo jogo de cama. A pilha embalada de lençóis, cobertores e travesseiros foram para o chão, e finalmente Elena abriu as embalagens para vestir o colchão. Damon a ajudou a colocar os lençóis, que ainda cheiravam novos e estender o cobertor por cima. Por último, Elena abriu a embalagem dos travesseiros e jogou um par deles perto da cabeceira. A cama estava pronta, e assim que eles concluíram isso, os dois se deitaram simultaneamente, lado a lado. Elena chutou seus tênis, ficando de meia, e Damon fez o mesmo.

Elena se virou para olhá-lo e Damon continuou deitado de barriga para cima, encarando o teto com algumas teias de aranha.

"Você vem muito aqui?" Elena falou.

Damon suspeitava que ela perguntaria algo do gênero. "Por que pergunta?"

"Bem, a casa parece estar bastante modificada. Com chuveiro, geladeira, lençóis novos." Ela continuou.

Damon sorriu minimamente, sabendo que eventualmente eles chegariam àquela conversa. O desejo dele era evitar, mas quando se dizia respeito à Elena, até a dor das lembranças ele estaria disposto a sentir de novo. Um mártir por uma causa maior. "Antes de ir para Mystic Falls, eu morei aqui por um tempo." Ele ainda olhava para o teto. "Essa é a razão das modificações da casa."

"E por que veio para cá?" Elena não desgrudou os olhos dele, enquanto ele pensava e lutava para dar as respostas.

"Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar," Damon explicou. "pensar sobre as minhas decisões. Mas então eu percebi que me martirizar pelo passado não mudaria o passado, então fui embora para Mystic Falls."

"Damon, você mudou." Elena levou uma mão até o braço dele. "Você é uma pessoa diferente daquela que foi para Mystic Falls para atormentar Stefan e resgatar Katherine. Você tem razão, sofrer pelas coisas que você já fez não vai mudar nada, mas agora, agora você é outra pessoa."

Damon ouviu as palavras com pouca convicção. "Eu sou diferente quando estou perto de você, Elena, só você e mais ninguém."

Aquilo era verdade, Elena concordou silenciosamente. Damon baixava totalmente sua guarda quando estava perto dela, e Elena também fazia o mesmo, como se os dois criassem outro universo quando estavam juntos. Mas o tratamento diferenciado acabava quando os dois se separavam, era algo inevitável. Damon voltava a ser sarcástico e maldoso, e Elena distante e controlada. Ela sabia que quando encontrassem Stefan de novo, tudo aquilo que ela passou com Damon acabaria; todas as noites juntos, o frio na barriga de quando ele chegava perto demais, os beijos roubados e concedidos, e ela sentiria falta de tudo aquilo.

_Quem vai se machucar mais? _Elena pensou consigo mesma.

Antes de conseguir formar coesão em seus próximos pensamentos, ela viu Damon se virar para ela e pegar sua mão, que ainda descansava no braço dele e levar até os lindos lábios dele, plantando suaves beijos. Ele ainda levou uma mão até a cintura dela e com um movimento leve e sutil, a trouxe para perto dele, ela sorriu com a facilidade do gesto, e pousou suas mãos sobre o peito sólido e largo de Damon.

A mão dele que ainda pousava na cintura de Elena, viajou pelo corpo dela, acariciando-a. Ela se sentiu eletrizada, e quando a mesma mão parou no quadril dela e a puxou para mais perto ainda, ela perdeu o fôlego e o controle.

Damon viu os lábios de Elena se separem involuntariamente; ele sabia que o gesto foi involuntário pelos muitos anos de experiência com mulheres. A respiração dela ficou curta e rápida e o rosado que começava a dar cor naquelas bochechas macias, deixou-o completamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele aproximou o próprio rosto do dela e entendeu o significado de os olhos dela mirarem primeiramente seus lábios e depois seus olhos. Talvez aquilo fosse precipitado e egoísta, mas na verdade, era o que ele mais desejava nos últimos dias.

Quando somente milímetros de ar separavam os lábios de Damon e de Elena, o vampiro parou de se aproximar e se concentrou nas pupilas dilatadas e olhos morteiros da moça. Ela queria que ele continuasse, ele percebeu, mas mesmo sabendo do desejo, ele não a beijou.

"Beije-me." Damon sussurrou contra os lábios de Elena, e a reação imediata dela foi a de parecer sair de uma transe. Ela o olhou nos olhos e uma expressão de dor tomou conta de seu rosto. Imediatamente, Damon sabia que ela não o beijaria.

Ele já até havia desconfiado, mas buscar pela certeza era uma coisa que ele fazia com muita frequência. Quando ele viu Elena fechar os olhos de decepção consigo mesma, Damon a beijou. Ele cobriu os lábios dela levemente, mas rapidamente quebrou o contato. Quando ele olhou para ela, ele viu que Elena já estava de olhos abertos e o encarava demoradamente. Damon pensou que ela se afastaria, tentando se livrar dele de seu toque, mas quando ela mordeu os lábios em camera lenta, ele sabia o que fazer. Novamente ele levou os própios lábios até os dela e ficou feliz quando ela respondeu ao beijo. Ele a trouxe para mais perto ainda e sentiu ondas de calor passarem entre os dois.

Elena sentia estrelas explodindo dentro de si. Ela não queria levantar, pois sabia que seus joelhos não suportariam seu peso. O estado de êxtase em que estava a deixava à beira de seus sentimentos. Damon a beijava tão docemente e delicadamente; de uma forma que ela nunca imaginaria que ele seria capaz, sim, ela já imaginou. Era como se os lábios dele pertencessem à ela, pois os lábios dela era o único lugar de encaixe perfeito.

Enquanto a mão de Damon desbravava o corpo de Elena, ela esqueceu de tudo. Sem pensar nas consequências, ela deslizou as mãos pelo abdome dele e o abraçou por debaixo da jaqueta de couro. Elena queria tudo e nada com ele. O beijo ganhou um ritmo mortificamente devagar, e ela não se lembrou de sentir tanto prazer com um só beijo. Um som involuntário e prazeroso se formou na garganta dela e ela sentiu seu corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Quando Damon ouviu aquele som de prazer escapar os lábios de Elena, ele sentiu suas presas doerem em sua gengiva e seus olhos começarem a injetar. Imediatamente, ele quebrou o beijo, deixando Elena desnorteada e confusa.

Ela olhou para o rosto de Damon, que ainda estava muito perto e viu a perfeição de sua pele reluzir com a luz que entrava em feixes pelo quarto, mas o que chamou atenção dela não foi sua beleza, mas a pequena ruga que se formava no cenho dele; ele parecia preocupado.

"O que foi?" Sua voz saiu em um sussuro, e Elena se surpreendeu com quão sem fôlego ela estava.

Damon não havia desgrudado os olhos dela, mas ele parecia trantornado. Seria o beijo que eles dividiram? Teria sido tão extasiático para ele também? "Eu preciso de sangue." ele respondeu em uma voz rouca, e em poucos segundos ele estava em pé e em direção à porta do quarto.

Elena não compreendeu o que estava fazendo até estar em pé ao lado dele, tentando o impedir de sair dali. "Espere." ela falou ainda sem fôlego. Aquilo já havia acontecido, Elena lembrou, ela já havia feito aquilo uma vez, então qual seria o problema em fazer de novo? "Pode beber o meu."

* * *

"Vê?" Colin se gabou. "Eu disse que você conseguiria."

"Mas tudo aquilo não deixou de ser um risco desnecessário." Stefan estava parado em frente à lareira que ardia, enquanto seu amigo relaxava em uma das poltronas logo atrás dele.

"Stefan, você está bem." Colin falou sério. "Você tem o controle agora."

Stefan se virou momentaneamente para olhar o outro vampiro, ele precisava saber se o amigo estava falando sério ou se somente tinha muita fé nele. "Eu não sei..."

"Escuta," Colin suspirou, escolhendo as palavras certas. "eu não estou dizendo que você deveria se alimentar de humanos – hm, - direto da fonte. É para isso que existem bancos de sangue. A única coisa que você precisa controlar agora é a quantidade de sangue que você bebe."

Era isso que Stefan precisava ouvir, ele sabia que não havia acabado, que ele ainda estava bebendo muito sangue. "Quanto?"

"Meio litro por dia," Colin foi direto. "de sangue. E mais meio litro de álcool, se for necessário." Ele completou.

"Colin, eu não estou brincando." Stefan se virou completamente e se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado do amigo.

"Eu sei, eu sei..."

"Meio litro é uma bolsa de sangue, eu venho bebendo quatro bolsas por dia. E eu não quero ter que ficar constantemente bêbado para esquecer das minhas necessidades, eu não sou Damon..." Stefan desejou não ter falado aquela última parte.

"Às vezes, eu acho que você gostaria de ser." Colin respondeu com sinceridade e à altura. Stefan o olhou com uma ruga entre o cenho e se sentindo desapontado consigo mesmo. "Por que não tenta? Eu digo, tenta ser um pouco mais como seu irmão? Eu não gosto muito dele, você bem sabe, mas mesmo não querendo admitir, ele ainda tem algumas qualidades boas."

"Como o quê?" Stefan queria saber aonde aquilo ia chegar.

"Relaxe, tente não se preocupar com tudo, aproveite cada dia, faça o que tem vontade, não se arrependa das coisas que você fez, não pense muito antes de fazer alguma coisa... bem, a lista pode continuar, mas eu acho que você entendeu o que eu quero dizer."

"É, eu entendi, ser mais como D amon." Stefan concluiu.

Stefan sabia que aquilo não seria fácil de acontecer; quem nunca imaginou que irmãos podiam ser os opostos, é que nunca conheceu os irmãos Salvatore. Stefan sempre invejou a facilidade que Damon tinha em consquistar as pessoas, com somente um aperto de mão ou um olhar, fazia com que alguém gostasse dele. Ele não era acanhado e gostava de arriscar, bem diferente do irmão mais novo, que sempre sentia como se tivesse que reportar tudo para seu pai.

Giuseppe Savatore, o fator que sempre era o centro das discussões dos dois irmãos. Stefan sabia que seu pai sempre dera mais atenção para ele do que para o irmão mais velho, e enquanto Damon invejava a relação de Stefan com o pai deles, Stefan invejava a coragem de Damon ao enfrentar Giuseppe. Como quando ele desistiu de lutar na guerra, ou quando ele largou a faculdade por não querer seguir as regras que a sociedade da época impunha, ou até mesmo quando desobedeceu o pai para tentar salvar a mulher que amava. Damon não era domado, e Stefan era exatamente o oposto, ele tinha medo de sair da jaula.

"Eu fui para minha casa em Florença antes de vir aqui." Stefan não sabia porque estava contando aquilo ao amigo, talvez ele precisava contar à alguém. "Fazia mais de 100 anos que eu não ia lá, e quando cheguei lá, me assustei de como tudo estava diferente. Alguns móveis diferentes, alguns cômodos inteiros, lençóis novos e embalados em todos os quartos." Ele explicou. "Eu deduzi que Damon havia feito aquilo, então fui até o quarto dele," Stefan lembrou da cena perfeitamente. "e havia esse baú, que não estava lá antes de nos mudarmos, eu tenho certeza, então eu o abri e viu algo que eu nunca imaginaria." Silêncio havia tomado a sala, e Stefan sabia que aquilo era uma deixa para que ele continuasse. "Toda a vida de Damon estava ali. Desenhos, cartas, cartões, fotos, alguns objetos. Acho que mesmo querendo, ele não conseguiu esquecer de sua humanidade."

"Talvez ele seja mais parecido com você do que imaginamos." Colin falou amigávelmente.

"Talvez."


	21. Amados e Amigos

Capítulo 21: Amados e Amigos

"Elena," Damon se afastou um passo. "eu não quero."

"Oh," Elena levantou as sobrencelhas e cruzou os braços em sua frente. "você não quer?" Ela perguntou retóricamente, sabendo que as vontades de um vampiro não dependiam de querer ou poder, mas sim, do momento adequado. Elaandou um passo para frente. "Eu tenho certeza que quer."

"Eu não preciso- eu quis dizer, eu ainda tenho algumas bolsas de sangue." ele explicou.

"Eu sei que nunca consersamos sobre isso, mas nós já fizemos isso uma vez," ela lembrou-se da primeira vez que sentiu os dentes dele cravarem em seu pescoço. "então qual é o problema de fazermos uma segunda vez?" Ela perguntou na procura de uma resposta sincera.

"O problema é que eu quase te matei!" Damon deu um passo para frente, ficando perto dela e antes que percebesse, já havia falado palavras de repressão. Assim que notou a precipitação de sua própria voz, ele se acalmou e explicou melhor. "E agora,-tudo, tudo está diferente." Ele a amava com todo seu coração agora. Sem interferências.

Elena se chocou um pouco com o contraste da alteração da voz dele e em seguida a suavidade. "Você não vai me machucar." Essa era algumas das poucas certezas de que Elena tinha na vida, a de que Damon não a mataria.

"Você confia demais, esse é o seu problema. Não confie demais!"

"Eu confio porque você deixa." Elena repondeu com a voz controlada. Ela sentia a paixão nos olhos dele e a vontade que transcendia seu próprio corpo. "Eu não te beijei quando você pediu, mas agora, eu vou beijar você..." ela se aproximou devagar, na tentiva de provar algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que significava.

Quando Damon entendeu o que ela estava prestes a fazer, ele segurou os ombros de Elena e a impediu de se mover. "Pare. O que está fazendo?" ele perguntou docemente.

"Eu vou te beijar, como você me pediu mais cedo." Elena estava perdida em seu desejo e obrigação.

"Não, eu não quero que me beije." Ele falou seriamente, não reconhecendo a pessoa em sua frente.

"Então o que você quer?" A voz dela estava algumas oitavas acima do normal, ela não sabia mais o que fazer para agradá-lo e para não perdê-lo.

"Eu quero que você seja você. Não quero que me beije porque se sente na obrigação, eu quero que você sinta vontade de fazê-lo. Quero que seja sincera, da mesma forma que você negou me beijar porque achava que seria errado da sua parte. Quero que me diga a verdade, mesmo que me machuque." Ele soltou os ombros de Elena, mas continuou ali, parado em frente à ela.

Elena sentiu vergonha pelas suas ações e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo seus olhos arderem em lágrimas. "Desculpe-me, é que eu sinto que nunca dou nada em retorno." Ela sussurrou contra os próprios dedos.

Damon rapidamente a puxou para um abraço, e Elena como de costume colocou seu rosto contra o pescoço dele, o espaço que ela havia clamado para si há algum tempo. As lágrimas cessaram rapidamente e ela sentiu os lábios de Damon contra seu cabelo. "Eu sou um idiota." Ele falou com uma voz abafada. "Você está sentindo na obrigação de fazer isso, porque eu estou cobrando respostas de você." Ele tomou a culpa.

"Mas você não está errado em cobrar respostas." Elena finalmente se afastou da pele e do cheiro seguro dele para olhá-lo. "Isso não é um jogo. O que sentimos tem que ser levado a sério."

Damon lutou contra a vontade de perguntar o que ela sentia. Por que ele não conseguia se controlar? Por que ele não conseguia para de olhar para ela? Será que os sentimentos deles finalmente se igualaram? Ele queria dizer que sim, mas ainda era muito cedo para ter certeza, e talvez, ele não descobriria tão cedo. Sim, esse último beijo significou mais que os outros, mas ainda assim, não era o suficiente.

Damon sentiu certa realização tomar conta de seu corpo, enquanto segurava Elena num abraço. Dentre as perguntas que Elena fez antes de eles se entregarem aos beijos, ela quis saber porque ele veio para essa casa, quando a mais importante das perguntas foi uma que não foi feita, e era porque ele deixou essa casa e foi para Mystic Falls. Até alguns segundos atrás, ele também não sabia, mas agora, ele tinha certeza que a razão estava ali, segura em seus braços.

Um dia ele acordou, e algo que ele não conseguiu explicar, fez com que ele tivesse vontade de ir até a cidade que ele morou desde sua infância até sua morte, Mystic Falls. Ele não sabia que Stefan estava lá, até chegar lá, então atormentar o irmão não era seu objetivo principal. Talvez a esperança de recuperar Katherine fosse uma das razões, mas agora ele tinha completa certeza. A principal razão a qual ele saiu de sua casa e foi para Mystic Falls, foi para conhecer Elena.

Era tão óbvio, e mesmo assim levou tanto tempo para descobrir, Damon pensou consigo mesmo. Elena agora estava calma em seus braços e antes de ele a soltar, Damon correu uma mão pelo braço dela, um gesto que ele sabia que ela gostava.

Ela sorriu minimamente quando sentiu os dedos de Damon correrem seu braço abaixo e o olhou nos olhos.

"Fique aqui, eu voltrarei antes de você perceber." Ele falou baixo contra a bochecha dela. Damon começou a se afastar ainda segurando a mão de Elena, e quando a distância não mais permitiu o toque, ele a soltou e desapareceu pela porta.

Com velocidade vampiresca, Damon chegou até o cômodo da cozinha e pegou a penúltima bolsa de sangue do refrigerador. O conteúdo vermelho foi para um copo e em poucos segundos, todo o sangue já estava no sistema do vampiro. Damon pensou em tomar a última bolsa, mas se conteve, pois não sabia quanto tempo teria que ficar ali ainda. Com isso em mente, ele pousou o copo já vazio encima da bancada logo à sua frente e e sacou seu celular; correndo pela lista de contatos, ele procurou um nome conhecido e recentemente chamado.

* * *

"Stefan," Colin tinha seu celular, que tocava no momento, levantado no ar, enquanto olhava para Stefan sentado relaxadamente em um dos sofás da sala de estar. "Damon está ligando."

"O quê?" A reação do vampiro foi imediata. Ele se sentou ereto encarou o celular que ainda ecoava desesperadamente na mão do amigo.

"Damon," Colin repetiu. "seu irmão. Ligando." Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. "Devo atendê-lo?"

Stefan não encontrou palavras, somente balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem pensar em consequências.

"Olá, Damon." Colin falou secamente.

_Oh, Colin. Vejo que está contente de falar comigo de novo._

"Diga o que quer. Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer."

_Como o quê?_

"Damon..." ele avisou.

_Ok, ok. Colin, deixe-me falar com Stefan, eu sei que ele está aí._

"Como, no mundo, você saberia que ele está aqui?" ele perguntou, mas antes de conseguir ouvir uma resposta espertinha de Damon, Stefan se aproximou, estendendo a mão, pedindo o celular. Impotente, colin entregou o aparelho na mão do Salvatore mais novo.

Devagar, o aparelho foi para o ouvido de Stefan e ele começou o diálogo. "Damon..." sua voz era neutra, e ele não sabia o que dizer ao irmão.

_Stefan, mas que diabos! Eu pensei que era mais esperto irmãozinho. Realmente? Você acha que virar as costas para seus problemas é o melhor jeito de resolvê-los?_

Damon não sabia que um sermão seria a primeira coisa que falaria à Stefan assim que eles tivessem a chance de conversar. "Damon, não comece. Eu não preciso ouvir sobre meus erros, eu sei quais eles são. Por que está ligando?"

_Primeiro, para xingar você e segundo, para dizer que você deixou uma namorada para trás._

"Elena..." Stefan sentiu uma agulhada em seu peito. "como ela está?"

_Muito chateada e preocupada._

"Diga à ela para não ficar. Eu estou bem."

_Bem, agora que eu descobri isso, eu posso falar. Algo que você poderia pelo menos ter ligado para avisar, afinal, ela é sua amada._

O Salvatore mais velho ainda estava passando o sermão. "Damon, chega." Stefan estava calmo e sem cabeça para entrar em uma discussão mais fervorosa. "Diga à ela que eu estou voltando para casa."

_Oh não, não está!_

"Por que não?"

_Porque Elena não está em Mystic Falls, ela e eu estamos em Florença, mais precisamente no mausóleu que foi nossa casa._

"O quê?"

_Exatamente. _

"Que diabos vocês estão fazendo aí?" A voz de Stefan se alterou.

_Hm, deixe-me pensar. Viemos procurar por você, sua besta._

"E porque ela está junto? Ela viajou meio mundo para me procurar? Ela não deveria ter feito isso! Elena tem uma vida em Mystic Falls! Por que deixou que ela viesse junto?"

_Eu deixei? Você está falando como se houvesse outra opção. Como se ela aceitaria que eu viesse sozinho_.

"Você é um vampiro, pelo amor de deus. Acredito que não teria problema nenhum em deixar a cidade sem que ela percebesse!"

_Lógico, exatamente como você fez._

"Damon..." Stefan avisou. "não é a mesma coisa..."

_Não? Como não?_

"Por que ela é minha namorada e não sua." Stefan queria se explicar; dizer que só havia deixado a cidade para proteger Elena, não machucá-la, mas achou desnecessário dizer àquilo ao irmão, afinal, não era Damon que precisava ouvir o que ele tinha a falar.

_Isso piora as coisas para seu lado, pequeno irmão._

Stefan respirou profundamente, tentando não dizer nada que se arrependeria mais tarde. "Não saia daí. Vou pegar um avião o quanto antes e chego aí amanhã."

_Ela estará aqui._

* * *

Elena continuou encarando a porta do quarto depois que Damon saiu para se alimentar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? O que ela estava fazendo? Sim, ela tinha medo de perder Damon, mas a ponto de se oferecer à ele? Tentar beijá-lo por obrigação? Aquela não era Elena Gilbert.

A moça se afastou da porta com passos curtos e se sentou em um baú de madeira maciça que ficava ao pé da cama. Apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos, ela descansou seu rosto nas mãos. Elena não entendia porque a presença de Damon se tornara tão requerida por ela. Desde quando ela era dependente de alguém? Aparentemente desde muito recentemente, quando ela começou a passar mais tempo com Damon do que qualquer de seus outros amigos. Elena não queria deixar o lado de Damon, era algo mais forte do que ela, ela sabia, como se eles fossem feitos para ficarem juntos.

Mas apesar da convicção que ela tinha sobre aquilo, as palavras dele ainda ecoavam e sua mente_. Eu sou diferente quando estou perto de você, Elena, só você e mais ninguém_. Por que ela não acreditava naquilo? _Por que essa é a forma de ele tentar afastar as pessoas ao redor dele_, o consciente de Elena falou.

"Mas ele não quer distância de mim, ele cuida de mim... se preocupa..." Elena sussurrou para si mesma.

_Ele te ama._

Uma pequena voz ecoou em sua mente, mas ela não conseguia acreditar. Em toda sua convivência com Damon, Elena nunca imaginou que ele era capaz de se apaixonar por alguém.

_Mas ele te ama._

"Argh, pare de pensar nisso..." Elena se repudiou.

Elena levou uma mão até a madeira do baú e com os nós dos dedos, batucou a madeira do móvel. O som de oco preenchido chamou sua atenção; o baú provavelmente estava cheio de coisas. Ela se ajoelhou em frente à ele e puxou duas alças para abrí-lo. A tampa pesada se apoiou aos pés da cama e a visão para dentro do baú foi revelada.

À primeira vista, Elena não sabia o que havia encontrado, mas depois de pegar alguns dos papéis e livros que estavam muito bem guardados ali, ela teve uma noção do que tinha em mãos. Aquilo ali, era quem Damon era. Papéis, objetos, fotos, desenhos, livros, tudo concentrado em somente um lugar.

Ela pegou um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado, envelhecido e amarelado pelo tempo, e o abriu delicadamente. Uma caligrafia delicada se mostrou, e sem se importar com a etiqueta, Elena leu o conteúdo.

_Encontre-me ao pé da escada às oito horas da manhã. Não me faça esperar, Damon, meu amor._

_Katherine._

Elena podia imaginar a cena de Damon esperando Katherine descendo as escadas lentamente; uma pontada de dor tocou seu peito, mas Elena não sabia o que aquela dor significava. A pequena nota voltou para o baú, e sua mão se perdeu no conteúdo dali de dentro. Mas um papel foi tirado de lá de dentro, esse um pouco maior e com mais escrita, mas com a mesma caligrafia fina que ela tão bem conhecia.

_Saibas que não te amo e que te amo_

_feito de que dos dois modos é a vida,_

_a palavra é uma ala do silêncio,_

_o fogo tem uma metade de frio._

_Eu te amo para começar a amar-te,_

_para recomeçar o infinito_

_e para não desejar amar-te nunca:_

_por isto não te amo todavia._

_Te amo e não te amo como se tivera_

_em minhas mãos as chaves da fortuna_

_e um incerto destino infeliz._

_Meu amor tem duas vidas para amar-te._

_Por isso te amo quando não te amo_

_e por isso te amo quando te amo._

Era um poema tão confuso quanto o amor dele por Katherine. Ela coletou mais um pedaço de folha dali de dentro, desta vez, era algo mais recente, não mais do que 20 anos idade, mal estava amarelado, e nele, a caligrafia de Damon, mais uma vez se mostrava.

Você é o que chamam de estação humana,  
Você é o todo alfabeto em uma letra,  
Você é cada cor que me confunde,  
E todo o silêncio que eu me tornei.

Ama-me por  
razões tolas,  
Eu prefiro assim.

Maldita a irada voz que nos mantém quietos,  
O editor cujo trabalho nunca é feito,  
Mantendo belas palavras entre os meus dentes e  
Doces confissões debaixo da minha língua.

Contemplação letárgica,  
Eu deixei você entrar?  
Este é o meu convite,  
Mas como eu começo?

Ela tem muitos soldados,  
Um lindo exército somente dela,  
Noite e dia eles ficam em frente à fortaleza,  
Muito segura, mas muito sozinha ...

Elena voltou a guardar o papel e continuou desbravando o conteúdo dentro do baú. Desta vez, Elena escolheu uma pasta preta, a qual ela não tinha idéia do que esperar. Devagar, ela trouxe a pasta para seus colo e a abriu devagar.

Ela encontrou alguns desenhos feitos à lápis ali dentro. O que estava encima da pilha era a imagem de uma criança, provavelmente uma menina, por volta de seus 3 anos. Ela estava sentado no chão, brincando com a terra. Os olhos de Elena percorreram a imagem em sua frente, apreciando os traços perfeitos e nítidos do desenho, até que pousaram na pequena escrita no canto de baixo do lado direito, o qual dizia, _Damiano, 1906, Venezia._

Elena se sentou no chão e ao seu lado colocou o desenho que estava vendo, logo em seguida, olhou para a pasta novamente para ver mais um desenho. Ele tinha exatamente as mesmas características de traços fortes que o prévio, mas a imagem retratada naquele, parecia um tanto familiar. Era uma cidade vista por cima, podia-se ver construções grandiosas, mas era quase certo que hoje em dia, ela conseguiria ver muito mais prédios. A legenda dizia, _Damiano, 1906, Milano_.

Era muito claro agora, aquele era o lugar que Damon à levara quando eles estavam em Milão. A panorâmica da cidade do topo da pedra. Hoje em dia, o desenho seria diferente, ela pensou, muitos mais prédios, e carros andando pelas avenidas, mas a essência era a mesma. O desenho foi colocado ao lado do desenho da garotinha. Mais uma imagem se fez vista na pasta, e dessa vez, Elena não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir quem era a pessoa retratada no desenho.

A mulher tinha uma pele translúcida e saudável; os cabelos eram brilhantes e levemene ondulados, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a perfeição da réplica dos olhos de Damon. A profundidade que eles traziam e a expressão carinhosa fazia com que Elena tivesse a sensação de estar olhando para o próprio Damon. A legenda do desenho dizia, _Damiano, 1906, Mama._

Elena pode sentir a dor da perda de Damon. Essa mulher era tudo que Damon tinha quando ela morreu, por isso que superar uma perda tão grande como aquela era tão difícil para o vampiro. Ela levantou nas mãos o desenho em sua perfeição e imediatamente viu outra folha pregada à ele. Ela pegou a folha ainda mais envelhecida que o desenho e percebeu que era uma carta.

A folha estava muito amarelada, mas a caligrafia ainda estava intacta e perfeita para leitura. Elena leria, se a carta não estivesse escrita em Italiano.

"Elena?" a voz de Damon ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo com que Elena se assustasse.

"Oh, Damon... e-eu..." Ela perdeu as palavras no meio do caminho. "eu não queria me intrometer..."

"Hmm, vejo que encontrou o baú." Damon se aproximou. Ele não parecia zangado por Elena estar fuçando nas coisas dele.

"Desculpe-me." Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se mal por sua falta de respeito.

"Não se preocupe." Damon se sentou ao lado dela e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, acalmando-a. "Eu não posso reclamar, não há nenhum cadeado impedindo você de abrir esse baú." ele apontou para o móvel. Elena não respondeu e entregou o desenho da mulher nas mãos de Damon.

Ele pegou sem hesitar e não falou nada enquanto contemplava o que tinha em mãos. Deus, ele sentia falta dela. Sua mãe, aquela que o amava incondicionalmente, aquela que sempre cuidava dele, aquela que nunca o abandonaria se pudesse.

"Então você desenha..." a voz de Elena o trouxe para Terra.

"Desenhava..." a resposta foi dada em reflexo. "hoje não mais."

"Por que não?" Ela insistiu.

Damon a olhou carinhosamente, e com olhos misteriosos, respondeu. "Não tenho uma musa."

Elena sorriu com os olhos e em tom de brincadeira, retrucou. "E eu? Pensei que eu era sua inspiração." Ela falou sorridente, mas no fundo sabia que cada palavra que deixou seus lábios, eram verdadeiras.

Damon a olhou e esperou até que ela o olhasse de volta, quando ela o fez, ele respondeu. "Você não é minha." _Ainda_, ele adicionou mentalmente.

Elena sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo com o olhar que ganhava de Damon, e por defesa, mudou de assunto. Ela levou a mão no desenho que ainda descansava nas mãos dele e virou a página para mostrar a caligrafia fina do que ela deduziu ser uma carta. "Leia para mim." Ela falou suavemente. Damon a olhou com olhos cheios de dor, mas vendo sua própria vulnerabilidade, escondeu seus sentimentos. "Quer dizer... se você-"

"Eu leio." Damon a cortou. Elena o olhou carinhosa e copreensivamente. "Minha mãe escreveu essa carta para mim antes de falecer. Ela encarregou meu pai de me entregar, mas ele nunca o fez. Então há alguns anos, eu a encontrei, ou melhor... ela me encontrou."

Elena balançou a cabeça positivamente e pousou uma mão delicadamente em uma das pernas dele, que estava dobrada em um ângulo perfeito perto da sua própria.

_Querido Damiano,_

_Algum motivo maior do que eu e você fez com que minha jornada terminasse sem meu consentimento. Saiba que eu nunca quis deixá-lo, você sempre estará comigo e eu sempre estarei com você. _

_Mas antes de partir, eu fui dada a chance de conversar com você por uma última vez, então direi tudo que penso que você deva saber._

_Sobre família, sim, conviver com uma família é sempre difícil, mas peço que releve e perdoe os erros de seu pequeno irmão e principalmente seu pai, se um dia eles os cometerem incessantemente. Perdão faz de você uma pessoa melhor, uma pessoa divina. Seu pai te ama, eu sei disso mais do que ninguém, e seu irmão também já te ama sem mesmo saber falar muitas palavras. Cuide deles. Eles são seus alicerces._

_Sobre sua educação. Estude, mas siga seu coração. Antes de tudo, eu quero que você seja feliz com suas decisões. Eu quero que você seja nada mais e nada menos do que você mesmo, não mude por opressão, não sinta medo do inesperado. Eu quero que sua vida seja saturada do inesperado. Cometa erros, muitos deles, pois eles são a melhor forma de você crescer e aprender._

_Sobre amigos. Faça muitos deles, pois se bem escolhidos, eles se tornarão sua segunda família, e nada melhor do que duas famílias. Confie neles e exale confiança. Seja caloroso e aberto que tudo que precisar e quiser, você conseguirá._

_Sobre amor. Eu quero que você ame com toda sua força. Ame como se fosse a primeira e última coisa que faria na sua vida. Ame até seu último fio de cabelo. E quando encontrar essa pessoa, aonde quer que encontre, independente de quem escolher, entregue seu coração, não fuja. Mas use o equilíbrio, você também não precisa correr atrás desse amor, seja paciente que ele virá até você, eu prometo. Quando você menos esperar, esse amor estará lá, à sua espera._

_Como você. Você foi um dos meus amores, Damiano. Meu querido filho, você faz parte de minha alma e de quem eu sou._

_Sua sempre, sua mama._

Damon já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes leu aquela carta; as palavras estavam cravadas em sua memória, mas olhar aquelas letras no papel envelhecido sempre tinha um efeito pulsante. A carta foi para cima da pilha de folhas; ele olhou para Elena e viu lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela. Ele levou uma mão até o rosto macio de Elena, aquela que mudou sua vida, e a assistiu inclinar-se em direção ao toque.

Ela pousou uma mão encima da dele, que ainda acariciava seu rosto, e em um gesto inesperado, coletou a mão dele na sua e a beijou delicadamente. Com certeza absoluta do que ela queria, Elena puxou Damon pelo braço, trazendo-o para perto e quando sentiu o corpo dele encostar no seu, ela levou seus lábios até o ouvido dele e num sussurro claro, confessou. "Você me encontrou." Ela falou, e de repente, Elena sentiu um apetite sem barreiras, algo que ela não estava familiarizada.

Elena buscou os lábios de Damon e o beijou passionalmente, e ficou feliz por sentir Damon respondendo ao beijo. Ela o segurou firmemente pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo.

Damon passou a língua no lábio inferior dela, trazendo arrepios nos dois, e segurou sua cintura firmemente com a vontade de nunca mais soltá-la. Mas assim que o sentimento veio, ele se foi. Damon quebrou o beijo quando a imagem de seu irmão apareceu em sua mente. "Elena..."

"Prometa que-... nunca vai me deixar..." ela falou em sussurros descoesos.

Antes de Damon conseguir responder, seus lábios estavam cobertos pelos dela novamente. A promessa, esquecida.

_N.A.: As referêcias desse capítulo são de Pablo Neruda e Sara Slean._


	22. Sentido Extra

_N.A.: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa pela demora...mas ta aí o capítulo, espero que gostem!_

Capítulo 22: Sentido Extra

Elena beijou Damon.

Ela o beijou.

Ela ainda estava o beijando.

Num momento, eles estavam sentados lado a lado e no outro, Elena se inclinou em direção a Damon e o beijou. Apesar de ser um ato simples e claramente decifrável, Damon estava sofrendo para entender. Qual era o significado daquilo? A pergunta era óbvia, mas a resposta, ardilosa.

Damon ainda sentia os lábios quentes de Elena dançando sobre os seus, e a forma com que a mão dela descansava seguramente em sua nuca. Ele saboreou o beijo que os dois dividiam, emoldurando cada característica dele. A pele macia de Elena contra a sua, a respiração irregular dela, o jeito que seu coração batia ligeiro. Sem muito esforço, Damon levou as mãos até as costas de Elena e a puxou para seu colo. O beijo nunca foi interrompido, e satisfeito, Damon sentiu o breve sorriso de Elena contra seus lábios. Com Elena segura contra seu peito e envolvida em seus braços, o vampiro se levantou agilmente e foi até a cama que parecia tão longe.

Em pouco tempo, ele já tinha Elena deitada contra os lençóis novos e relutantemente, quebrou o beijo pela primeira vez. Quando o toque de seus lábios foi cortado, os dois abriram os olhos para se encararem. Damon enxergou desejo quando finalmente tomou tempo para olhar as feições de Elena; as bochechas levemente coradas, os lábios vermelhos pelo beijo intenso, e seus olhos morteiros de cobiça. Ele não conseguiu se lembrar da última vez que se sentira tão satifeito consigo mesmo, e por causa disso, ele se sentia a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo. O que era aquilo? Desde quando ele se sentia tão humano? Teria ele mudado, assim como Elena havia dito? Damon não queria ter sentimentos humanos e mundanos... então como explicar o amor que ele sentia pela mulher deitada embaixo dele? O amor incontrolável e insaciável que ele sentia crescer a cada dia, era como se toda aquela bagagem de sentimentos não pertencesse à ele, pois ele não sabia como lidar com ela.

Finalmente, cansado de somente olhar, Damon se inclinou em direção à Elena, e conduziu o beijo mais suave e delicado que ela já experienciou. Elena sabia que havia um significado maior por trás dele, mas sua mente estava ocupada demais se afogando em suas sensações. O cheiro de Damon saturava seus sentidos e ela se sentia embriagada com a presença forte dele sobre ela. Quase em câmera lenta, Elena sentia Damon pressionar seus lábios frios sobre os dela, ele aprofundava o beijo e numa tentativa de se refrear, Damon selava os lábios de Elena, trazendo o beijo para superfície.

Quando finalmente Damon sentiu sua garganta arder, e suas presas darem sinal de vida, ele quebrou o beijo novamente, e novamente, encontrou o rosto de Elena exatamente como da primeira vez. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas não saiu da posição dominante que se encontrava. Suas pernas entrelaçadas com as de Elena, os corpos de ambos pressionados um contra o outro, os narizes se tocando. Ele sentiu uma mão tocar seu rosto.

"Damon-"

"Elena, você me beijou de novo." Ele finalmente abriu os olhos para olhá-la.

"Sim, eu beijei. Mas você me beijou de volta."

"Você tem dúvida de que alguma vez eu não o faria?"

Ela sentiu certo lisonjeio, mas tentou encobertar com modéstia."Hoje quando tentei beijar você, você me disse que não queria." Ela se justificou, enquanto passava seu polegar sutilmente na têmpora de Damon.

"Se tivesse chegado ao ato, eu não teria a força para te impedir." Ele confessou num sussurro só para ela.

Elena sorriu de canto de boca e não soube o que dizer em retorno, ela estava ocupada demais, tentando se concentrar para não tentar fazer nada precipitado, mas antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer, ela viu Damon se mover e sair de cima dela, colocando-se de lado na cama, cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, assim como ela. Imediatamente, Elena sentiu falta do peso que o corpo de Damon fazia sobre o dela, sentiu falta do calor que ele emanava quando a pele dele tocava a dela. Ela se virou para olhá-lo, e os dois ficaram frente a frente, - deitados na cama - parecendo um casal numa típica cena matinal. Damon levou uma mão até a cintura de Elena, e exterminou o pequeno espaço que os separavam e um silêncio confortável finalmente caiu sobre os dois.

Mas antes de se solidificar completamente, Elena o quebrou. "Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

Damon a olhou atentamente nos olhos de Elena e acariciou seus cabelos antes de responder. "Qualquer coisa."

"Por que tem um baú cheio de coisas do seu passado? Pensei que não se importava com o sentimentalismo..." ela perguntou numa voz calma e baixa.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de formular uma resposta satisfatória. "Eu sinto falta da sensação de ser humano. Eu digo isso por que eu já fui humano." Ele fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar. "Claro, eu não sei se conseguiria ser humano depois de tanto tempo, afinal fingir ser humano e ser realmente humano são duas coisas completamente distintas. Parece que não, mas a efemeridade da vida é a coisa mais bela que existe."

Elena processou as palavras, aplicando-as a si própria. "Eu não sei se gostaria de me tornar uma vampira..." ela explicou em um tom preocupado.

Damon sorriu com as palavras. "Você é muito nova, Elena. Você deveria estar se preocupando com qual o próximo sapato que quer comprar, não com isso."

"Você me faz soar extremamente fútil quando fala assim." Ela fingiu estar ofendida.

Damon sorriu, contente por ter conseguido irritá-la novamente, mas logo procedeu para lhe selar os lábios. Devagar, eles se encontraram no meio e se beijaram lentamente e delicadamente; quando quebraram o contato, nenhum dos dois teve vontade de se afastar, então continuaram a se olhar enquanto seus narizes se tocavam. Elena levou uma mão até o rosto dele e trilhou seus dedos dos cabelos negros de Damon até o seu pescoço, descansando sua palma ali.

Damon sentiu o calor de Elena transitar para ele e respirou fundo para se controlar. Com o intuito de tirar sua mente de suas necessidades, ele fez uma decisão. "Minha vez de fazer uma pergunta."

Elena encontrou os olhos dele, surpresa com o fato de como um sussurro poderia soar ser tão alto aos seus ouvidos. Ela sorriu, mostrando abertura à Damon.

"O que faremos agora?" Damon viu Elena desviar os olhos dele com a menção subentendida de Stefan.

"Eu não sei..." ela recolheu para si a mão que descansava no pescoço de Damon.

Ele, pesceptível como era, sentiu a relutância de Elena e buscou pelo queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo. "Eu não quero forçar você a tomar uma decisão, só quero ser o primeiro a saber quando você tomar."

Elena tomou a coragem para encará-lo de novo. "Ser o primeiro a saber nem sempre é uma boa coisa."

Damon sorriu com a verdade das palavras, "É, você está certa."

Elena sentia seu peito inflando com um sentimento que ela não entendia muito ao certo. Era tudo tão grande e entonteante, que tentar descobrir o significado já não importava mais. O senso de segurança que a abraçava era indescritível enquanto ela estava nos braços de Damon, e a necessidade de tocá-lo e tê-lo por perto era quase um vício. A cada minuto que Elena passava ao lado de Damon, maior ficava a vontade de nunca deixá-lo. O coração dela estava explodindo, como se uma revelação tão esperada tivesse sido jogada ao ar para todos verem, mas a verdade era outra, Elena sabia, a verdade é que ela havia admitido somente para si mesma que amava duas pessoas, e não para todo mundo. Esse seria um passo maior que suas pernas no momento, ela sabia disso.

"Eu quero mostrar algo a você," Damon direcionou a atenção dela. "se você quiser."

"E o que é?" Ela mostrou interesse.

Damon sorriu com a pronta resposta e começou a explicação. "Vampiros conseguem abrir canais de comunicação sempre que necessário, só é possível fazer isso com seres sobrenaturais, como você, que é uma réplica andante de alguém." Ele continuou. "Eu queria abrir um canal para nós dois. Será o nosso segredo."

Elena pareceu intrigada com cada palavra que saía da boca dele e a primeira coisa que ela falou, foi algo que Damon esperava. "Por que Stefan nunca mencionou isso?"

"Ele não é forte o suficiente." Damon respondeu sério.

"Não era." Ela o corrigiu.

"Não, você não entende. A força que eu estou falando é mental, não física."

Elena pareceu intrigada, mas por fim entendeu completamente sobre o que ele falava. Stefan era um ser extremamente relutante e vúlnerável com relação a alguns assuntos e adicionando o fato de ele se arrepender de muitos de seus atos não ajudava a criar uma mente particularmente forte.

"O que temos que fazer?" Elena concordou.

"Você precisa beber meu sangue..." a voz de Damon saiu mais baixa do que ele esperava.

Elena franziu o cenho com a idéia de que ele teria que se machucar. "E você tem que beber o meu?"

"Não." Ele respondeu de imediato.

"Por que não?"

Damon suspirou para dar uma melhor explicação. "Bem, para dar início à uma conexão, é preciso que ou o seu sangue esteja dentro de mim ou o meu sangue esteja dentro de você, não necessariamente os dois."

"E se eu quiser que você tome meu sangue?" Elena provocou.

"Elena... não comece de novo."

"Por favor, eu quero isso."

"Se fizermos isso, tudo muda." Ele falou relutantemente.

"Damon," Elena confessou. "tudo _já_ mudou."

Os olhos de Damon foram da dureza do repúdio para a suavidade do entendimento, odiando-se por ceder tudo, sempre que ela pedia. Ele se pôs sentado na cama e viu Elena fazer o mesmo, mantendo-se de frente à ele e também muito perto. O vampiro pousou suas mãos nas pernas de Elena e a olhou atentamente em procura de algum sinal de relutância ou medo. Não encontrou nenhum.

"O quê?" ela perguntou quando Damon não fez nenhum sinal de aproximação.

Damon olhou para a porta aberta da sacada e notou que o crepúsculo dando as caras, ele adorava a numbra que essa hora do dia trazia. Os olhos dele voltou para sua amada e devagar, ele se inclinou para capturar os lábios dela. Eles se beijaram sem pensar nas consequências, como se fosse a única coisa sensata a se fazer quando juntos. Elena se ajoelhou na cama, ficando sutilmente acima de Damon, ela abraçou o pescoço dele e se posicionou em seu colo, trazendo a proximidade ao máximo. O vampiro, aproveitando a exposição do pescoço de Elena, trilhou beijos por toda aquela área, puxando a alça da regata que ela usava quando sua boca encontrou o ombro dela.

Damon queria falar no ouvido de Elena, dizer muitas das coisas que ele sentia, se entregar em sussurros, mas se refreou com o receio de não ouvir o retorno que gostaria de ouvir. Sua situação era triste, pois ele daria a vida por ela, mesmo se ela não o amasse. O vampiro sentiu suas presas doerem em sua gengiva e em meio à sentimentos saturados, seus olhos injetaram. Ele beijou Elena mais algumas vezes nos lábios e levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca dela para suporte, enquanto a outra permanecia segura na cintura de Elena. Finalmente, Damon deslizou os lábios pela pele dela, sentindo o aroma instigante que ela exalava e posicionou suas presas contra o pescoço de Elena, suspirando uma última vez e sentindo Elena tremer de prazer com o ato. Ele sorriu e devagar, muito devagar, cravou os dentes na carne dela.

Elena tentou não mostrar reação à dor aguda que aquele penetração inicial trazia, mas tinha certeza que Damon sabia o quanto doía para ela. Ela sentiu as presas retraírem e em seguida, tudo que conseguiu sentir foram os lábios de Damon dançarem sobre os furos gêmeos recém feitos, substituindo a dor pelo calor. A onda quente e eletrizante já tão bem conhecida percorreu até o último fio de cabelo de Elena e logo ela não conseguia controlar os próprios movimentos. Ela sentiu suas pernas e braços amolecerem e se derreteu nos braços do seu querido, Elena fez questão de mostrar seu prazer para Damon com sons descoesos que saíam de sua garganta. Ela sentiu os braços dele a envolverem mais firmemente, e decidiu que nunca se sentiu tão segura quanto naquele momento. A ironia.

Quando Elena pensou que não conseguiria aguentar mais prazer, os lábios de Damon se desconectaram do pescoço dela, mostrando uma ofegante e corada Elena. Ela conseguiu sentir seus próprios olhos marejados por conta das explosões que ainda percorriam seu corpo. Uma mão encontrou o rosto dela, e ela, por instinto, se inclinou em direção ao toque, encontrando conforto. Elena abriu os olhos, somente percebendo que eles estavam fechados naquele momento, e encontrou o quarto quase totalmente desprovido de luz, enquanto a noite tomava o dia. Ela procurou pelo rosto de Damon e percebeu que ele estavam tão abalado quanto ela.

"Você está bem?" Foi a primeira coisa que ele falou, e quando a voz dele ecoou pelo quarto, tudo parecia diferente.

Ela conseguia absorver todas as palavras que ele falava como se elas fossem sagradas e únicas. O impacto da voz e do movimento dos lábios dele era hipnotizante, e Elena não soube explicar como não havia reparado naquilo antes. Ela levou ambas as mão até as bochechas dele e observou cada detalhe daquele rosto, descobrindo que conseguia ficar somente olhando para ele infinitamente sem nenhum tipo de protesto. Sem precisar pensar muito, Elena o beijou profundamente, sentindo o leve sabor de seu próprio sangue na boca dele. O gosto era forte e metálico, e pelo que ela recordava, muito diferente do sangue de Damon. O pensamento a fez lembrar de que o ato não estava completo, então ela interrompeu o beijo e o encarou.

"É a minha vez agora." Ela pediu serenamente.

Damon a olhou, enxergando somente os olhos determinados dela. Ele não tinha mais escolha, a conexão já estava feita, ele sentia, agora ele só precisava usá-la pela primeira vez. Damon conseguia captar cada mínimo movimento dela com facilidade inimaginável, conseguia, aos poucos, sentir o que ela sentia, mesmo sem a necessidade do toque. Sem muito mais no que pensar, ele levou os lábios até seu pulso, mas quando foi cravar seus dentes ali, foi impedido.

"Não." A voz de Elena ecoou pelo quarto, e ela levou uma mão até o braço dele. "Eu quero daqui." Ela apontou para a pele translúcida do pescoço do vampiro.

Damon pareceu alarmado por alguns segundos, mas entendeu o pedido, e mais rápido do que Elena esperava, ele cortou seu próprio pescoço usando as unhas. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu na pele exposta, e com um confuso instinto de sede, Elena levou seus próprios lábios até o corte. Ela beijou a área cortada sentindo o gosto adocicado e metálico que o líquido cor de vinho tinha.

Assim que o sangue encontrou a garganta de Elena, ela experienciou a sensação do pleno conhecimento, tudo ao seu redor se magnificou, até mesmo o som de seus próprios lábios contra a pele do vampiro. Era como se uma enxurrada de informações lavasse seu cérebro anteriormente alienado àquilo, ela sentiu energias de todas as formas presentes no ambiente, e a mais forte era a que se encontrava logo a sua frente. A energia de Damon.

Era forte, coesa e absolutamente impossível de não se reconhecer; como se tivesse uma parte dele ali, uma digital. Elena parou de beber o sangue e nivelou seus olhos com o de Damon, que ainda segurava a pouca luz que entrava no quarto. Sem precisar ouvir nada, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

_Consegue me ouvir?_ No quarto silencioso, a voz de Damon atingiu os tímpanos de Elena com clareza nunca experiênciada por ela antes.

_S-sim..._

_Eu também ouço ouço você._

_Como é possível?_ Eles estavam conversando mentalmente.

_Eu não sei..._

_A gente pode fazer isso sempre agora?_

_Não. Somente quando estamos perto um do outro e nos procuramos simultaneamente. As duas mentes precisam querer se comunicar_. Damon explicava calmamente.

_E se eu chamar você e você não me responder... o que eu faço?_

_Elena, eu sempre estarei aqui... esperando por você._

Elena sorriu genuinamente com as palavras e tentou passar, ao máximo, a sensação de calor e satisfação que sentia no momento.

Damon pareceu entender a mensagem, e se inclinou para beijá-la suavemente nos lábios. Ela retribuiu o beijo com um sorriso nos lábios. Aquele simples beijo parecia significar muito mais agora, tudo parecia significar mais.

Os dois deitaram na cama frente a frente, olhos nunca quebrando o contato e se embriagando com a sensação de satisfação que estavam tendo. Elena pousou uma mão no pescoço, já sarado dele e decidiu fazer sua maior confissão.

_Eu sei agora... eu sei o que eu sinto por você._

Damon pareceu mentalmente relutante com a sentença. _Tem certeza?_

_Sim_. Ela reafirmou. _Você quer que eu te diga?_

Damon não respondeu à pergunta, nem mentalmente, nem fisicamente, somente a encarou seriamente.

Sem obter respostas, Elena continuou. _Primeiramente-_

_Não_. Damon a impediu. _Você não tem que dizer nada..._

Elena franziu o cenho, pensando na estranheza daquilo. Primeiro ele cobrou os sentimentos dela e agora ele estava satisfeito, idependente do que ela sentia. Ela não entedia o que estava acontecendo, mas decidiu obedecer. _Tudo bem._

Damon a trouxe para perto de seu peito e os dois pegaram no sono um nos braços do outro.


	23. Você Abriu a Porta

N.A.: Desculpas pelo atraso, eu estava muito ocupada nesses últimos dias, mas aqui está o capítulo 23. Digam-me o que acham! Bjos

Capítulo 23: Você Abriu a Porta

Os raios de sol que banhavam o quarto antigo entravam pela porta aberta da sacada e iluminavam a figura deitada na cama. Elena estava em um sono profundo, mas quando sentiu seu corpo esquentar com o excesso de luz, abriu os olhos groguemente. Ela estendeu o braço para seu lado esquerdo procurando alguém em específico, mas quando encontrou um lençól frio e vazio, sentiu uma sensação incomum na barriga. A ausência de Damon trouxe todas as memórias intactas da noite passada e ela, em reflexo, levou a mão até seu pescoço procurando por marcas bastante conhecidas. Seus dedos desbravadores tocaram a pele de seu próprio pescoço encontrando nada mais do que uma pequena dor e nenhum corte. Não havia vestígios da noite passada a não ser as memórias de Damon e dela.

Ela procurou pela conexão, mas presença alguma encontrou; ninguém para respondê-la. Elena se levantou. _Damon_? Saiu do quarto que estava e vasculhou os outros quartos do andar de cima. _Damon_?

Andou pelo corredor comprido e se dirigiu para as escadas que davam para a sala, desceu o lance rapidamente e encontrou uma sala vazia. "Damon?" ela desistiu de chamá-lo mentalmente. Andou entre os móveis e se dirigiu para a cozinha, quando abriu a porta e adentrou o cômodo, uma sensação de perda tomou seu corpo quando viu que também estava vazio. A casa parecia vazia, não havia vibrações, só paredes e móveis mortos. Ela sentiu o abandono tomar seu corpo e se sentou na cadeira que estava mais perto para evitar de desmontar no chão. Onde estava ele? Por que ele a deixaria para trás? Isso não era do feitio dele...

O coração de Elena batia rápido e ela quase não conseguia inspirar o oxigênio, seu cérebro não parecia processar as informações corretamente. Ela já havia se conformado em estar sozinha quando ouviu um barulho vindo da sala, o cômodo vizinho, a porta da frente estava sendo aberta. Claro, como ela não pensou em procurar lá fora? É claro que ele não a deixaria...

Elena escancarou a porta da cozinha, sentindo seus joelhos ainda fracos sob seu peso. "Damon?" ela chamou. Mas assim que pousou os olhos na pessoa que estava parada em frente à porta aberta, desejou não ter dito aquele nome.

"Stefan!" a mente de Elena pareceu levar um choque e todos os motivos e razões por ela estar ali, por ter deixado sua casa e vindo para um país que ela não conhecia, por estar sofrendo e estar confusa voltaram para abraçá-la. Ela se lembrou de seu propósito, mas sua dor não poderia ser maior, e seu conflito não poderia ser mais forte. Ela sentiu seus olhos arderem e andou em direção ao vampiro, sabendo e tendo a certeza que ele não faria nada para machucá-la. Era até estranho, mas Elena conseguia sentir as intenções dele. Ela andou até encontrá-lo e viu o mar verde que eram aqueles olhos antes de jogar os braços no pecoço dele, dando um abraço que estava atrasado em uma semana.

Elena sentiu as mãos de seu amor lentamente se aproximarem de suas costas e de corpo e alma retribuir o gesto. A respiração de Stefan estava contra o pescoço de Elena e ela se sentiu satisfeita por sentir a umidade forçada contra sua pele. "Oh deus...muito...-preocupada..." ela sussurrou algumas palavras desconectadas, enquanto ainda o abraçava.

Stefan a abraçou mais fortemente, sentindo o aperto em seu coração relaxar pela primeira vez em o que parecia uma eternidade. Ele sentiu a frieza do metal do anel pendurado em seu pescoço e lembrou-se de seus erros e porque não queria mais cometê-los. Por Elena. Esse era o único e solene motivo para todas as decisões que ele preciva tomar dali em diante: Elena. Ela o perdoara de coração aberto, mesmo depois de tudo que ele havia feito naquelas últimas semanas.

Ele sentiu Elena se afastar minimamente e finalmente encará-lo com olhos preocupados. E ele finalmente olhou para aquele rosto que trazia paz nas noites mais turbulentas; para os olhos cor de chocolate, e a pele cor de oliva, emoldurados pelas lindas madeixas castanhas. Stefan levou uma mão até aquele rosto e correu um dedo pela pele macia da bochecha dela. "Senti sua falta." Ele sussurrou somente para ela ouvir, enquanto encostava seu rosto no dela.

"Eu também senti sua falta." Ela confessou. Mas não se passou um minuto para Elena se lembrar de tudo que estava planejando dizer. "Você não precisava ter ido embora, eu ajudaria..."

Stefan se sentiu mal por ter que chegar ao ponto de ouvir ela falar aquilo, como se ele não soubesse. "Eu sei disso agora." Ele coletou as mãos de Elena nas dele. "Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me por tudo." Stefan presenciou o rosto de Elena perder as linhas de preocupação e dar um brando sorriso, mas nenhuma resposta foi ouvida.

Quando Elena viu Stefan também sorrir, ela lembrou de outro sorriso. Aquele sorriso que sempre a assombrou nas noite e dias. "Onde está Damon?" ela soltou as mãos de seu namorado e foi espiar no jardim da casa, encontrando somente flores e nenhum Damon.

"Ele foi embora. Para Mystic Falls." Stefan a acompanhou. "Achou que era melhor nos dar um pouco de privacidade."

Elena pensou em argumentar, mas quando as palavras que estavam se formando em seu cérebro chegaram à sua língua, ela decidiu repreendê-las. "Oh...hmm... entendo." Então ele realmente a deixou para trás, depois de tudo. Ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente e inspirou o ar cheio de pólen, detectando alguns adores que antes ela não sabia estarem ali.

"Elena, eu preciso tomar um banho." Stefan falou cuidadosamente. "Ficará bem aqui?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu, sentindo, involuntariamente, seus olhos arderem com lágrimas. "Use o banheiro do quarto de Damon, é o único que funciona propriamente."

Stefan acenou com a cabeça, mas teve certeza que ela não percebeu, e devagar, desapareceu pelos cômodos da casa.

Elena desceu as escadas que davam para o jardim e sem delongas, sacou seu celular, discando o número de Damon. A linha chamou, mas no terceiro toque, a chamada foi ignorada, ela tentou mais duas vezes, e quando percebeu que Damon não queria conversar com ela, ela apelou para métodos mais impessoais e começou a digitar uma mensagem.

_Porque está ignorando minhas ligações? _Ela mandou a mensagem.

Alguns segundos se passaram quando a resposta chegou:_ Stefan está aí, se conversarmos, ele ouvirá de qualquer cômodo da casa. Só estou querendo o seu melhor._

Ela podia ouvir o sarcasmo pingar daquela última sentença, mas ignorou, considerando que tinha um problema maior em mãos. _Por que foi embora?_

_Sério? Realmente está me perguntando isso?_

_Eu não queria que fosse embora._

_Acho que sua opinião difere da do meu irmão._

_Por favor, não finja que nada aconteceu entre nós._

_Você não precisa dizer isso para mim. Diga a si mesma repetidamente, porque você pode esquecer desse fato._

_Eu nunca esquecerei._

Elena esperou uma resposta, mas quando não obteve uma, soube que aquele era um final não permanente daquela conversa. Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez e sentiu o ar limpo penetrar seus pulmões. Seus sentidos estavam muito aguçados, provavelmente ainda tinha sangue de Damon em seu sistema, ela lembrou. Elena levou a mão até seu pescoço, lembrando dos beijos que Damon plantou ali e querendo que ele estivesse ali ao seu lado; parecia que os dois não se viam há décadas.

Elena abriu os olhos novamente e decidiu subir para arrumar as malas. Ela não queria ficar mais ali, especialmente agora que sabia que Stefan estava bem e recuperado, ela tentou se convencer de que aquele era o motivo. Subindo as escadas, ela foi até o quarto que Damon e ela estavam dividindo e começou a recolher suas roupas e objetos; olhou para o baú ao pé da cama e viu que tudo que ela havia mexido no dia anterior estava agora guardado e fechado. Elena continuou guardando suas coisas e entre suas roupas viu a caixa de jóia que Damon a presenteou, ela a pegou em mãos e a abriu para revelar o belo bracelete. Ponderando se devia ou não por, Elena ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e em reflexo fechou a caixa e a jogou dentro de sua mala.

Stefan apareceu no quarto com o tronco molhado e com somente uma toalha amarrada seguramente na cintura. Ele pegou outra toalha encima de um dos móveis e terminou de se enxugar. "Vocês...você e Damon dormiram nesse quarto?"

Logicamente, Elena sabia que eventualmente eles teriam que conversar sobre isso. "Não, Damon não dormiu." Ela não mentiu. Apesar de que eles tivessem ficado na mesma cama, Damon aparentemente não dormiu.

"Hm." Stefan começou a vestir as calças e camiseta. "Você está fazendo as malas." Ele assistiu Elena compenetrada na tarefa. "Quer ir embora?"

"Sim," ela parou de fazer o que estava fazendo por alguns segundo para olhá-lo. "eu tenho que voltar para casa. Podemos sair hoje?"

Stefan vestiu seu par de botas e a olhou interessado, notando a diferença de humor dela. "Podemos. A hora que você quiser."

"Obrigada." Ela falou baixo.

* * *

"Então... quer me contar o que aconteceu quando você... foi embora?" Elena perguntou à Stefan.

Assim que ela decidiu que queria ir embora, os dois arrumaram suas coisas e partiram em direção à Milão para dar início ao caminho de volta. Quatro horas de viagem foram necessárias para chegar ao aeroporto e mais uma hora de espera para o primeiro avião para Atlanta decolar. Elena se manteve quieta, pois não sabia mais escolher as palavras certas perto de Stefan. Mas quando embarcaram no avião e o silêncio saturou o ambiente em um nível insuportável, ela não mais se conteve, fazendo a primeira pergunta de muitas, aquela que ela mais se corroía para saber a resposta.

Stefan se alarmou, não esperando a pergunta depois de tanto silêncio. Ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra e decidiu que apesar de ser um assunto que ele não queria conversar, não havia escapatória, ele devia essa explicação à Elena. "Eu-eu fiz algumas coisas de que não me orgulho."

"Você matou." Elena falou serenamente. "Colin nos disse quando Damon ligou procurando por você."

Stefan fechou os olhos por vergonha e dor, mas quando sentiu uma mão apertar seu braço levemente, abriu os olhos novamente e olhou para Elena, que tinha olhos encorajadores. Ele respirou e continuou. "Sim, eu matei."O anel que tocava seu peito queimava com as lembranças. "Eu matei e não me importei com isso. Matar me fez lembrar de como eu era... como eu era quando eu virei um vampiro." Ele confessou. "Eu não era misericordioso, é por isso que Damon me odeia até hoje, eu fui a pessoa que fez ele virar um vampiro, mesmo ele querendo o contrário, mesmo ele querendo morrer."

"Ele queria morrer?" Elena pareceu chocada, não entendendo aquela decisão que se diferia tanto do Damon de hoje.

"Sim," Stefan explicou. "assim que descobrimos que Katherine havia morrido, Damon não tinha mais nenhum propósito para viver, então a possibilidade de virar um vampiro nem passou pela mente dele, até eu aparecer com uma presa domada em frente à ele. Era uma garota, eu cortei o pescoço dela e expus o sangue para que ele não coseguisse recusar. E ele não recusou. Damon bebeu o sangue dela até a última gota, e depois, se virou para mim e disse que faria da minha vida um inferno por conta daquilo."

"E é isso que ele vem fazendo..." Elena completou.

"Aquelas palavras dele só serviram de combustível para mim. Eu matava desenfreadamente e não podia me importar menos com tudo. Eu estava forte e podia fazer minhas próprias decisões, algo que não acontecia dentro de minha casa, perto de meu pai. Mas então, Damon decidiu ir embora, e em meio à todo aquele sangue eu encontrei Lexi e ela me apresentou Colin."

"Ele imediatamente viu que havia algo de errado comigo, viu que eu não conseguia gerenciar o poder que eu fui dado, então ele me reeducou. Eu me lembro de ele dizendo que vampiros se não quiserem, não precisam sentir culpa ou remorso ou amor, mas quanto mais demorasse para esse vampiro decidir sentir isso, mais forte viriam todos os sentimentos no final das contas. Então eu decidi mudar. E quando eu decidi sentir, eu senti toda a dor que eu estava carregando. Era enorme, maior do que eu, e eu tenho que agradecer minha vida à Lexi. Ela me ajudou a passar por tudo."

"E então, quando eu matei aquele casal, tudo voltou à tona. A sensação era a mesma, fiquei desacreditado de como foi perfeitamente igual à primeira vez. A força, a independência, a falta de remorso e decência. Mas então, eu me lembrei de você, e de como eu me sentia quando eu estava perto de você. E entendi que eu não conseguia escolher meus sentimentos, eu não podia somente amar e não sentir dor, ou ficar feliz e não querer sentir remorso. E pela segunda vez, tudo veio ao chão e eu sabia que quem me ajudaria seria a mesma pessoa que me viu cair pela primeira vez: Colin."

"Eu fui até ele e ele me ajudou, de novo." Stefan concluiu a explicação omitindo as partes que ele achava insensato para Elena saber.

"Eu ajudaria você..." Elena disse.

"Eu sei," Stefan sorriu minimamente. "mas eu não queria que me visse daquele jeito."

"Eu não me importaria." Ela falou a verdade.

Stefan sentiu o calor daquelas palavras e pela primeira vez entendeu que fez a decisão correta em voltar para Elena. "Eu te amo." Ele a olhou e confessou como muitas outras vezes.

Elena sabia que ele dizia a verdade. "Eu te amo." Ela retribuiu.

* * *

Na noite, Damon cortou as ruas iluminadas artificialmente de Mystic Falls com a mais estranha das sensações de estar chegando em casa depois de um longo tempo. Ele não gostava de criar raízes, de fato, essa era uma de suas primeiras regras de sobrevivência como um vampiro, mas o sentimento que essa cidade trazia era diferente, algo sobrenatural.

As ruas estavam iguais, as pessoas, as mesmas, fazendo as mesmas coisas, mas lógico, tudo estava diferente. Tudo mudou desde a última vez de que ele esteve em Mystic Falls, tudo mudou mas somente ele e Elena sabiam disso, e se dependesse da escolha dele, continuaria do jeito que estava. Ele ouviu o motor do carro roncar quando aumentou a velocidade para pegar a estrada que levava à mansão. Em pouco tempo, a fachada tão conhecida se mostrou em meio à àrvores e jardins e logo seu carro estava estacionado ao lado da porta de entrada.

Damon saiu do próprio carro e foi até a porta de entrada, escancarando-a sem nenhum pudor; antes de entrar, ele se concentrou em sua audição e visão para revistar todos os cômodos de forma minuciosa, não encontrando nada de anormal, ele adentrou a casa e foi direto para a cela, onde se encotrava o freezer de sangue. Há 24 hora que ele não se alimentava e para Damon, em particular, aquilo era um recorde. Ele coletou duas bolsas de sangue e em poucos minutos elas foram esvaziadas pelo sedento vampiro.

Damon voltou para o andar superior e foi direto para a sala de estar, onde se encontrava sua coleção pessoal de bebidas, mas quando chegou ao recinto, encontrou duas figuras inusitadas e nada confiáveis.

"Mas que diabos? O que estão fazendo em minha casa?" Damon entrou na sala sem dar as costas para as duas vampiras paradas no meio do cômodo.

"Não há nenhum humano morando aqui, essa casa é de ninguém, Damon Salvatore." A mulher mais velha, de pele clara, cabelos negros preso num firme coque na nuca foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

"O que quer, Pearl? Eu estou cansado..." Damon foi até o bar se servir de um drinque e não se importanto em não oferecer nada às visitantes.

"Você estava fora da cidade... eu vejo." Pearl continuou, sem medo de interromper o anfitrião.

"Isso – não é da sua conta. Eu vou perguntar de novo, o que quer?" Damon estava cansado de jogos, especialmente depois de passar 24 horas viajando.

"Eu disse à minha mãe sobre o artefato, Damon." Pela primeira vez, a vampira mais baixa de cabelos igualmente negros e pele translúcida, se pronunciou.

"Johnathan era apaixonado por suas invenções," Pearl começou a falar novamente, sem esperar resposta do vampiro "ele me contou que tinha criado um dispositivo de detecção para rastrear os vampiros da cidade."

"Era um relógio de bolso..." Damon completou.

"Exato. Mas não foi isso que eu peguei dele. Eu descobri meu erro quando vi que Johnathan usou o relógio de bolso para me identificar como vampira na noite que eles nos prendeu." Pearl sacou um pequeno saco antigo de sua bolsa e revelou o que aparentava ser um antiga engenhoca. "Esse é o artefato que roubei de Johnathan Gilbert." Ela andou até Damon e entregou a peça na mão dele.

"Então, o que é isso?" Damon pareceu genuinamente curioso.

"Eu não tenho idéia." a bela e esguia vampira falou com sinceridade na voz. "Mas agora pertence à você."

Damon desconfiou do ato. "Qual o truque?" ele perguntou.

"Nenhum truque." Ela respondeu mais do que imediatamente. "Anabelle quer ficar aqui, e eu também." Damon olhou a vampira mais nova por alguns segundos antes de voltar seus olhos para Pearl. "Você se recusou de confiar em nós com motivo, então considere isso um pedido de desculpas."

Damon segurou o artefato firmemente em mãos. "Desculpas aceitas."


	24. Ser Pai

Capítulo 24: Ser Pai

Com os raios do sol da tarde batendo em suas costas, Elena sentiu a diferença no ar quando colocou os pés dentro de casa, após despedir-se brevemente de Stefan. Ela não ouviu barulho algum e logo deduziu que não havia ninguém ali, exatamente como esperava. Os móveis estavam no lugar, a casa estava limpa, e aparentemente, nada havia mudado desde que ela ficou "doente". Com um pouco de dor nas costas pela viagem prolongada, Elena subiu as escadas vagarosamente e antes de ir para o próprio quarto, ela espiou dentro do quarto de Jeremy, para ter certeza de que estava sozinha. Quando avistou o quarto de Jeremy vazio, ela se dirigiu para o seu próprio.

Abriu a porta e viu que tudo estava exatamente no lugar, como se houvesse passado somente um dia desde que ela decidiu sair nessa missão descontrolada, e não uma semana. Elena jogou sua mala no chão e se sentou na cama, sentindo um cansaço sem precedentes tomar seu corpo. Era como se nenhum de seus problemas tivessem desaparecido.

Ela mentiu para Jenna com o intuito de ajudar Stefan a se recuperar e em consequência, recuperar a presença e afeição dele, mas ao invés disso, ela sucedeu em desenvolver fortes sentimentos pelo irmão dele; outro problema na lista era o fato de ela ter deixado Jeremy sozinho durante uma semana na presença da vampira Anna, problema pois ela não se sentia no direito de pedir para ele se afastar sem soar hipócrita; e claro o problema-

"Elena, onde você esteve?"

Elena foi arrancada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz vinda da entrada de seu quarto. "Tio John?"

"Você sabia que o único motivo porque eu não contei sobre suas aventuras para Jenna é pelo fato de que ela passa mais tempo no campus do que aqui?"

"Não sei do que está falando..." Elena devaneou, levantando-se da cama e indo até a janela para abrí-la.

"Eu sei, Elena..."

"O que sabe?" Ela perguntou casualmente, escancarando a janela e sentindo a brisa externa adentrar seu quarto aos poucos.

"Eu sei sobre os vampiros, e sei que você sabe sobre eles..."

Obviamente que Elena sabia sobre as empreitadas de John envolvendo vampiros, Stefan e Damon a informaram de tudo, mas o fato de ele saber que Elena estava envolvida com vampiros era outra história completamente diferente. Ela não sabia o que responder à ele, já que tudo que ele havia dito era mais que um fato comprovado.

"Elena..." ele recomeçou, e desta vez, ela pode ver preocupação nos olhos azuis dele. "você tem que tomar cuidado. Vampiros são muito instáveis, pode parecer que você realmente os conhece, mas você não sabe do que eles são capazes."

Ela podia ver a ironia naquilo tudo, se tio John tivesse dito isso à ela antes de tudo que aconteceu com Stefan, ela provavelmente daria risada consigo mesma, dizendo em resposta que era possível sim conhecer um vampiro e confiar nele, mas hoje, apesar de concordar quase completamente com as palavras dele, não mudaria nada à respeito da relação dela com os irmãos Salvatore. Ela ainda os amava.

"John... o que está realmente fazendo aqui em Mystic Falls?"

John Gilbert andou randomicamente pelo quarto de Elena com suas mãos descansando nas costas, enquanto procurava por palavras."Os Gilberts são conhecidos por manter essa cidade livre de vampiros Elena, não fazer amizade com eles..." ele tentou contornar a pergunta.

Elena franziu o cenho quando ouviu as palavras saírem da boca dele. Claro, ele ainda a reprimiu por estar simpatizando com vampiros, mas ter dito que os Gilberts mantinham a cidade limpa era uma afirmação muito reveladora. "Você está aqui para matar os vampiros que estão habitando Mystic Falls?" Elena perguntou retoricamente e com certo sarcasmo na voz, mas John colocou as mãos nos bolsos e desviou o olhar, tentando mais uma vez não revelar seu segredo, e falhando miseralvemente. Foi então que Elena entendeu o que se passava."Stefan e Damon...?" ela perguntou, sentido um calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

"Eles serão um dano colateral..."

Elena sentiu um calafrio mortífero percorrer sua coluna e sua reação defensiva foi instantânea e não efetiva. "Você não vai matar Stefan e Damon."

"Sim, eu vou." Ele falou friamente, ignorando a palidez de Elena e sua posição de defesa. "E para o seu bem."

"Não finja que está fazendo isso para meu bem, porque eu sei que você está falando isso para aliviar o peso dos seus atos." A raiva na voz dela podia ser detectada nas menores das palavras.

"Eu estou fazendo isso por você e Jeremy." John parecia impassível e verdadeiro em sua resposta.

Elena sentia seus olhos ardendo em lágrimas e sua voz a deixava na mão com palavras entrecortadas. "Por que eu acreditaria em você?"

John respirou fundo e olhos para os olhos marejados de Elena.

E Elena coletou o ar com dificuldade, sentindo o ódio pelo homem à sua frente aumentar a cada minuto.

"Por que eu sou seu pai."

Elena ouviu as palavras sem deixar que elas penetrassem completamente antes de ter certeza de que ouviu tudo corretamente. "O quê?"

"Eu sou seu pai biológico." John repetiu, sustentando o olhar. "Desculpe por dizer assim, mas eu queria ser a primeira pessoa a te informar do fato." Ele falou, pensando no vampiro Damon, que já sabia da verdade.

"C-como...- como isso- isso é possível?" Elena levou a mão até a própria têmpora, num gesto despercebido e caminhou da janela até sua cama e da sua cama até a janela, na procura de palavras.

"Elena, por favor, me escute-" John tentou se aproximar de uma atordoada Elena.

"N-não... você não poder ser meu pai... eu nunca gostei de você." Ela o afastou, e parecia dizer para si mesma aquelas palavras.

Ao som daquela ofensa, John desviou os olhos de sua filha, tentando mascarar a dor das mentiras e falta de afeto de todos aqueles anos. "Elena, por favor, deixe-me explicar..."

"Isobel? Você conhece Isobel?" Elena finalmente parou de andar e o encarou em busca de respostas.

"Sim." John respondeu calmamente. "Nós nos conhecemos e nos involvemos quando éramos muito novos, e quando ela engravidou de você, eu sabia que não conseguiríamos cuidar de uma criança, por que éramos crianças também." John sentiu a dor e penalidade que sentiu quando tudo aquilo aconteceu. "Eu sabia que entregar você para meu irmão e Miranda seria minha melhor escolha."

Elena sentiu lágrimas trilharem seu rosto, presenciando a confissão de como foi fácil decidir dar embora um filho. A dor que em seu peito crescia era uma dor profunda e seca, dor de traição e descaso. Descaso com o próprio sangue. "Eu preciso tomar um ar..." Elena pegou sua bolsa e suas chaves e partiu em direção à porta, somente para ser impedida no caminho.

John bloqueou a porta do quarto com o próprio corpo e olhou sua filha nos olhos, assistindo-a fazer o mesmo. "Isso não muda nada," ele explicou, se referindo ao fato da paternidade. "Stefan e Damon ainda serão mortos."

"Isso não faz de você um pai..." ela falou sem quebrar o contato dos olhos. "isso faz de você um assasssino."

Elena saiu do quarto e da casa em poucos segundos, entrando no carro e pegando a estrada, segura do destino para onde ia. Ela estava tão cega de dor e desatino que não viu as pessoas, os prédios e as casas passando por ela, enquanto ia em direção à mansão dos Salvatore. John Gilbert era seu pai, qual pessoa do mundo tinha uma vida familiar mais complicada que a dela?

Elena estacionou e quando se colocou para fora do carro, ela pode sentir. Pode sentir a presença dele, esperando por ela. Tudo ficava muito mais claro agora que ela conseguia sentir que estava tudo bem com ele. Agora que ele estava por perto, parte dos problemas que Elena estava tão desesperada para se livrar, desapareciam.

Ela sentia a mente dele ficando cada vez mais forte e limpa e com um sentimento que preenchia seu peito; ela decidiu chamá-lo.

_Damon?_

Ansiosa, ela esperou pela resposta, e quando não obteve nada em retorno, decidiu entrar na mansão, sabendo, provavelmente, onde Damon estaria, mas quando fez o movimento em direção à entrada, ela foi impedida.

"Olá, Elena."

A voz de Damon veio detrás dela, e sua presença não podia ser mais forte quando o ar quente que saiu da boca dele encontrou sua nuca. Ela se virou devagar para encontrar aquele par de olhos azuis impenetráveis e inabaláveis, no momento. "Oi."

Damon deu aquele sorriso contorcido e forçado, que ele usava com todos, menos ela. "Eu vou dar uma volta, quer me acompanhar?" ele perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta e já se virou, indo em direção ao jardim externo.

Ela o acompanhou sem precisar de mais palavras, e quando ele sentou-se num banco rodeado de flores crescendo à esmo, Elena se sentou ao lado dele. "Onde está Stefan?" Ela perguntou sem olhá-lo.

"Ele está dormindo," ele respondeu com ar sarcástico. "você poder ir atrás dele se quiser, não vai me ofender."

_Pare com isso_. Ela pediu.

_Parar o quê?_

_Damon, por favor... Não me faça ficar mais indignada com você do que eu já estou._

_Você está brava comigo?_

Elena pode sentir a intenção de sarcasmo implícito na pergunta_. Claro que estou. Você foi embora._

_Oh, me desculpe por não ser masoquista e gostar de assistir você e meu irmão dividirem cenas de amor sob o mesmo teto que eu..._

_Eu não faria isso... nós não fizemos... nós nem- nem nos beijamos desde então._

Damon pareceu surpreso com o fato, mas decidiu que Elena não precisava saber daquilo, então olhou para a direção que ela estava olhando desde o começo da conversa e contemplou as árvores altas que rodeavam a casa. Ele a sentiu devanear aos poucos, e sua mente diminuir a frequência, conforme ela o fazia. Algo estava definitivamente errado.

_Elena?_ Ele chamou, sem obter resposta. E sabendo que chamá-la por uma segunda vez não adiantaria, ele conduziu uma conversa normal pela primeira vez.

"O que há de errado, Elena?"

Como uma rédea, a voz de Damon a trouxe de volta ao chão e ela o olhou momentaneamente. "Bem, por onde começar..." ela riu tristemente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba?" ele desconfiou.

"Oh, sim, John aconteceu."

Aquele canalha, Damon pensou consigo mesmo. "Diga-me."

Elena suspirou, não sabendo quão forte seria a dor de ter que relembrar as palavras de seu pai biológico. "Digamos que eu descobri algumas coisas sobre ele hoje, e nenhuma delas foi muito agradável."

"Estou ouvindo..." Damon pareceu impaciente.

Elena olhou Damon, pronta para a confissão. "Ele sabe que eu sei sobre a existência de vampiros." Ela falou em derrota.

"Bem, isso não me choca, ele sabe que eu sou um e meu irmão também e que você está sempre junta de um de nós..."

"Não é só isso." Ela cortou a lógica facilitada de Damon. "Ele não está aqui por acaso, ele está aqui para matar vampiros..."

"Eu sei disso... ele me disse isso..." Damon completou.

"Todos os vampiros." Elena explicou melhor. "Inclusive você e Stefan."

Damon franziu o cenho. Ele sabia que John não particularmente gostava dele e de seu irmão, mas ao ponto da convicção de matá-los era algo que ele realmente não esperava. "Ele disse isso à você?"

"Ele disse que vocês seriam 'dano colateral'."

"Desgraçado..."

"E isso não é tudo..." Elena interrompeu o xingamento.

"Ele é meu pai." Ela repetiu a frase em voz alta, com o intuito de ver se ela mesma acreditaria depois de algum tempo.

"Então, ele te disse..." Damon falou num murmúrio quase imperceptível.

E se não fosse pela conexão que os dois fizeram, Elena não teria ouvido. "O quê? Você sabia disso?"

"E-e-"

"Como não me falou antes?" Elena levantou a voz.

"Elena, eu adivinhei. Ele não me disse com palavras que era seu pai. Eu não tinha completa certeza!"

"Você deveria ter me contado..."

"E aí, o quê? Deixar você no limbo? Que bem isso faria à você?" ele tentou criar sensatez na cabeça dela. "E isso não diz respeito à mim. É um assunto de família."

Elena tentou procurar por mais algum argumento, sabendo que estava sendo injusta com Damon, colocando a culpa nele por algo que não era realmente culpa de ninguém , mas ela fazia porque sabia que ele aguentava, sabia que ele era forte para ouvir as palavras ofensivas que ela queria falar para alguém, qualquer pessoa, na tentativa de descarregar sua raiva. Ela inspirou o ar, tentando se acalmar e reprimindo todas as acusações sem fundamento que estava fazendo.

"Desculpe-me... eu estou- estou um pouco confusa..."

"Com o quê? John ser seu pai?"

"Com a minha vida..."

"É bem, eu tenho que concordar com você... e de pensar que eu achava que tinha uma vida familiar complicada." Damon tentou descontrair o ambiente, tirando um pequeno sorriso dos lábios de Elena.

"Elena, eu preciso perguntar alguma coisa." Damon tornou a levar a conversa para o lado sério.

"Ok."

Obtendo o consentimento, ele procedeu, levando uma mão até um de seus bolsos para coletar uma peça antiga, o artefato que Pearl entregou à ele no dia anterior. Damon ficou a noite inteira tentando descobrir qual era truque daquele objeto, mas não passou de uma noite de sono perdida, pois aparentemente, ele não encontrara uma forma de fazer o aparelho funcionar. "Isso pertenceu à um de seus ancestrais," ele entregou a peça da palma estendida de Elena. "e eu queria saber se já, alguma vez, viu isso em fotos, diários, desenhos, de qualquer forma."

Elena analisou o objeto minuciosamente, não reconhecendo nenhum padrão anormal. "Não. Mas porque pergunta?"

Damon ponderou se devia ou não contar o que sabia à Elena, mas decidiu que não havia mais motivos para esconder qualquer coisa dela. "Porque John está atrás deste artefato," ele apontou para o objeto. "e eu tenho a sensação de que isto tem alguma conexão com o fato de ele querer matar todos os vampiros da cidade, só não sei qual conexão..."

"Você acha que isso é uma arma? Como o relógio de bolso que apontava para vampiros?"

"Sim."

"Bem, isso é que é teoria." Elena devolveu o objeto para Damon e acidentalmente encostou os dedos na mão dele, sentindo toda a energia que o simples toque trazia. Concentrando-se novamente, ela continuou. "Bem, eu posso perguntar para Jeremy e Jenna, e também olhar alguns diários antigos que eu tenho em casa."

"Isso seria ótimo." Damon pareceu um pouco mais relaxado.

Elena se levantou abruptamente e se virou para o vampiro, que repetiu o gesto. "Eu preciso ir... encontrar Jeremy, ele não sabe que eu voltei ainda." Ela falou relutante.

"Elena," Damon coletou as mãos dela. "se precisar de mim, você sabe onde me encontrar."

Elena sentiu a sensação de joelhos fracos que vinha junto com a palpitação do coração toda vez que ficava perto de Damon. Ela apertou sutilmente suas mãos nas dele e sentiu os cabelos da nuca eriçarem. "Ok."

Damon levou a mão até o rosto dela, sabendo o efeito que ia causar e quando seus dedos tocaram a pele macia daquela bochecha, Elena fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. A mão dele foi até o ombro de Elena e seus dedos percorreram sensualmente o braço esguio dela, pousando na cintura e a trazendo contra seu peito.

_Damon..._

_Não estou fazendo nada... ainda._

_Mas-_

_Eu só quero me despedir propriamente._

Elena olhou nos olhos do vampiro, que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação, e o viu se aproximar vagarosamente de seu rosto, primeiramente plantando beijos em sua têmpora, deixando-a sem ar, e em seguida, levando os lábios em direção à sua bochecha, beijando-a mais uma vez, e por fim, selando seu lábios calmamente, sem pressa alguma. Ela sentiu êxtase com o toque, mas se refreou, evitando de deixar as coisas saírem de mão. Elena, devagar cortou o beijo e olhou Damon nos olhos novamente, que agora tinha as feições suavizadas.

_Você sabe que isso não pode continuar..._

_De acordo com quem?_ Ele rebateu sem rodeios.

Elena, sem respostas, sorriu encabulada e se afastou dos braços dele, sentindo falta de imediato, e se virou para ir embora e não fazer nada mais precipitado do que ela já havia feito.


	25. O Ato de Confiar

N.A.: Finalmente, com um pouco de atraso, saiu. Mais capítulos saindo do forno, quando eu souber quando será a próxima att, eu aviso aqui! Abraços à todos que ainda leem Alvitre! Até!

Capítulo 25: O Ato de Confiar

"Diga-me, Senhor Gilbert, porque quer o dispositivo?" A vampira Pearl perguntou polidamente ao homem sentado à sua frente. O Grill àquela hora da noite sempre estava vazio, então não haveria problemas de bisbilhoteiros tentando ouvir o que os dois tratavam no momento.

"O porquê de eu querer não te diz respeito," O Gilbert falou, usando as mentiras para formar seus argumentos. "o que é de seu interesse, é como eu posso ajudar você, se você me ajudar primeiro."

"Então, hipotéticamente falando, se eu entregar o dispositivo à você, o que você faria por mim?" ela entrou no jogo para tentar descobrir as intenções daquele homem enganador.

"Eu sou bem relacionado nessa cidade, o conselho que cuida de Mystic Falls escolheu ouvir à mim antes de qualquer pessoa para tomadas de decisões, eu tenho em mãos o poder de escolher quem pode morar aqui e quem não pode. E eu sei que você só quer viver uma vida normal depois de tanto sofrimento, então eu posso ajudar." Ele soava quase convincente.

Se a vampira não tivesse algumas centenas de anos a mais de malícia do que John Gilbert, ela acreditaria em cada palavra que ele havia recitado. Ela só precisava ouvir mais uma mentira antes de confirmar o fato de que não confiava naquele homem enganador. "O dispositivo nunca funcionou em todos esses anos, então o que fará com ele?"

"Tem um valor sentimental."John respondeu quase que imediatamente, passando os dedos longos sobre seus lábios, num claro sinal de insegurança.

Pearl sorriu brandamente com a extenção que aquilo tomava, mentira atrás de mentira. "Entendo, de fato, é uma peça bastante interessante, Johnathan era genial demais para época em que viveu."

"Oh, sim, eu li alguns dos diários dele," John respondeu ao comentário abertamente. "coisas muito complexas..." ele continuou. "Ele mencionou você algumas vezes."

A atenção de Pearl se voltou completamente para John, esquecendo-se completamente dos garçons que passavam de vez em quando perto da mesa onde estavam. Ela não queria acreditar naquelas palavras, mas pensar na mínima possibilidade de que Johnathan sentiu por ela o mesmo carinho que ela sentiu por ele era muito reconfortante. Ela ficou em silêncio, dando sala para John continuar.

"Você foi o único arrependimento dele. Ele amava você, e se odiou eternamente pelo que ele fez com você."

Pearl ouviu as palavras com dor nostágica, mas não deixou transparecer em seu rosto o sentimento de náufrago que seu coração passava no momento. "Em seus últimos dias, ele escreveu como ele sentia sua falta. Você foi a única mulher que ele amou." John soou convincente o suficiente para fazer Pearl sentir o peso daquelas palavras.

Ela quebrou o contato de olhos com o homem, virando-se de lado e lembrando-se do rosto de seu amado, aquele rosto que lhe passava segurança e ao mesmo tempo, fazia-a se sentir numa louca aventura. Seus olhos arderam com lágrimas com a possibilidade daquelas palavras serem verdadeiras, confirmando um amor abruptamente interrompido. Mas quando perdida em pensamentos e sentimentos, ela ouviu a risada de escárnio de John quebrando o silêncio que ela estava tão bem acostumada.

"Deus do céu... vampiros,- vocês são tão emotivos." John riu deliberadamente. "Johnathan Gilbert odiava você, o único arrependimento que ele teve foi o de não ter te matado com as próprias mãos." Ele terminou desacreditado de quão fácil era enganar aquelas criaturas.

Pearl ouviu as palavras friamente, se punindo mentalmente por ter acreditado por somente um segundo naquele homem. Desde quando ela precisava de palavras de conforto? Desde quando o amor por um homem era necessário para ela se sentir mulher e segura? "Oh, eu vejo." Ela sorriu forçadamente. "Você gosta de joguinhos, então adorar esse que eu vou te ensinar, Sr. Gilbert."

John perdeu as curvas de sarcasmo de seu rosto quase instanteneamente, e ouviu atentamente às palavras da vampira.

"O dispositivo? Está com Damon."

"O quê?" ele perguntou espontaneamente.

"Eu dei à Damon." Ela repetiu calmamente, contente ao ouvir o tom de desespero na voz do homem que acabara de lhe causar dor. "Porque não vai pedir à ele? Eu acho que Damon vai ficar muito feliz com a sua visita. Eu fiquei sabendo que ele é quase parte da família, ele e o irmão dele, Stefan."

"Sua vaca estúpida." A voz dele não passava de um sussuro.

"A única coisa estúpida aqui é a sua atitude," Pearl respondeu com classe, levantando-se devagar. "e ela acabou de esgotar suas possibilidades." Ela pegou seu casaco e se vestiu sem pressa.

"Você se arrependerá por isso." As curvas de insatisfação no rosto do de John podiam ser vistas de quilômetros de distância.

"Vá se danar, Sr. Gilbert."

A vampira se virou e saiu do recinto sem perder a postura elegante por um só minuto, mas sabendo que o seu próximo passo seria sair daquela cidade para sempre, se ainda tivesse o desejo de viver.

* * *

Stefan abriu as cortinas para deixar a luz matinal entrar em seu quarto e aquecer sua pele que parecia não encontrar o sol há décadas. Ele fechou os olhos contra a claridade e sentiu todo seu corpo se aquecer; ele estava em casa. Estava em casa, no entando não se sentia dessa forma. O novo sangue que corria em seu corpo não saciava sua necessidade de libertação. A noite o chamava e ele gostava daquele chamado. Ele sentia uma parte dele que dizia para desligar todos os sentimentos, e ele relutava a cada segundo, dizendo não. Não, porque havia um motivo maior para mantê-lo no mundo dos humanos. O motivo era a pessoa com que ele mais se importava nesse mundo, Elena.

Sua Elena que o fazia ter vontade de continuar nessa vida de fachada. Sua Elena, que não era tão mais sua, ele se corrigiu mentalmente. A cada passo que ele deu em diração às sombras, foi um passo que ele se afastou dela, e um passo que Elena se aproximou de Damon. Era uma cadeia inevitável, ele concluiu, tentando não culpar o irmão ou Elena pelos acontecimentos; pessoas se afastam, pessoas se aproximam, era o sentido da vida.

Mas o sentido da vida doía, de fato, e a realização de quão próximos estavam seu irmão e sua namorada era mais doloroso que a mente e o coração aguentariam. A forma com que ela se movia aos movimentos dele, o jeito que um sorriso dele fazia com que os lábios dela se curvassem sutilmente, a maneira como seus rostos se iluminavam quando se viam; e o pior de tudo, se era possível ficar pior, era a tentativa de disfarce quando os três estavam no mesmo recinto, como se Stefan não conseguisse cortar a tensão com uma faca.

Sentir Elena escapando entre os dedos levava Stefan a querer desistir de tudo que sentia para evitar a dor futura, mas toda vez que estava prestes a se entregar, ele sentia o frio do metal contra seu peito, o frio da morte de alguém que ele poderia ter amado, então toda a dor se instalava de novo, confortavelmente em seu peito, exatamente ali, no lugar a qual pertencia.

Ele inspirou calmamente, sentindo o ar empoeirado do recinto adentrar suas narinas e lentamente soltou o ar, na esperança de que algumas de suas preocupações fossem junto. Stefan não deveria ficar pensando nisso, pois sem provações, suas especulações não levariam a nada. Dessa forma, ele vestiu a primeira camiseta que encontrou jogada em cima da cama e decidiu ir se alimentar.

Ao descer as escadas, Stefan passou ao lado da sala e encontrou Damon olhando para o pequeno dispositivo que ele havia mencionado brevemente na noite passada. Stefan parou por alguns segundos, "Ainda sem sorte?" o Salvatore mais novo perguntou.

"Nah, ainda não descobri para o que isso serve." Fechando o objeto em uma das mãos, Damon bebeu de um copo de uísque que pousava no braço do sofá e continuou, agora olhando para o irmão. "Mas pedi a Elena para vasculhar nos diários da família dela, afinal, isso é uma invenção Gilbert." Ele voltou a abrir a mão para olhar o pequeno e curioso artefato.

Stefan franziu o cenho. "Quando falou com Elena?"

Damon desviou seu olhar do pequeno objeto e olhou para o irmão. "Ontem, ela veio aqui, mas você estava dormindo." Damon falou, sorrindo mentalmente.

"Ela falou o que queria?" Stefan insistiu.

Damon somente balançou a cabeça negativamente, lembrando do beijo que ele e sua amada dividiram no dia anterior. Ele tinha que vê-la ainda hoje; a vontade de estar junto à ela aumentava gradativamente.

Stefan notou como Damon estava diferente e até estranho depois que voltou da viagem até sua terra natal, mas decidiu não comentar nada, afinal, o que ele diria? Ele continuou seu caminho até à cela e lá encontrou o freezer de sangue que já tão bem conhecia. Abriu-o e pegou uma bolsa de sangue em mãos, sentindo aquele cheiro dilatar todo o seu corpo. Ele se controlou, repelindo a vontade de soltar a fera que morava dentro dele, e devagar começou a beber o sangue. Stefan bebeu e bebeu e bebeu até nada ser deixado dentro da bolsa e mais uma vez, respirou fundo e se controlou. Talvez, quem sabe, ele conseguisse fazer isso afinal de contas.

O vampiro refez o caminho até seu quarto à procura de seu celular, assim que o avistou encima de sua cama, vasculhou entre os últimos números discados e discou.

* * *

"Alô?" Elena atendeu seu celular corriqueiramente.

"_Elena? Damon disse que veio me procurar ontem."_

A moça gaguejou ao ouvir o nome de Damon na boca de Stefan. "Ah-h, bem, eu fui sim, mas você estava dormindo."

"_Queria algo importante?"_

Elena se acalmou devagar. "Só ver você."

Stefan sorriu com aquelas palavras, que apesar de ele querer que fossem verdadeiras, já não tinha tanta certeza. _"Eu estou bem, só cansado da viagem."_

"Oh, tudo bem então. Eu passo aí mais tarde. Agora estou na casa da Bonnie." Elena olhou para a amiga, que assistia à cena atentamente.

Antes de Elena desligar, Stefan a chamou mais uma vez. "_E Elena?"_

"Sim?"

"_Teve algum progresso em descobrir sobre o dispositivo?" _

"Ah, nenhum progresso, mas vou procurar mais."

Os dois desligaram o celular e Bonnie arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em questionamento. "Progresso em quê?"

Elena sorriu com a careta da amiga. "Mais uma coisa que eu não contei à você." Ela olhou para a amiga que estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá e começou a explicar sobre o misterioso dispositivo. "Há um artefato inventado por Johnatan Gilbert, e é muito parecido com aquela bússula que apontava para vampiros, mas não sabemos para o que realmente serve." Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. "Está com Damon agora e ele está tentando descobrir o que significa, mas não teve sucesso. Ele acha que tem alguma relação com John, meu pai, querer dizimar os vampiros da cidade."

"Ainda não acredito que John Gilbert é seu pai." Bonnie pensou em voz alta.

"Nem me fale." Elena concordou sem perceber. "Não sei se vou conseguir um dia olhar para ele como uma figura paterna." Ela confessou.

"Tente não pensar muito sobre isso." Bonnie aconselhou amigavelmente.

"Estou tentando..." a moça sorriu tristemente.

"Elena," a pequena bruxa se ajeitou no sofá "todos os problemas vão embora eventualmente, não se preocupe."

"Não é o que está parecendo."

"Por que diz isso?" Bonnie não entendia porque Elena estava tão emburrada com a vida.

"Bem, primeiro eu descubro que John Gilbert, um homem que eu sempre odiei é meu pai, depois eu descubro que ele tem um plano para dizimar todos os vampiros da cidade, inclusive, Stefan e Damon, e ainda..." Elena parou por alguns segundos, poderando se deveria continuar ou não.

"E ainda, o quê?" A amiga perguntou.

Elena olhou para Bonnie, encontrando dois olhos vigilantes olhando de volta para si; a bruxa, que também era sua amiga, se tornara uma de suas maiores protetoras e confidentes. Elena não podia esconder nada dela, não tinha a capacidade para fazer isso.

"Stefan..." Ela começou. "ele não voltou o mesmo."

"Você também não."

Elena olhou imediatamente para a amiga, esperando uma resposta mais completa, mas não obteve nenhuma. "Eu sei... acho que essa viagem também me mudou."

"Não foi a viagem." Bonnie tentava guiar Elena para a resposta que ela não queria ver.

"Olhe, Elena, eu sei que Stefan passou por muitas provações enquanto ele esteve fora, e que isso pode ter mexido com a personalidade dele, mas você tem que entender que você também não é mais a mesma." Bonnie explicou calmamente. "Seus olhos estão diferentes, seus movimentos, - é como se você estivesse esperando por algo que eu não faço idéia do que possa ser. O que aconteceu com você que te deixou tão diferente?"

Elena respirou fundo, sabendo sobre o que Bonnie se referia. Era tudo muito claro para ela."Damon."

"Oh.. eu sabia." Bonnie passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu sabia que ele estava envolvido nisso. O que aconteceu?"

Elena respirou fundo tentando explicar o que exatamente havia acontecido. "Eu-eu, nós- nós abrimos um tipo de canal... onde a gente consegue se comunicar sem precisarmos conversar verbalmente."

"Vocês conversam mentalmente?" A bruxa pareceu perplexa. "Oh, deus, e o que mais aconteceu?" ela sabia que havia coisas que a amiga estava omitindo.

"Nós nos beijamos." Elena não tinha nenhuma linha de remorso em seu rosto.

"Vocês se beijaram?"

"Sim."

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Bonnie não conseguia entender como Elena estava tão calma ao dizer aquelas palavras. "Elena, e Stefan?"

"Stefan não sabe."

"Você vai contar à ele? Vocês ainda estão juntos, de fato?" Bonnie parecia perder mais o controle a cada segundo.

"Bonnie, por favor, não torne isso mais difícil do que já é." Elena implorou. "Eu não sei o que vou fazer com relação à Stefan e Damon. Pelo menos não agora." Ela tentou esclarecer. "Mas isso não vai fazer diferença nenhuma se eu não conseguir tirar essa idéia idiota da cabeça de John." Ela falou.

"É, você tem razão." A amiga se acalmou. "Por que ele quer matar os dois?" Bonnie ainda não entendia.

"Ele disse algo como se a minha família fosse encarregada na 'limpeza da cidade." Elena enfatizou. "Ele é doentio. Eu tenho que descobrir porque ele quer aquele dispositivo, e para que ele serve."

O celular de Elena apitou, mostrando que uma mensagem havia chegado. Ela leu rapidamente e se voltou para a amiga novamente. "Eu tenho que ir, Stefan está me chamando para a mansão." Elena se levantou agilmente e vestiu seu casaco. "Nos falamos mais tarde, Bonnie."

"Tudo bem, eu ligo." A bruxinha levou a amiga até a porta de sua casa, pensando no que ia fazer logo em seguida: procurar o significado daquela ligação entre sua amiga e Damon.

* * *

Elena entrou na mansão planejando se dirigir para o quarto de Stefan, mas quando passou pela sala de estar, encontrou uma pequena platéia no aguardo. Stefan, Damon e Alaric, todos sentados, com expressões preocupadas.

"Elena, que bom que está aqui." Stefan se aproximou a passou um braço protetor pela cintura dela.

Com o movimento, Elena olhou para Damon e o procurou mentalmente; ele estava lá, como sempre, mas decidiu não falar nada para não perder o foco. "Algum problema?" ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Sim, Elena." Alaric se levantou do sofá e olhou para sua aluna. "Isobel está em Mystic Falls."

Elena sentiu um pouco de seu ar escapar e sua respiração perder o controle.

_Fique calma. _Ela ouviu uma voz sussurrar em sua mente, e devagar fechou os olhos, se acalmou e voltou a abri-los. "Como sabe disso?"

"Ela me procurou." Alaric respondeu, percebendo que a notícia tivera um impacto negativo, assim como ele imaginava.

"O que ela quer?" Elena se perdeu nas dúvidas por alguns segundos.

"Ela quer ver você." O professor explicou. "Quer que eu arranje um encontro entre vocês duas."

"Você não precisa ir se não quiser." Damon falou em voz alta, mas como se somente estivessem os dois na sala.

"Na verdade," Alaric continuou, "Isobel deixou bem claro que se Elena não fosse, ela começaria a matar pessoas da cidade."

Os olhos de Elena percorreram todos da sala. "Acho que não tenho escolha."


	26. As Muitas Formas de Amar

Capítulo 26: As Muitas Formas de Amar

_O que é amor?_

_Talvez seja uma palavra muito grande para uma pessoa tão jovem pronunciar. _

_Talvez a experiência necessária para adquirir-se o entendimento do que significa não tenha chegado até mim ainda._

_Talvez seja simples, talvez não._

_Mas arrisco um palpite._

_Amor pode ser a vontade insaciável de ver uma pessoa; mas mesmo quando está encarando a vastidão de seus olhos, não se sente satisfeito._

_Pode ser a relevância de erros irreleváveis, mas encarados como simples tropeços do destino. _

_Pode ser simplesmente a forma doce com as quais palavras e nomes se formam em uma boca; ou ainda, quando elas não se formam._

_Pode ser uma amizade que cresce infinitamente, sem fronteiras e receios de erros, pois eles sempre aparecerão._

_Pode ser aprender a fazer coisas que não te agrade, mas te engrandece._

_Pode ser um sorriso caloroso, ou um toque de mãos, que garante à você de que não está sozinho._

_Mas o amor verdadeiro, o verdadeiro amor, é inocente e sem malícia; aquele que ultrapassa barreiras sem se abalar. Mas que também é difícil de se encontrar._

_Talvez eu o tenha encontrado, talvez não._

"Elena?" havia uma voz distante a chamando. "Elena?"

A moça que escrevia no diário fechou o pequeno caderno em seu colo e olhou para cima, tentando encontrar a fonte que pronunciava seu nome.

"Bonnie?" Elena achou estranho ver a pequena bruxa na casa dos vampiros que ela não aprovava. "O que faz aqui?"

"Desculpe-me, eu tive que vir." Bonnie se apressou para o sofá que Elena se encontrava sentada na espaçosa sala de estar.

"O que foi? Algo de errado?" Elena se levantou e se inclinou curiosamente em direção à amiga, notando imediatamente que Bonnie carregava o Grimório de Emily consigo.

"E-eu... preciso conversar com você. A sós." Ela terminou a sentença se referindo à presença de vampiros na casa.

Elena entendeu o pedido de privacidade e andou com a amiga em direção aos jardins exteriores da casa. As duas andaram lado a lado até encontrar um banco em meio à vegetação mal cuidada da paisagem, e sentaram-se confortavelmente num ângulo que conseguiam olhar uma para outra.

"Eles conseguem nos ouvir daqui?" Bonnie queria se certificar.

Elena encarou a distância de mais de 50 metros que se encontravam da casa e respondeu sinceramente. "Provavelmente não." Mas não tinha certeza qual o alcance da audição de um vampiro.

"Tudo bem..." Bonnie parecia incaracteristicamente nervosa, mas pareceu tentar se recompor. "Elena," ela começou. "eu procurei o significado de sua ligação com Damon."

"E?" Elena soou curiosa.

"Emily relatou sobre esse tipo de conexão e ficou bem claro enquanto eu lia que o que vocês fizeram só é feito por pessoas com uma relação afetiva muito intensa."

Elena sentiu um frio incumum na barriga. "Hmm... como..".

"Amantes." Bonnie respondeu calmamente, estranhando a rapidez com que a amiga processou as informacoes. "Pessoas que dividem essa conexão estão ligadas por toda uma vida." A voz da jovem saiu com urgência. "Você tem que tomar cuidado."

"O que quer dizer?" Elena questionou. "Com o que eu penso?"

"Sim." Bonnie não precisou pensar muito para responder. "E também ter cuidado com Stefan; se ele descobrir, você vai magoá-lo muito."

"Bonnie, Damon não vai ler meus pensamentos se eu não tiver a intenção de dividi-los com ele. E sobre Stefan, você tem razão. Eu não quero machucá-lo." Elena projetou seus pensamentos para a amiga.

Ela olhou para os lados sem perceber que devaneava da conversa que estava tendo. Damon havia mudado muito desde o dia que ela o conheceu e ela sabia que a pessoa responsável por aquela mudança não era somente ele, mas sim, em grande parte, ela mesma. Bonnie pedia que ela tomasse cuidado, pois agora, Damon tinha a capacidade de acessar sua mente, mas ela achava as palavras, apesar de visando seu bem, um insulto. Elena sabia que Damon nunca invadiria seus pensamentos sem consentimento; ela não só sabia, mas como sentia isso. Elena sentia as intenções de dele como se fossem as suas próprias; aquela conexão tinha duas vias.

Elena sabia dos sentimentos dele. A posição protetora e amável que ele tomava quando ao lado dela. O segredo que os dois agora dividiam era o único segredo que importava em todo o mundo e também algo que lutava de dentro para fora, procurando meios para se libertar.

"Eu acho que eu o amo." Elena confessou para a amiga.

"O quê?" Bonnie pareceu chocada.

Elena olhou para a amiga, que agora a encarava de forma curiosa e falou com veêmencia. "Você me ouviu."

"E Stefan, Elena?" Bonnie não se conformava com a mudança no comportamento da amiga.

Elena suspirou e olhou para o vasto céu azul, tentando escolher suas palavras cuidadosamente. "Eu não sei. Minha conexão com Stefan é muito forte também, mas esse tempo com Damon me fez perceber coisas que nunca pensei ver em uma pessoa. Tudo que aconteceu entre mim e ele nesse curto tempo foi muito inesperado, acredito que seja por isso eu me sinto tão abalada."

"Elena, você não pode ter os dois."

"Eu sei disso."

John Gilbert se posicionou o mais sorrateiramente possível atrás de uma das muitas árvores do bosque que rodeava a casa que Pearl usava como abrigo e esperou. Esperou e esperou por horas até a porta da frente se abrir e bagagens serem posicionadas ao lado da soleira da porta. Pearl ia deixar a cidade, sem a menor dúvida; depois de sua revelação, sua vida se tornara muito insignificante e sua presença totalmente dispensável, mas John não poderia deixar que ela vivesse. Todos os vampiros da tumba deveriam estar mortos e enterrados, e ela não merecia um destino diferente.

Ele viu o ombro da vampira apontar na frente da porta, mas um outro homem de pele escura entrou em sua frente, bloqueando sua mira. Ele não sabia quem o rapaz era, e mataria somente pelo fato de estar confraternizando com vampiros, mas ele tinha somente uma chance para acertar seu alvo principal, portanto apontando sua arma calmamente para a porta da casa.

John viu suas chances se esgotando a cada vez que Pearl sumia de seu campo de visão para buscar mais alguma coisa dentro da casa. Alguns minutos mais tarde, a vampira apareceu por inteiro em sua mira, depositando mais uma nécessaire no chão, ao lado das outras malas, e quando deu as costas para voltar para dentro, John não deixou a oportunidade passar. O tiro com a estaca de madeira foi certeiro e ele ouviu o barulho de onde estava da madeira quebrando os ossos da vampira e acertando em cheio o coração, ele não precisou esperar muito para ver a pele dela tomar um tom azulado e ela tombar para trás, sendo imediatamente tomada nos braços do rapaz negro o qual o nome ele não sabia.

John passou arma para as costas e entrou calmamente em seu carro para sair dali rapidamente. Assim que chegou ao asfalto, ele pegou seu celular e chamou um dos números de sua discagem rápida.

"Xerife Forbes, eu tenho algumas novidades sobre os vampiros da cidade".

Elena se reencostou desconfortavelmente na cadeira e olhou para os lados avistando o lotado Grill ao seu redor. Ela viu Stefan perto das mesas de jogos do outro lado do bar e deu um sorriso inseguro, tentando mostrar que estava pronta para encarar sua mãe adotiva, que por ironia do destino, também era uma vampira. Stefan retornou um sorriso encorajador e quando ela ia responder o gesto dizendo palavras sussurradas que ela sabia que somente ele ouviria, uma figura sombria se sentou na cadeira em sua frente, tapando sua visão.

Ela era uma bela mulher, com traços fortes, sobrancelhas finas e escuras, assim como os cabelos; seus olhos eram de um caramelo esverdeado, mas o formato das órbitas entregava sua linhagem; ela era a mãe de Elena. Inteira vestida em preto, ela era magra e com movimentos sutis e graciosos.

"Você é idêntica a _ela_, é estranho." A voz da mulher era aveludada e parecia ser totalmente desprovida de qualquer sentimento.

Elena associou a comparação e não pode evitar as indagações. "Conhece Katherine?"

A mulher deu um sorriso forçado antes de responder. "Ela me procurou depois que me tornei uma vampira. Curiosidade genética, acredito." Ela soltou um pouco de ar pelo nariz. "Ela ficaria fascinada com você."

Elena não conseguia sentir nenhum traço de emoção vindo da mulher sentada a sua frente, e aquilo era inaceitável a seu ver. "Por que compeliu aquele homem para se matar depois de ter mandado eu parar de procurá-la?"

"Impacto. Esperava que fosse mais eficaz do que foi."

"Vida significa tão pouco para você?"

"É insignificante." Ela afirmou sem piscar. "É apenas parte de ser o que eu sou."

Elena não acreditava naquilo. Muitos acontecimentos em sua vida a levaram acreditar no contrário. "Não, não é. Eu conheço outros vampiros..."

"Você quer dizer seu namoradinho ali perto das mesas de jogos? Stefan Salvatore. Por que não Damon? Ou você gosta dos dois? Assim como Katherine..."

Elena sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto com as palavras e perdeu a fala, mas uma voz em sua mente a lembrou de que não poderia se mostrar fraca em frente àquela mulher. "Por que veio até aqui?" Elena se defendeu. "Não pode ter sido só pra conversar."

"Porque eu estava curiosa a seu respeito." A mulher estudou Elena com olhos atentos. "Mas a verdadeira razão," ela continuou " Eu quero a invenção de Jonathan Gilbert."

"Eu não tenho a invenção."

"Eu sei." A vampira respondeu sucintamente. "Mas Damon tem."

"Ele não vai entregar para mim." Elena afirmou sem ter certeza.

"Você subestima o quanto ele se importa, Elena. Eu sei que ele estava lá fora, somente a alguns metros daqui, ansioso para entrar e ver como tudo está correndo."

"Ele vai matar você antes de entregar o que você quer."

"Antes ou depois de eu matar seu irmão Jeremy, Elena?"

"O quê?" Elena sentiu suas pernas amolecerem embaixo da mesa.

"Pegue o dispositivo, você tem um dia." Sem delongas, Isobel se levantou e sumiu pela porta do Grill, deixando uma estática Elena para trás.

"Jer?" Elena chamou pelo nome de seu irmão assim que escancarou a porta de sua casa, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta em retorno. Ela fez o caminho das escadas até o quarto dele em um piscar de olhos, só para encontrar seu quarto vazio, assim como o resto da casa. Elena buscou por seu celular e discou o número de seu irmão o que parecia ser a vigésima vez e como na vez anterior, a chamada foi para a caixa postal.

Elena olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que Stefan estava ali, sempre por perto, e sempre com uma sombra de remorso e pena no rosto. Ela piscou demoradamente tentando se lembrar de seu antigo Stefan, aquele que sabia o que dizer e quando dizer e que nunca, em nenhuma circunstância, sentiria pena dela. Ela fixou aquela imagem em sua mente, e quando abriu os olhos, não se surpreendeu em vê-lo no mesmo lugar e com a mesma expressão. Ela queria confrontá-lo, mas não tinha forças para lidar com aquilo no momento.

"Elena?" a voz de Bonnie veio do hall de entrada; a porta havia ficado aberta.

"Bonnie?" Elena desceu as escadas tão rapidamente quanto as subiu. "O que faz aqui?"

"Eu preciso falar com você. Por que está chorando?" Bonnie devaneou.

"Isobel raptou Jeremy. Ela quer o dispositivo de Johnathan Gilbert."

"O quê? Não acredito que ela veio atrás de Jeremy..."

"Nem eu..." Elena passou os dedos entre os cabelos, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. "tão fria..." ela sussurrou.

"Elena, estou aqui por conta do dispositivo." Bonnie confessou, e só então foi que Elena percebeu que a bruxa trazia o grimório de Emily consigo. "Eu descobri o que é: é uma arma," ela abriu o livro encima do aparador do hall. "uma arma contra vampiros."

Stefan que estava longe das duas amigas, se aproximou para olhar a página aberta do livro, mas antes de começar a ler as inscrições do livro, Bonnie começou a falar de novo.

"Johnathan Gilbert nunca inventou nada, toda vez que ele aparecia com uma nova 'invenção', Emily encontrava um oportunidade e enfeitiçava a peça para que ela realmente funcionasse. Essa invenção que está na posse de Damon é uma delas, e como todas as outras, são armas que detectam vampiros."

"Damon nunca vai me entregar uma peça que pode ser usada contra ele." Elena respirou profundamente.

"Eu posso desencantá-la." Bonnie completou. "É um feitiço contrário, muito simples."

Stefan que esteve completamente quieto durante a explicação, finalmente se manifestou. "Elena, deveríamos ir para a mansão. Não temos muito tempo."

Elena olhou para a amiga Bonnie procurando o suporte e ali o encontrou. Enquanto ela saía de sua própria casa, ela pode sentir certo alívio, assim que o objeto estivesse sem o feitiço, ela poderia entregá-lo a Isobel e finalmente sua não-tão-mãe iria embora de sua cidade. Tudo voltaria ao normal novamente, ou assim ela esperava.


	27. Nova Resolução

_N.A.: Gente, desculpa a demora, tava ocupada com a vida. Só quero deixar claro que essa fic será terminada COM CERTEZA. Eu queria terminá-la de um jeito que a deixasse aberta a uma continuação, mas estou com outros projetos em mente, alguns bem diferentes desta estória, então o final dela será definitivo. Desculpe de novo a demora, espero acabar logo a fic, pq não quero iniciar uma nova fic sem terminar esta. Então é isso, pra quem ainda lê isto aqui, espero que goste. o/_

Capítulo 27: Nova Resolução

"Sem chance."

"Damon, Bonnie pode reverter o feitiço."

Elena e Damon estavam no quarto do vampiro com a porta encostada. Assim que chegou à mansão, ela pediu a Stefan e Bonnie para prepararem a biblioteca com os equipamentos necessários para o feitiço ser realizado, enquanto ela conversava com Damon, sozinha. Para a sua surpresa, foi Bonnie quem protestou contra essa ideia e não Stefan. Elena disse à amiga que Damon não faria nada para machucá-la, e essa afirmação pareceu afastar Stefan mais ainda.

"Bonnie é uma bruxa muito fraca para fazer isso, eu não confio nela." Damon falou, andando desconfiado pelo quarto

"Damon-"

"Eu trago Jeremy de volta do meu jeito." Ele a cortou, batendo em seu próprio peito.

"E como pretende fazer isso? Isobel é uma vampira, no segundo que ela te ver, Jeremy vai estar morto." Elena tentou ser fria com as palavras, com o efeito de causar impacto, mas viu que foi inútil, pois os olhos dele continuavam decididos.

"Se eu entregar o dispositivo a Isobel, ela vai entregar para John e Jonh vai me matar."

"Eu já disse que Bonnie consegue tirar o feitiço da peça. Não vai mais funcionar, e John e Isobel nunca saberão."

"E eu já disse que não confio na bruxinha." _Você não pode me pedir para colocar minha existência em risco, Elena._

_Eu nunca faria isso. Eu não seria capaz de viver comigo mesma se algo acontecesse com você. Confie em mim já que não confia nela. Ela consegue fazer isso. Por favor._

Eles estavam usando o canal novamente; isso era perigoso, especialmente dentro de uma casa de vampiros.

Damon se aproximou dela e como muitas outras vezes, pousou uma mão sobre o estreito ombro de Elena e deslizou seus dedos pelo seu esguio braço até que sua própria mão encontrasse a dela. Ele sentia falta de tocá-la, de estar perto dela - não somente fisicamente, de beijá-la.

Elena sentiu sua respiração ficar superficial e seu coração acelerar contra seu peito. Ela adorava o toque da mão dele contra sua pele; a respiração quente contra seu pescoço. Toda aquela proximidade a fez lembrar-se do tempo que passaram juntos naquela viagem em busca por Stefan. Estar perto dele quase a fez se esquecer do resto do mundo, quase.

_Damon, não aqui, não agora._

Ele não se sentiu mal pela reprimenda. Damon sabia que nada podia acontecer entre eles dentro daquela casa. Seria um despeito com seu irmão, e mesmo que ele a quisesse infinita e plenamente, ele não poderia carregar um peso desse tamanho em sua consciência.

A mão de Damon subiu para o rosto de Elena e ele a puxou para si, plantando um beijo em seu cabelo. _Você é a única pessoa que me faz fazer coisas que eu não quero_. Ele passou o pensamento com seus lábios ainda tocando os cabelos de Elena. Com sua mão livre, colocou o objeto no bolso de Elena e a olhou nos olhos antes de quebrar o toque.

"Obrigada." Elena sussurrou audivelmente. Ela levou uma de suas mãos até onde o coração dele ficava e se aproximou devagar, levando seu rosto de encontro ao dele. Na pontas do pés, Elena acariciou a bochecha de Damon com a sua própria e devagar deslizou seu lábios de encontro ao dele. Seus lábios se selaram brevemente e quando ela voltou ao chão, percebeu que Damon ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

Ela sorriu e antes de ela poder falar mais nada, ele começou.

_Não aqui? Não Agora?_

Ele caçoou e ela sorriu novamente.

_Você tem alguma idéia de como é difícil para eu me controlar agora? _Ele terminou.

Elena entrelaçou seus dedos no dele e ambos foram em direção a biblioteca para descobrir se Bonnie realmente conseguia executar aquele feitiço reverso que eles estavam falando sobre.

* * *

Bonnie estava sentada em uma das muitas poltronas espalhadas pela biblioteca; ela olhou para frente e viu Stefan contemplando o final da tarde pela grande janela do cômodo. Ele estava diferente desde que voltara de sua pequena viagem, e aquilo a deixava pouco a vontade. Em suas roupas pretas, estava sombrio, quieto e frio, como ela nunca o vira antes. Ele não parecia nada como a pessoa que conquistou sua amiga tempos atrás, Bonnie não sabia o que esperar dele. Uma sombra cinza parecia estar tomando conta de Stefan e na lista de seus maiores destaques estava a tristeza. Ela gostaria de oferecer ajuda, mas não conseguia, alguma coisa a freava.

A bruxa suspirou profundamente quando seus olhos pousaram sobre as dezenas de velas acesas sobre a mesa logo mais a frente. Ela ia ter que tirar o feitiço de uma peça designada para incapacitar vampiros. Aquilo não parecia estar certo. Ela amava Elena, sim, e também sabia que Elena amava os irmãos Salvatore, mas qual seria o custo de salvá-los? Ela não estaria exercendo seu papel de protetora do equilíbrio se tirasse o feitiço que Emily colocou naquela peça. Bonnie não deveria estar confraternizando com vampiros, afinal, sua avó faleceu por causa deles, e Mystic Falls estava um caos também por conta deles. Ela se sentia sozinha naquele meio, e pensando bem, ela não estava errada. No entanto, isso fazia com que ela fosse a pessoa mais adequada para tomar decisões da forma mais imparcial possível.

Bonnie ouviu passos se aproximando da biblioteca e deduziu serem de Elena e Damon, que há algum tempo estavam conversando no andar de cima. Assim que os dois apontaram na porta, ela viu como suas expressões estavam leves e nada condizentes com a situação atual. Elena estava na frente e quando ela avistou Stefan, que ainda estava de costas para a porta, sua face mudou e ganhou curvas pesadas e Bonnie jurava que via algumas sombras de culpa; e Damon, ele nunca deixou seu lado.

Bonnie se levantou e nesse momento, Stefan se virou para a mesa onde estavam as velas, revelando sua imutável expressão. Ela estava esperando que ainda houvesse alguma discussão sobre o procedimento, já que era Damon que estava com a peça. Mas quando ela foi perguntar para Elena onde estava o dispositivo, Stefan tomou frente. "Vamos começar?"

Elena pareceu em choque por alguns segundos enquanto olhava para o vampiro que foi seu amante, mas pareceu espantar os pensamentos com um chacoalhão rápido com a cabeça. "Sim, sim." Ela levou sua mão até o bolso traseiro de sua calça e revelou o objeto na palma de sua mão.

Bonnie pegou o objeto e o pousou sobre a mesa, mas antes de começar, foi interrompida por Damon. "Você está disposta a fazer isso mesmo?"

"Eu consigo fazer, Damon." Sim, ela conseguia, mas faria ela? Bonnie estava em uma batalha consigo mesma. Ela tinha a sensação de que esse objeto mudaria para sempre o rumo da história de Mystic Falls. Ela olhou com sobrancelhas franzidas para a peça em sua frente; Bonnie sentia a mágica que o objeto carregava, era forte, mas sabia que seria muito simples desencantá-lo. A escolha era dela, mas ela não sabia o que escolher. A segurança da cidade ou a amizade de sua amiga; salvar duas vidas ou salvar muitas vidas. No final de tudo, a escolha não era tão difícil.

Bonnie posicionou suas mãos sobre a mesa e recitou algumas palavras. Imediatamente o objeto enfeitiçado começou a levitar ignorando as leis da gravidade, mas foi somente isso que aconteceu, ela não podia interferir do que suas ancestrais fizeram para proteger as pessoas das sombras. Isso parecia estar bastante claro agora. Ela retirou as mãos e o objeto caiu na mesa, ainda emanado sua mágica.

Ela coletou o objeto e entregou para Elena. "Pronto, está feito." Bonnie olhou a amiga nos olhos e mentiu para ela.

"Só isso?" Damon se manifestou. "As luzes nem piscaram!" ele protestou.

Bonnie o olhou com olhos estreitos e antes de juntar as palavras para uma resposta, Stefan interveio, enquanto se retirava da sala. "Seja grato, Damon." Sua palavras soaram sérias e condizentes com sua idade de mais de 100 anos; todos na sala perceberam isso.

"Eu vou embora." Ela informou o casal que ainda estava ali dentro.

Elena segurou seu braço por alguns segundos, impedindo-a de deixar a sala. "Obrigada, Bonnie, por tudo."

A bruxa sabia que não havia nada o que agradecer, portanto precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível ou temia desmentir tudo que acabara de fazer. Ela acenou com a cabeça uma vez e se retirou da sala, contente em avistar a porta do hall a alguns pés de distância. Quando ela estava a um passo da porta, outra mão segurou seu braço, ela se virou para protestar e se surpreendeu ao ver Damon.

"O que é?" Ela não queria mais ficar dentro daquela casa.

"Desculpe-me. Eu não quis ser rude, pelo contrário, sou muito grato pelo que fez, imagino não ter sido fácil para você."

Bonnie sentiu seu coração acelerar e algo dentro dela cair ao chão. Por fora, ela estava tão estática e fria quanto Stefan, e continuaria assim quanto tempo fosse necessário. "De nada." Ela soltou seu braço e andou até seu carro sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

* * *

Stefan estava em seu quarto, e junto a si, ele segurava um copo de vodca; a garrafa da bebida descansando próximo a seus livros em sua mesa de estudo, e ele, em pé, perto da sacada aberta do cômodo, olhando para o nada.

Sim, ele estava bebendo, pois não sabia o que fazer em seguida. Havia tantos problemas acontecendo no momento, como a vida de Jeremy em risco, e John querendo matar todos os vampiros da cidade, inclusive ele e seu irmão, e apesar de tudo, o que mais o incomodava era o menor dos problemas, o único problema que não colocava a vida de pessoas em risco, ou assim ele pensava; a proximidade de Damon e Elena.

Quando os dois se trancaram no quarto, não ouve portas fechadas ou paredes grossas que o impediu de ouvir a breve conversa entre seu irmão e sua amada. Sua audição ficava cada vez mais afiada com o consumo de sangue humano, talvez Elena e Damon tivessem se esquecido disso. Stefan ouviu os dois trocarem algumas palavras, em seguida um longo período de silêncio, e por fim Damon cedendo ao pedido de Elena. O que o intrigou foi o silêncio. Ele estava deixando passar algo, como se parte da conversa fora abafada por alguma coisa. Talvez um feitiço; Bonnie estava perto, fazia sentido. Talvez a bruxa estivesse tentando o proteger de algo, ele não sabia do que, mas sabia que teria que a interrogar sobre isso.

Aquilo era patético. Stefan bebeu de seu copo, esvaziando-o em um gole e pousando-o sobre a mesa ao lado da garrafa ainda cheia. Por que ele não perguntava para Elena e Damon? Talvez ele estivesse com medo da resposta. Talvez ele ainda queria sentir a sensação do que era ter Elena para si, por mais minúscula que essa sensação fosse no momento. Ele tentou lembrar-se do toque dela, e de seus lábios, mas fazia tanto tempo que o casal não dividia um beijo ou um toque, que isso o acertou em cheio. Desde o baile da corte, antes de ele deixar Mystic Falls, que Elena e ele não se beijavam. Aquilo doeu tão profundamente, que por um segundo ele desejou não ter voltado, de fato. Mas só por um segundo.

"Adquirindo o hábito de beber, também?" a voz de Elena reverberou pelo quarto de Stefan.

Stefan sorriu mentalmente. Ela sabia tão pouco sobre ele. Adquirindo o hábito de beber? O mais correto seria readquirindo; mas isso era algo que ela não precisava saber, pelo menos não agora. "Hm, acredito que seja genético." Ele falou pensando em Damon, olhando brevemente para a porta e em seguida perdendo seu olhar para fora da janela, onde a noite dava seus primeiros sinais de vida.

Stefan ouviu os passos de Elena se aproximarem enquanto ela adentrava o quarto lentamente. Ele não se sentiu compelido a encará-la. Muitas coisas mudaram para ele desde as recentes ocorrências. Coisas de valores passaram a significar nada. E pequenos nadas, se tornaram tudo. Stefan levou dois dedos até o anel contra o seu peito. Mas o que mais o assustava era quão constante seu sentimento por Elena era. Ele nunca deixou de amá-la, independente da turbulência. E era isso o que doía mais, perdê-la, com todo amor que ele ainda sentia.

"Então, você nos ouviu." ela parou e declarou. Elena imaginou que a forma como Stefan agiu quando Damon e ela voltaram para a biblioteca havia deixado o fato bem claro.

Stefan balançou a cabeça positivamente, ainda de costas para ela. "Sim, ouvi."

"O que ouviu?" ela insistiu.

Stefan respirou profundamente e finalmente se virou; olhou-a brevemente e foi até a garrafa pousada sobre a mesa e serviu-se, não se importando em oferecer. O copo foi ate seus lábios e ele bebericou o líquido, sem realmente sentir seu efeito.

"Menos do que eu esperava." Ele finalmente respondeu. "Poucas palavras para muito entendimento." Ele fez referência ao silêncio continuo durante a breve conversa de Elena e Damon. "De início, eu pensei que Bonnie estava interferindo para que eu não ouvisse o que estava se passando dentro daquele quarto, mas depois de muito pensar..." ele bebeu do copo. "decidi que... não faz diferença nenhuma. Eu não quero saber."

"E o que esperava ouvir?" Elena franziu o cenho brevemente.

"Não precisa fazer isso, Elena." Ele não sentia raiva. Ousava dizer que no momento, estava dormente.

"O quê?"

"Fingir que nada está acontecendo entre você e Damon." De todos os cenários que ele imaginou como essa conversa se passaria, calma era a última coisa que ele esperava sentir, no entanto, era somente isso que ele sentia.

Stefan assistiu Elena suspirar, seus ombros caírem levemente, enquanto ela olhava para o chão e percorria as mãos pelos cabelos escuros. "Não era para... nós não..."

"Eu sei." Ele a cortou. "Eu deixei a cidade com medo de, na minha insanidade e sede insaciável, te perder; mas no final de tudo, eu ainda te perdi. Eu causei isso, eu sei." Stefan esvaziou o copo e o pousou na mesa mais uma vez. "Eu só queria que você tivesse me dito quando foi que parou de me amar."

"Eu nunca parei." As palavras saíram dos lábios dela sem hesitação, assim como as lágrimas de seus olhos.

O vampiro deu um meio sorriso e andou até ela, levando uma mão fácil até o rosto dela e limpando as lágrimas que criavam um caminho pela sua bochecha; ela inclinou para o toque, instintivamente. "Você não pode amar nós dois, Elena." A voz de Stefan saiu baixa e rouca, e a mão dele deixou o rosto da amada com a mesma facilidade com que fez o caminho de ida.

"Eu não sei mais como me comportar ao seu redor..." ela confessou num sussurro regado de lágrimas.

Stefan balançou a cabeça olhando para os olhos marejados de Elena. "Eu sei." E ele realmente sabia, eles eram estranhos um ao outro agora, apesar de toda a história. "Eu não a culpo..." o vampiro queria abraçá-la e consolá-la, mas ele sabia que isso estava muito distante do que seria apropriado para a situação presente. Ele não conseguia deixar de amá-la, nem mesmo com a desilusão pela qual acabara de passar, mas Stefan sabia que ele tinha de deixá-la ir, para o bem e sanidade dos dois, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Deveríamos ligar para Isobel." Ele mudou de assunto mais rápido do que gostaria. "Ela ainda tem Jeremy e quanto mais rápido ele voltar para casa, melhor."

Elena ganhou uma expressão mais séria e concordou com a cabeça. "É, você tem razão." Ela limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos e tentou se recompor. "Vou falar com Damon..." Elena falou baixo e o olhou mais uma vez antes de deixar o quarto.

Ele ficou ouvindo os passos dela se afastarem lentamente, e voltou para sua sacada, encarando um céu já salpicado de estrelas. Enquanto a realização do que havia acabado de acontecer assentava na mente de Stefan, ele apreciou a brisa que adentrava o cômodo.

Estava tudo acabado. "Acabou..." ele falou para si mesmo, e quando as palavras deixaram seus lábios, ressentimento e raiva pousaram sobre ele, abraçando-o. Seus olhos arderam e seu maxilar endureceu com a pressão; e quando menos esperava, um soco explodiu na parede em frente a ele, comprometendo-a com a força aplicada. Ele encostou a cabeça na mesma parede e tentou controlar sua respiração superficial e descontrolada, enquanto olhava para sua mão, que agora sangrava.

Stefan esfregou os dedos ensanguentados em sua calça e se serviu de mais uma dose de vodca, enquanto pensava em seus próximos passos. Ele não tinha um plano, e rapidamente realizou que toda a vida dele, naquele momento, girava em torno de Elena. Desde quando ele se tornara tão patético? Era trágico e digno de pena. Ele precisava de um novo plano, uma nova direção, e objetivos para variar. Talvez mudar de cidade, ou de país, quem sabe. Fazer amigos, conseguir um emprego, ou quem sabe entrar em uma faculdade, de novo. Ele gostava da vida universitária. A dose de vodca recém colocada desceu em um gole, e deixando o copo para trás, ele saiu do quarto e foi de encontro à sala de estar, onde Elena se encontrava sentada sozinha em frente à lareira acesa.

Ela o olhou assim que ele se fez presente. "Vamos encontrar Isobel na Praça Central em meia hora. Você vem?"

Stefan precisava começar do zero, mas antes de dar início à essa nova resolução, havia um último capítulo para se finalizar. Ele prometera proteger Elena de Isobel e de qualquer outro mal, e ele faria isso enquanto tivesse a chance. "Eu os encontro lá." Deu as costas e andou sem olhar para trás.

Os próximos dias, ele consideraria como dias de transição.


	28. A Conversa

Capítulo 28: A Conversa

"Onde está o dispositivo?" a voz fria e vazia de emoções da mãe de Elena soou cortante contra o ar gelado que os circundavam na praça aberta. Damon e Stefan, lado a lado, a alguns metros de distância de Elena. E Isobel escoltada por um casal de vampiros de procedência desconhecida, que encaravam Elena de forma concentrada e avaliadora.

Elena não queria se mostrar intimidada para aquela pessoa obtusa à sua frente. "Onde está Jeremy?"

"Você acha que estou negociando?" Isobel não hesitou ao perguntar, enquanto dava um passo a frente para ficar ainda mais próxima à Elena. Os cães de guarda se moveram em uníssono à dona, mas Elena, não moveu um músculo.

"Não entregarei nada enquanto não souber que meu irmão está a salvo." Elena declarou gravemente.

Isobel fez uma careta que se assemelhou a um sorriso torto. "Sabe, esses dois aqui, logo atrás de mim, estão aqui por uma razão." Ela insinuou perigosamente.

Elena olhou nos olhos daquela mulher, sua mãe, sangue do seu sangue, ameaçando sua vida. Aquilo era triste, felizmente não para ela, mas para Isobel. Elena não sabia o que sentir com a situação. Apesar de toda história e de todas as provas de que Isobel era realmente sua mãe, ela não sentia o vínculo. As ameaças dela não eram maiores e mais doloridas somente pelo fato de Elena e ela dividiam metade de seu DNA. Elena se sentiu gelada por dentro, e não era por conta do vento.

"Então vai me matar e pegar o dispositivo?" Elena enfrentou a ameaça, que ela tinha quase certeza ser vazia.

"Não, eles vão segurar Stefan e Damon enquanto eu tiro o dispositivo de você." Com essas palavras, o homem e a mulher que estavam parados e taciturnos atrás dela deram um passo a frente e descruzaram seus braços.

Elena ouviu outros passos atrás dela e deduziu serem os irmãos Salvatore, que não queriam que ela corresse risco algum. Ela ficava grata, mas não era isso que ela precisava agora. O que ela precisava era resolver essa situação sozinha; assim, no momento em que Elena levou uma mão aberta no ar, os dois pararam de andar, e ela ficou grata pela compreensão.

"Por que presume que está comigo?"

Isobel assistiu à cena atentamente e sorriu com desdém para Elena. "Você não tem uma mente intrincada, Elena." Ela sorriu e voltou a olhar para os irmãos atrás da filha. "Uau, eles realmente te amam, Elena." Ela declarou sarcasticamente. "Mas um pequeno conselho; você não deveria estar com eles. Eles trarão sua morte." Isobel pareceu séria de um momento para outro. "E quando morrer, você vai desejar não acordar uma vampira, mas nós sabemos que isso já não será mais possível. Enquanto estiver envolvida com eles, seu futuro é um só."

Em parte, ela sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas tudo parecia tão distante, que não pareceu importante para Elena naquele momento. "Não fale sobre minha vida como se você me conhecesse." Elena não poderia ter sido mais fria. "Onde está meu irmão?"

Isobel cerrou os olhos por alguns segundos, não esperando aquela reação; colocou as mãos nos bolsos e trocou o pé de apoio. "Ele está em sua casa. Se quiser, pode ligar."

Elena tinha o pressentimento de que Isobel não o machucaria, e num rápido julgamento, ela percebeu que a mulher dizia a verdade ao falar que seu irmão estava em casa. Elena colocou uma mão no bolso e pescou o dispositivo que causou tantos problemas nos últimos dias, colocando na palma de Isobel.

"E se eu estiver mentindo?" Isobel provocou Elena, que parecia confiante.

"Você não está." A filha falou para mãe sem maiores dúvidas. Elena virou-se e andou até Stefan e Damon, mas antes de chegar até eles, ela girou dos calcanhares, olhando uma última vez para Isobel. "Fique longe da minha vida." As palavras foram finais e assim que chegou aos irmãos, declarou que estava indo para casa. Não pediu a compainha de ninguém, muito menos deu algum sinal de fraqueza; somente andou com passos firmes até seu carro, deixando dois irmãos estonteados para trás.

* * *

Assim que Elena desapareceu pelas ruas de Mystic Falls, os dois Salvatores se entreolharam, dando à atmosfera que os circundava outro peso. Damon foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, colocando a mão no bolso, enquanto olhava para onde o carro de Elena estava estacionado logo antes dela sair.

"Você acha que ela vai ficar bem?" ele perguntou.

Stefan suspirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça sutilmente. "Hm-mm, ela só precisa de um tempo com a família dela..." Stefan declarou.

Damon o olhou atentamente e aceitou a resposta. Os dois ficaram parados no meio da praça, agora vazia, por alguns minutos; nenhuma palavra foi trocada nesse meio tempo, e isso pareceu aceitável para ambos.

A noite estava estrelada com uma bela lua crescente sem nenhuma nuvem para esconder seu brilho. Era uma linda noite, e Stefan nunca se esqueceria da deslumbrante noite que tirou quase todo o sentido de sua vida, a noite em a decepção regia os movimentos e as palavras tristes podiam explicar os acontecimentos.

"Precisamos conversar." A voz de Damon soou pesada e, podia-se ouvir um tom de receio.

Stefan olhou o irmão por alguns segundos antes de desviar os olhos para a lua, que era dominante no céu. "Sim... precisamos..." ele respondeu num mero sussurro.

"Você quer... hmm... beber alguma coisa no Grill?" Damon ofereceu amistosamente.

Stefan sorriu sem humor, pensando no teor de álcool que seu próprio sangue já carregava, no momento. "Não. Não é disso que eu preciso agora..." ele disse, enquanto andava até o banco de concreto mais perto que encontrou, sentando-se no encosto casualmente.

Damon o seguiu e copiou os movimentos. Ambos sentaram-se em silêncio novamente, no aguardo de quem começaria a falar primeiro.

"Você tinha planos em me contar em algum momento?" Stefan deu início, referenciando o romance do irmão e da amada, Elena.

Damon olhava para as próprias mãos, evitando o olhar do irmão. "Eventualmente." Ele respirou profundamente. "Mas na verdade, não saberia dizer o que está acontecendo..."

"Vocês estão apaixonados, isso que aconteceu... isso é muito fácil de ver para nós, meros espectadores..." Stefan riu com a ironia de ter realmente virado um espectador do que poderia ser essencialmente sua vida.

"Eu n-"

"O que-, realmente, aconteceu?" Stefan cortou a sentença de Damon.

Damon hesitou um momento, pensando na resposta "Nos beijamos." Falou ele e virou-se para o irmão esperando uma reação descontrolada; no entanto, em retorno, recebeu silêncio. Stefan olhava para frente, para o nada. Considerando o silêncio como encorajamento, Damon continuou. "Não foi premeditado, nem nada... só aconteceu..." aquilo não fora somente o que aconteceu, mas ele nunca seria tão frio a ponto de dizer ao irmão realmente tudo o que aconteceu, principalmente o fato de Elena e ele terem uma conexão mental. Ele preferiria omitir a machucá-lo mais ainda.

"Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com você, não sabe?" Stefan declarou, soando frio.

"Sei, sua honra e tal..."

"Não." Ele explicou. "Não só minha honra. Você é meu irmão, eu não te trairia dessa forma."

"E o que me diz de Katherine?" Damon sentiu a discussão tomando proporções perigosas.

"Eu não o traí quanto Katherine. Aquilo foi consensual, ambos os lados sabiam o que estava acontecendo e ambos os lados concordaram. Mas o que aconteceu entre vocês, não... vocês tomaram uma decisão e agiram..."

"Nós não tomamos decisão alguma... -aconteceu, como eu já disse. Nós não pensamos..."

"Claramente não pensaram!" Stefan o cortou. "Ela estava comigo!"

"Não, Stefan, você começou a perdê-la no momento em que não soube se controlar! Você é um vampiro de 160 anos que não consegue olhar para sangue! Quão patético é isso!?"

"Isso mudou. Eu estou sob controle agora." Stefan tentou explicar.

"Agora é um pouco tarde demais." Damon enfatizou. "Talvez perder Elena foi a lição que você precisava para mudar..."

"Você está errado. Eu mudei para pior. Antigamente, eu te perdoaria pelo que fez, mas agora eu só quero matar você." Stefan declarou calmamente.

Damon encarou o irmão, absorvendo as palavras ditas e decidiu que seu irmão realmente não era o mesmo. "Eu a amo. Pode me matar se quiser, agora." Ele desafiou.

"Eu a amo também, e esse é o único motivo pelo qual não vou acabar com você, por que isso acabaria com ela. Ela perderia você e eu seria excluído da vida dela..."

Damon riu desacreditado. "Você realmente está falando sério..."

"Sim, eu estou. Mas mais importante do que isso, nós precisamos saber qual o plano de John e Isobel, eles não vão desistir se o dispositivo não estiver funcionando, e eu vou proteger Elena enquanto eu for capaz. Quando tudo estiver resolvido e Elena estiver a salvo, eu deixarei a cidade." Stefan falou incisivo.

"Você não precisa ir embora. Eu mudo da casa, você pode ficar lá, se esse é o inconveniente." Damon pareceu somente ter ouvido a última parte.

"Damon," Stefan olhou para o irmão, e este retornou o olhar. "não há nada mais para mim aqui."

"Você se surpreenderia." Damon não precisou pensar para responder. "Fique. Tire férias se quiser, mas volte."

Stefan não respondeu. Olhou para frente de novo e respirou fundo, pensando nas palavras do irmão. Elas não eram profundas, mas eram verdadeiras. "Vou pensar." Ele disse, levantando-se e andando sem direção.

Naquela noite, Stefan não dormiu na mansão.

_N.A.: Olá gente, tá acabando... ainda tô apanhando pra achar o melhor final, não quero decepcionar ninguém, hahaha, mas parece que toda vez que eu vou acabar, ela aumenta mais um pouco, aiaiai. _

_Bom, quero agradecer de novo JoySalvatore e cellysantos por lerem esse capítulo, como já havia dito por PM. E Bruna também por ter tirado um tempinho para ler, fico muito grata! E também para todas as outras pessoas que leêm! Valeu mesmo. Eu geralmente agradeço nas reviews, mas isso tava aumentando a contagem, então decidir parar._

_Gente, só pra deixar claro, não tá gostando da fic, pode soltar o verbo. Eu não tinha notado aquele comentário do "Guest" até alguns dias atrás, que diz que eu só tô copiando as falas da série. Bem, sim, grande parte das falas são bem próximas das falas da série, mas eu tendo a sempre escrever capítulos com cenas inéditas, aliás, grande parte dos capítulos são bastante distantes da séries, exatamente pelo fato de ser uma fic delena, que se passa na primeira temporada, onde eles não tinham praticamente contato algum. Mas eu entendo sua crítica, talvez você (Guest), esteja procurando outro tipo de fic. Eu entendo que seguir o roteiro da série ao pé da letra também fica um pouco entediante, mas cada vez que eu escrevo, eu tento reverter isso. Sinto por não ter atendido às suas expectativas, talvez numa próxima fic vc goste mais. E não tenha receio de mostrar seu nome, vc tem todo o direito de criticar e eu tenho toda a obrigação de receber uma crítica de cabeça aberta._

_Até o próximo capítulo, gente._


End file.
